Chasing Heaven
by WhiteEleffant
Summary: AU. Kurt is an orphan, just coming out from the orphanage. He soon becomes a part of his dream choir and finds himself the perfect boyfriend, Blaine. But Blaine has some things he keeps from Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fic ever I'm very excited. Just so you know, this is extremely AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and a part of this story because the base of it is taken from a Spanish/Mexican soap opera. If you can guess which...

Warnings: This story will have family problems. Finchel, Niff and OC.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth's POV

It's been 18 years since the biggest tragedy of my life. I'm still trying to recover. I look perfectly fine from the outside but inside I'm still destroyed. I don't know how long I will be able to keep this secret from my family.

I've tried to move on but secretly I've tried to do everything to find him. I have the most supportive, loving husband, his 2 sons and a beautiful daughter but I still can't stop thinking about him.

Where is he? Is he alive? Is he happy? Does he have a new family?

That night was the worst of all, a mother and wife can experience. Why didn't the car stop? I ran after him over the street. I at least saved him. But lost him.

I was knocked out. He just went away. Probably ran. I tried to call for him after I came out of the hospital. Nothing. I asked people if they've seen him. Nothing.

My two year-old son was gone.

I thought it can't get any worse. But then I lost him too. My first love. Burt. I lost them both. I was a wreck. I was left alone.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt's POV

My birthday is so close. I don't know if I'm scared or excited. Probably both. I don't know what to expect from the real outside world. I don't have any experience. I've never dared to go over the orphanages trajectory. With the other kids – sure. Not alone.

I'll miss my nannies. I'll miss my friends. I'll miss the old brick building, in which I've spent all my childhood and teenage years in. Maybe now I'm weak. I don't know the simplest experiences. I've tried to sneak out but only one time. Tina and I were caught and we had to wake up earlier everyday (that was the hardest. Why do we have to wake up earlier than early?! Ugh.) and prepare breakfast for all the kids. Our punishment.

That's when I told myself – never again am I sneaking out.

At least, that's when I understood that I loved cooking. Since then I've been doing it voluntarily. It was therapeutic. It's when I understood that I want a family. I want a big family. I would never do that to them, what my parents did to me.

Nannies told me how they found me. Alone, late at night. Wondering around like a lost puppy. The only thing I was able to tell them was my name – Kurt.

Tina is my best friend. She turned 20 two years ago. She visits us every month. I miss her like crazy.

We had so much in common. We could talk about music, theatre and fashion all day long. She even helped me convince the nannies to buy us the subscription of Vogue. I think nannies agreed to that because of my voluntary work.

I felt different than the other teen boys around me. I didn't have as much in common with the boys there. I thought something was wrong with me. Don't misunderstand. I think girls are beautiful but not in an appealing kind of way.

Tina told me all about it. Nothing was wrong with me. I was just different. I liked boys.

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please, review if you have ANYTHING to say. This is my fist fic so I'm uber nervous about my writing. Also a note, English is my second language so bear with me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine's POV

I was trouble. I can admit that. Well... still kind of am. Only, to save some worries to my father and mother, I don't tell them what I'm doing outside the house and company. As a teenager, I probably wasn't the best son parents can wish for. Once, I even went to juvie. But the experience wasn't bad. It wasn't as hard as they tell. It was actually cool there. Made some bros and stuff. After coming out of there, I understood that I have to be more adult for my parents' sake. So, I hide the trouble. They think I'm some sweet bunny, who's getting married soon and building a family. Hell, no! I'm not ready to settle down yet. No one would be able to get along with me. I'm hell from the inside. The dark side from the teenage years still is there. What can I do?! I like to mess around.

When I was three, my father, Cooper and I moved from Florida to Long Beach. My father told me, my mother died giving birth to me. I never got to know her. But to be honest, I never really missed love. My father loved me more than enough, even spoiled me. He told me, that in the very beginning, I hated LA. He told me, that once I got off the plane I was so angry, that I bit the first toddler I saw. Actually BIT him. Like with mouth and teeth. Geez, poor kid. I guess later on I understood why we moved. Florida reminded him too much of my mother.

When I was a teen, I was the badass of the school. Had many habits. Good and bad. Mostly bad. Smoking, drug using, dangerous driving (actually had some accidents here and there), alcohol, regular detention, expulsion. The experience came quickly. Girls came and went. Ever since I was, like 12. As mentioned previously, even went to juvie when I was 17. After coming out from juvie I ditched the bad influence friends and the bad boy image. I tried to be better for my family.

We have family money, so we got a nice house. My dad owns a few shops so he earns good. Soon, I got a stepmother. Her name is Elizabeth. They met when the woman wanted to buy a bicycle in one of my father's shops. After that, they started dating. I didn't approve at first. Even if I was only, like five. I didn't miss the mothers love. A year of dating later Elizabeth got pregnant and on her third month of pregnancy they got married.

That's when we started to get along. We actually started talking and it wasn't so bad. She convinced my father to buy the bike I was dying to get and every Sunday she baked cookies. Every night she sang me a song and kissed my forehead goodnight. I realized what I've missed with not having a mother. I started calling her 'mom' without even noticing it. It came natural. She really was like a real mother to me.

I wanted a sibling. Cooper and I never got along much. He always tease me and he got the girl I liked when I was nine. Bastard. He was only thirteen. Why did he need a girlfriend?! Who knows.

9 months later, Elizabeth gave birth to the most beautiful baby ever. Not that I've seen many. A girl. They named her Rachel. Why didn't they agree to my suggestion – Bubbles? She certainly reminded me of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. Her hair just was so blonde and hanged from both sides like two ponytails. Anyway, her name is Rachel.

She was a pain in the ass growing up. She had this weird obsession with Barbra Streisand. She was only 4 when she told us her life dream – to be a star. More specifically a star on Broadway. She has an amazing voice but with singing so loud, she always disturbed me on doing nothing. I was very proud of her. She was a hard-worker and her talent is out of this world.

When Elizabeth understood, how big her talent was, she decided to open a company. Industry. Academy. All in one. It's kind of confusing, but it has music studies, choirs, celebrities write their songs there etc. Basically, you can do anything that has to do something with music. Rachel studied there for a while and she even joined my mom's choir Cantare. ''To sing'' in translation from Italian. It's a choir with many members. I was actually the soloist but I sang there since she opened the company and last year I gave the role of the soloist to some other dude. Whatever his name was. Now, I'm just helping her with some financial work and other little things. I'm sort of her assistant. But sometimes sing, here and there. The company is called AAMI. Stands for All About Music Industry.

When Rachel turned 14, Elizabeth allowed her to be the female soloist of Cantare as one of her birthday gifts. After 1,5 years she quit because she said the background singers shielded her talent. Ridiculous, right?! Since then the soloist ir a young woman named Heidi. That's where MY problems started.

I always thought, she wouldn't stand being in LA instead of New York with her parents but apparently not. She always was by my side like a fly to a sugar cube.

You know, as a player I truly am, I just wanted a quick, one night stand. But well... It kind of turned into something more serious.

x-x-x-x-x

_It's a sunny day in LA. Since there's not many rainy days anyway. Blaine was sitting in his room doing nothing. Listening to Katy Perry and staring at the ceiling. There were a few knocks on his door but he didn't hear them, because of the huge headset he had on. After like a minute of knocking, James, Blaine's father, came inside. He cleared his throat but after Blaine didn't even notice him he went to the bed and tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine jumped a little and opened his eyes to see his fathers amused expression. He quickly took his headset off._

''_Hey son. Can I talk to you a little bit? It's serious.'' Mr. Anderson asked as Blaine sat up._

''_Yeah, sure. What's up?''_

''_Your mother and I have been talking. We both noticed that you and Heidi have a pretty good relationship. Are you like... a serious couple?'' James asked his son._

''_I guess so. I never really asked her to be my girlfriend, but I think she labeled herself that. Saved me some trouble.'' Blaine answered, not understanding where this conversation was going. His father never talked to him about this stuff. Too shy probably._

''_That's good. I like her,'' the man smiled._

''_We are not going to have the sex talk, are we?'' Blaine rolled his eyes._

_James looked a bit shocked for a moment and then shook his head. ''No, no. I know you've been doing... stuff. But I hope you had that talk with Eli?''_

''_Yes,'' Blaine lied. ''Yes, she told me everything I would possibly want to know.''_

''_Good. We don't want any...accidents,'' you could see that James was a little uncomfortable._

''_Ok. So... what is so important?'' Blaine asked._

''_Do you love Heidi?'' the older Anderson asked, looking Blaine straight in the eyes._

''_I think so. I mean... I've known her for a long time. Almost three years,'' Blaine was a startled by the question, ''If not, I guess I'm getting there.''_

''_I will just go straight to the point,'' James looked even more serious than before, ''I want you to propose to her.''_

_James kept their eyes locked. Blaine was completely shocked and hesitated to answer._

''_I know it's a bit sudden but-'' James started._

''_What?'' Mr. Anderson was cut mid-sentence. ''Why the hell would I do that?! I'm only 20 for god's sake!''_

''_I know, I know. But Elizabeth and I decided it would be nice for you to finally get a serious relationship. You haven't introduced us to anyone. Your mother and I were engaged early as well. Even earlier. I was 19. Besides, if we unite with the Brown family, we basically own the whole LA. Do you even know how many hotels they own? Or how many clubs and cafes they own? Those, together with my many shops would have the most successful business ever,'' James explained._

_Blaine broke their eye contact and was looking around the room for something to distract him. Proposal? Wedding? My own family? With Heidi? That was a lot to take in._

_After a few tense minutes of just sitting there, the younger boy looked back at his father. ''I have to think. This is a big step. I... We... I don't even know...''_

''_I know, son. I'll let you think about it. I'm not going to force anything. You know that you are first on the list. Above the business. You are important. Just... Heidi... she makes you a better man.'' James tried to calm his son._

_A better man? Pfff. If you would only know... Blaine thought to himself._

''_I'm gonna go. Think about this.'' James stood up leaving the younger Anderson sitting alone on the bed looking at his hands with a slightly angry and confused expression. _

_When James exited the room, Blaine took his head in his hands. ''Oh my god'' he whispered to himself._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_A few days passed. Every day Blaine had just sat in his room thinking about what his father had said to him. He was so anxious he could punch a wall. But he knew better. Those walls were worth thousands, if not millions._

_Sunday. The lazy, relaxing day. Perfect. It was a late afternoon and the Anderson family along with the young Ms. Brown had just finished dinner. Sharing small talk. When everyone got up and left the dining room, Blaine took Heidi's hand and led her outside. They went to the backyard in absolute silence. The beach was quiet and no one was around. Good. Blaine thought._

_Heidi had her blonde hair in pretty curls and she was wearing a nice beige dress that was just above the knee and fit her very well, along with a statement necklace. She looked sexy and mature if you'd ask other men. But Blaine could admit it as well. _

_Once they reached the spot Blaine thought was best , he turned around and looked Heidi in the eyes, not letting go of her hand. Heidi looked at Blaine expectedly._

''_How do you feel?'' Blaine asked._

''_I feel perfect. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'' Heidi answered, smiling. ''I love you.''_

_Blaine hesitated for a second to answer, ''I love you, too. I, actually, think that we belong with each other. I know we're young and we didn't meet forever ago but I just want to do this.''_

''_Oh my god,'' Heidi said breathlessly smiling as wide as possible when Blaine got on one knee._

''_Heidi Brown, will you marry me?'' Blaine proposed holding up a box with a very expensive looking, diamond ring._

''_ of course,'' Blaine put the ring on and got up. Heidi smiled lovingly and jumped into Blaine's arms, ''Yes, yes, yes.''_

x-x-x-x-x

Present

''Get out!'' Blaine said buttoning up his shirt. They were in some kind of closet or storage room at AAMI.

''What?!'' the still breathless boy asked.

''I said, get out Jerry!'' Blaine said loudly, his eyes not leaving the buttons of his dress shirt.

''Wha... My name's not even Jerry. I'm Troy,'' the boy said looking like he's about to cry, ''I thought you wanted me...''

''Yes, I wanted you. The want's over. It was a one-time thing, dumbass.'' Blaine finished buttoning the buttons and tiredly looked at Troy.

''Why? Was I bad? I'm sorry... I'm not very experienced... I... I thought we will be together now,'' the brown eyed boy said, already crying.

''Whatever,'' Blaine took his shoulder bag and stormed out of the closet, leaving the sobbing boy alone.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Nick stopped Blaine in the hallway.

''Why in the hell did you do that?'' Nick asked almost yelling.

''What?'' Blaine looked at Nick with practically no expression on his face.

''You know, Troy left because of you. God, why do you have to do that?!'' Nick closed his eyes for a moment and threw his head back, ''We lost a very good singer 'cause of your quick fucks. Seriously.''

''You know me better than anyone else, Nick,'' he told his best friend, ''besides, so many people would give anything to get in Cantare. I'm sure mom will find someone else.''

''What will you do when missy Brown will come back, huh? How will you explain this to her?'' Nick asked curiously. He never really liked her. Reminded him of one of those spoiled teenagers from Mean Girls

''I don't really care. You know that stupid engagement was sort of forced and Blaine Anderson doesn't settle down. Besides, she's been away for 2 month. Will be gone for a few more. She doesn't get back from Australia any time soon and frankly, I think she's found someone else anyway.'' Blaine explained feeling nothing. No guilt. No regret. No jealousy. Nothing.

Nick sighed. ''Fine. Whatever. Not my business anyway. Is everything ready for tomorrow?''

''What's tomorrow?'' Blaine played a surprised expression.

''Are you kidding me?! Tomorrow's the big cha-'' Nick yelled, placing his hands on his hips.

''The big charity concert,'' Blaine laughed at his friend, '' I know, yeah. Everything's ready.''

''Good.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Kurt jumped up and down like a little child.

''It's nothin', Kurt. It's not that you bribed me. We were invited anyway, it's not like I do everything you ask me to,'' nanny Thabita laughed at Kurt's excited face.

''I know. I'm just... I'm so happy. I'll finally get to see Cantare live,'' Kurt smiled from ear to ear, ''You know how much I want to be in that choir. I know like... every performance and...''

''I know, Kurtie.'' Thabita smiled, ''Take it as my birthday gift for you. I only agreed to go because of you.''

''Thank you very, very much,'' Kurt kissed Thabita's cheek and skipped away to his room.

x-x-x-x-x

''Is everyone ready?'' Elizabeth asked all the singers in the backstage.

''Yeah!'' almost everyone said in union. ''Hell to the YES!'' Jeff called, Nick and Blaine giggled.

''I'm happy we can do this. Charity is a good thing,'' Elizabeth said with a gentle smile, obviously proud, ''I'm happy as a teacher, that you support this and don't do it only for the trophies.''

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt almost fainted from excitement when he saw that the sign Long Beach Orphanage was placed on the first row.

The auditorium was beautiful. It looked elegant and modern. It was meant for models but it still was nice. He didn't know, how the many artists will be placed on the narrow stage but he wasn't worried about it. He knew, that Elizabeth Anderson was a genius. She could handle anything. One of the reasons he admired her.

There were so many people, that there weren't enough seats. Easily to say, at least 500 people. Kurt was fascinated.

When everyone took their seats, the first song started to play. The choir members slowly came out of the doors and in two lines went to the stage. Surprisingly, all the singers had enough room. They all stood on the edge of the stage all around, facing the viewers. This time, no soloists. Kurt was amazed, how great they all looked. All the girls were matched, as well as the boys. The girls were wearing flowy white dresses and the boys-white tuxes.

The Cantare sang seven different songs, each fully enjoyed by Kurt and the other people in the auditorium. They danced around the stage and sometimes even off stage.

Just when the last song started to play, Blaine came out from the back door, trying not to disturb anyone. He sat on his chair in the VIP zone on the first row. That's when he saw him.

The most beautiful human being his eyes have ever seen. White, creamy skin, brown, perfectly coiffed hair, deliciously pink lips and blue eyes, he was sure he could get lost in.

The most pure looking man sat right opposite him, on the other side of the stage, looking at the performance and clapping enthusiastically, silently singing along.

There was an angel. Right in front of him. He was sure. He saw Heaven.

x-x-x-x-x

''KURT?!'' After the performance had ended and Elizabeth had said her speech, the performers were allowed to say hello to the people in the auditorium and the one and only Tina Cohen-Chang spotted Kurt.

''Tina!'' Kurt's whole face brightened up when he saw his best friend.

''Oh my god, how I've missed you! I'm sorry I didn't visit this month. I was looking for a job and the choir practices were crazy and.. just complicated life,'' she looked at Kurt a little guiltily.

''That's ok, I understand. I totally forgot you joined Cantare. You guys are more incredible live than in YouTube!'' Kurt complimented.

Tina smiled. ''So, how's it going?'' Tina raised an eyebrow at Kurt, taking him by the elbow.

x-x-x-x-x

''Jeff? Hey, Jeff!'' Blaine poked at Jeff who was almost sleeping after the tiring performance.

''Yeees?'' Jeff said, not liking that he got disturbed from almost-sleeping.

''Who's that?'' Blaine pointed to the direction of Heaven, who was talking to? Tana? from the choir.

''Umm.. Uh... I think that's the LB Orphanage or something,'' Jeff answered looking where Blaine had pointed.

''I know. I got that from the uniforms. I'm talking about the boy with the perfect, chestnut hair and blue eyes,'' Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend.

''Dude, no! Nick already told me about Troy. C'mon you have to stop this bull !'' Jeff scolded.

''Can you ,please, maybe go talk to him or something?'' The curly haired boy asked slightly nervous.

''Why me? Go yourself! He's from an orphanage. He won't talk to strangers.''

Blaine gave Jeff his death glare and Jeff let out a long sigh.

x-x-x-x-x

''Ok, Kurt. I know you're getting out soon, so I guess, I'll see you soon?'' Tina asked.

''Of course. Could you please show me around when I do?'' Kurt asked, putting on his puppy face.

''Yeah, sure,'' Tina laughed at her adorable friend, ''I'll see you. Bye!'' Tina said smiling and left after giving Kurt a tight hug. Kurt smiled, looking after her.

''Hello!''

Kurt turned around and was faced with a blonde man with green eyes, smiling at him politely.

''Hi?'' Kurt more like asked, looking confused.

''I'm Jeff,'' the blonde boy extended his hand,'' I'm from Cantare. I saw you enjoyed the performance and decided to greet you. I'm happy people enjoy our performances.''

''Oh,'' Kurt shook his hand, hesitantly, ''Yes, I'm a fan. Always have enjoyed your work.''

''Cool. So what's yo-?''

''Jeffery, who's your friend here?'' Jeff was cut mid-sentence by Elizabeth. She asked placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt was looking at Elizabeth open mouthed, wide eyed. Elizabeth Anderson was there. Actually there! _I have to take this opportunity._ Kurt thought.

''My name's Kurt.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. This is a slightly longer chapter than the last. I make the chapters shorter and post more often. I really just want to find out what you think so I don't write too much.

Also, for those who didn't know POV means Person Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the songs or anything else mentioned.

Warning: This is obviously rated M so don't read if you have a problem with those. Little smut is coming soon.

**Chapter 3**

''Hi. I'm Kurt''

Elizabeth shook his hand.

''I'm a huge fan. I think your work is great,'' Kurt smiled widely, still shaking the woman's hand, '' I-I'm from The Long Beach Orphanage and I wanted to say thank you for inviting us.''

Elizabeth laughed slightly at the young boys enthusiasm. There was something so similar and gentle to the touch of hands. Like a memory.

''You're welcome, sweetie. We do these concerts every year and I'm glad we can make your day better.''

Jeff stood there awkwardly and left to go back to Blaine.

''I still can't believe I'm here,'' Kurt said. ''I know we are in the same part of LA but it never, even occurred to me, we could actually meet.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Well? What did you find out?'' Blaine asked Jeff, seeing him coming.

''He's indeed from The Long Beach Orphanage. He's a big fan. Said our work was great,'' Jeff answered with a shrug.

Blaine was still looking at him expectedly, ''Wha-? That's it?''

''No, no. I saved the best for last,'' Jeff shook his head, ''His name is Kurt.''

_Kurt_. Blaine thought. _Kurt Heaven._

''That's it? No surname or something?'' Blaine asked after snapping out of the thoughts about the name Kurt.

''Well, no. I mean-''

''Oh my god, you dork. How am I going to talk to him or find him if I know only his name?'' Blaine threw his hands in his own hair in frustration, ''I'm pretty sure he's not the only one with that name in Long Beach.''

''Well, sorry. I got cut off by your mother. Besides, orphans don't have surnames,'' Jeff said noticing the mini panic attack Blaine was having, ''And he probably doesn't have a phone or anything, so you just have to drop this.''

x-x-x-x-x

''It was nice talking to you, Kurt,'' Elizabeth told the chestnut haired boy, ''but I'm afraid I have to go. We have a celebration for obvious reasons.''

''Of course, Mrs. Anderson,'' Kurt assured her. He looked her right in the eyes and felt like home. He could tell, she was sophisticated and loved fashion. She looked gorgeous in the long, lavender colored dress she was wearing, ''It was a honor to meet you.''

Kurt moved in for a hug. Elizabeth didn't hesitate. This boy was lovely. What was the reason he was in the orphanage?

When they were chest to chest, both felt so warm, they almost didn't want to let go.

Kurt pulled out first and smiled at her. The woman smiled back at him and turned around, going in to the direction of...

The most gorgeous man ever.

A simple black pants and blazer, with a simple white dress shirt, with a simple black skinny tie, but this man looked irresistible. Kurt looked up from the outfit to the man's face.

It was very well defined. Well shaven. His curly, dark hair was slightly gelled down. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes and long, thick lashes. And his eyebrows looked ridiculous. They reminded Kurt of a half of a toast. Little triangles.

He was sure, his heart skipped a beat.

''Wow'' he whispered to himself.

''Let's get going, kids!'' Kurt was snapped out from his thoughts by nanny Thabita.

He shot one last glance at the handsome man and turned around to follow the other kids.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the day Kurt had to say goodbye. To the nannies, to the kids he's been living with for 18 years. It was a love/hate thing.

He didn't like that he had to leave. He felt accepted and safe there. He didn't know, what to expect from the outside world.

But he was curious to know what's out there. He, now, had an opportunity to live alone. As an individual. An adult.

Saying goodbye was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Some kids even sobbed. Hours went by, but he couldn't seem to leave. He hesitated, not wanting to leave the puppy eyed kids.

The good thing was, the orphanage paid for a hotel, where he would live until he found a job and his own place. He was grateful. The nannies gave him enough money to live without a job for at least two months. He could easily afford a loft or something with the money. At least for rent, maybe.

Kurt hugged everyone and left with lots of good thoughts, ''Here I come Long Beach.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Have you found a job yet?'' Tina asked Kurt, while sitting indian style on the couch of the hotel Kurt currently was living in.

''No, I've lived here for only a day. This is my second day out,'' Kurt answered placing a cup of green tea on the coffee table for his best friend, ''I thought about looking today. What?''

''I have an amazing idea. What about you come work for AAMI?'' Tina took the cup and looked at her friend.

Kurt hasn't processed the question yet. What? AMMI?

''I mean, like a week ago, a guy named Troy left for some reason and now we miss a member. AAMI pays pretty good. Really good, actually. And you, my dear, have the best voice I've heard. You should-''

''Would they even like... accept me?'' Kurt questioned.

''Well, we miss a member and I saw how you talked to Mrs. Anderson in the charity concert,'' Tina took a sip from her simple, white mug, ''C'mon Kurt, you WANT this job. And if they're not paying you enough for the singing, you can apply for a job there. You're amazing with doing hair, for example. I remember the pieces of art you used to make on my head when we had our sleepovers.'' Tina smirked at the memory.

''I guess I could. But you have to talk to her first,'' Kurt tried not to get his hopes too high.

''Sure thing.''

''I got a phone, Tina. It's so cool. It took some time to understand everything, but it's amazing.'' Tina laughed. Kurt found the most obvious thing in the world so amusing.

''Oh, and I found a building I could possibly live in.'' Kurt smiled, ''The rent's a bit expensive so I have to get a roommate.''

''Is that so?!'' Tina said more to herself, not looking at Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kurt was absolutely free, so he decided to go look at the little apartment he saw on the internet for rent yesterday. He thought that living with a roommate won't be hard. He's lived with so many kids he couldn't count so only one stranger wouldn't be a problem.

For the first time, he actually saw the building. It was white, looked elegant and fragile. Just like Kurt. It had six floors and the available apartment was on the last – sixth floor.

The first floor didn't have apartments. A few clothing shops and a cafe. Kurt thought it was handy, because he could easily get good coffee in the morning. Well, maybe not good. Who knows. He still had to test it out.

He went into the building and inside it looked just like from the outside. Clean, modern but elegant. Kurt already knew, he wanted to live here.

Right by the entrance was a board. It had some commercials, a booklet with the cafe that was of the first floor right around the corner and the offer to rent the apartment he wanted. It indeed was quite expensive but he didn't care.

The blue eyed boy didn't notice a lady watching him from the other end of the hallway, a big, loving smile on her face.

x-x-x-x-x

There were 2 knocks on Elizabeth's office door and after yelling the person to come in, she looked up from where she was working on her desk, up to Blaine who was coming inside.

''You called me?''

''Yes. What took you so long?'' Elizabeth asked looking back at the papers on her desk.

''Stuff.''

''You mean, the closet?'' Elizabeth didn't look up.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. _I guess everyone knows anyway. Stupid rumors._ He thought.

''No, mom.''

''We need a new member, Blaine,'' she looked up at Blaine, ''since Troy's gone, we need to have an audition. Can you organize that? Please?''

''Yeah, sure. When?'' Blaine put his hands in his pockets.

''Soon enough.''

''Ok. Tomorrow it is.''

''Not that soon, dear.'' Elizabeth shot daggers with her eyes at the boy.

''Fine. The day after tomorrow. Good?''

Elizabeth nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

''A Grande non-fat mocha, please!''

The black haired barista nodded, ''that will be 4.50$''

Kurt placed the money on the counter and waited for his drink.

He took a seat on the table next to the window. Nice view – check. Comfortable seats – check. An-old-lady-staring-at-him-from-two-tables-ahead check?!

The woman was mid-age. She had brown eyes and redish-brown hair. She was dressed nicely, probably in designer clothes.

Kurt didn't even dare to drink his coffee. The woman was staring at him, not taking her eyes off at all. She looked happy. Kurt didn't know if that made it more creepy.

After about five minutes of just staring at each other, the lady got up from her seat, taking the magazine she had on the table with her. She walked right over to Kurt.

''Good day! May I take a seat?'' the woman asked placing her palm on the chair.

''Sure!''

She took the seat and placed both of her hands on the table, ''I saw you looking at the offer on the board. For the apartment?''

Kurt nodded.

''You can have it if you want,'' the lady continued. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

''I am the owner of the building,'' she smiled, ''It hasn't been for rent a long time, but I don't need more of those guys who play their metal music all night long. You look like a nice young man.''

''Thank you, Mrs...''

''Not important. You can call me Lydia.''

''Thank you, Lydia. I was looking at the apartment indeed. I need to find a place,'' Kurt explained, ''I've been living in a hotel for a while. Since I came out of the o-''

''Orphanage?'' Lydia's smile got a little sad.

''Y-yeah.'' _How did she know that?_

''I'll lower the rent if you like. I just need someone to move in there and it would seriously save me trouble,'' Lydia acted like she hadn't said anything important before.

''No, no. I can handle the full rent of the apartment.'' Kurt finally took a sip from his drink. _Dang, this is good._

''Are you sure, young man?'' Lydia asked placing a hand on Kurt's.

Kurt looked at her hand on top of his, ''Y-yes. I think I may have a roommate.''

''I see,'' the woman nodded.

''Can I see it? T-the apartment?'' Kurt asked, looking Lydia in the eyes.

''Mhmm. Let's go.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Why did Troy leave anyway?'' Elizabeth asked before Blaine could leave her office, ''Did _YOU _happen to him?''

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed.

''Blaine... you can't do that. You took advantage of that kid. He had a crush on you,'' Elizabeth said, ''What will you do when Hei-''

''Heidi comes back?'' Blaine threw his hands up, ''I honestly don't know. You know I don't like girls. I came out-''

''Yes, I know. She just...'' Elizabeth looked at her hands, ''She was a nice girl. You look good together. Or... used to.''

Blaine stared at his mother for a few more moments and left her office.

x-x-x-x-x

After drinking his coffee, Kurt and Lydia went to look at the apartment. They took the elevator to the sixth floor.

It was amazing. Kurt was sure, he wanted to live there.

All the rooms were small but fantastic. All the rooms were white. The kitchen and bathroom already had furniture. Perfect.

The kitchen was tiny but it would be enough space for two people. The counters were white with a grey countertop. The walls were white and on the wall opposite the door, it had a window. There even was a stove and a fridge. Kurt loved it. It missed a little touch of decor but Kurt absolutely didn't mind a little shopping.

The bathroom was also white and it had all the necessities. And hold up! There was a freakin' bath tub. Kurt almost fainted. He hated to admit it, but he's never had a bath. There were only showers in the orphanage.

He definitely had to go to Lush to get some bath salt and stuff like that.

There were two bedrooms which were empty. They weren't big. Enough space for a bed at least. They both were about the same size, so Kurt wouldn't have to worry about fighting with his roommate about who's going to take the biggest room. Kurt would've won anyway.

The one that Kurt actually wanted was the smaller one, because it had the walk-in closet. The bedroom really was gorgeous. The walls were white (surprise, surprise) and it had floor-to-ceiling windows to the view of Long Beach.

Kurt could already imagine his bedroom decorated minimalistically. He loved the look when everything wasn't loaded. It would be simple black and white. He would buy a queen sized bed with a white headboard. He would have two simple nightstands on each side of the bed, with lamps on them.

A few photos on the wall in black frames and white curtains with some navy striped detail. It looked so real in his mind.

The living room also didn't have any furniture. It was _unpredictably_ with white walls. It was the most spacious of all the rooms. Kurt would have to compromise with his roommate about decorating it. _Ugh._

When they went back to the kitchen, Lydia clapped her hands together and smiled at Kurt, ''What do you think, dear?''

''It's perfect. I would really like to rent it, mam!''

''Please. Call me Lydia,'' she shrugged, ''I would love to have a renter like you, Kurt.''

Kurt smiled.

''Would you like to go on a walk with me?'' the lady asked, ''I know a park not far from here. I would like to get to know you a little.''

''Sure,'' Kurt answered with no hesitation. He wanted to be in a good place with the owner of the building he's going to live in. ''I have to start to explore the city anyway. Might as well start with a park.''

They stepped out of the apartment and Lydia locked it. They went down the stairs this time.

_Wait? I didn't mention...! How did she know my name?_

x-x-x-x-x

''Tell your friends about the audition. We need a new member,'' Elizabeth shouted to everyone after a Cantare practice.

All the students got up from their seats, took their bags and started to walk out of the big room.

''Mrs. Anderson?'' Tina came up to the woman, ''I have a friend, who just got out of the.. um... orphanage...and... well... he really needs money, like, a job or something right now.''

Elizabeth nodded, packing her things in her Louis Vuitton bag.

''He's a really good singer. I swear,'' Tina continued after getting no reply, ''He has a really rare voice, so I thought we could use it. And... I just wanted to help him out...and...''

Elizabeth smiled at the girl's rambling.

''Tina, we'll have auditions-''

''Yes. I know. I just worry he won't get in.''

''If he's as good as you're claiming him to be, than I'm sure he can have the spot.''

''Yes. He will get in. I'm sure. He has this unique voice... I-It's just amazing. You'll see,'' Tina told Elizabeth.

''I'm sure of it,'' Elizabeth laughed lightly, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, ''I'll see your friend there.''

x-x-x-x-x

It was late, sunny afternoon and Lydia was showing her favourite get-away place to Kurt.

Kurt found it relaxing. He understood why this could be someone's thinking place. It could probably become his, too.

Kids were running around, playing with each other. Their laughter echoing in the air. The kids were skateboarding, riding their bikes, riding skates and throwing frisbees. It made Kurt's heart ache a little.

Weirdly, Lydia was quickly becoming his friend. She told him about experiences and her husband. It was one of the most heartwarming stories Kurt's ever heard.

She was only 20 and had recently broken up with her boyfriend. She seriously thought it was the end of her life. She claimed, he was the love of her life.

Days, even weeks, went by, not going out with friends. Just sitting alone in her room, reading a book or watching TV. Until her TV broke and she had to call a repairman.

The repairman fixed the TV. They talked for hours. Lydia even thought, he was repairing it slowly on purpose. After she asked for the bill, the repairman said: ''You won't have to pay, if you agree to continue this conversation over dinner with me.''

Six months later, they were married. They had a son and lived happily.

Her husband passed away a few years ago, but she had promised him not to sit like a mushroom like when she was 20. She promised to move on and try to find happiness.

Kurt didn't dare to ask about her son. He felt like there was another heartbreaking story.

Instead, Kurt started telling her his story. About, how he's an orphan and doesn't really have a family or a place in this world. She looked very sad throughout the story, avoiding eye contact.

He hesitated about telling he was gay, but he wasn't ashamed of it so he told about that too. Lydia finally made eye contact again and totally supported him.

She was a really good listener.

x-x-x-x-x

''It's perfect, Kurt,'' Tina came into Kurt's new apartment, hugging him tightly.

''What is?''

''Well, two things, if I think about it,'' Tina looked around, ''This apartment is so cool.''

''You're welcome to look around,'' Kurt said gesturing Tina inside and closing the door.

''Wow. It's gorgeous,'' Tina stared at the apartment wide eyed, '' It screams 'Kurt'. ''

Kurt laughed lightly, ''Thanks. Was that a compliment?!''

''But...I didn't come here only to look at your new place,'' Tina turned around to face Kurt, ''I have some good news.'' The girl said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt just blinked at her, waiting for the 'good news'.

''Cantare... IS HAVING AN AUDITION TOMORROW!'' She jumped around Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt so frozen from joy.

''They're having auditions, Kurt!'' She repeated, ''It's perfect. It's like you're meant to join. Just when you come out, Cantare loses a member and auditions are held.''

''Oh my god, Tina,'' Kurt didn't know what else to say.

''I-I have to...to prepare a song and...and to...performance...and the outfit...'' Kurt started to pace around the living room.

''Calm down, boy, I think I know what song you should do.''

Kurt stopped and looked at his best friend, biting his lip, carefully listening.

x-x-x-x-x

The hall was big. It had beige walls and a big stage with black curtains. A few feet away from the stage was a long black table, where Elizabeth Anderson was sitting.

Behind Elizabeth were many chairs. It was a simple hall/auditorium and Cantare only used it for practices, never for performances in front of people. It was too plain.

In the very back row, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were sitting, waiting for the auditions to start.

In the row in front of them sat Tina and a few other students, who had decided to watch the performances. Tina was babbling with a girl she shared a few classes with, not holding in any of her excitement.

Finally, Elizabeth was calling the first student on the stage.

''Cameron Adams''

A boy with short, brown hair came on the stage looking nervous but smiling, showing his white teeth.

He started to sing Grand Knowing You from ''She loves me''

It's been grand knowing you  
Grand knowing you  
Grand being your friend.  
You've been kind, loyal, and so generous  
Right down to the end.  
Please don't grieve watching me leave  
That would be much too painful to stand.  
It's been fun  
Now I must run  
But it's been grand, perfectly grand!

Ilona, farewell cherie, be brave.  
Chin up, it's been sublime.  
You mustn't waste a precious moment over me.  
You don't have time.  
Just remember if you lonely or blue,  
There's a hollow in my pillow for you.

The boy was stopped by a smiling Elizabeth, ''Very good. Thank you, Cameron. You'll hear from me.''

The boy waved to someone in the auditorium and some girl, who was sitting two seats away from Tina, waved back.

Tina started to get a bit nervous. It was only the first performance but it was great.

Of course, she knew Kurt was good, but that was some serious competition right there.

''Dude, are you okay?'' Nick asked his best friend who seemed very tense.

''Yes,'' Blaine answered shaking his head, ''just...tired.''

''Have you been fooling around before this?'' Nick asked turning more in his seat to face Blaine better.

''Actually, Nick,'' Blaine sighed, putting his hands in his hair, ''quite the opposite. Haven't had any piece of ass since the charity concert.''

Nicks eyes went wide. He knew his friend pretty well, and holding back wasn't something he did. A day didn't go by without Blaine finding someone. _What the hell?_

''Haven't found anyone attractive since saw one particular human being,'' Blaine continued.

Elizabeth went through at least another 10 performances when it was time.

''Kurt,'' Elizabeth was a little taken aback by no surname.

When the word left out his mother's mouth, Blaine's ears perked up. The name stinged memories of the beautiful boy.

Kurt left out a long breath, before going on the stage.

Blaine couldn't believe this. Fucking hell. It was the boy from the charity concert wearing the tightest navy blue pants ever. Fucking sexy.

After taking his eyes off of the jeans, he saw that the boy was wearing a grey sweater with a beige dress shirt underneath. He looked...stunning. And hot.

His eyes followed Kurt all the way to the center of the stage.

When Jeff spotted Kurt, he got up and quietly left the hall.

''Hello. My name is Kurt and I'm going to be auditioning for the available space in Cantare.''

Elizabeth smiled when she recognized the man from the concert a few days ago.

She remembered how enthusiastic he was. She was excited to hear the young boy's voice.

Kurt cleared his throat, placed his hands together behind his back and started to sing.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Elizabeth didn't even bother stopping him in the middle of the song. She enjoyed the performance word by word. All throughout the song she smiled at Kurt. She was pretty sure the blue eyed boy would get in.

''Thank you, sweetie. You're going to hear from me,'' she shot on last smile at Kurt when he was finished with the song and wrote something down on the paper.

Kurt said thank you and went off the stage.

Blaine knew he had to do something. He couldn't let him go this time. He got up and stormed out of the hall.

x-x-x-x-x

''Nice performance! Excited?'' Jeff came up to Kurt in the backstage.

''Oh, hey!'' Kurt jumped a little and smiled when he saw Jeff, ''Yes, a little... a lot. I told you how much I like you guys.'' Kurt left out a breathy laugh.

''Of course,'' Jeff nodded, ''Your little fangirling was cute.''

Blaine heard the 'compliment', entering the backstage, ''What's going on, Jeff?''

Kurt jumped again, turning around to see where the voice was coming from. It was so deep and hot.

Kurt's heart stopped for a second when he saw the same man he spotted in the charity concert. He was even more handsome up close. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white dress shirt with a dark blue blazer on top. He looked classy but sexy as heck.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat for a minute. All of a sudden Blaine found confidence.

''Hello,'' Blaine said, lovingly looking at Kurt, ''My name's Blaine.''

No words left Kurt's mouth. He was stuck. Like someone covered him with super glue. He could just stare.

Blaine put on a charming smile and continued, ''I'm Blaine Anderson. Elizabeth's my mother. I'm her assistant.''

Kurt managed to nod.

''You were great up there, ''Blaine complimented, ''I'm sure my mom will accept you.''

Kurt almost melted from the smile Blaine had on. Blaine...

''Thank you. I'm Kurt, by the way,'' Kurt was proud of how his voice was steady. He felt like he would die if his heart would race any faster.

''I know,'' Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's slim body one last time, ''See you around, then.''

''Y-yeah,'' the corners of Kurt's mouth shot up at the thought of seeing this gorgeous man at every practice. He could get used to that.

Blaine walked past Kurt, taking Jeff by the hand, dragging him away from Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x

_My roommate should be here any second_ Kurt thought to himself, checking himself out in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair a little.

_Knock-knock_

Kurt jumped from happiness and excitement and went to open the door.

''SUPRISE!''

''Oh my gosh!'' Kurt looked confused.

Tina stood at the doorway, next to an asian man. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, denim shorts and black converse. His black hair was slightly styled upwards and he had a polite smile on.

''Looks like you're not happy to see me,'' Tina pouted.

''N-no! No, don't take it the wrong way!'' Kurt gestured inside, ''I guess I was just expecting some stranger, I even prepared a speech. You know, about the rules and stuff.''

Tina laughed and taking the other man by hand, walking inside. After stepping past Kurt, she turned around to face him.

''Mike, this is my best friend Kurt,'' Tina gestured to Kurt while looking at Mike, ''Kurt, this is my boyfriend – Mike.'' Tina smiled from one ear to other.

''Nice to meet you, Mike,'' they both shook hands, ''Tina... you didn't mention you had a boyfriend.''

Kurt was happy for the girl. She always told him, how she thought she was helpless for some reason. Probably puberty. Hormones.

''Well, you know now,'' Tina said. Mike wrapped his hand around the girls' waist, ''If you don't mind, I would like to be your roommate.''

''Of course, you can.''

''Well... _we_ would like to be your _roommates_!'' she corrected herself.

''Yeah, sure. No problem,'' Kurt shrugged, ''I'd love to get to know you, Mike.''

''Excuse me!'' Kurt said after his phone started ringing.

''Hello? Yes...Oh...Okay, thank you.'' He pocketed his phone and went back to Tina and Mike.

''Well?'' the girl asked.

''I GOT IN!''

**Chapter 3**

Here you go. 15 pages.

I'm so happy for the reviews and favourites and everything *computer hugs*

Keep them coming, please.

P.s. I'm my own beta so I'm sorry for mistakes ;/ Also, on my tumblr, I have a page for 'Chasing Heaven' where you can see, how the characters look and stuff. I also, posted photos of the house, orphanage, the apartment and the other stuff, so check out if you'd like.

Tumblr: WhiteEleffant 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. This is a little shorter than usual and I'm sorry. ;/

Please, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the things mentioned bla bla.

Warning: This is rated M so this is basically where the M slowly starts.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The softest, plumpest lips were attached to his. The kiss was soft and gentle. Full of unspoken love.

The man's hands were on his hips, holding the blue eyed boy close.

They parted apart and smiled at each other.

''Thank you, beautiful,'' Kurt recognized the voice. It was full of love and depth. Blaine Anderson.

''Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!'' Kurt was disturbed from his oh-so-lovely dream by Tina, who was jumping on the bed next to the sleepy boy.

''It's time to wake up. Today's your fist rehearsal,'' Tina said excitedly, ''I know it's early but I'm so pumped I couldn't sleep.''

''Yeah, yeah. Just five more minutes, please,'' Kurt murmured, digging his face in the soft pillow.

x-x-x-x-x

''Good mornin', sis!'' Blaine placed a kiss on the teen's cheek.

''Yuck,'' Rachel called put and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, ''Not good anymore. I don't need your smooches!''

Blaine laughed, taking an apple out of the refrigerator, ''Where's Cullen?''

''Don't call him that,'' Rachel frowned, ''I hate Twilight. Edward's probably sleeping. It's a freaking Saturday, I let him sleep.''

''You seriously could find someone better, Rach,'' Blaine said after taking a bite from the apple.

''I learned from the best,'' Rachel said, not looking up from what she was reading.

Blaine frowned and walked out from the kitchen.

When Blaine was a bad boy, Rachel was all over him. Like a fangirl. It was seriously creepy sometimes. Blaine thought his sister soon would have posters on her wall with his face on them. When he 'changed' she became more distant and calmed down. They never really talked much but they had a friendly relationship. Not a strong brother-sister bond.

He guessed, she missed the rebel that Blaine used to be and found the worst boyfriend ever. Rachel was sweet and loving. She needed someone who would love her dearly and someone with thick skin, who would be able to take all of her annoying-ness.

He joined the Cantare too and Elizabeth accepted him, wanting a chance to get to know her daughter's boyfriend.

x-x-x-x-x

''Hey, babe!'' Rachel skipped into her boyfriend's arms.

''Hi,'' the girl answered a bit shyly.

Edward had his dark hair coiffed up messily, looking a little like a bed-head. His left eyebrow was cut and had a scar. He had piercings everywhere and a cigarette behind his ear. He was dressed in the usual 'bad boy' clothing. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, t-shirt and combat boots.

They shared a kiss, Rachel wrapping her hands behind the boy's neck.

''There's a party at Graces house tonight. You in?'' the teen asked his girlfriend.

''Sure,'' Rachel smiled.

x-x-x-x-x

''Good day, students,'' Elizabeth greeted coming into the same auditorium where auditions were held a few days ago. The students were sitting on the chairs scattered all around the auditorium in groups of friends. On the left side of Kurt sat Tina and Mike, on his right was an empty seat.

When all the young adults heard the teacher's voice, they stood up and walked to the stage that lit up.

The only ones that remained sitting were Kurt and another boy who was also accepted on the audition day. The boy looked dangerous. With piercings and a scarred face.

Elizabeth came up to Kurt, ''You don't have to participate today if you don't want to. You can just see how everything happens around here.''

Kurt nodded.

Elizabeth went to the stage in front of all the students. They all took their places and started singing.

A new wave of excitement went through the blue eyed boy, because he realized he now was a part of his dream.

He was pulled out of his day dream when something amazing-smelling sat next to him.

Kurt looked up and his heart skipped a beat at who it was. Blaine.

''Hello, ,'' Kurt smiled politely, trying to keep his voice steady.

''Hello, gorgeous,'' Blaine answered, shrugging a second later, ''Call me Blaine. ' ' makes me feel like I'm bald of something. I don't look like , do I?''

Kurt giggled and shook his head no. Blaine let out a overreacted sigh of relief.

''You don't sing in Cantare?'' Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off of the curly haired man.

''Used to,'' Blaine looked at the stage, ''Got bored, grew out of it. Actually wanted to get a job. Still sing sometimes. When I have the mood.''

Kurt nodded.

''And then Elizabeth,'' Blaine continued, ''got me a job as her assistant slash manager slash everything.''

They both chuckled.

''You? Why don't you go up there and wipe the stage off _again_ with the perfect voice of yours?''

Kurt blushed at the compliment. ''I...I thought I'd just look at the teaching techniques today.''

''I see,'' Blaine looked from the stage to Kurt with darker eyes than before, ''You're cute when you blush.''

_Wha-? Omg. Sex on a stick called me gorgeous and then said I'm cute. Best day evaaa. _Kurt's mind was racing and he could feel his face flush even more. It definitely didn't look cute now. More like a toe-may-toe.

''Thank you?'' It came out more like a question. Blaine nodded and got up from his seat.

He took Kurt's hand and kissed it, ''Was nice talking to you. I have to go, though. I'm sorry.''

''I-It's o-okay,'' Kurt hated, how his voice came out absolutely uneven.

Blaine grinned sexily and winked. _Winked._ And walked away not looking back.

Kurt was still staring at the door Blaine went through and loved how his hand was stinging where Blaine's lips touched his skin. Deep down he wanted those lips to be somewhere else. On his cheek, neck, his own lips.

He shook his head and looked back at Cantare performing at the stage, ignoring how his pants had gotten tighter.

x-x-x-x-x

''Ugh. These are so heavy!'' Tina yelled out of frustration.

The sun was going down in Long Beach and Tina (Mike too) was officially moving in with Kurt.

The three of them were taking boxes loaded with Tina's things out of Mikes BMW. There was only one or two boxes that belonged to Tina's boyfriend.

''Stop complaining. You're the one who owns this stuff,'' Kurt told the girl, ''For example, why do you need this?'' Kurt took a creepy, old ?dog? sculpture out of one of the boxes.

''That's Bemini,'' Tina said like it was obvious, ''He's my luck charm.''

Kurt made a face.

''I got him in a thrift store,'' Tina took it from Kurt's hands and kissed the thing on the head, ''The poor thing was in the very back of the shelf and I just saw him there and couldn't resist buying. Right, little guy?'' she finished with a baby voice.

Mike and Kurt looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

When Rachel said goodbye to her boyfriend, after spending about an hour making out in the backyard of Rachel's house, she went inside to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water in a cup.

''Good evening, miss''

Rachel sharply turned around almost spilling the water. In front of her was a very tall, clumsy looking man with dark hair that was more on the shorter side and dark brown eyes.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Hudson. I'm the-''

''Your name's Hudson?'' she asked, bringing her eyebrows together in confusion.

''No, miss. That's my last name,'' he answered, grinning.

''Than what's your name?''

''You would like to know that, wouldn't you, miss?'' Hudson asked, keeping the grin on his face.

''Of course, not,'' Rachel blushed but still keeping her bitchy face on, ''Why are you here exactly?''

''Well, if miss would've let me finish my sentences, you would know by now,'' the brown eyed boy crossed his hands on his chest.

Rachel just kept looking at him.

''I'm your new gardener,'' he explained, ''I'm looking for James Andersons' office.''

''Oh,'' Rachel nodded, crossing her arms as well, ''upstairs, first door on the left.''

''Thank you, miss,'' Hudson bowed a little, turning around into the direction of the stairs.

''Damn,'' he whispered to himself, climbing up the stairs, thinking about how beautiful the girl was.

x-x-x-x-x

The house was huge. It was on the other end of Long Beach so it took an hour or so for Rachel and Edward to arrive to Graces' house.

When they exited the car, they could hear the loud music coming from the back yard of the mansion.

''Let's go, babe,'' Edward wrapped a hand around his girls waist and started walking towards the big building.

The night went by quickly; dancing and drinking. Rachel was being smart, not drinking a drop of anything alcoholic. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was a little more than tipsy, playing poker on one of the tables with other guys.

Rachel was hanging out with her friend Amber, talking about nothing in particular.

''Spin the bottle!'' a girl on the other side of the pool proposed, yelling.

Almost all the people who heard the idea yelled in agreement and brought their hands up, already joining the game.

''We playing?'' Amber asked, already taking Rachel by the hand and bringing her where all the people were sitting on the ground, forming a circle.

''I guess,'' Rachel shrugged, smiling.

Both of the girls sat next to random people indian style. Some girl stood up and shushed everyone. All the attention turned to her.

''So, if the bottle lands on some unpractical place, for example, between two people, they will have to do 'rock-paper-scissors' and the winner gets to make out,'' she took a sip from her beer and continued, ''If the bottle lands on two boys or two girls they still have to kiss.''

Everyone either hummed or _again_ yelled their agreement. Everyone was too drunk to care about kissing someone from the same gender. Though, Rachel wasn't a homophobe. She accepted the fact her brother liked men, and didn't judge anyone. Love is love.

The game went on for about a half an hour and Amber was lucky enough to kiss her crush, the girl, who suggested the game and some other nerd.

Rachel didn't have such good luck or any luck at all, so she didn't get to spin nor get the bottle land in her direction.

Until now.

Some hot blonde boy spun the plastic bottle and it landed in between Rachel and the blue haired girl next to her. That meant – rock, paper, scissors.

The blue haired girl got scissors but Rachel- rock, so the brunette was the one to get to kiss the blonde boy.

The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds when suddenly the boy was yanked away from Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x

When the sun was gone, the three friends were pretty exhausted so they decided to take turns on who's bringing the stuff to the little apartment.

Right now, it was Kurt's turn. Mike and Tina were upstairs resting. _Probably not_, Kurt thought, ridiculously winking to himself. But Mike would have to be downstairs, taking his turn after Kurt in five minutes, so no funny business would last.

Before the chestnut haired boy could pick up another box, he felt a hand on his waist.

''Hello again, gorgeous,'' a sexy voice whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt wanted to punch whoever got their hands on him, but after hearing the voice he recognized, he relaxed and turned around.

''Hi, Blaine,'' he smiled, seeing how, as always, the man looked stunning. Navy loafers, not too tight white jeans and a navy dress shirt with the two top buttons undone.

''What brings you here?'' Kurt asked.

''I was just walking around when I saw the best ass in the world and came to say hello,'' Blaine said with a very charming smile.

Kurt could immediately feel blush rising to his neck and cheeks. _Say hello to my ass?_

''Can I help you with the stuff?'' Blaine asked gesturing to the car's trunk with his chin.

_Do I want him to know where exactly I live?_ Kurt asked himself in his mind. _Strangers shouldn't know that._

''No, thank you,'' Kurt shook his head, ''My turns almost over anyway.''

Blaine looked at him with confusion.

''My roommate's going to take my place,'' he explained, ''Mike.''

Blaine felt a ping of jealousy in his chest. Another man living with Heaven. He didn't like that.

''I wanted to have one roommate,'' Kurt continued after seeing how Blaine tensed and how his eyes got darker, ''but here I am. Living with two people in the small apartment,'' Kurt laughed lightly.

''Hey, man,'' Mike excited the apartment buildings door and walked up to Kurt and Blaine.

Seeing the asian boy come towards them, Blaine's grip on Kurt's side slightly tightened. Kurt found it a bit weird but it felt nice. Safe. Secure. He felt protected. Not that he needed protection from Mike.

''I'm up now,'' Mike eyed the stuff that was in the trunk and looked back at Kurt, ''There's not much left, so I'm gonna just finish it.''

Kurt nodded.

''You can... go now,'' Mike turned a glance to the curly haired boy, '' I'm not keeping you.''

''You mind taking a walk with me?'' Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. ''See you later, Mike.'' He waved to the boy and let Blaine lead him away.

x-x-x-x-x

Edward was straddling the blonde guy punching his face repeatedly. ''You motherfucker! Trying to steal my girl, huh?''

Rachel gasped and ran up to both boys to separate them.

She yanked Edward off of the boy and led him outside to their car, Amber running after them.

''What the fucking hell?'' Edward screamed at his girlfriend, when they reached their car.

''It was just a game, Ed,'' Rachel tried to reassure the angry boy, ''I don't even know his name. It was nothing.''

''You're such a slut!'' He swung his hand and made a bright red mark on the girls face, drawing blood, ''Whore!''

Amber jumped and ran from the houses' door to Rachel who was putting her palm on her cheek.

Tears were streaming from Rachel's cheeks. From both, the pain and the idea, that she just got abused by the boy she loved.

''You asshole,'' Amber pushed Edward away from Rachel, ''You're paying for this. I'm telling the police.''

''No, please, Amber,'' Rachel said between sobs.

''Are you crazy?'' Amber turned to Rachel, ''He fucking punched you!''

''He's drunk. He didn't mean that.''

''That's it. I'm taking you home.''

Amber took Rachel by her hand and walked over to her car, opening the passenger seat door for Rachel.

When Rachel arrived, no one was home. James, probably, in one of his shops, Elizabeth in AAMI and Blaine with someone, doing something. She unlocked the door and got up to her room. She looked in the mirror to observe the damage. There was a little bruise. Nothing that make up couldn't cover. Rachel left out a sigh of relief. She didn't need anyone seeing that.

She washed her face, removing the makeup and tying her hair in a bun. She put on some pyjamas and walked over to her bed.

One her bed, a single red rose was placed.

She looked at the flower and saw a little note next to it.

She hesitated for a while but took the rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. The scent of the rose made her relax and she smiled.

She picked up the card and read it.

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl._

_-Finn_

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the beach talking all the way there. Kurt found out, that Blaine came out to his parents recently. He told Kurt they were fine with it, as well as all of his friends. Kurt was happy for the handsome man.

Kurt told him about Tina (Blaine finally remembered her name) and talked about their fun times. Sleepovers, games and the one time they snuck out. Blaine listened carefully, not missing a single word that came out of the soft looking lips. _Damn those lips._

''Who's Mike?''

''What do you mean with that?'' Kurt was confused at the sudden question.

''Is he your... boyfriend?''

Kurt laughed and shook his head, ''Nope. He's straight.''

Blaine wanted to do a dance so badly. Progress.

''He's Tina's boyfriend.''

''Oh,'' Blaine put two and two together, ''sorry. I... nothing.''

Kurt smiled at the silliness of the other man. Though, he was flattered from his jealousy.

When they reached the silent coast, Blaine turned to the blue eyed boy.

''I like you, Kurt.''

Kurt was taken aback. He wanted to do a victory dance. The most handsome man ever likes him. Likeees him. Woot-woot.

He looked in the beautiful honey-amber eyes, ''I like you too.''

Blaine leaned in.

**Chapter 4**

Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the previous ones.

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I'm so happy for the follows, favourites and reviews I get.

Again, you can see how the characters look at my tumblr page 'Chasing Heaven'

Tumblr: WhiteEleffant

Please, tell me what you think of this so far. I'm curious and nervous as heck. *Going to hide under the sheets*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, again. A little warning for a little smut and language.

Attention: This is my first time ever writing even a little smut so don't judge. I'm not experienced. *bites nails*

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Only the story line and a few characters.

Enjoy! (and please review)

**Chapter 5**

The students were in their rehearsal of Cantare. Elizabeth was on the stage talking about what songs should they do for ''Palace''. Palace is a competition that is held every year. It has three parts. One for North America and in South America, than ten winners from each gather in Florida and there the judges choose three from each and in finals, that are held in New York, the six choirs compete for the first place.

In the first years of Cantare, Elizabeth had to fight big time so Cantare can be the choir to represent California. After competing they managed to get to the second part but then lost.

The last five years were very lucky and they were proud to be called champions. They won five years in a row.

When Rachel left, Elizabeth was very nervous about who's gonna be the next soloist of the choir. When they performed in New York two years ago, Blaine met Heidi. She and her family lived there and decided to watch the performance.

Heidi had a crush on Blaine and she moved to LA, and was accepted as the female soloist of Cantare.

Blaine sat on the left side of the auditorium and he looked at Kurt's direction. Kurt sat very far from Blaine. He was a bit late today, so he couldn't sit as far as he would've wanted. But 29 seats apart from the curly haired boy were enough, right?

Blaine saw Kurt looking at him as well, but the same second, the chestnut haired boy turned his attention back to the stage.

Blaine hated this. _Hated._ But it was his fault. He deserved it.

_Blaine leaned in._

''_No,'' Kurt said softly, almost whispering but Blaine didn't stop._

''_Please, stop,'' he continued when Blaine placed his arms possessively around the younger boy's waist. _

_Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest but that didn't stop the man who was only an inch away from those delicious lips he wanted._

_Kurt wanted this but couldn't, it would be irresponsible. He didn't know Blaine. He was free for only a little more than two weeks and this was going too fast. He wanted to have someone by his side to protect him and to love him, but jumping into a relationship so quickly could be dangerous._

_When their lips were almost touching Kurt pushed Blaine with all he had in him. Blaine stumbled back looking very confused and angry._

''_Wha-?'' Blaine questioned after getting stable on his feet again._

''_I said stop!'' Kurt cried out. His eyes were burning but he didn't let tears fall._

''_Kurt... I-'' Blaine started to come closer to Kurt again._

''_No!'' Kurt backed away, ''Don't you dare touch me!''_

_Blaine felt devastated. This was absolutely not how he wanted this to go. Why the hell didn't he stop when Heaven asked him to?_

''_Kurt-'' he said a bit more firmly, wanting Kurt to hear him out._

''_No!'' Kurt shook his head, ''I-I'll just go. Tina's probably worrying.''_

_After calming his voice down, Kurt turned around and quickly, almost running, stormed away from the coast, leaving Blaine alone. And angry._

_Angry for the hell inside him for going out of control. _

''_Kurt, wait!'' Blaine yelled but didn't move. He couldn't see the beautiful boy anymore._

_That night he couldn't sleep. He didn't know if he wanted to sleep. He was sure he would dream of the flawless face. Heaven was more far away now._

_Will he forgive me?_

_Will he want to even listen to me?_

_What will I say?_

_Will he quit Cantare? No. It's his dream. He wouldn't._

_Sleep didn't come._

He could see that Kurt hadn't slept either. His face was a little red and his hair was more messy than usual. He could see his eyes were puffy. Maybe from crying?!

Blaine hated this. He didn't want to hurt Heaven. He was the one, that's supposed to keep him safe and happy. He didn't want the perfect boy crying. _Ever._

''Let's take a five, guys,'' Elizabeth sighed, seeing everyone half asleep, ''Go, get some coffee. Be back in a half an hour. We _need_ to get ready.''

The students would usually cheer but this time they stood up quietly, some even staying in their seats, not understanding what's going on and where's everyone going.

Blaine hesitated to get up. Maybe Kurt would stay and they would talk.

He saw Kurt stand up and leave, not sending a glance in the hazel eyed boy's way. For some reason, he stayed in his seat.

x-x-x-x-x

The hall was pretty empty and Kurt decided to go out for coffee. He started to walk towards the stairs that led to the first floor.

''Hey!'' a voice came behind Kurt.

The boy lazily turned around, not recognizing the voice. He saw the 'dangerous' boy walking towards him. He remembered him from the first practice Kurt had. He was new as well.

Maybe they could be friends.

''Hey, fairy!''

Scratch that thought.

''Kurt, right?'' the boy looked like he could kill someone. What was his problem?

Kurt didn't move a muscle. This was the first homophobe experience ever and he didn't know how to act and what to do.

''I'm talking to you, cock sucker!'' the boy got a lot closer to Kurt. Kurt was shivering. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. Run-?

''Ed, what are you doing?'' a familiar voice came from around the corner.

A smiling, beautiful girl was walking fast toward the boys.

Rachel Anderson. Kurt knew her. He'd watched so many videos of her solos he couldn't count. The girl was talented. And a life saver.

''I just wanted to say hi to the other new member here,'' Ed said turning back to Kurt after smiling back at his girlfriend.

''Oh. Kurt, right?'' Rachel asked.

Kurt just nodded. Words just weren't coming out of his mouth.

''Oh, nice! Kurt, B. Andersons slave. Isn't that sweet. Another homo in Cantare. Isn't-''

''Ed!'' Rachel whispered warningly, pulling her boyfriend away from the scared boy.

''Hey!'' a loud, deep voice came from around the corner. Blaine was storming towards them.

He took Edward by the collar and pushed him against the wall, holding his arm firmly on his neck.

''What did you just say?'' Blaine's eyes were dark, filled with anger and hate for the guy.

''No-noth-hing,'' Edward turned to Kurt, ''I'm s-sorry!''

Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he separate them or what?

Before he could do anything, Rachel was running up to the boys.

''Blaine, please, don't,'' Rachel took Blaine by his free hand and pulled him away.

Blaine looked at Rachel's face, ''What? What is that?'' he pointed at his sister's cheek.

''Oh...'' probably didn't put enough concealer.

''Did this fucker do this to you?''

When Blaine's grasp on Edward loosened, he pushed Blaine's hand away, ''Get you dirty, homo hands off of me. I don't want to get the disease. Tell that to your fairy boy not to touch anyone, too!'' Blaine quickly turned Edward's way and jumped, pushing him to the floor.

''Don't you dare say things like that about him,'' he said in between punched, ignoring the screams from his sibling, ''And don't touch Rachel again, you got it? Don't even speak to her. I'll know.''

Edward landed a hard punch on Blaine's face and he stumbled back.

''BOYS!'' Another voice came from around the corner, ''Back to the auditorium immediately. Blaine, Rachel – go home! I'll talk to you later!'' Elizabeth said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, locking their glances. Kurt looked so scared, he just wanted to wrap him into his arms and hold him forever.

_He probably still needs some space._ With that thought he turned and left.

x-x-x-x-x

''What the hell?'' Blaine screamed at his sister after they were alone in their house, ''Why are you still together with him?''

''I love him Blaine!''

''You cannot love someone like that, Rachel. He fucking hit you! He's a goddamn abuser,'' Blaine ran a hand through his hair, ''You deserve a lot better and you know it!''

Rachel didn't say anything. Tears were running down her cheeks. Edward was her first boyfriend and she really thought they would be together for a long time. A thought to question now. Right?

''He was drunk. He... He didn't know what he was doing a-and I forgave him!'' Rachel sobbed.

''Are you crazy?'' Blaine placed his hands on each side of his sisters shoulders, ''You're not safe with him.''

With that statement Rachel started crying harder and Blaine pulled the girl in for a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x

''Hey, drear. Why are you crying?'' Lydia asked Kurt when she saw the boy in the staircase.

''Long story,'' Kurt answered and continued to climb up the stairs.

''I have time,'' Kurt turned around, ''Maybe you want some tea?''

Kurt looked down and hesitated to answer. ''Sure. Why not?''

Kurt realized he's never been in Lydia's apartment. They always met at Kurt's place or in the Bixby park.

It was very homy, antique and very cozy. Kurt liked it. He felt like warmth surrounded him and he was glad he agreed to come. He needed this.

''I will head to the kitchen,'' Lydia told him while taking off her shoes, ''You can go on a little tour while I prepare the tea.''

Kurt nodded and went further inside.

The living room was spacy. It had a fireplace, old paintings and plants everywhere. It was in warm colors and the furniture was a little old-school and the textiles with flower patterns.

Kurt saw a closed door. Bedroom. He grasped for the door handle but heard foot-steps and looked back.

''Not there, sweetie,'' Lydia looked nervous, ''There's a big mess in there. Don't have a maid and didn't plan on having guests, you know?''

Kurt found it a bit weird but stepped away from the door and went to sit on the couch to wait for the tea.

x-x-x-x-x

''I will do it, Blaine!'' Rachel said still sobbing releasing his brother from the hug, ''I'll break up with him.'' Eventually.

''You do that. Otherwise I'm nervous. I didn't like that guy from the very beginning.''

''Does your cheek hurt?'' Rachel lightly caressed her siblings red cheek, ''Sorry!'' she said taking her hand back when he winced.

''It'll be fine,'' Blaine claimed.

''Ok,'' she said sending a warming smile Blaine's way and heading in the direction of the stairs to her room.

Before she could reach her door, she heard a loud noise from inside the room. She took a tennis racket as a weapon from the junk closet next to her room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A leg was over the window sill.

''What the heck are you doing?'' She said loudly almost yelling at the gardener that was trying to climb into the room.

''Oh, grilled cheezus!'' Finn shouted a rose falling out from his mouth and falling out of the second floor window himself.

''Oh my god!'' Rachel ran to the window and looked out, ''Are you ok?''

''My butt!'' Hudson stood up and started to wipe the dirt off his jeans, ''Don't scare me like that ever again, miss!'' He scolded looking up at the girl.

''Sorry,'' she giggled, ''Was that rose for me?''

''You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?'' Finn smirked and Rachel frowned.

x-x-x-x-x

''So, what happened?'' the lady asked placing a cup of jasmine tea on the coffee table for Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded, ''I just... experienced something I hoped I never would have to experience.''

Lydia felt bad for bringing this up since it got Kurt so sad, ''What was it, dear? You know you can tell me anything!''

''Yes. I trust you completely. You're like family to me.''

Lydia's heart warmed.

They looked at each other and smiled.

''Anyway,'' Kurt continued, after realizing they were staring at each other for more than a minute, ''I came across my first bully.''

''What do you mean bully?''

''Someone who doesn't like who I am,'' Kurt said so quietly Lydia almost didn't hear.

It got to Lydia and she finally understood what this was about.

She felt so much love for the young man. He was the sweetest, kindest and the most helpful person. She missed her family and Kurt reminded her a lot of her own son. She felt like protecting Kurt and being there when he needed someone. She accepted him for who he was.

''Oh, sweetie,'' Lydia sat closer to Kurt and wrapped him in her arms.

Kurt felt so secure. He brought his own hands to embrace the woman.

''Tell me everything, Kurt. Shake your heart out.''

''I was just at the Cantare practice and the other new guy just started saying cruel things to me.''

Lydia shook her head. How could there be such people out in the world?

''He started to call me names and...'' Kurt tightened his grip around Lydia, ''I guess I'm just upset. I wasn't expecting it. I mean... eventually it would've happened but... at Cantare...''

''Did he hurt you?'' Lydia got concerned.

''No,'' Kurt reassured, ''The ex-soloist came, I guess his girlfriend.''

Lydia nodded.

''Than...'' Kurt blushed, ''Blaine came after hearing him calling me names and beat him up.''

''Beat him up?''

''A little,'' Kurt giggled. _Kurt was giggling at someone getting hurt? Is it apokalypse?!_

''Did... Does this boy, Blaine, like you?''

Kurt didn't answer for a minute. His face was probably tomato red. Maybe even beet red. Or some other vegetable red.

''Yes. He likes me,'' Lydia smiled, ''I like him, too... We just had a fight, so I don't know what's going on now.''

''It seems like he cares for you,'' Lydia liked the idea of someone liking Kurt. Of course, she would have to meet the guy and give her approval, but nonetheless, she was glad for Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day was rainy but that didn't mean Elizabeth would cancel a rehearsal of Cantare. Palace was around the corner and they had to finally agree on a song list.

Before the practice, Elizabeth heard a knock on her office door. ''Come in!''

Kurt walked in and carefully closet the door. They just looked expensive. Everything did. How did he get in, again?

''Can I talk to you, Mrs. Anderson?'' He asked.

''Please, call me Elizabeth. And yes, you can.''

''I was wondering... Maybe, possibly, you need another pair of handy hands in this place?''

Elizabeth looked interested.

''I just need a job,'' Kurt continued, ''I just started living on my own and starting an independent life and it's itsy-bitsy expensive.''

''I understand. What's on your mind?''

''Well...'' Kurt started to play with his fingers but kept his gaze on the woman, ''I could do some hairstyles before competitions or before any concerts, or anytime actually.''

''Yes, you could. Of course I need to see some of your work first.''

''Yes, yes. I have a friend in Cantare and she would gladly be a model. Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Kurt skipped to the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Elizabeth felt a felling in her chest. Indescribable. A good feeling, though. Warm, full with love.

She adored, how the boy's enthusiasm never fainted. He was so ridiculously adorable.

As soon as Kurt was out of the office, he dialed Tina's number.

''Hello! Can you meet me at the dressing room in five?''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine stared from the corner as Kurt entered the dressing room.

He knew almost no one was at AMMI yet and he had to talk to Kurt. In private.

''Hey!'' Blaine said, entering the dressing room.

Kurt was already gathering some hair combs, elastics and bobby pins to get ready, but jumped a little when he heard a voice. What is it with him jumping lately?

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw a more handsome than ever Blaine, standing by the door. His hair was messy and curly. No hair gel. He was wearing dirty pink jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim shirt over it. He looked hot. _When didn't he?_

''Hi! Erm... Wh-What are you doing here?'' Kurt was partly nervous but excited. Even if he was a tiny tiny bit scared from Blaine now, he wanted to talk to him. Bad.

''I wanted to set things right,'' Blaine said more firmly.

''Me too,'' Kurt nodded.

''Good,'' Blaine kept on a strong, firm voice, ''I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.''

Kurt nodded and stepped a little closer to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy did the same.

''I should've stopped when you asked me to. I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologize. I forgive you,'' Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. They were dark again. Did they really change colors?

''I just wanted to kiss you really bad,'' Blaine explained not blushing even a little bit.

_How did he do that?_

''I know we should've gotten to know each other more,'' Blaine continued.

Kurt stepped forward again, ''I agree. But I have to admit I wanted that kiss equally as much.''

Blaine was shocked. Oh. My. God. Heaven wanted him.

''I'm just scared and inexperienced.''

Blaine smiled. He liked it. He could be Heavens first, ''No problem. You can wait until you're rea-''

Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt's lips were on kiss in a chaste kiss. Blaine didn't hesitate to kiss back. They're eyes were open and Blaine could see the lust and arousal in Kurt's eyes. _So, no stopping then._

They both closed their eyes. Blaine placed his palms firmly on Kurt's cheeks, deepening the kiss. When Kurt moaned, Blaine was sure he'd never heard a hotter sound than that. It turned him on impossibly. He pressed Kurt against the wall, moving his hands to Kurt's slim waist, lifting him up. Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Blaine and tangled his fingers in Blaine's gel-free hair. Blaine tightened the grip on Kurt's waist even more. Kurt gasped, but Blaine swallowed it. He wasn't letting go of Kurt now. Blaine thrust his hips up and Kurt moaned loudly. Why was he enjoying this so much?

''Wha-? Kurt?'' The boys were almost knocked off their feet when the door flew open and Tina came in. She blushed herself, seeing Kurt coming down from Blaine's grasp with wide eyes, Blaine with dark, lustful eyes and messed up hair.

''Oh – Sorry,'' she apologized smirking.

''It's okay,'' Blaine looked at Kurt, ''I was just about to leave anyway.''

Blaine grinned when he saw the sad frown on Kurt's face.

''See you later, gorgeous,'' Blaine winked at Kurt and left, a big satisfied grin on his face.

When Tina was sure Blaine was gone she turned to Kurt, ''Well, well, well. Isn't it the 'I'm not going to be able to find anyone'?''

Kurt smiled at the girl talk they used to have. Kurt seriously thought he was hopeless.

''Oh, shut it!'' Kurt blushed and tried to even out the wrinkles on his shirt, from being pressed against the wall.

''Kurt! Why didn't you tell me Anderson had the hots for you, huh?'' Tina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

This wasn't at all, how he imagined his first kiss. He thought it would be sweet, lingering and innocent. Not anything like the kiss he just experienced.

In all honesty, he couldn't enjoy it more. It was perfect, no matter how weird that sounded. Even if it was disturbed by one Tina Cohen-Chang.

x-x-x-x-x

When the practice started, Blaine was happily sitting next to Kurt, his arm around the back of Kurt's chair. Kurt wanted to rest his head on the man's shoulder but didn't do so. He didn't need the attention now. Not after yesterday.

''I have good news, guys,'' Elizabeth announced excitedly, coming into the auditorium, ''We have our ex-soloist back!''

Rachel came into the auditorium and everyone cheered and applauded. Everyone liked Rachel. Her song choices were good and her voice was out of this world beautiful.

''I just miss singing so much and I wanted to help you guys out, since your soloist is not here at the moment,'' Rachel said when he reached the middle of the stage.

''I actually wanted to sing a song. May I?''

''Of course you may, Rachel.'' Elizabeth answered and smiled. She missed her daughter singing.

She looked at Edward in the far corner and shot him a serious look.

_This is for you, Ed._

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more  
I just wanna see your face at home  
Home

You can't do me right  
So I decide that

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more  
I just wanna see you up and out  
Out of the door

I'm not living right  
So I decide that

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more

I won't hide the ways I've tried  
It's just not right  
It's killing me tonight

The whole audience gave a standing ovation. The song was simple but Rachel did it perfectly, hitting every note.

Blaine smiled widely. He knew what this song was about and who was it dedicated to. He was proud of his sister for stepping up for herself.

''Fuck this and fuck you!'' the cheers calmed after hearing the shout from Edward.

He stormed out of the auditorium not looking back.

Elizabeth looked confused and shocked, and looked in Rachel's direction.

''It's okay, mom. I was expecting something like that. It's fine. I'm fine.'' She hugged her mother and Elizabeth ran her hand across the girls back. _She didn't like him anyway._

**Chapter 5**

Reviews help me keep going...

Song used: WET – Don't wanna be your girl


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not uploading. School got in the way and my imagination was lacking.

But it's a Saturday now so and got everything together and finished this.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning: Language, bit of smut. Mentions of abuse. Not anything too bad.

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter 6**

**3 weeks later**

''Hello? Mr. Brown? Are there any news?'' Elizabeth sat in her home office, speaking on the phone.

''I'm sorry, Mrs. Anderson but there's nothing,'' the man on the phone answered, ''Do you want to continue the search or should we just quit?''

Elizabeth was shocked but wanted to cry at the same time, ''No! No way!'' she tried to keep her tears back, ''I will not end his search. I know it's been years but I won't stop until my dying day.''

''Yes, mam!''

''Keep searching, detective!''

x-x-x-x-x

From Blaine:

Are you free?

Kurt smiled when his phone buzzed and he saw there was a message from Blaine.

To Blaine:

Yes.

From Blaine:

I'll be outside in 10

Kurt could definitely say he was happy. He and Blaine have been going out for three weeks now. He wanted to define them as dates, but he couldn't. They were more like hang outs. They got to know each other more and more.

Blaine shared his stories with Rachel. How their relationship grew apart but now their starting to 'like' each other again. Kurt was glad. He's never had siblings. He wished he would. At least, the kids in the orphanage felt like family. Even if they weren't blood related.

Kurt told Blaine about his dreams. How he wishes to be a singer. How he loves to cook, and dreams for a family of his own.

The only time they kissed, was a kiss 'hello' and a kiss 'goodbye'. Only little pecks when it felt like the right moment.

Blaine was determined to make Kurt his. He didn't rush Kurt. He wanted to take it slow. Well... slower. Slower than usual.

Right now, there were coffee 'dates', long-talks on the phone, walks by the beach and other little friendly, innocent occasions.

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine! That was awesome!'' Kurd bounced a little, holding his hand intertwined with Blaine's, ''I know cinema's existed but I've never been to one.''

''I know, gorgeous, '' Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, ''That's why I took you here. I want to make the best out of your days.''

Kurt smiled from ear to ear. _How did I get this lucky?_

''But the date's not over,'' Blaine continued, ''I want to take you to a picnic. I know It's kind of ridiculous and cheesy-''

_The date?_ Kurt squealed inside. ''No. It will be perfect. As long as I'm with you,'' Blaine looked adoringly in Kurt's eyes, ''Now that was cheesy.''

They both laughed and Blaine's opened his car door to Kurt.

''I need to take you home first, though. I have to get ready and I know you and your clothes. There will be dirt, Kurt.''

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded, ''Sure. Okay.''

x-x-x-x-x

When Blaine got home Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen very serious. She was looking down but as soon as she heard the door open she looked up.

''Hi, Blaine.''

''Hello,'' he looked a bit confused, ''What's going on?''

There was an envelope on the table.

''What's that?'' he pointed to the letter.

''It's for you, actually. But I wanted to talk to you about something.''

Blaine looked at his mother giving her a 'go on' look.

''You and Kurt have been pretty serious and... as much as I see him in Cantare, I would like to properly 'meet' him over dinner.''

Blaine smiled. He wanted to introduce his future-husband to his family.

''I think he'd love to. And we're very serious,'' Blaine said looking Elizabeth right in the eyes.

Blaine needed his family to trust him with this. He's been nothing but trouble and Kurt's actually changing him. He wants his mother to understand, he'll do anything for Kurt. He'd go anywhere for Kurt. He's stopped to mess around.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' Elizabeth's face brightened.

''Yes. He is. And it's going to stay that way for a long time. I'm not letting him go.''

That voice. She recognized it from Blaine's father. A deep, dominant voice. Elizabeth could hear how serious her step-son was about the young man. She wanted him to find someone already. She was just afraid that Blaine will ditch Kurt after a while, just like with...

x-x-x-x-x

Heidi.

Blaine looked down at the letter, when he was in his room.

He had decided to make Kurt his today. He was tired of waiting. He had this urge to protect him, to keep him safe, to love him.

He got home to change his clothes but the letter...

He didn't want for it to ruin his relationship with Kurt. A relationship that was about to start.

He placed the letter on his bed, deciding to read it when he got home.

Ruin his mood_ after_ seeing Kurt.

Though, if Kurt says 'yes' to his question, nothing could ruin his mood.

Nothing.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt turned the keys in the lock, unlocking the door.

''Oh my god!''

Kurt screamed when he saw Tina and Mike making out on the couch, moaning.

_How did I not hear that from the door?_

''I-I'm so sorry.. I-I will just to my room a-and change 'cause t-the date...'' Kurt placed his palm on his eyes, trying to go in the direction of his room.

''Geez, Kurt,'' Tina was laughing hysterically, though Mike looked uncomfortable, a little blushing, ''We're sorry.''

''N-no.. i-it's okay,'' Kurt went into his room, ''I support love. I'm a Tike shipper.''

''A what?''

''Ya know.. Tina... Mike... Tike,'' Mike explained.

''Hey, Kurt! I heard you stutter som'som' about a date, huh?''

''Well, it's Blaine. I don't know if it's a _date_,'' Kurt explained, ''at least I'd like to think...''

''He likes you Kurt,'' Tina said to Kurt encouragely, walking into his room. ''Oh! You should definitely wear that!''

Tina pointed to a sweater that Kurt had bought a few days ago. For a special occasion. This was a special occasion.

_But Blaine said dirt will be taking a part... Blaine's worth dirt._

Kurt smirked and grabbed the sweater from Tina's hands.

x-x-x-x-x

No words.

Kurt was the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

Blaine was leaning against his black Lexus LS LU, holding a bouquet of peonies.

He was wearing black not-too-tight jeans and a simple gray dress shirt. He wasn't afraid to smear his clothing for Kurt. Kurt deserves eye candy.

''You look beautiful!'' Blaine said, placing a feather light kiss on Kurt's right cheek, ''These are for you.'' Blaine handed Kurt the flowers.

''Thank you,'' Kurt smelled the flowers, ''Peonies are the queens of flowers. They're fabulous,'' Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, ''And you look gorgeous yourself.''

Blaine smiled. He took Kurt's hand and placed a kiss on it.

''Kurt, will you go on a date with me?''

Kurt blushed at both, the kiss and the question. His smile could cure cancer, ''I thought I already agreed.''

''I want to make the date official.''

''Of course I will.''

x-x-x-x-x

When the water reached the skin it felt so relaxing. It calmed Rachel's body immediately. It was amazing what one shower could do.

It had been a long day. Getting rid of all the stuff that reminded the girl of her broken relationship. The photos. The gifts. The CD's. Everything. Out.

This was going to be a new start.

A towel wrapped around her upper body, she opened the door and almost fainted.

Those. Brown. Eyes.

Those damn brown eyes looking at her.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Rachel screamed wrapping her hands around herself.

Finn's face was red. It's never been red-er. His mouth was open widely. This could not be real.

''Why are you pinching yourself?'' Rachel asked pointing to the now dark pink bruise on the gardener's arm.

''I am checking if this is not a dream,'' Finn answered with wide eyes, seriously.

Rachel saw him grinning, ''Or maybe this could be a fantasy.'' He wiggled his eyebrows and had a ridiculous smile on his face.

''Eww!'' Rachel grabbed her slipper and threw it at him.

''I'm sorry, miss,'' Finn brought his hands up, ''Maybe another time.''

''In your fantasies, not mine!'' Rachel screamed after Finn, when he left the room.

_What's up with that guy?_

Rachel jumped into her bed and let out a whiny shout.

Something was jabbing in her bare back.

She quickly got up and looked down at the bed.

There was a squashed single red rose.

x-x-x-x-x

They rode for a while. Their hands were resting on the hand rest, wrapped tightly.

Kurt was looking out the window and admiring the beauty that was California and glaring at the tied hands time to time. He couldn't believe this was happening.

''Blaine...'' Kurt walked on the grass. It was brightly green. They were in a quiet area. You could see some people but far away.

All around him was beautiful nature.

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was perfect. It had oranges, reds, blues and purples. He's never seen a scenery more breathtaking.

There was a river not far away and it was filled with lightens triangle lanterns. They looked like bright Christmas trees from afar.

Perfect.

This evening will be perfect. He knew it.

''Blaine. This is amazing,'' Kurt was looking around, wide-eyed, ''thank you for taking me here.''

''Thank you for coming,'' Blaine came up to him and kissed him on the temple, ''I want you to enjoy this evening.''

They placed a blanket on the ground and set up a few lanterns for lightning.

Kurt felt guilty for not preparing any snacks but Blaine reassured him. He was the one, who asked Kurt to come and he is handling everything.

Kurt just sat on the blanket and released a sigh of happiness. His vision was full of a fascinating sunset and the most gorgeous man alive.

He didn't know if he should think of Blaine that way. This was their first date. They have made out once but nothing was official. Kurt was confused but didn't question anything. He wouldn't just ruin every chance with the sexy man in front of him by attacking him, demanding answers.

Blaine made Kurt happy and that was all that mattered.

Over the next hour they shared small talk. They loved to just hang out and talk. It really helped Blaine forget the unwelcome letter that came today.

Kurt helped him escape and be carefree.

''You know, I saved a cat from a tree once,'' Blaine said in a cocky voice. He was smiling widely, showing his white teeth at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's head shot up and his eyes were shining. He had a big smile and Blaine's heart melted at the beautiful man's appearance.

''Really? That's amazing,'' Kurt told him, ''I thought that only happens in cartoons and stuff.''

Blaine laughed, ''as much as I know, cats still get in trouble once in a while.''

''My hero!'' Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so bad. It had been a long time since they made out.

He wanted Kurt to be finally his.

To touch his silk skin, leave marks on it, show everyone he's off limits.

He killed the urge for now.

''What kind of person are you?'' Blaine looked at Kurt's question with a confused look, ''I mean, what kind of animal person are you? ''

''I'm a...I guess I don't have one specific animal I love,'' Blaine explains, Kurt nodded.

''I like cats. That time Tina and I snuck out, when we went to the playground nearby, there was a cat. He was the best creature ever,'' Kurt looked ahead, as if he could see the memories in the river, ''He was so friendly. He wanted to snuggle the whole time. We spent more time praising it than actually playing in the playground.''

Kurt laughed softly.

_One of the best sound in the universe_, Blaine thought.

''Always have been a cat person. We even tried to convince Thabita, the nanny, to get us a cat. But it's against the rules, so no good luck. If I'd have an animal, it would be a kitten.''

Blaine nodded. And noted that.

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel and Elizabeth were preparing dinner for themselves. James was out working so they were alone and wanted something light. They were preparing Greek salad.

Their conversations led from school, to hobbies, to relationships.

''It's over for good, mother,'' Rachel said about her relationship with Edward.

''You never told me the reason why you broke up with him,'' Mrs. Anderson pointed out.

''I-It's an awful memory, mother. Only Amber, Blaine and Kurt know about it.''

''What is it, dear?''

''He...'' she sighed and hesitated for eye contact, ''he hit me.''

''Oh my god, Rachel,'' She wrapped her hands around her daughter and placed soft, love full kisses at her scalp.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier? When did it happen? We could've done something. Gone to the police or... anything, Rachel.''

''No need to spend any more time on it, mother. I've forgiven him. He was drunk and he was jealous-''

''That's no excuse!'' Elizabeth cut Rachel off.

''I know... but... he's out of my life for good.. I hope. And he was sorry. I tried to shake it off but I guess I was too proud.''

''That's not proudness, honey,'' Elizabeth let her grasp around Rachel loosen so she could look her daughter in the eyes, ''That's unacceptable from a man to abuse a woman. It's against the law and you did the right thing.

Maybe he didn't even deserve forgiveness but you have a good heart so I understand.''

Rachel nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek.

She loved her mother dearly. She could always tell her everything. She was understanding and was the one to calm down a person. Could call it even a talent. Rachel was sad for people who didn't have moms like hers.

''I'm just ready to move on,'' Rachel said silently.

''I should have listened to Blaine,'' she continued.

''What did your brother say?''

''Mom... Remember when Blaine was a bad boy?'' Elizabeth nodded, ''I don't know why but I adored him that way. He was so confident and careless, you know.''

Rachel laughed at her own silliness, ''When he got more mature I met Edward and he was just like the 'old Blaine' if not even a worse kind.''

''Oh, honey,'' Elizabeth opened her arms more widely and Rachel was more in her lap now.

''I guess I was just naive''

''No, dear. It's okay to look up to your older siblings. It's perfectly fine. Everyone in this world needs a role model.''

''You're mine now,'' Rachel looked up to her mother.

A tear of happiness escaped Elizabeth.

x-x-x-x-x

With time passing, Kurt and Blaine's conversations grew more serious and deep.

It was time.

''Kurt,'' Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and took his hand in his own, ''I want you to know that I care about you. You mean so much to me.''

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes and saw he was completely serious. He couldn't deny it. He felt the same.

''You, too.'' He said simply. Blaine smiled. Kurt couldn't believe how good-looking the man was.

''You're my best friend.''

''You're mine, too.''

''I want more.''

When Blaine said those words, butterflies started flipping and turning in his belly. Finally.

''I want to be more with you. I really, really like you,'' Blaine took Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, ''I want to protect you and be with you. Love you.''

Kurt felt like he was dreaming. He was waiting for those words for two weeks. Now when it was happening, it was perfect.

''Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?''

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he nodded swiftly.

''Yes. Yes, Blaine, '' Kurt was smiling from ear to ear, ''I'd love to.''

Blaine felt complete. He didn't know he could feel this way.

So full of love and happiness. And a little bit of relief.

He didn't even want to think about what he would do if Kurt would've declined.

Blaine leaned in and connected their lips. They both closed their eyes and went deep into the kiss. It was desired and waited for.

Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Kurt immediately opened his mouth and let Blaine explore it. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and brought him closer so they were chest to chest, while Kurt was caressing Blaine's side.

Blaine slowly started getting lower, bringing them to a lying position. The kiss got more passionate and hot. Loud breathing, teeth and tongue. Kurt's hand slid from Blaine's side to his ass, wanting to bring him closer. Blaine moaned at the thought of what Kurt wanted and grinded their hips together. He was happy to notice Kurt was starting to get hard.

Before anything could get any more heated, Kurt felt a little water drop on his forehead and he opened his eyes.

Blaine didn't want to take his lips off Kurt's, but did so when he felt something wet fall on his neck.

They sat up and it was starting to drizzle.

They stood up and Blaine got even harder when he saw Kurt's lips. They were cherry red and swollen. So fucking hot.

''Get to the car, I'll gather everything.''

''But Blaine-''

''Go! I know your relationship with your clothes.''

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. Blaine knew him so well.

He ran to the can and got in.

_How far was he ready to go? What if they were inside or in a bed? How far was he ready to go?_

Kurt believed Blaine wouldn't push him, and would stop if he asked but he got rid of those thoughts when Blaine got to the car.

He quickly tossed all the stuff in the trunk and got into the driver's seat.

They didn't want to stop, when they started to make out in the car again.

It started with a goodbye kiss but turned into their tongues sliding together. Again.

Kurt was the first to pull back and he laughed lightly when he saw the pout on Blaine's face.

''We should go on dates more often.'' Blaine face lit up at Kurt's suggestion and his lips twitched into a sexy smile.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the thought this handsome man was his boyfriend now.

''But I have to go. If Tina's even home now, she's probably worried.''

''Ok,'' Blaine kissed Kurt one last time, ''Text me. I'll be waiting. I'll miss you.''

Kurt felt his face heat up, ''I'll miss you, too.''

He caressed Blaine's cheek and got out of the car.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt felt like he couldn't walk so he took the elevator upstairs. While going up, he couldn't stop thinking about how his life has gone so successful after coming out of the orphanage. His life seemed like a fairytale right now.

He bumped against his apartment door and inhaled the wonderful scent of peonies Blaine gave him.

He felt an overwhelming joy go through his body. He sighed and smiled to himself.

Kurt unlocked the door and took off his shoes. Tina nor Mike's shoes were there so he was home alone.

That's what he thought until he went into the living room, where Lydia stood, smiling at him.

x-x-x-x-x

When Blaine got home, it was very late and he was trying to be quiet. He didn't want his mother or his sister starting an investigation about where he was. He was too out of it to talk about his day. He was sure, he'd just giggle and smile.

He got even more happy when he saw two empty plates on the living room coffee table and Elizabeth and Rachel sitting on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, half asleep.

He adored, how much Elizabeth loved Rachel. He didn't feel less loved, but when Elizabeth always tried to get touchy-feely with him, he managed to get out of her reach. From Rachel, he could see how much Elizabeth loved her children.

She would love Kurt, too.

Blaine got upstairs to his room and jumped into the bed.

He placed both of his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe this.

He didn't know he would deserve someone like Kurt. All his life he's only been cruel and uncaring for people's feelings.

He didn't deserve Heaven.

But he wasn't gonna let him go either.

After just staring at the ceiling for far too long, he got up.

He went to his closet but only took his bottoms off. He decided to sleep with his t-shirt on tonight, because it had Kurt's intoxicating scent all over it.

When he went out of the closet, he saw the now crunched up letter on his bed_. Oops._

He sighed tiredly and slowly picked the letter.

He sat down and opened it.

He got a little sick while reading.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I've missed you like crazy. I know you miss me, too._

_I just wanted to tell you, it's been a crazy experience here. It's fun and busy but at the end of the day I see that there's no Blaine to snuggle with._

Blaine rolled his eyes.

_Yesterday, I bought a dress I know you will love. I also got some stuff for you._

Blaine rolled his eyes harder.

He didn't read the rest of the letter but before he could place the paper down, the last line got his attention.

_Be back soon._

Shit.

**Chapter 6**

What would you like to see in the next chapter?

Please, review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. I'll beta this chapter tomorrow because I am so tired I can't manage.

There's no smut in this chapter so I guess no warning really.

I got the quiz from the internet but I think I'll make the quiz's a tradition. Only more fun and ridiculous.

I don't own Glee or the characters or the songs or the movies and all the other stuff except for my imagination.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

''Hey,'' Blaine said when his friend answered the phone, ''I really need to talk to you, guys.''

''Sure. We can hang,'' Nick answered, ''What's wrong? Something with Kurt?''

''Yes and no. It's more...with me. But if shit goes down, it involves Kurt too.''

''Ok. Sure,'' Nick nodded even if Blaine couldn't see, ''I'll tell Jeff and we'll talk after practice tomorrow, okay?''

''Yes. Thank you.''

Blaine hung up and tossed the phone on his bed. He sat down and took his face into his hands.

He had to do something. He wasn't ready for Kurt to know. He didn't even want Kurt to know. Ever. He was sure, a person like that, Heaven, would leave him with no doubt if he found out.

Maybe he could take a few days off and go to 'visit' Heidi, call off the engagement and tell her to stay away from LA. That was a little cruel but he was serious when he said he wouldn't let Kurt go.

x-x-x-x-x

''Good evening!'' Kurt said quietly, coming slowly towards his sudden guest. He wasn't expecting her at all. How did she get in?

''Hello dear,'' Lydia kept smiling, ''I hope you don't mind me visiting you. I'm sorry it's late, I just didn't know when you'd get home.''

''No, no. It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone. Tina, my roommate, and her boyfriend are out of the city today so I was sure I'll have a relaxing evening.''

''Oh, Sorry to disturb you. I can just go. It's nothing important anyw-''

''No, Lydia. You can stay,'' Kurt came even closer to Lydia, reaching for her hands, '' I don't mind a guest.'' Lydia smiled lovingly.

''I had a free day today but I saw you going out with a young man so I put off my desire to visit you. I just missed you a lot. So I came in tonight.''

''I see. Just... how?'' Kurt was a little uncomfortable to ask but this was his apartment and he just wanted to know. Pure curiosity.

''I got in your apartment?'' Lydia sat down on the living room couch, ''I am the owner of this building, sweetie. I have the spare keys of the apartments. I hope you don't mind me coming in. I can just-''

''No, it's okay,'' Kurt tried to reassure, ''I was just curious. It's perfectly fine.''

''Well, okay,'' Lydia smiled and stood up again. She waved to the little table the TV was on and grabbed something. She started walking towards Kurt.

''This,'' she showed Kurt a fox plush toy, ''I wanted to give you this.''

Kurt reached out and grabbed the toy. It was a little fox. Looked like a baby fox. It was about as big as a decorative pillow.

''The color of it reminds me of you,'' Lydia added.

Kurt examined the color and it looked a lot like his hair color. The foxy wasn't orange or red. It had a very nice tone. Browns, reds, maroons. Like all the tones from a maple tree's leaves were combined.

The fox had its eyes closed and it was blushing. The toy looked adorable.

When Kurt looked closer, it seemed like the toy wasn't new. It's been used.

Kurt didn't want to ask. It probably meant something to Lydia and he didn't want to be rude. To be honest, he appreciated a gift like this. With meaning. A back story. A story, Lydia would tell him sooner or later.

Kurt's eyes started swelling. This toy reminded him of his childhood. Like his lost memories. The years of his childhood he didn't remember. It reminded him of home and family.

''Thank you,'' Kurt told in a silent, hoarse voice. He wrapped his arms around Lydia and sighed happily.

''I love you, Kurt,'' Lydia said while caressing Kurt's hair.

They both pulled off and Kurt was speechless. This was the first time anyone outside the orphanage, except for Tina, said those three words to him.

''You don't have to reply, dear,'' Lydia caressed his cheek, ''I know it's hard for you. I understand.''

Kurt shook his head in disagreement but words didn't come out.

''Don't worry, Kurt,'' Lydia continued, ''I'll always be here.''

Words finally found Kurt's mouth.

''I love you, too, Lydia. You're like family to me.''

Lydia smiled widely and hugged Kurt again.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Blaine woke up feeling weird. Felt like nothing. He didn't like that feeling. At all.

He went into the shower and just stood there. He let the water run down his body to calm him. Instead, he felt like those droplets of water were his Kurt. Kurt's words, Kurt's hugs and kisses.

If he didn't do something, he'll lose Heaven. Kurt wouldn't forgive him for being tied with another woman. Blaine was sure Kurt was confident and had pride. He wouldn't just be his second. Someone to make out with under the bleachers where no one sees them. The bleachers being a wall between him and Heidi.

Kurt didn't even deserve that.

Kurt deserved someone with a big heart. Someone strong but gentle. Smart but not a book worm. Proud but not outgoing.

Someone who would love him with no rules. A simple life, a family. Just a happy forever.

That couldn't be Blaine. His life was too complicated to even compare.

Heidi, all the ditches from before Kurt... It would all come back to him. Like karma.

He would enjoy Heaven while it lasted. He'd do anything_, anything_ to keep Kurt but he knew there were lines that weren't allowed to be crossed. He'd go someday.

That made Blaine think of someone else with Kurt.

Rage came over him and he shouted. ''Fuck!'' He punched the files on the walls with all of his power and they cracked.

He silently hissed at the pain, but it was nothing compared to Kurt with another man.

''Blaine!'' there was a knock on the white bathroom door, ''Blaine, please, come out. Are you okay?''

Blaine didn't answer. He wanted his sister to go away. It wasn't the time to talk. Or maybe it was. He'd do anything to get those thoughts out of his head.

He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he came out the door, Rachel was sitting on his bed, hands in her lap, looking very concerned. When she heard her brother she looked up.

''Oh, Blaine. What's going on? Did you slip?''

Blaine smiled, ''That's ridiculous, Rach. You know I don't fall. I know we're related but I'm not as clumsy as you, y'know.''

Rachel's worried face turned into a... poker face. She stared at Blaine but then couldn't keep still and giggled, ''Oh, shush! I don't fall that often.''

''Yeah, suuure,'' Blaine grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair.

''Seriously, though,'' Rachel started, ''Is everything okay?''

''Rach, it's complicated,'' Rachel kept looking at Blaine and he sighed. She was a too good of a listener. She deserved an oscar for her listening skills. Or curiosity in that matter.

''As you may have noticed...I like Kurt,'' Blaine all of a sudden got shy.

''Yes, I've noticed,'' Rachel nodded, ''It's quite impossible not to notice the drool each time you see him and the heart eyes you look at each other with.''

Blaine grinned. He wasn't denying that.

''Well... As you obviously know... I have a fiance.''

Now Rachel understood. This really was a rather strange and complicated situation.

''Rachel... I don't like Heidi. I'm only doing this because of our family. It's.. It's so stupid. I just want you all to be happy... and I know you'll be happy when we have a safe future. Family money to offer you.''

After a moment of silence Rachel understood she had to say something.

''Blaine. If you think mom and dad will be happy seeing you like this than you're wrong. They're your parents. Parents want their children to be happy. Not children making parents happy. That's not how this works.''

''I know it's supposed to be like that, Rachel. And you deserve that. But...My whole life.. I haven't been the golden boy. There's nothing in me to be proud of. You already have your own career. And that's amazing. I envy that. Just...there's nothing for me. I don't have plans. I don't have a stable future. I just have to repay them now. I'm gonna make James proud by giving him the business he wants... and deserves.''

''Oh, Blaine. You're here for a reason. There is a goal in your life and you'll find it. Dad has enough shops to guarantee our lives with no worries, Blaine.''

''Thank you for thinking that. Right now... my only plan is Kurt,'' Blaine looked up at Rachel.

''He agreed to be my boyfriend yesterday,'' Blaine continued. Rachel opened her mouth and smiled widely.

''Oh my... Eeek. Finally. For the past few weeks you've been miserable. Blaine, I'm so happy.''

She got up from the bed and tip ted to her bother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Blaine was sure if Rachel was strong enough, she'd lift him up.

When she pulled away she looked more serious, ''I see why it's so complicated. You like him and you're afraid of Heidi.''

''You could say that. Though, I'm not 'afraid' of her. I'm afraid of what may happen with me and Kurt, because of her.''

Rachel sighed, ''Even if I don't really know him, I know he's a good man,'' she looked in Blaine's eyes, ''I want to be friends with him.''

Blaine smiled. So far it was going well. He was afraid Rachel wouldn't accept Kurt. Heidi was like a sister to Rachel. They had a lot in common. They used to spend hours together. Shopping, talking, doing whatever girl stuff.

''I'm glad you're giving him a chance, sis. By the way, he's coming to dinner soon. I want Elizabeth to meet him. Well... I want her to but she asked if she could meet him.''

Rachel nodded, ''Okay. In that case I can't wait.''

Rachel patted Blaine's shoulder and turned around to leave.

''Oh, Blaine,'' she turned back to face her brother, ''Get ready for Cantare. Practice starts in half an hour.''

''Shit,'' Blaine whispered and ran to his bathroom to get his hairdryer.

x-x-x-x-x

The practice went flawlessly. No one's sleeping. No one's cursing. Everybody has some kind of energy. Like a new blooming garden. It's summer not spring. But it seems like everyone's waking up from winter's sleep.

Oh, yeah, right. Palace's first stage was just a week away. Everyone has this motivation to work. Even if they haven't been cancelling practices, it felt like everyone worked today as if they've missed at least five rehearsals. And they finally agreed on songs. They had to sing two songs. They agreed on a Rolling Stones song and a Keane song and already were starting to rehearse.

But who Blaine was to judge. He was content with everything himself. He finally wasn't hiding and killing his urges. He sat right next to Kurt all throughout the practice, his arm around the back of his chair. He ignored the curious glances. Everyone in Cantare knew Blaine was engaged. To a woman. Who cares, right?

After practice, Kurt excused himself, and after a kiss goodbye went shopping with Tina.

_He promised for a little while._

While hugging Kurt, he sneaked a hundred dollar bill in his jeans' back pocket.

_He deserves a little spoiling._

''Where to?''

When Kurt left, Blaine heard and voice behind him.

''Oh, Jeff. Uh...'' he placed his hands in the back pockets of his own pants,'' whatever. I don't really care. As long as I can just talk.''

They went to a near coffee shop and sat down at a table with their ordered coffees.

''What's up, Blaine?'' Nick asked. ''You seemed nervous yesterday.''

''Yeah,'' Blaine sighed, ''It's not a nice thing to talk about. I have this stupid feeling, everything's gonna go bad.''

Nick shared glances with Jeff and they both really wanted to help their best friend.

''Look, we don't really know Kurt that much but he means a lot to you. That I can gather. Everything looked fine today. You even sat next to each other,'' Nick said.

''Actually, I know Kurt,'' Jeff pointed out, ''I was the first one that talked to him. I can call him my friend.''

Blaine grinned at Jeff. He was ridiculous.

''Yesterday evening he agreed to be my boyfriend,'' Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. The fact made him so happy, he couldn't help himself.

''Than what is the problem?'' Nick leaned closer, ''Some old hook-ups getting in the way? Threatening you?''

''Oh god no,'' Blaine scrunched his face, ''With Kurt, everything's perfect. Besides, I would threaten back those assholes who would get in the way of us.''

Nick nodded. He completely understood.

''But...?''

''Heidi wrote me a letter,'' Blaine looked down at his paper cup, ''It arrived yesterday and there's nothing good.''

''Well, that sucks,'' Jeff leaned back in his seat.

''She'll be back soon, guys.''

''Sooner or later,'' Nick continued, ''You'd want her to find someone and not come back, would you?''

Blaine chuckled. Some people lost their husbands and wives because of that. But right here, Blaine was hoping that would happen.

''Seriously. What will I do when she comes back? I'm not letting Kurt go.''

''You should call off the engagement, man,'' Nick said and Jeff nodded his agreement.

''You weren't happy with her even then,'' Nick continued, ''You're pretty serious with Kurt, so there's really no reason you're asking us this. The choice is obvious. It's Kurtie.''

Blaine smiled at the nickname. He was happy everyone around him were so supportive.

''Besides, you're gay, dude,'' Jeff said, ''And Kurt's cool...and handsome.''

Blaine shot a glare at Jeff, ''Dude, stop crushing on him.''

''I can't help it. He's awesome, from what I've gathered.''

''I feel so left out,'' Nick sighed, ''I'm the one giving the important advice but I haven't even talked to him.''

''Speaking of talking with him...'' Jeff pointed his nose to the door.

The two boys turned in their seats and saw Kurt coming their way.

''Now you'll have your chance,'' Jeff said to Nick.

''Hello,'' Kurt said reaching them, ''I saw Rachel at the mall and I asked where you were. Is it okay?''

''Yeah, of course,'' Blaine said and pulled out the empty chair between him and Nick.

''It's actually good you came,'' Nick said, ''I wanted to meet you. I'm Nick.''

''Kurt,'' They both shook hands.

The next hour went by talking about random stuff like music, movies and Cantare. And a little bit of Kurt.

Nick was glad seeing Blaine so happy. He was casually sitting in his chair, very relaxed, watching as Kurt spoke with loving eyes. With Heidi he was always fake smiling and pretending. He cared about her, yeah, but he didn't love her.

''Excuse me,'' Kurt got up and went to use the bathroom.

''Blaine, you're just obvious. There's no way you're staying with Heidi, ''Nick told Blaine, ''You're just head over heels.''

Blaine smiled and blushed a little. Who could blame him. Kurt was amazing.

''I'm getting sick. I want to ride unicorns and puke rainbows at your cuteness,'' Jeff said, looking at the toilet door Kurt went into.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Jeff ,'' In a good way.'' He continued.

''I like him ,Blaine,'' Nick spoke,'' You shouldn't even worry about Heidi. Everything will work out. I'm sure.''

x-x-x-x-x

When Kurt got back home he was exhausted. In a good way.

He spent half of his day in the practice, surprisingly agreeing to the song choices. He thought there would be arguing and several discussions but Cantare was a family. They had similar tastes in music.

He bought himself a new scarf, even if it is summer, and after finding the hundred dollar bill in his pocket, he decided it was rude to give it back, so he made a good use to it.

He finally met Blaine's best friend and he could surely say, he was a good guy. And a good friend. He had a bigger bond with Jeff, probably because of his childishness and he understood why Blaine, on the other hand, had a bigger bond with Nick. They were the serious guys.

He got to know them both better and he liked them. They were good friends and supported their relationship. Kurt wondered, if they were straight...

Now that he was almost home, he remembered, Tina returned this afternoon and he started half running home. He was so excited to know, how their weekend went and tell her about his relationship with Blaine.

As soon as he entered the door, Tina was around his neck, giving him a tight, _tight_ hug.

''Oh my gosh, Kurt!'' she gushed in Kurt's ear, ''You have no idea how much I missed you!''

''You were gone for two days,'' Kurt said amused.

''I admit we had an amazing time but ever since I left you in the orphanage, I just can't imagine a day without you. You're like my brother, you know?''

Tina pulled back, ''Oh, Tina, you're like my sister, too.''

Tina smiled at him for a moment and took him by the hand, taking him to the living room.

''We have a Mike free night, so..'' Tina sat them both on the couch, ''I thought we should have some fun together. Like we used to in the ooold days.''

''Sure,'' Kurt agreed. She missed those days dearly and he was excited. He couldn't wait for Tina to hear his news.

''Good,'' Tina nodded, ''Go to your room and change to PJ's. I'll get us some goodies.''

Kurt quickly changed from his clothes to his silk pyjamas, nicely placing the clothes in his closet, and went back to the living room.

He smiled when he saw what Tina had prepared. There were magazines, cans of diet coke, a bowl of twizzlers, a plate with fruits and popcorn on the coffee table. She had pulled the sofa out so it was a bed, and placed several pillows and blankets on it. Kurt couldn't wait.

Tina ran into the room with a small pile of DVD's, ''We're ready.''

Kurt let Tina tell him about her weekend first because he knew his story would be longer.

From what he could tell, their weekend was pretty romantic. They went over a lake with a boat and had stopped in the middle of the lake. It was late and the sky was full of stars. Mike had downloaded an app where you can type in your location and it shows all the patterns of stars.

When it was Kurt's turn, he was so excited his words poured out of his mouth so quickly, Tina nearly understood what he was telling. He could tell he was blushing the whole time.

''Kurt...'' Tina said almost cautiously, ''That's amazing!'' Suddenly she was knocking Kurt over from the spot he was sitting at on the bed.

''Seems like you've had a pretty good weekend yourself,'' Tina poked him in the side.

''Oh shush,'' Kurt swiped his hand, ''Let's not talk about me. Let's do something. What do you got there?'' Kurt pointed to the stack of DVD's.

''I thought we could watch something.''

''Yeah, okay,'' Kurt nodded, ''What?''

''Well...'' she got up and took the magazine on the coffee table, ''Here I have a perfect quiz. It's called a Cosmo Quiz because the magazine's called Cosmopolitan.''

Kurt laughed, ''Okay. That sounds...interesting.''

''So. I'll tell you the question and give you 3 options. In the end, it will show what movie is perfect for you. I know you're picky. I'm not so I don't care and I know if I'll let you pick something yourself, we'll watch The Sound Of Music.''

Kurt nodded. Probably.

''The test says 'Do you need a day to relax' but in the results it has a movie so I hope there's no big difference.''

''Okay, Tina'' Kurt rolled his eyes at her rambling, ''Let's do it!'' He smiled and clapped his hands.

''First question. To get free from stress you usually: A)do yoga, b)spend your money on the internet or c)yell on someone, who's dear to you ?''

''Why would I yell at someone?'' Kurt scrunched up his face. He could feel he'd be doing that a lot in this quiz, ''I spend money I guess. Haven't had stress yet but that's what I'd probably do.''

Tina nodded and marked his answer, ''Okay. What's your every morning ritual: a)a little jog, green juice, b)Shower, coffee and if you have time – hair combing, c)Not wake up and sing a lulaby to yourself.''

''I guess B but there's always time for hair_. Always._'' Kurt pointed out and Tina smirked.

''When was the last time you cried: a)during a hike, when you saw an eagle in the sunset, b)when you watched 'Love actually' when on your...period or c)when someone says your surname wrong''

_I don't have a surname._ Kurt rolled his eyes at the silly options.

''I guess when I watched 'Love Actually' ''

''Yeah, this question was a little...'' Tina trailed off.

''That's okay. Continue.''

''If you'd have you own slogan, It'd be: a)bright eyes, to never lose, b)Red lipstick, bikini zone waxation, day's like a road'' Tina laughed, ''or c)sweatpants, antidepressants and food ordered online''

''Geez, this is such a lady quiz,'' Kurt laughed, lunging on the couch to get comfortable, ''It's A , I think.''

Tina nodded. She's never seen Kurt in sweatpants. Or red lipstick.

''The last question,'' Tina looked up from the magazine, seeing Kurt sighing but smiling, ''After a little expedition on Facebook, you find out that your ex is engaged. She's... He's very beautiful. You'll: a)send him a lovely congratulation, b)order your favourite pizza in a XXL size or c)At four o'clock in the morning drunk, sing your song on his phone until he hangs up.''

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows. He's never had a boyfriend before so he doesn't have an ex. He'd probably be nice.

''If he gets engaged the same day we break up that I choose the pizza, but if I've moved on I'd send him lots of hugs.''

Tina nodded and checked A.

''Okay. I'll just quickly gather...everything,'' Tina looked very serious and concentrated, and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

''Okay. You have mostly B's, that means...'Your life is like a roller coaster; sometimes fantastic, sometimes makes you barf on your side passenger. The important part is that you know how to handle the ride. Your life's nice.' ''

Kurt nodded. He hasn't really had the 'downs' in his life but he could only hope that he could handle everything this wonderful life brought on him.

''So what are we watching?'' Kurt asked leaning forward because of curiosity.

''Bidget Jone's Diary,'' Tina grinned, tossing the magazine on the coffee table, ''I love that movie.''

Kurt could agree. He had watched it once and it was okay.

''Sorry for the lady questions, though,'' Tina apologized.

''It's okay,'' Kurt shrugged, ''It adds the fun.''

Tina smiled and started searching for the DVD.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine got home and got upstairs. Her mother and Rachel were preparing dinner so he didn't want to disturb. He got into his room and leaned against the door. He sighed. A happy sigh. He had amazing friends. Great friends. He didn't want to think about what he'd have to do if they didn't like Kurt. They were like his family and even if he didn't need their approval, he cared.

He stepped further into his room but stopped. One of his nightstands was pushed to the end of his bead, meaning it was right in the middle of the room. He had the most wide grin ever.

On the nightstand were roses. A beautiful, clear vase full of lavender roses. He went closer and saw there was a note. A little paper note shaped as a heart.

_You cheater! _

Blaine smirked. He worried for a while that Kurt wouldn't accept the money. But he definitely didn't expect this.

''I helped,'' came a voice from the door.

Blaine turned around and saw a smiling Rachel leaning against the door frame with crossed arms.

''I saw him and his friend in the mall today and decided to say hi,'' Rachel told her brother, ''he told me he had some extra bucks and wants to surprise you. He got the roses and I took him here. In the car he made the note and I just couldn't but squeak to myself at how cute he is. He set up the table and I got him safe home.''

''Oh my goodness, Rach,'' Blaine smiled and brought his hands to the air, stretching a little,'' You just can't believe how lucky I am.''

''I'm happy, you're happy, Blaine. I'm glad you don't label yourselves in your relationship.''

''What do you mean?''

''You know...in gay relationships one is the 'man' and the other is the 'girly'. You know... all that crap. I'm just glad you two don't do that.''

''Yeah, we don't,'' Blaine nodded, ''that shit is offensive.''

''I know. I've heard people break up because of that.''

For a moment the room went silent but Blaine smiled again.

''I'm going to admit, though,'' Blaine walked to his closet and took off his shoes, ''I'd want to be the one spoiling my boyfriend but this really feels nice.'' He's never received a gift from anyone but his friends and relatives.

''I see how much you care about him,'' Rachel walked to Blaine's bed and sat down, ''You have this love between you, I can't help but envy.''

Blaine blushed, ''Rachel, we've been together for a day. I can admit I have very deep feelings for him,'' Blaine sat down next to Rachel, ''You'll find someone, too. Maybe, your prince is right around the corner. Who knows.''

Finn's face popped into Rachel's mind, but she immediately shook her head. No way.

''I hope you're right.''

''Goodnight, Blaine. And stop stressing, please.'' Rachel caressed Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kurt woke up early. He had this weird habit of waking up early if he goes to bed late. It was the opposite of what's supposed to be, but that's the weird part.

If he went to bed in a normal hour, he just could not open his eyes the next morning.

He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Tina up, and went to his room to get dressed.

After choosing a simple outfit, coral shorts and white polo, he decided to go to the coffee store that was in the apartment condo.

He ordered his regular and went to sit on the table. He was looking out the window but glanced upwards when he saw someone had approached him.

''Hi,'' Blaine's sister was greeting him.

''Oh, hi, Rachel,'' Kurt smiled, ''Sit down.''

Rachel smiled, placed her handbag on the chair handle and sat down.

''It's very early,'' Kurt pointed out, ''Cantare starts in a few hours.''

''I know. Just... I like it here,'' she took a sip from her coffee, ''I came here yesterday after I dropped you off and it was nice. I actually hoped I'd run into you.''

''Oh?'' Kurt arched his eyebrows.

''We both know my brother cares about you,'' Kurt blushed, ''I just wanted to get to know you better before the dinner so it's less awkward for you. Also, I could use a good friend.''

''Thank you,'' Kurt was grateful. He wanted to be friendly with as many people from Blaine's side as possible. It was nice when your boyfriends family liked you. He knew it wouldn't make a difference but it was better, ''I want to be your friend, too.''

It was awkward at first but they seriously got to talking and Kurt could honestly say they were soul-friends. Soulmate friends. Heart-friends. Whatever.

Maybe not as close as with Tina. Well, Tina wasn't a friend. She was a sister. Speaking of which...

''You should meet Tina,'' Kurt told Rachel after telling her the oh-so-famous story about them sneaking out and how Tina was family to him. Rachel talked a few sentences with her in the mall and car ride home but that didn't count as a proper meeting, ''I think you could be good friends.''

''I'd love to,'' Rachel nodded.

**Chapter 7**

Please, pleaaase write your thoughts.

Hope to wake up to reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm_ sooooo _sorry, I haven't updated in forever. School's been... ugh. Exams are coming and I'm stressin' but I managed to get this out. It's very late and I'm tired and I'll edit this tomorrow.

Also, I don't own glee or any of the shops, foods, movies, magazines... anything mentioned.

WARNING: language, little smut, spoilers for a movie 'Chernobyl Diaries'. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, skip the part where it starts with ''I don't understand.''

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

''It's great!'' Elizabeth clapped her hands, smiling widely, ''I think you're ready for 'Palace' ''

Everyone cheered and high-fived, jumping off the stage to get their bags.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's shoulder casually, Nick and Jeff behind them.

''Oh, guys,'' Elizabeth spoke louder for everyone to hear, ''I'm leaving for a little while after the first stage but before you get too excited, Cantare will be taught by a substitute. I'll introduce you to her in the next practice.''

Most of the people nodded and took their bags leaving.

''Want to go grab a coffee?'' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

''Mhmm,'' he hummed.

''Me, too!'' Jeff threaded his elbow around Kurt's on the other side.

''Okay. I'm in too,'' Nick said.

They ordered lunch and coffee, and sat on a nice table by the window. Blaine sitting next to Kurt, opposite Nick, Kurt opposite Jeff.

''Kurt, do you know what is Chernobyl?'' Jeff asking when their conversations led to continents and countries.

''Umm, yeah,'' Kurt answer after a moment of thinking, ''We learned about it in one of the lessons in the orphanage. What?''

''There is this one movie,'' he said hesitantly, ''it's a scary movieee,'' he said a little more quietly.

''What are you proposing?'' Kurt asked narrowing his eyes. Nick and Blaine stopped their dialogue to listen to Jeff.

''I got really fascinated by Chernobyl, so I just want to see that movie so bad, but I don't want to go alone,'' Jeff said looking around at everyone's reactions.

''I don't mind,'' Blaine said turning to Kurt, ''are you up for a scary movie, beautiful?''

Kurt blushed slightly at the nickname he could never get enough. He nodded and turned back to Jeff as he spoke.

''It should be a double date,'' Jeff smiled, looking at Nick, ''and it's tonight so I hope everyone's free. I got so pumped I checked all the schedules and our seance starts at nine thirty.''

''I'm free,'' Nick said and everyone nodded.

''Okay. I'll see you then at The Grove. Now, I have to go,'' Jeff got up and tugged Nick, ''Come, Nick!''

Kurt stood up, gave Jeff a hug and said their goodbyes.

Kurt and Blaine sat for a minute of silence, thinking.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend lovingly, not understanding his expression.

''Don't worry gorgeous,'' he rubbed Kurt's shoulder,'' I'm gonna scare the boogymans away.''

Kurt chuckled and playfully slapped Blaine's chest.

''Wait,'' Kurt looked out the window, ''are...Jeff and Nick...?''

''No,'' Blaine said softly, shaking his head, ''But I think yes soon. I've been secretly waiting for it.''

Kurt laughed, ''Me too. They would be so good together,'' Kurt smiled, ''Just like us.''

They finished their coffee's in a comfortable silence, free hands tied together.

''Why lavender?''

Kurt looked at Blaine, not speaking for a moment, confused by the question. Then it hit him.

Roses.

''The color of the lavender roses symbolise love at first sight and enchatment,'' Kurt explained ,''that's what I feel.''

Blaine adored the warm, fuzzy feeling forming in his chest. He caressed Kurt's cheek and kissed him sweetly but didn't say the words he wanted to say.

''I want to take you somewhere tomorrow,'' Blaine told Kurt, ''It's one of the last days before dinner and the first stage and I want to take advantage of that.''

''Blaine,'' Kurt pouted,'' You organized all of our dates. Let me do something. I feel spoiled.''

''You're my boyfriend,'' Blaine said because it was obvious, ''I want you to feel loved. I _want_ you to be spoiled. You deserve it for obvious reasons.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and a silence stretched for a few seconds, ''Let's make a deal.''

''Okay. What?''

''I'll prepare the first part of the date and you'll prepare the second. That will be fair.''

''Okay. As long as you're happy.''

''Oh, I am,'' Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, ''And we'll have so much fun.''

''I bet,'' Blaine smiled, killing the urge to twirl his fingers in Kurt's hair because he was allowed to do that only when Kurt was sure he wouldn't be going anywhere afterwards.

x-x-x-x-x

''We still have time before our movie,'' Nick said after getting out of Blaine's car.

''I'm starving. Let's go eat, please,'' Kurt whined, holding his hand to his belly.

''Me, too,'' Jeff whined with Kurt, ''Actually, I'm not. I ate at home but I want food.''

Nick laughed and nudged his friend in the shoulder, Jeff blushing.

Kurt saw the little gesture and smiled to himself. He made plans to make a sleepover with him and Tina to ask questions. They were becoming very, very good friends and he just had to introduce him to Tina.

''Blaiiiine,'' Kurt whispered, leaning his palms on Blaine's shoulder, ''Look!''

He pointed to a little two-story building. ''Let's go, pleeease.''

Blaine laughed from the inside. Kurt was so adorable, like a small child.

''But Kurt, that's the Cheesecake Factory. You said you were hungry,'' Blaine smirked.

''Never mind,'' Kurt said firmly, ''Than I'll go alone. You can go to Umami Burger or whatever.''

''Nope,'' Jeff jumped to Kurt's side, ''I'm comin' with ya!''

Nick rolled his eyes. He knew Jeff so well – he couldn't say no to anything that had sugar in it. _Nothing._

''Fine,'' Blaine kept smirking, ''We can go.''

Kurt squealed and killed the urge to skip to the door of the building.

Jeff and Kurt sat at a table after telling their orders to Blaine and Nick.

Kurt loved the style of the cafe. Especially the ceiling. It had beautiful constructions, shaped as circles, ovals and squares, beautiful paintings painted inside.

The furniture was dark wood and it gave the place a nice atmosphere. He felt like he was in a movie. He couldn't name which, though.

Kurt looked at where Blaine was and he gasped at how stunning the bar looked.

Again, it had the cool ceiling and dark wood furniture. It was lit up perfectly. There were TV's so the people sitting at the tables near the counter could watch.

The wall was full of shelves with drinks. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

''Here's your Ultimate Red Velvet whatever cheesecake,'' Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, placing his plate on the table.

Nick placed Jeff's order, an Oreo cheesecake, placing that and his order, The classic burger, on the table.

''What did you order?'' Kurt asked.

''I ordered a Caesar salad,'' Blaine placed the plate down and sat down.

He glanced at Kurt and wanted to laugh at his expression.

''If you want me to share, you'll have to share,'' Blaine slowly leaned over and pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

''Deal,'' Kurt said satisfied.

''Jeff, why do they show Chernobyl right now?'' Nick asked.

''What do you mean?''

''It's a 2012 movie.''

''Oh. Right. I forgot to tell you. They're having a scary movie week. All scary movies from the past few years are shown,'' he explained, changing his gaze from Nick, to Blaine, to Kurt, ''that's why I wanted to go so badly today. They show each movie once.''

''Oh, okay,'' Nick nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

''I'm confused,'' Kurt said with scrunched brows, coming out from the auditorium.

To be honest, Blaine was disappointed. This was the first scary movie Kurt's seen in a movie theatre but his reaction wasn't the one he hoped it would be.

Kurt would be scared and ask to sit on Blaine's lap to keep him safe. That was the least Blaine hoped for.

The only times Kurt was scared were jump scares. And there weren't many of those. And even then he just jumped and laughed at himself _for_ jumping.

''I liked it,'' Nick shrugged.

''I'm so confused,'' Kurt continued whining.

''I understood that,'' Jeff spoke because it was obvious, ''Every five minutes you told me 'I don't understand' ''

''Because I _don't_ understand,'' Kurt replied.

''Honestly, me neither,'' Blaine agreed, ''You Nick?''

Jeff looked at Nick, hoping he wasn't the only one getting the film.

Nick shook his head very slowly, a shy smile on his face, ''Sorry Jeff.''

Jeff's face fell a little, ''Don't worry. The movie was good,'' Kurt reassured, ''Just...I don't understand.''

Jeff laughed 'cause that phrase was so getting on his nerves that he thought now the words were just missing and stopping to drop on his nerves. He was so used to the fact if he wouldn't spoil the idea to his friends, he would hear them every day for the rest of his life.

Spoil... If they've seen the movie, does it count that I spoil them the idea? Never mind.

''Okay, let me explain,'' Jeff gestures silence with his hands,'' If I speak a hundred percent honest, I don't understand myself,'' he laughed, ''But, how I take it is that the guys that guards that stand by the border or whatever, are the supporters and they let people in Chernobyl on purpose. Because, hell no, it wouldn't be allowed to go there if there still was even a bit of radiation still there, c'mon,'' Jeff rolled his eyes, ''So, the guards are allies with the scientists or whoever they were, and they let people in to feed the aliens...cannibals...zombies or whatever they were... those bold things.''

The boys nodded.

''So you heard how they spoke that she knows about those creatures and killed her. So how I see it is that the scientists get tourists there to feed the things and keep them alive. But don't let anyone escape because otherwise the world...police...whoever...would destroy them. Those creatures.''

Everyone looked at Jeff with wide eyes in silence.

''Dude, that's deep,'' Blaine spoke, grinning.

''My brain couldn't function something like that,'' Nick rubbed his temples.

''I see where your idea comes from,'' Kurt nodded, looking upwards still processing his friend's explanation, ''That kind of makes sense.''

They left the cinema, talking and deputing the movie.

''So Kurt,'' Jeff started, ''You like traveling?''

''I-I've never...actually been...anywhere before,'' Kurt looked down in embarrassment.

''Hey, it's okay,'' Nick reassured, ''I haven't been to many places too. I'm afraid of flying.''

''But what?'' Kurt asked Jeff.

''Want to visit Chernobyl?'' Jeff teased, nudging Kurt's side with his elbow. Kurt widened his eyes and shook his head, Blaine and Nick chuckling at the adorableness.

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! '' Kurt shook his boyfriend and jumped up and down on the couch he was sleeping on, ''Wake up! It's date time!''

''Ugh!'' Blaine rubbed his eyes, turning from his side to his back, ''I don't wanna.''

''You don't want our date?'' Kurt asked in a sarcastic sad voice.

''No, no,'' Blaine immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around Kurt, who was sitting on the other side ''I want to. I'm just so tired.''

''I understand,'' Kurt kissed him sweetly, ''We got home late.''

After leaving the cinema, they went to Starbucks. Kurt for the first time. He was a little embarrassed to live in LA his whole life but actually experiencing people's every day for the first time. Starbucks was a ritual for some people, though for Kurt, it was his first time and he got so excited like a baby getting his candy.

He ordered a Caramel Mocchiato and swore to Blaine, he wouldn't get anything else.

Blaine just smiled but knew what drink Kurt would like and would surprise him some other day.

They walked around and came across to the big fountain.

Kurt adored how it looked. It was already late in the evening so everything was lit up. Fairy lights were tangled in trees' branches, the houses and stores had different light settings and colors. The buildings gave the place such a unique view, Kurt just felt weird how they didn't have to pay to look at it.

The fountain was just amazing. It changed its spurt setting time to time as well as the lights and Kurt had to admit, he liked the boring, classy golden/yellow lights the most.

Jeff was the first to manage to get his she's off to poke a little toe in the water and walk along the edge but it all turned to them all being drenched head to toe.

''Why are you sleeping on the couch anyway?'' Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled with closed eyes at the slight concern in Kurt's voice. ''I came home, talked to Rachel and the second she got up to get to her room, I passed out,'' Blaine spoke, his cheek resting on Kurt's shoulder,'' I'm sorry. I probably look like a mess.''

''No, it's okay,'' Kurt rubbed his shoulder, ''You never look bad.''

Blaine smiled, ''Um...Why are you wearing all white?'' Blaine gestured to Kurt's outfit.

''Well...It's a part of the date,'' he clarified, ''You can change all white too because that way it will be more fun.''

''Oh...'' Blaine thought for a moment but suddenly Kurt pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Blaine's eyes, making sure he doesn't see anything.

''Don't panic,'' Kurt laughed when Blaine started backing up like if he had placed a paper bag on a cat's head, ''I will take it off in a sec.''

Kurt helped Blaine stand up and took him to the yard.

Blaine didn't like being blind but enjoyed the mystery in this action. He couldn't wait to see what Kurt had prepared him.

Maybe he had set up the hot tub, maybe he had set up another picnic, 'cause that went hot, maybe-

''Twister?'' Blaine asked confused when Kurt removed his scarf.

''Yes but not any regular Twister...'' Kurt said in a sing song voice, ''Rachel!''

Rachel ran out with four buckets of paint. Actual _fucking_ paint.

Blaine smiled widely. He understood where this was going.

''Now go change,'' Kurt ordered, ''if you want to of course.''

Blaine nodded and quickly got upstairs to change. He removed his house clothes and put on a white t-shirt and white shorts.

When he got back to the yard, the paint was already spilled on its colored circles, and his sister and Kurt were giggling, setting up the spinning board.

At first the game was no big deal. They were both at different sides but after that got a little un-interesting, Rachel announced a change of rules. The next time you place your palm or foot somewhere it has to be a circle that's the less smeared. This would make it a lot more fun. And dirty. And hard.

Blaine twisted his left palm red and the less smeared red circle was way over past Kurt who was on the left side.

This position make them tangle legs and when Blaine placed his hand down he slipped and tripped them both down, Kurt's face landing on a huge pile of unsmeared yellow paint.

Rachel burst out laughing and Blaine tried to hold back his own laughter. And failed.

Kurt's expression was priceless. He scrunched his eyes closed, mouth falling open, letting out a weird, loud animalistic sound.

''This is your fault,'' Kurt cried. He wasn't mad of course. But his _face_...

''Technically, it's Rachel's fault,'' Blaine said managing to calm down his laughter, ''She changed the rules. I was only obeying them.''

''Excuses,'' Kurt murmured through narrowed eyes.

Blaine slowly lowered his hand, gathering a fist of blue paint in his hand and throwing it a Kurt. The paint dissolved all over the back of his white shirt and Rachel gasped. _Oh no..._

''oh no you didn't,'' Kurt scrunched his lips, Blaine already getting up and running.

Kurt took a handful of green paint and threw it at Blaine. It didn't land where he aimed but it was satisfying enough.

''No! My hair!'' Blaine laughed, shaking his head, the paint splitting in all directions, as well as on Rachel's yellow dress.

''Ugh,'' Rachel closed her eyes. She should've went inside when she got the chance. Oh well.

Blaine knew that now there were two people after him so he ran again and slipped on the Twister carpet, landing on his butt. Kurt was worried at first but started laughing when Blaine just laid down. He gave up, waiting for whatever was coming.

Rachel pointed up a finger at Kurt, gesturing him to wait. She slowly walked over to her brother and kneeled down.

Blaine shut his eyes closed tightly. Rachel dipped one finger in blue paint drawing _something_ on Blaine's forehead.

Rachel got up and went to Kurt giggling. Kurt didn't see what she drew yet but giggled because Rachel was giggling.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked around. _Was that really it?_

He stood up and went to were Kurt and Rachel were standing, bursting out laughing at Blaine's forehead.

Blaine scrunched his brows in confusion.

''Honey,'' Kurt couldn't stop giggling, ''You have _something_ on your face.''

Blaine turned to the house, seeing his reflection in the big windows.

He chuckled himself seeing a _penis_ drawn on his forehead. How surprising. People _didn't _do that all the time.

He turned to his sister, ''You dick-head!'' Blaine shook his head.

''No, _you're_ a dick-head,'' Rachel laughed again.

''Literally,'' Kurt added silently.

''Rachel, get out!'' Blaine demanded, smiling.

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and tip-toed inside.

''Don't worry,'' Kurt finally managed to get his breathing to normal, ''You're still handsome.''

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows in acknowledgement, ''We should shower,'' Blaine suggested, placing a hand on Kurt's ass, pulling him closer.

They shared a passionate kiss, not hesitating to let their tongues twirl together.

Kurt giggled and pulled away, ''Nu-uh,'' he shook his head.

Blaine furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side.

''My part is not over yet,'' Kurt told him and wiggled out of Blaine's embrace to get a big box from one of the outdoor lounge chairs.

He placed the box in front of Blaine and opened it, revealing a dozen of little, water filled balloons.

''Kurt, this is ridiculous,'' he couldn't help the smile creeping on his face slowly. He had the most adorable boyfriend ever.

''You can not play if you don't want to,'' Kurt said taking one balloon, tossing it from one hand to the other, ''Just let me have a little fun.''

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded, standing still. Kurt backed up and tossed the balloon at Blaine not too strongly, not wanting to hurt the handsome man.

''Oh my god,'' Blaine quickly took off his t-shirt when the balloon exploded on him, ''this is _so_ fucking _cold_!''

Kurt giggled and nodded, ''I placed ice in there but just so we don't get injured, I let them while we played Twister.''

Blaine exhaled through his nose and quickly grabbed a balloon, throwing it. It landed on Kurt's hip, exploding, getting his white pants wet. Kurt squirmed, ''this is cold indeed.''

Blaine hummed in agreement, ''I promise to cuddle later.''

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his hands around the boy's waist, Blaine doing the same.

Kurt enjoyed the warmness coming from Blaine's naked chest, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend neck, kissing there lightly.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, loving that they were chest to chest.

How could Kurt go from adorable to so sexy? He was sure if the water wasn't so cold, he'd have a little problem in his pants.

x-x-x-x-x

After being in each other's embrace for full ten minutes and still not wanting to let each other go, they managed to get inside.

Rachel was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. She could admit, she didn't want to go away from their date but knew she was the third wheel.

She picked the spot on the couch right opposite the window. She felt guilty for disturbing their privacy, even if both men didn't notice, she couldn't help but glance up from her Seventeen magazine to look at how her brother was happy.

When they opened the glass door, Blaine pointed her a knowing look and Rachel blushed. Caught. When Kurt passed her, she rolled her eyes at the big, blue hand stain on Kurt's white jeans' butt.

They took individual showers and got dressed in other clothes.

When Blaine thought about it, he was, for some reason, expecting for Kurt to plan something hot and sexy for their date. Blaine only now realized, his part of the date was equally as comical.

Kurt was a little confused when Blaine told him to get in the car to drive somewhere. He hoped it wouldn't be a restaurant because he was exhausted and wasn't dressed for the occasion.

They stopped at Target and Kurt looked at Blaine totally confused.

''I'm sorry this may be super-uber confusing, but can you please wait for me in the car?'' Blaine asked.

''Sure, no problem,'' Kurt nodded. This was unexpected. And weird. What could Blaine possibly do at Target.

Kurt left the radio on so he wouldn't be bored. He sang along to the songs he knew and examined people that kept passing by.

He couldn't deny that LA was gorgeous. Even if he was sitting in a car in front of a Target, the sunset was stunning.

Blaine got back in the car with a box, not as big as the water balloon one, and placed it in the backseat.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine apologized again, ''I know I could've let you stay home but I know how Rachel may be obnoxious sometimes.''

''It's okay Blaine, don't over-think this,'' Kurt chuckled, ''Were going back home?''

Blaine nodded and started the car.

x-x-x-x-x

''Oh my god, Blaine,'' Kurt gasped when they got back home, ''This is...this is...''

He was speechless.

The pool was lit up, making the water look stunning sky blue. Candles were lit up all over the ground by the pool and on the coffee tables by the lounge chairs. Anderson's mansion was on a hill, the sun was setting and it looked like it was a beautiful scenery from a cheesy romance movie. A sight like this wasn't impossible after all.

A little white rag was laid on the ground by one of the pool's edges, two glasses and a white wine on it.

''Blaine... this is amazing,'' Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt, holding the box in he other, ''I love it.''

Blaine set down the box and took Kurt by his hand, taking him upstairs to the guest bathroom. He came back with a pair of swim shorts, exiting the bathroom to change himself. They met downstairs.

''What's in the box?'' Kurt asked, ''If I'm allowed to know.''

Blaine took the box and opened in, showing it to Kurt. It was full of...

Glowsticks?

''What are you going to do with those?''

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he went to the pool and threw all the glowsticks inside.

Kurt was really confused for a moment but after a moment, when the glowsticks swam around, he actually saw how cool it looked.

It was getting darker and darker outside and the glowsticks in the water looked astounding.

Blaine gestured a hand for Kurt to take. They both wrapped their bodies together, jumping into the pool as a double cannonball.

They chased each other around the pool, playing, occasionally drinking wine and simply enjoying the company.

Kurt swam to Blaine, taking him in an tight embrace again, ''Thank you, Blaine.''

Blaine caressed Kurt's hair and cheeks, ''You can't believe how important you are to me, Kurt,'' Blaine said, his voice low.

''You mean so much to me, Blaine,'' Kurt said his own words, running his hands upwards, over Blaine's torso.

Blaine gently pushed them both to the side of the pool, leaning Kurt against it.

They pressed their lips together tenderly, showing all of the words that couldn't be said.

When just gentle brushes of lips wasn't enough, Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt didn't hesitate for a second, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore him.

Blaine loved how Kurt tasted. Of the white wine and something so unique. So Kurt. He couldn't get enough.

They kept kissing passionately, sucking and biting on each other's lips.

Kurt turned his head to the side, wanting to take a quick breath and Blaine switched from Kurt's mouth to jaw, to neck.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine shoulders, squeezing tightly from the pleasure when Blaine ran his tongue over his pulse point.

Kurt moaned and Blaine let out a satisfied growl, pressing his body into Kurt's by the pool wall. Kurt could feel the forming erection on Blaine and his eyes snapped open.

''Blaine, please, stop,'' he whispered.

The words hit Blaine in the head like a brick and he immediately backed off, walking on the other side of the pool.

''I'm sorry, Kurt,'' Blaine looked mostly worried but disappointed, ''You're just...so irresistible...I'm sorry.''

Kurt shook his head. He didn't know why he always pushed Blaine away.

He wanted it so badly yet he was so scared. Blaine was obviously experienced. What if he wasn't good enough. He knew doing _it _meant a lot to Blaine and if he'd screw it up, he'd lose him.

''Blaine...I-I..I'm sorry,'' Kurt sobbed, his words coming out hazy and silent, ''I'm such a-''

''Don't even finish that sentence,'' Blaine came back closer, taking Kurt's head in his hands, ''I should be the one apologizing. I'm rushing you.''

''No, you're not-''

''Kurt! Just... be honest with me. You're not ready,'' the words pained Blaine a little, ''But it's okay. I want you to want me as much as I want you.''

_Wow that was a lot of want's_

''I do, Blaine, I swear-''

''Don't, ''Blaine smiled, wiping the few tears off Kurt's cheeks, ''I'll wait for you forever.''

Kurt smiled, falling in love with Blaine even more. He leaned in and kissed Blaine.

''You won't have to wait forever,'' Kurt caressed Blaine's shoulder, looking him in the eyes, ''I promise.''

x-x-x-x-x

I hope you enjoyed.

I feel like I've been wanting to write the dinner for like 3 chapters but always something else comes up.

I promise for realz, the next chapter will be the dinner with the Andersons.

(Hope to wake up to reviews. Pretty please!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi.

This is the longest chapter yet and it's for the long waiting. I'm studying hard for the exams. Tomorrow, I have an English exam. Wish me luck. *crosses fingers*

*Happy 24th birthday to our lovely Chris Colfer!

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

No specific warning on this. Just the regular. Bit of smut and language.

Enjoyyy!

**Chapter 9**

Friday.

It was Friday. Today.

Kurt was sitting on his living room couch, looking out the window. He could be getting ready by now but he just couldn't bring himself to start doing anything.

Though, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to wear? How to style his hair? What to bring?

Thoughts were swimming around his head, hurting his temples, like if they were the red cape for the bull.

_Please, help me someone!_

''Kurt, stop!'' Tina came in the room and calmly ordered her best friend, ''Please, just...relax, It will be fine.''

_Why is she trying to reassure me? Does she believe everything will be a disaster? Will his parents really hate me?_

Kurt furrowed his brows and slightly pouted, looking down at his trembling hands.

''Kurt!'' Tina said louder. She kneeled in front of him and took his shaky palms in hers, ''Kurt, listen to me!''

Kurt looked up, searching her face.

''I know you probably think that if the dinner will go badly, your relationship with Blaine will be over. Am I correct?''

Kurt sadly grinned and shrugged.

''Well then, you should know that I have experience in this and I will tell you how my dinner with Mike's parents went.''

_Oh no._

''I first met his parents last winter,'' Tina rubbed Kurt's knee with one hand, ''We visited them before Christmas and well...if I can tell you honestly...it went horrible.''

Kurt's eyes widened.

_Why is she telling me this?!_

''His parents asked me about my future plans and...Mike's dancing came up...and well, you know how they are about that. Mike's father was furious. The whole night continued with them just arguing. Though, me and Mrs. Chan stayed out of it.''

Kurt just kept making sour faces, looking at Tina, waiting for her to say the point of this.

''But,'' she continued in a happier tone, ''After talking for a long while, Mr. Chan agreed to see Mike. To see him perform.''

Kurt saw where this was going.

''I know it sounds like it ended like in a cheesy family comedy-with a happy ending...it did, Kurt. That can happen in real life.''

Kurt smiled and nodded, words still stuck somewhere.

''Mr. Chan still wanted Mike to be a doctor but agreed to let him go to a dance related college if he pays himself. Mrs. Chan tried to disagree but after explained himself, even I understood why that was better. Mike's father gave him a chance to get independent.''

''Like I don't have enough independence...'' Kurt said sarcastically.

''We're talking about Mike here, Kurtie,'' Tina laughed, ''I know the dinner may go wrong but I'm a hundred per cent sure; that won't be the reason you'll break up.''

Kurt smiled and hugged Tina, ''Thank you. I don't know if that's an advice because I learned nothing but the fact that Mike's paying for his own college, but it made my hands stop shaking. So thank you.''

''Uhh...''Tina looked at the wall opposite her, still hugging Kurt, confused, ''You're welcome.''

''I don't know why but...before today, I didn't really care,'' Kurt said shrugging, ''but now, I just really feel anxious. I want them to like me.''

''I understand,'' Tina rubbed Kurt's shoulders, ''Come. Let's get ready. I'll help you.''

Kurt ended up wearing a very simple outfit; white dress shirt, black jeans that weren't very tight but still were accenting the benefits of his slim legs, a black tie, a black vest and black Dr. Martens.

Kurt ran up to the door when it rang. He opened up and smiled when he saw Blaine's face.

''Hello, beautiful,'' Blaine greeted and leaned in to quickly kiss Kurt, ''You look divine.''

''Thank you. You look great yourself,'' Kurt said looking at Blaine head to toe. Never could get enough.

''These are for you,'' Blaine sad as they sat in the car. He leaned back to the back seat and grabbed white tulips, handing them to his boyfriend.

''Oh, Blaine! You didn't have to get me anything,'' he sniffed the flowers, ''Why did you get me a gift?''

''Because, it's fair,'' Blaine grinned, ''You deserve it. I don't have to do anything like this.''

Kurt flinched and his eyes saddened.

Oh shit.

''Kurt, I'm so sorry,'' Blaine turned to him, gently tilting his chin to get Kurt to look at him, ''I didn't mean it that way, Please... I'm sorry. I'm an idiot.''

Kurt fought back a tear, ''It's okay. You're right. You won't. At least there's one positive side to it.''

''Kurt... I feel so bad,'' he took Kurt's hand in his.

''Blaine, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that,'' Kurt caressed Blaine's bicep, ''Let's just get going.''

x-x-x-x-x

Oh, no. Not that gardener again.

Rachel sighed as she drove her red Fiat 500 into the driveway of her house, stopping right in front of him. Finn stopped plucking weeds and stood up, taking off his hat to greet the lady who just arrived.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the gesture and got out.

''Good day, miss,'' the gardener bowed a little, keeping his eyes on the girl.

''Yes, very,'' she crossed her arms over her chest, ''why do we even need a gardener? Like seriously. We don't even have a garden. There's just plants around the house and I'm sure they can grow themselves.''

''You're wrong, miss,'' Finn fluttered his finger, ''There are some plants that need love. I hope you learn biology at school. I'm sure they teach you about garden plants.''

Rachel blushed at her lack of knowledge about biology but quickly got back to her bitchy tone, ''I'm not about to go and work as a gardener like you. I'm going to be a star,'' Rachel waved her hands in the air and looked up at the sky.

She was sure, she would leave LA after finishing school and go to New York to start a new life and be independent. She would get her roles at shows as 'Funny Girl' and 'I Can Get It For You Wholesale' just like her idol Barbra Streisand. She would be awarded for Tony's and afterwards, she would focus on her family.

Finn just slowly nodded and looked at Rachel with a confused expression. She was just looking at the sky, smiling and mouthing 'thank you's.

''Well, good luck,'' Finn snapped Rachel out from her day dream, ''But some people must work for other's gardens. In the place for little, lazy missys like you, who are too obsessed with themselves to notice how beautiful the nature is. I have to say, from my years of experience, I've never seen more healthy, stunning roses like yours.''

''Oh,'' Rachel nodded. She really never noticed the flowers, ''I guess I must be flattered. Someone's enjoying their job. And I'm not obsessed with myself. That's ridiculous.''

''Mhmm. Maybe, if you have a free minute, I can show and introduce you to some plants,'' Finn offered.

I'd love to.

''We'll see,'' Rachel held her chin higher, ''I'm a very busy person. Even though I'm young.''

Finn nodded.

''Oh, shit!'' Finn yelled bringing his hands up in the air.

Rachel jumped and flinched backwards.

''My roses,'' Finn ran to the front of Rachel's car and kneeled, ''You should re-take your driving test. They should take away your licence.''

''Why are you so angry?''

''You ruined my roses,'' Finn stomped his feet but grinned, ''You were distracted. I understand.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rachel turned her head to the side and furrowed her brows.

''I mean... I can't blame you. I would've been distracted myself. I bought this new tank top and you were just drooling over my toned arms.''

''What?'' Rachel asked amused, ''No, I did not. You-you just sowed them so close to the driveway...It's not my fault.''

Finn chuckled, ''You're blushing, miss.''

Rachel looked down to hide her blush.

_Rachel, why do you always embarrass yourself in front of him?!_

''Go, miss,'' Finn smiled and pointed to the front door, ''Your mother is looking for you. The dinner starts soon.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Don't worry, Kurt. I'm sure it will be fine,'' Blaine tried to brighten up Kurt's mood, when they were walking up to the front door of Blaine's house.

''Good day, gentleman,'' Finn greeted them.

''Hi,'' Kurt returned the greeting.

''What's up with the roses by the driveway?'' Blaine asked, pointing his head to the destroyed flowers.

''Mr. Blaine, I hope you aren't mad,'' Finn said worriedly, ''Not that it's my fault, though,'' he mumbled.

''No, I'm not mad. And call me Blaine. But, uh... What happened?''

''Your clumsy sister drove her car too close...''

Kurt giggled and that made Blaine smile, ''Oh... I'll tell her to retake her drivers test.''

''I told miss the same thing,'' Kurt burst out laughing and both other looked at Kurt and grinned.

''Thank you...uhh...'' Kurt stopped laughing to say thanks, but realized he didn't know the gardener.

''I'm Finn Hudson. Thank you for what?'' Finn asked confused.

''For making my mood better. Laughing is proven to relieve stress. So, thank you. I'm Kurt.''

Finn smiled, ''You're welcome then. My pleasure to make someone's day better. And Kurt is a nice name.''

''Thank you, again. See you later, Finn,'' Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's and they walked to the front door.

Blaine, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt had been in Blaine's house a few times but it never failed to fascinate him. From the first time he saw Blaine, he knew he probably lived nicely. But still... seeing a home so wonderful, modern and clean just made him want to take off his shoes before stepping in any rooms and just stare. There were so many little details of architecture. For example, the first room coming in, the passageway, was all white but the lines against the ceiling were adorned with golden, baroque style moldings. He's only been in the living room and bathroom so he was excited to see the kitchen.

''Kurtie!'' someone pushed Blaine aside and attacked Kurt with the tightest hug.

''Hello, Rachel,'' Kurt smiled when he understood what was happening and patted her back.

''When did that happen?'' Blaine asked pointing his finger from Kurt to his sister.

''Well, we've been having some breakfast, lunches and brunches together, we text each other before we go to sleep-''

''That's why you always lack to respond to me,'' Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt who just shrugged.

''Anyways, we're like best friends now,'' Rachel explained, clasping her hands together enthusiastically.

''That's good...I think.''

''Come, Kurt,'' Rachel took him by the elbow and brought him to a room he's never been before. The dining room.

At first, Kurt even didn't notice it was a dining room. The first thing he saw were the big sofa along the wall with a huge painting above it.

''Sit down, beautiful,'' Blaine said.

Kurt looked at the table.

Wow.

It was amazing. It was a tall, light wood table with light brown, puffy chairs that looked _oh yeah_ comfortable. They were more like arm chairs. Chairs for a living room.

He awkwardly sat down and looked around. There were windows from the ceiling to the floor, which made him admire the beautiful garden. At the moment, the sun was beginning to settle and it made roses and jasmin bushes look like from a fairytale.

The walls were all white, except for the ones that led to the kitchen. Those were made from a dark grey brick, that complimented the colors of the decor.

Above him, a big chandelier was hanging. The little crystals on it were swinging, creating little rainbow reflections on the table.

All of it was stunning. But that's the point.

He felt like he didn't belong here. He wasn't from this world. He wasn't-

Kurt stopped worrying when he felt a warm, loving hand intertwine with his. A beautiful smile was in front of him when he turned his head, assuring him that's everything was good.

It felt like it was a dream.

Just when he wanted to lean in, he heard steps coming from the kitchen.

''Blaine, can you please come help?'' Rachel asked, blushing when she noticed that she probably disturbed something.

''Sure,'' he looked at Kurt questionably and he nodded. He wouldn't stay alone.

''Oh, hi, Kurt,'' Elizabeth greeted. She was wearing a feminine, pink apron and she was taking something out of the oven.

''Hello, Mrs. Anderson.''

''Call me Elizabeth, please,'' she smiled at him. ''Could you boys please help me with the dishes?''

Both of them nodded and went to set up the table.

''James will arrive a little late, so I think we can start,'' Elizabeth proposed when they were all seated.

Elizabeth had prepared a lasagna. A very simple but enjoyable meal.

They ate for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Rachel finally spoke.

''So, Kurt. When can I finally meet Tina?''

''Tina? Oh, we can hang out after the first stage of Palace. When we get back,'' Kurt responded, thankful for the break of silence.

''Who's Tina?'' Elizabeth asked.

''She's my roommate,'' Kurt explained,'' She's like my sister. We grew up together at the orphanage. We're very close.''

''We met at the mall once and she was very nice,'' Rachel continued, ''She's like Kurt's family. Oh, she's Tina from Cantare, mom.''

''Oh, Tina? Yes, she's a nice girl,'' she smiled, ''Kurt...so you're the friend she was talking about before the audition.''

''Umm... I think so,'' Kurt felt awkward,'' I think that's me.''

Blaine sensed how tense Kurt felt, so he placed him palm on his boyfriend's thigh.

They continued their talking, sharing little stories to get to know one antoher.

Blaine told his mother how they met, how they became friends. How nervous he was to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend.

Elizabeth listened happly. She's never seen her son so happy.

But she no matter how much she tried, he couldn't forget about Heidi. Her son was engaged. As a honest, fair person, she shouldn't support their relationship. But she loved Blaine too much. She saw his expressions whenever he was with Heidi. They enjoyed eachother's company, but only as friends. Seeing her step-son so joyful made her heart swell.

Everyone at the table heard the front door opening and they looked at the door to see Jame's arrving.

''Sorry I'm late,'' he hurried inside and placed his briefcase on one of the sofas by the wall.

He hurried to the table, kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down next to her.

''Hello, Kurt,'' James greeted, smiling at Kurt, ''It's nice to finally meet you. I have to say... Blaine's got good taste.''

Kurt blushed, ''Thank you . It's nice to meet you, too.''

James swiped his hand, ''Oh, call me James. There's no need for being fancy here. If you're related to Blaine, you're related to us. You're always welcome here.''

The next hour passed by very quickly. They told their stories again. This time, Blaine hid his face under his arms, 'cause his father decided to tell embarrassing childhood sotries about him.

''Okay, Kurt. Tell me about you!'' James suggested, ''I want to know... for example, what are your plans.''

Kurt left a long breath at the question. There's so much.

''Well... Someday, I'd like to have something of my own. I'd like to be on the main role of a show. Or be a soloist. Have my own concerts. Something as an individual. It doesn't necessarily mean New York and Brodway, though. I would want to visit, but living there is just not for me. I've lived here since I remember myself and this is my home. ''

James nodded. To be honest, Kurt was very smart. Coming from the orphanage, he knew he wouldn't have the best education but for some reason, Kurt was life smart. If that made sense. Yes, it did.

''I'd like to get married. To have a nice, little house of my own. Maybe, have children.''

Blaine smiled. But he was a little angry at himself. They haven't talked about stuff like this. This was the first time he'd hear Kurt talk about his future vision. Because, really, Blaine didn't even have a dream. He would love to hear everything that Kurt wants. He wants to know where he wants to be, and be there with him. 'Cause now, Kurt was his dream. Only dream.

''To have a dog,'' Kurt chuckled, ''To have a cheesy, family movie life. With the garden, and the small, homey kitchen, and the backyard. Everything like that. That'd be perfect.''

James just kept smiling and nodding. He was surprised that Blaine took interest in someone like him. His son alway chose people from, let's say, not a good place. Like he was as a teenager. Rebels. Smokers. Drug users. Or someone random. Heidi was forsed on him and James still had this little ping of guilt from taking the freedom from Blaine by using force. From Blaine's side, it would've been a fictitious marriage.

''James, help me get the plates and let's get dessert,'' Elizabeth ran her hand down her husbands.

They both got up, gathered the plates and went to the kitchen.

Elizabeth placed the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter.

She left a long sigh, ''James...I think Kurt-''

''He's great. I like him,'' James smiled and leaned next to her wife, ''I think he's a perfect balance for my son.''

''I know but... don't you think something's fishy here?''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' James crossed his hands on his chest.

''I don't think Kurt's as perfect as he's acting. Think about it, James. If Kurt would be this perfect boy, do you really think he'd choose Blaine?''

''What?'' James was getting more and more confused by the second.

''Let's face it. Blaine's not a golden boy. He's a...zebra... I don't know. He has his white stripes and his black stripes. But I think there are more of the back ones.

I think Kurt is using Blaine's naivety to his advantage. He wants to get in our family. Marry Blaine and collect half of the family money. He comes from an orphanage for gods sake.''

James just kept his mouth open and didn't say anything. Where did this evil analyzing come from, ''Do you even hear yourself right now, Elizabeth?''

''Yes,'' She said firmly, ''This is not a joke. I think he's a player. He's using his innocence and beauty against Blaine. Like a spider catching a fly, James. I'm just being thoughtful here.''

''I completely disagree,'' James shook his head, ''Do you see how he looks at Blaine? How affective they act together? They care about eachother. I'm pretty sure they love one another.''

''Come on, James,'' she said louder, ''He can play any emotion he wants. He wants to maybe debut on theatre. He's an actor. A player. And please, they've been together for like a month. Love doesn't come that fast.''

''I don't know why you're acting like this. I'm just gonna get desert and return to out lovely guest,'' James said calmly and taking the dessert bowls, exited the kitchen.

Elizabeth sighed. Was she the only one who saw this? Kurt's a traitor. He saw how he looks at his house. Like a little girl coming into a candy store. Want's to lick and take everything.

He just came from the orphanage and joined Cantare. Got under her son's skin and now's playing with him. And Blaine's falling.

This is got to stop.

But she had to admit. Kurt was good.

He was a good actor, a good singer, a good dancer.

A good performer.

_Maybe, tease him a little._

x-x-x-x-x

''Kurt, I just remembered,'' Elizabeth started when they all sat at the table for dessert except for Rachel, ''I have a little campaign for Cantare. The thing is, we need posters. Posters with a good student on it. And I just thought, you're one of the best performers, you could come audition as the model.''

Kurt slowly looked down at his half empty bowl of his Pavlova cake, ''I'm flattered for this opportunity. I just... don't really think I'm a model. I-I wouldn't be good.''

_That's weird_. Elizabeth furrowed her eyesbrows. _He doesn't jump in the spot of fame immediately._

''I could come. I would try but I really don't think I'd want myself as the face of AAMI,'' Kurt slowly shook his head but didn't refuse, trying to be polite, ''There's so many good artists there. With model faces. I'd love to try, but just for fun I guess.''

_Aha. Probably tried to show his generosity by 'offering' the place for others but agreeing at the end. Hah. Just look at Blaine. He's looking at Kurt with heart eyes. This is ridiculous._

''Okay, I placed the covers on your bed, Blaine,'' Rachel ran into the room a little breathless.

''What covers?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Kurt is staying tonight,'' Blaine said firmly.

''I allowed Kurt to stay the night,'' James said looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

Elizabeth frowned and narrowed her eyes at Blaine but didn't say anything.

''If there's a problem, I can just-'' Kurt started quietly.

''No. You're staying.'' Blaine said firmly, making his grasp on Kurt's hand under the table tighter.

''It's absolutely fine,'' James shrugged and smiled at Kurt. He was so nice, ''I'm sure it'll be a lot more easy to wake Blaine up tomorrow for the competition if you're here. It's like a compromise. Not that I wouldn't allow it any other day.''

''Thank you sir-James,'' Kurt smiled and stood up after Blaine nudged him.

James just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the first time Kurt saw Blaine's room. All he could say; it was different.

It was different from the whole house's decor and furniture. And it didn't look like someone's personal room. The only evidence that someone lived in this room was the full closed, the guitar in the corner and the few photos.

And the mess.

Blaine obviously didn't let the maid in.

The walls of the bedroom were painted maroon. The furniture was all black. The floor was covered in dark wood. The light was very dim.

The bed was very simple and the bedding was all white. Opposite the bed was a table with a laptop on it and many papers, notebooks and writing tools. He had windows from ceiling to ground just like the whole house, embellished with a white, flowy curtain.

There were nightstands on both sides of the bed, with lamps and many other things on it.

He looked at Blaine, who nodded. Kurt slowly entered the room while Blaine just leaned against the door and watched him.

He slowly walked to the bed and ran his hand over it. It was very soft and fluffy.

He sat down and almost moaned at how comfortable it was. No wonder why Blaine couldn't get up in the mornings.

Kurt looked at the nightstand and saw a picture frame. He picked it up gently and looked at the picture.

It was Blaine with a little child. A baby.

Kurt smiled. The photo was adorable. The baby was laughing and pulling one of Blaine's curls. Blaine's face was scrunched in pain but he was still smiling.

''Who's this?'' Kurt asked not looking away from the photography.

Blaine walked towards the bed and sat down next to him.

''That's my nephew. My brother's son,'' Blaine smiled looking at the photo, ''His name is Saul.''

''Saul?'' Kurt smiled widely, ''That's an...unusual name.''

''Well...I'd say Cooper is one unusual person. The meaning behind the name is 'prayed for','' Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's back, ''Cooper and his wife really wanted a baby. He was very welcome. He was waited for.''

''That's amazing. I'm happy for them,'' Kurt couldn't get the smile off his face. Saul was the cutest baby, ''How old is he?''

''He's three now. He'll turn four in about five months. I haven't seen him in a long time.''

''Where does your brother live? Doesn't he live in LA?''

''No,'' he shook his head sadly, ''He returned to Florida after he turned eighteen. He visits us sometimes but very rarely. He promised to bring Saul for his fourth birthday, though.''

''Aww, now you got me all excited,'' Kurt pouted.

Blaine smirked at the double meaning of the phrase but didn't say anything.

''We could visit them if we get to the second stage of Palace. It's in Florida,'' Blaine smiled when Kurt's eyes slowly widened.

''Oh my god, Blaine,'' he bounced up and down on the mattress, ''Now there's even more reasons we need to win tomorrow.''

''They'd love you, Kurt. They're nice people.''

''I can't wait. Saul's so cute,'' Kurt stood up and looked at the extra covers and pillows Rachel brought him.

''Where will I sleep?'' he asked.

''You'll sleep with me.''

_That tone again._

''But Rachel-''

''I don't care. I want you to sleep in my bed,'' Blaine said firmly, ''Of course if you don't want to, I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed.''

''No, no. If anyone's sleeping on the couch, it's me. I'm the intruder,'' Kurt shook his head, ''And I want to sleep in the bed with you, just...I don't want to disobey your parents.''

''The only one you have to obey for is me,'' Blaine said seriously. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand, ''You're _my_ boyfriend. You listen to me.''

''Okay, then,'' Kurt said softly, blushing from Blaine's closeness. They were just a few inches apart, ''I guess we won't need the extra blankets.''

Just when Blaine wanted to connect their lips, Kurt moves away to get the extra blankets and pillows off the bed. Blaine just smirked to himself. _Tease._

Kurt tossed the bedding to one of the corners of the room and jumped into the bed, now looking at the ceiling.

Blaine joined him.

''We'll go somewhere when we finish the first stage of Palace,'' Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt lay in silence and looked around, confused, ''What do you mean?''

''After we come back, I'll take you on a little vacation,'' Blaine informed him, ''I'm not telling you where, though. It'll be a surprise.''

''Blaine... I've never been out of LA. I-I-'' Kurt was stuttering.

He never was a fan of airplanes. Or boats. Or anything else. He knew if they'd win the first stage, he'd have to go to Florida. By a plane. He was excited, yes. But scared as well. Especially, if he didn't know _where_ he was going.

''Don't stress, beautiful,'' Blaine turned to his side, to look at Kurt and caressed his cheek, ''It won't be far. And I'm sure, you'll like it there.''

Kurt nodded, closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He trusted Blaine.

''Can you sing for me, please?'' Kurt whispered.

''What do you want me to sing?'' Blaine whispered back.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned to his side to face Blaine, ''Take your guitar. Sing something for me, please. I've never heard you play.''

Blaine smiled and realized it was true. He got up and took his acoustic guitar and returned to the bed where his boyfriend was already sitting.

He strummed the chords for a moment, getting in the mood. He stopped and closed his eyes to search inside of him. What to play for Heaven?

He started strumming the chords in a nice pace. Not too fast, not too slow.

He looked at his hands, inhaled and looked at Kurt.

_every color in the world is in your eyes__  
__and everywhere you look you shine a light__  
__hollow as the night until I saw you__  
__I came back to life when I saw you___

_it doesn't matter if the stars forget us__  
__it doesn't matter if the world don't know our names__  
__it doesn't matter if they talk about us__  
__it doesn't matter cause we are in, we are in love__  
_

Kurt smiled the whole time. He didn't recognize the song but the lyrics were beautiful.

Blaine finished the song and slowly placed the guitar down. He turned to Kurt and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Kurt didn't hesitate to answer. He fisted his hands in Blaine's shirt and brought them down; Blaine laying on top of Kurt.

Kurt started to twirl Blaine's curls in his fingers with one hand, and tugged Blaine's shirt with the other.

Blaine stopped the kissing to examine Kurt's face. Know if he really wanted that. He saw how dark Kurt's eyes were. Full of desire and lust.

Blaine quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. He kept straddling Kurt, who examined the gorgeous man.

Kurt's breath hitched. Right there. The most amazing man above him.

His skin was tan, making him look even hotter. He didn't have very big muscles. Average, nicely toned muscles from boxing classes he had in high school. Kurt honestly liked them like that better. There was little hair on his chest and Kurt never thought he liked it but on Blaine they looked just right. He allowed his gaze move south and he muted a moan that was threatening to come out at the sight. Blaine had a 'V'. And a little trail of hair was going from his navel, down into his pants. The hottest thing about men.

His nails itched to touch and caress, he looked at Blaine and he nodded. Kurt brought his hand up and glided it down his boyfriend's torso. He was warm and strong. Kurt quietly sighed and looked Blaine in the eyes. They were almost black. Kurt had seen them dark before but never so black.

As if he was hypnotized from Blaine's eyes, he moved his hand to Blaine's neck and crashed their lips together. Blaine moaned from the surprise and started tucking at Kurt's shirt. He didn't see Kurt resist, so he pulled away to pull the vest and shirt over Kurt's head.

Now it was his turn to examine.

Kurt was perfect. A milky, soft skin. There was no hair on his torso and that just made Blaine want to explore Kurt's body. To touch him, lick him everywhere. Worship his whole body.

''Blaine,'' Kurt blushed awkwardly, ''I'm getting a little self-conscious here.''

''Sorry,'' Blaine sad breathlessly, ''You're just so beautiful, Kurt. Perfect.''

Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned back to kiss him. He brought his hands to caress the milky skin, sliding his palms along the sides of Kurt's torso. Kurt moaned in Blaine's mouth and shivered at the gentle touch.

It got pretty heavy and it was hard to breathe. Blaine pulled off but didn't want to remove his mouth from Kurt's body. So, he trailed kisses down to his chin, to his neck and started sucking there.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes. He knew; there will be a hickey. But he didn't care. It felt too good.

Kurt dug his nails in the small of Blaine's back, scratching lightly upwards. Blaine hummed in pleasure and rocked his hips.

Their erections met and Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's pale neck to moan.

He caught the sight of Kurt. His mouth was open, his lips swollen, cherry red, eyes closed, a light blush on his cheeks.

A new wave of thrill shot through Blaine and he brought his mouth back to his boyfriend's neck and sucked harder, occasionally licking the now bruising skin.

''You're mine, Kurt,'' Blaine quietly growled.

Kurt didn't know if he should answer so he just moaned, turning his head to the side, baring his neck even more.

''Please, give yourself to me, beautiful,'' Blaine said in between marking Kurt's skin, ''Please, let me make you feel good. Let me devour you. You can't even imagine how much I want you.''

Kurt understood. He wanted Blaine too, but... it just didn't feel right now.

He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and lightly pushed him.

Blaine whined but backed up. He looked very disappointed and Kurt hated that. He liked Blaine so much. He cared about him and it make his heart itch that Blaine was disappointed. He didn't want Blaine to think he wasn't drooling over him. He got up and looked worriedly at Kurt, ''I'm sorry. I didn't want to push.''

Kurt sighed and sat up, ''I'm sorry. I always seems like I'm pushing you away.''

''Admit it, Kurt. I'm pushing you. You're not ready,'' Blaine told him, ''And I just keep pushing you.''

''You don't. Believe me, Blaine,'' Kurt crawled to the edge of the bed, ''I want this. Very much. I just want to make this special for us both.''

Blaine smiled and looked adoringly at Kurt. It was the first time Kurt would be intimate with someone and honestly, how could he not think about it. After stressful dinner, his parents and sister at home; this wasn't the perfect timing.

''I lov-like you Kurt. So much,'' Blaine took Kurt's head in his hands, ''Just know. I'll wait forever if I need to.''

Kurt smiled and melted into Blaine's embrace.

Kurt was sure. Blaine wouldn't take it much longer. Even if he said forever.

He'd have to consult Tina. Maybe.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm so nervous about this chapter. I desperately want to hear your thoughts. Please, review.

Imma go take a nap with the kitties now.

Song used: Cider Sky – We Are In Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After dinner, when everyone had gathered to their rooms, Elizabeth exited the bathroom after removing her makeup and taking a shower, entering her bedroom where James was already laying in the bed, reading a book.

She moisturized her hands and removed her robe, reveling an expensive, short, silk nightgown. She crawled under the covers and sighed.

''Why did you do that James?''

''Did what exactly?'' her husband questioned, not taking his eyes off the book.

''Why didn't you talk to me before you let Kurt stay the night?''

''Elizabeth... Blaine is a grown up now. He shouldn't even be asking these things,'' James shrugged, ''This is his house as well and he had the right to have his people over.''

''I don't like this,'' she crossed her hands over her chest, ''that boy just reeks of trouble.''

James closed his book, ''What's gotten into you? As I remember, you were the one who bragged about him when he joined Cantare. I thought you like him.''

''I can admit, he is talented and is a big gain for my choir. His voice is very rare and it's useful and unique. He's a nice boy...maybe,'' she explained, '' But I just don't think...he's not right.''

''Why are you saying these things?'' James picked up his voice a little, ''Don't you see how happy he makes my son?''

''That's the problem. I think he's acting.''

Her husband just looked at her in disbelief, ''Kurt is the nicest boy I've ever met,'' he said calmly and slowly, ''he's smart and kind. A very good young man.''

''_That's_ the thing, love,'' Elizabeth turned to James, ''he's too nice to be true. Do you really think, such a nice boy like him...don't take me wrong here...would fall for Blaine? Blaine's...he's not...the first choice for an innocent, _perfect_ person, James. He's not even near Kurt. He's had his past, his bad habits...''

Elizabeth looked at her husband, waiting for a reply. When none came, she continued.

''I just think...Kurt is using him. And the faster we get him away, the better.''

''I can't believe you...'' James whispered, looking at the wall straight ahead.

''We have to separate them-''

'' '_We_' ... I'm not taking a part in this. I adore seeing my son so happy... I can't take that away from him. I can't believe you'd do such a thing.''

''He'll thank us..._m_e later,'' Elizabeth said surely, ''Believe me... I don't want to hurt Kurt. I just think... he's too nice to be real...''

When no reply came, she turned her night lamp off and went to sleep.

I'll do _something._

x-x-x-x-x

''GUYS! Guess what! I have the most amazing choir ever!'' Elizabeth came into the auditorium with the widest smile on her face. She was holding the first place trophy of the Palace first stage.

Everyone stopped their talking and cheered.

Jeff high fived Nick and both cheered.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, who blushed.

Even though neither Kurt or he himself weren't the soloists, he was proud. This was Kurt's first competition and he did great. No fainting and no puking.

_And no other guys flirting with him._

It wasn't the biggest trophy. It was the size that you could easily hold with one hand. It had a flat base, a bright blue cylinder on it and a big golden note on top.

''I'm so proud of you guys. I know I had the speech after the competition already but you can never have too many good words for such a good job,'' Elizabeth walked to the center of the stage, ''And you deserve it all. And no matter how many years in a row we win this, it's always so touching for me, as the creator and teacher of this, to see you guys so happy and joyful with your achievements.''

The competition took place here, in LA. The auditorium there was beautiful. At least that's what Kurt could remember. The performances went by quickly and he didn't have time to look around the big room. He was too busy remembering the words and choreography. The first song they performed was Somewhere Only We Know and afterwards they could hear the younger generation enjoying it. And the second song was You Can't Always Get What You Want. That made the elderly and the judges smile. Perfect combination and strategy.

They had a pretty strong competition, though. _But not strong enough._

California received the first place, Iowa the second and Louisiana the third.

But that's only the first three from North America. There's still seven more and ten more from South America.

Next stop; Florida. 'Palace' second stage.

''But now, I have to introduce you to someone,'' Elizabeth said while placing the trophy on the shelf, next to the several similar, above huge, previous years' first place trophies, ''As I said, I have to go out of LA for a couple of days and I have to give my trust to a substitute. This,'' Elizabeth stretched her hands to the side, gesturing the young woman to come out from the backstage, ''is Amy Stevens. She'll be your teacher for a few days.''

The woman came out, skipping and waved to the students. She stopped next to Elizabeth.

Nick gasped as he saw the new teacher. Jeff jumped and looked at his friend. He couldn't help but feel sad. Feelings for Nick have been growing within time but he never showed any attention. He didn't know Nick enough. Even if they've known each other for years.

She was beautiful. Her face was short and wide. She had big, green eyes complimented by thin, dark brows. Her curly, red locks were made in a half up-do, showing her great cheekbones. She had a very pale skin but it suited her. It complemented her face features and hair color.

She was wearing a very classic outfit; a dark grey pencil skirt that stretched until her knees, she had a white blouse that was neatly tucked into the skirt, finishing off with black pumps.

She couldn't be older than 25.

''I have to go now, though,'' Elizabeth clapped her hands, ''Amy will take over for me and I'll let her introduce herself to you.''

Elizabeth waved and exited the door, swinging her tote over her shoulder.

''Hello. As Elizabeth already said, my name is Amy Stevens,'' she clasped her hands together, looking all around the auditorium, examining the students, ''I have some experience in performing and teaching but I will only be singing with you. I will only try to prevent your voices form rusting, not giving you assignments or preparing you for the next stage.''

Amy told about herself a little more and Nick couldn't help but be fascinated. She was gorgeous, smart and she had a great voice. It was soft but firm at the same time. Very fine and subtle.

''Jeff,'' Nick said breathlessly, ''I have to take a chance. Only now I realized; I've been single for way too long. This is a great opportunity.''

''Nick,'' Jeff whispered with a warning tone, ''falling in a relationship with a teacher is very dangerous. Not to mention illegal.''

''I know Jeff. But think about it. I can start knowing her now and when Elizabeth gets back, she won't be our lecturer anymore. It'll be fine,'' he swiped his hand, ''I have to use the restroom.''

_Oh, I can help you there_. Jeff wanted to embarrass Nick so badly. Not in a bad way, though. Just for a little laugh.

Jeff stood up, ''Miss Stevens? May my friend here, Nick Duval, use the restroom, please? He needs to poop.''

''Oh, err,'' Amy blushed, ''y-yeah, sure. Just try not to t-take too long, please, Mr. Duval.''

Nick face palmed but got up, shooting draggers with his eyes to giggling Kurt and Blaine.

''Good one,'' Kurt mouthed to Jeff and winked, Jeff just smirked.

A few minutes later, Jeff received a text.

From Nicky:

Please, help. I need tummy paper.

To Nicky:

Tummy paper?

From Nicky:

Toilet paper. Damn, the auto correct.

Jeff gathered his courage and stood up again, ''Miss Stevens? I'm afraid I have to use the facilities as well.''

Amy sighed, ''Mr. Duval has been there for a while. Please, check on him while you're at it.''

Jeff nodded and quickly tip-toed out of the auditorium.

Just as he was out the door he started running down the hall.

''Hi, Jeff,'' a girl greeted him when he ran by.

''No time to talk,'' Jeff kept running. ''My BF ND needs some TP.''

''Dude, where were you? It took you like five minutes to come!''

''That's what she said.''

''Yes, that's what she said. To you. Please, get me the toilet paper, ''Nick rolled his eyes.

''Man, what did you eat?'' Jeff asked, snapping his nose shut, ''It smells like shit in here.''

''It is shit. Hurry up.''

Jeff passed Nick the toilet paper through the opening on the bottom of the cabin. When Nick came out and started washing his hands, he saw Jeff still standing next to him.

''You don't have to wait for me ya'know.''

''I know. Just have to keep a reputation by walking out with a guy from a toilet.''

''You're so weird,'' Nick chuckled. He dried his hands and tried to open the door handle.

''Oh, crap. It won't budge.''

''Can someone, please, go check on the boys? They've been in the restroom for around ten minutes already.''

Kurt raised his hand and Amy nodded. Blaine stood up with Kurt and saw Amy looking at him with narrow eyes.

''I'm going,'' Blaine said firmly.

They walked down the hall towards the bathroom when they heard noises and stopped near the door.

It sounded like...someone was banging the door.

_Oh my god._

''Uh, uh. Harder! Uh. Harder Nick!''

''Why should I go harder? You're the one that's not doing anything.''

''I can't. It's too hard.''

''C'mon. Let's just try from different angles and see what we can do about it. You're the math one.''

''Nicky, I'm not in the mood.''

''Get in the mood!''

''I just can't get in the mood. I need little assets to help me. Like candles and music.''

''You want me to hump you or something? Will that get you in the mood?''

Blaine stared at the door with wide eyes while Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, trying to hold back laughter.

''I'll just...go,'' Blaine pointed to the door.

''We can text someone. Maybe someone can help us,'' Jeff suggested.

''Okay.''

They brought their phone's out from their pockets and sighed.

''My phone's dead,'' they said at the same time.

Suddenly, the door swiped open and they saw Blaine walking in with furrowed brows. He sighed when he saw that no one was naked.

''Ugh, ew,'' Blaine scrunched his nose and swiped his hand for Kurt to not come in, ''It smells like shit in here.''

''It is shit,'' Jeff and Nick said in union and they could hear Kurt burst out laughing in the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine is taking me somewhere tomorrow,'' Kurt told Tina.

He was sitting on his living room couch, legs to his chest.

''And? You don't want to go?'' Tina asked.

''No. Of course I want to,'' Kurt assured, ''I'm just nervous. At least, I'd like to know where we're going.''

''I'm sure it'll be fine,'' Tina comforted, ''All the date's you've had with Blaine have been great, haven't they? So why this one should go wrong.''

''What do you think Jeff?'' Kurt asked as his friend came into the room.

Kurt invited Jeff over and wasn't surprised he already knew Tina. They went to Cantare together for a while and weren't strangers. It saved the awkwardness.

''Has he told you anything? Or to Nick?'' Kurt pleaded.

''Nope,'' Jeff shook his head, ''It's like top secret. Besides, do you really think he'd be the one telling me something? He's very careful when it comes to you.'' He nudged Kurt and he couldn't help but blush. ''You just have to trust him.''

''I do. I'm just so anxious. But I do trust him.''

''I'm going to make you some peppermint tea. You shouldn't be stressing so much,'' Tina got up and went to the kitchen.

''So, uhh... What's up with you and Nick?'' Kurt asked silently.

''What do you mean?''

''I know you like him, Jeff.''

Kurt was absolutely sure Jeff had feelings for Nick. He didn't even have the question if he was gay anymore. The question is if Nick was...

''It's obvious, isn't it?'' Jeff scrunched his face in worry.

''That doesn't mean it's a bad thing.''

''It's as obvious as Blaine was with you. The whole time, he just walked around with heart eyes.''

''What?''

''Nothin'. It's just always been complicated,'' Jeff sadly looked down at his hands, ''I mean, I've known I'm gay since...forever...and my crush on Nick has been there forever, too. The story...it's just...so stupid. I should just get over him.''

Kurt nodded. He didn't know the story, but he knew these feelings were deep and complicated. Like the deepest roots of the oldest oak.

So what, if Jeff's been obvious. The way he always tries to spend as much time with him as possible. The way he always listens so carefully when he talks. The way he just looks at him. It's a very deep caring. A huge crush. If not even love...

''We met a few years ago. He started to date my sister. She was his first girlfriend. During that time, we became very close. Best friends. But my sister was older and had to move out to go to college and didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. Nick was devastated. Our relationship became...weird. He was very distant. I just reminded him of her,'' Jeff told, avoiding eye contact with Kurt, ''Actually, when I think about it...our friendship got back to normal not very long ago. I thought, maybe, he will come out. I've hoped for it all until now. I think he likes Amy Stevens.'' He spat the name of the teacher out like it was poisoned.

''The Cantare substitute?'' Kurt widened his eyes, ''But that's...''

''He doesn't care,'' Jeff's voice became a little hoarse, ''He's willing to wait. Elizabeth won't be away forever. When she comes back, she won't be our substitute no more. And the Nickmy ship will sail.''

''Look, maybe, Nick's just confused. I don't know him very well, but I can tell you he cares about you. I think you should wait a little more. If nothing changes, I'll help you move on. Help you find someone.''

Jeff chuckled and nodded.

Kurt moved away from his position on the couch, to hug Jeff. Jeff just buried his head in Kurt's shoulder and slowly returned the embrace.

''Tea's here,'' Tina said, quickly walking in the room with two mugs of steaming tea, ''I made one for you too, Nick.''

''Thanks, Tina,'' Jeff pulled out of the hug and took the black mug, Kurt; the white.

''Aww, man,'' Jeff whined, ''I wanted the unicorn mug.''

Kurt wanted to sip but brought the cup away from his lips to look at his mug.

''Okay, you baby,'' Kurt rolled his eyes, ''We can trade.''

''Yesss,'' Jeff hissed and swiftly placed the black mug on the table, taking the unicorn one from Kurt's hands.

''You know what,'' Jeff narrowed his eyes and grinned, ''All throughout our night, I haven't said any _uni_corny joke.''

Tina and Kurt chuckled, shaking their heads at the ridiculousness.

x-x-x-x-x

''Good morning, dad,'' Blaine said sleepily as he came into the kitchen.

James was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt, making some breakfast for his children and himself.

''Hello, son,'' James greeted, ''You...uhhh...going somewhere?''

James examined Blaine's outfit. It looked like he was up for a while. All dressed up and prepared.

''Yes. I hope you don't mind. I'll go on a little getaway for the weekend.''

James nodded, ''Where are you goin'?''

Blaine smiled, ''I'm taking Kurt on a little vacation. To celebrate. His first performance and...something else.''

James felt a happy ping in his heart. Blaine looked so happy when he talked about Kurt. It made him smile. _Why did Elizabeth think of him so badly?_

''Okay. I guess it's top secret so you will tell me all about it when you come back, alright?''

Blaine grinned, taking an apple from the basket on the counter, ''Sure thing. I'll see you Sunday evening. Or Monday morning. Or sometime soon.''

James just chuckled, ''Have fun!''

Blaine patted his father on the shoulder and went to the corridor, taking his carryon bag and went out the door, where a car with a personal driver was waiting for him.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Kurt was a mess.

He was so full of excitement but fear at the same time.

He was packing.

Trying to pack at least.

At the moment, his bag was on the bed; empty, with Kurt himself standing in front of it, one hand wrapping itself around his torso, the other one leaning on it to support his chin on his palm.

He was just staring at it. Maybe...just maybe, it could come to life and give some advice.

_Tina._

Kurt yelled for her friend in his mind. He _so_ needed help. With more than one thing.

''Kurt!'' Tina came in the room, making Kurt jump in surprise.

_Did I yell out loud?_

''Kurt, what are you doing? Blaine can show up any second,'' Tina asked confused.

Usually, Kurt was a very organized person. He would always be ready. At all times, for any situation. When he had to move out of the orphanage, he started making a list of his belongings a month before, just so he didn't forget anything. Now...?

''Kurt...why are you so nervous?'' Tina asked quietly.

''For many reasons,'' he replied nervously, ''This is my first trip, though that is the least I'm worried about. I have no clue where I'm going to be taken and-''

''Kurtie...you trust Blaine and I'm sure you'll like to travel. You would've done it sooner or later. We'll have to go to Florida soon and you'd have to fly by a plane anyways. Besides, he said it's nowhere far, right?''

Kurt nodded.

''So, you don't have to worry. If you go by plane, the flight will be short. And the packing?'' Tina pointed to the bag, ''It's summer. Just take clothes you wear here. Take your moisturizers, toners whatever you have there,'' she pointed to the bathroom, ''take your phone and...you're good to go.''

Kurt looked down and nodded. It'll be easier to pack now, alright...

''What else, Kurt?'' she came closer and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to comfort him, ''I feel like there's something else.''

Kurt inhaled deeply to gain courage. _Here it goes._

''I feel like it's going to happen this weekend,'' Kurt said, finally lifting his face to look Tina in the eyes.

''Huh? What are you talking about?''

''I think it's going to happen this weekend.''

Tina's expression softened, ''You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay.''

''H-how was it for you?''

They both sat down on the bed and Tina smiled, ''I know it's different for both of us, but the concept is the same. If it's the right time, the right person; it's perfect. It was with Mike obviously and I have to say it was the best nigh in my life. He made me feel safe, secure and loved. I was scared too, but I don't regret anything.''

Kurt felt more relaxed and sure about it. He guessed he wasn't the only one scared. Everyone's scared before doing something for the first time.

''How do you know when it's right?''

Tina sighed thoughtfully, ''First of all, you shouldn't be pushing yourself. If you don't feel it, don't do it. _But_...you have to know that you'll never be completely sure. You'll always have that ping of fear and anxiousness. But don't worry. If people love each other, all the moments are perfect. He'll make you feel loved and cared for. If you feel deeply for each other, it's a form of showing your feelings and expressing them. That's the time when you're the most exposed to anyone, so you have to have complete trust.''

Kurt nodded and smiled. He didn't say anything. He just quickly leaned forward and hugged her. Actions speak for themselves.

_You're the best friend ever._

''Okay, I have to go meet Mike. We're going out. But good luck. I'll see you soon.''

As she got up and waved, Kurt still sat on his bed. Just when he heard the door close, he sighed and got up, to pack his bag.

After collecting everything he needed and putting it in the bag, he checked himself in the mirror.

_I don't have to be afraid. I trust Blaine completely. I lov-_

_Knock-knock_

Kurt's heartbeat quickened and he turned to go out of his room to open the door.

As he opened it, Blaine was standing there with a big smile on his face.

''Hi, beautiful,'' he greeted and came in to kiss Kurt, ''you're ready to get on a boat?''

x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't that bad.

Kurt officially wasn't afraid of boats.

Besides, they were on in the water, on earth, not in the air, and they had life-vests and Kurt could swim. And the view...

California was gorgeous. Kurt could only keep his mouth open as he was looking around. Seeing as LA stretched further and further away, making the other boats, palm trees and skyscrapers in the distance smaller and smaller. As they got deeper, the water got darker and less clear. It was the afternoon and the sky was bright blue, filled with fully clouds, occasionally hiding the sun, giving people relief and a shadow.

One thing was for sure. They were going to an island. Which one, though?

''I'll tell you when we get there, beautiful. Maybe you'll even recognize it yourself,'' Blaine said softly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was looking around, standing, holding by the railing of the boat, Blaine's hands wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

'' I'm almost sure I won't. You'll have to spoil it for me,'' Kurt laughed when Blaine sucked on his earlobe.

Kurt got more excited when a very blurry relief came in sight. It was the island. And Kurt could only wait until they'll arrive.

Kurt couldn't deny. When they stepped off the boat, a rock fell of his shoulders and he sighed. Safe. Ground. An unmoving base under his feet.

Blaine took his hand and led them on the deck. Kurt leaned closer to his boyfriend and examined his new groundings. All the new people, the little houses that were so cute. The relief was breath-taking. So green and nature-y. It was breathtaking. The island was breath-taking. But what island?

Kurt whined and pouted as they walked.

Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled, ''You have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry.''

Kurt whined again and tucked on Blaine's hand, pleading.

''No, beautiful. No matter how adorable you'll be, you won't get it out of me. You'll have to wait a while longer.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked ahead.

They walked on the deck for who knows how long, though it didn't seem long, they came to their destination. A hotel. Right by the water. A very nice, modern building. White accented with beige toned bricks. Kurt was speechless. He just now realized, he's never been to a hotel. For vacation at least. The time he spent in the hotel after coming out from the orphanage didn't quite count.

And it was true, he hasn't been in a hotel so glamorous.

Blaine only smiled at his reactions and was glad he was the one showing Kurt all this. Giving it to him. Kurt deserved this.

They walked inside and there was the lobby. In one word – fancy.

''Anderson,'' Blaine said as they came up to the reception counter.

The girl typed in his name and nodded, ''VIP Wing for .''

''Here is the keycard and a booklet. It has all the numbers inside in case you need anything. Have a nice stay.''

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand when the girl smiled and kept looking at his boyfriend. That stare wasn't polite. It was flirty.

Blaine picked up the items and they went to their room.

''Blaine...this is...amazing. And probably expensive,'' Kurt said as they entered their room.

It was truly amazing. It was the ocean front suite. Everything was so glamorous. Beige walls, a build-in fireplace, a big TV, comfortable looking white sofas and armchairs, their own kitchen, a big queen sized bed...

Everything was simply great.

''_You_ don't have to worry about anything. I promise. I'll take care of everything,'' Blaine placed their bags on the floor and dragged Kurt to the balcony. He wrapped his hand around his waist, ''We are in Catalina, beautiful.''

Catalina. Catalina Island.

''Happy one month anniversary,'' Blaine said.

''Happy anniversary, Blaine,'' they turned to each other and kissed. Their kiss was passionate but gentle, speaking in their words place.

We've managed for so long. It's still a lot more longer to go.

''Thank you,'' Kurt whispered as they parted.

Blaine only smiled, bringing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and caressed Kurt's face, Kurt leaning into the touch.

''Let's go eat?''

Kurt nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

After eating some very delicious food, they decided to go to the beach. The sun was setting and the view would be incredible.

Blaine was sitting on the sand, Kurt between his legs. He had wrapped his hands around Kurt and nuzzled his nose by Kurt's ear and his hair. He always smelled so good.

''I like looking at the horizont. It makes me think of eternity. How there's so many places and destinations,'' Kurt said, leaning back at Blaine's warm chest, ''There's so many of us. So many stories. And lives. It makes me think that there's always a coast for everything.''

''I love you, Kurt,'' he heard as Blaine said in his ear.

Kurt's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

He'd heard Blaine almost say it a few times. Those days, he would go to sleep, smiling. Remembering that sometimes even strong, tough Blaine would be shy.

Kurt felt so warm. It was the first time, anyone but Tina said those words to him. They were so special.

He turned around in Blaine's arms to look him in the eyes.

''I love you, too, Blaine,'' he smiled.

Blaine was looking at him adoringly and they met half way in a kiss. Blaine lightly fell on his back with Kurt on top of him and he opened his mouth when he felt Kurt's tongue lick at his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

They kissed for a few moments. Their kisses weren't heated. They were full of love. Chaste and tender.

As Kurt softly pulled back, he rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and Blaine kissed his forehead, ''I'll never let you go now.''

Kurt only nuzzled in more and closed his eyes, cherishing this moment.

When they got back to their room, they just went to the bed and got under the covers.

Kurt and Blaine only wore their sweats because it was hot.

They were incredibly happy.

A day so full of each other. Moments to remember and cherish.

Kurt lay on his side and Blaine pulled his back to his chest, wrapping his hand around Kurt's waist.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness and the peace. The windows were open and they could hear the calm silent waves in the ocean.

''I love you,'' Blaine repeated, kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders.

''I love you, too.''

x-x-x-x-x

I promise, there'll be smut in the next chapter. Pinky swear.

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kurt woke up happy.

Happier than he's ever been.

He had a base under his feel, good friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever.

''Good morning, love,'' Kurt rubbed his eyes and his vision came in blurry. Blaine climbed into the bed, the biggest grin on his face.

''Oh, yes, it's good,'' Blaine laughed lightly and pecked Kurt on the lips.

Only now Kurt's vision came to normal and he noticed a tray in his lap. Breakfast.

A bowl of fresh fruits, orange juice and scrambled eggs.

''I know you're not a huge fan of meat, so I saved the bacon to myself,'' Blaine informed.

''Thank you so much,'' Kurt sighed dreamily, ''You didn't have to.''

''It's fine,'' Blaine shrugged, ''I woke up early, stopped myself from creepily staring at your beautiful face and thought I should make something.''

Kurt blushed. He probably had some sleeping marks on his face and his hair was messed up but he was comfortable around Blaine. He loved him.

''Today, we're going to explore,'' Blaine said as he fell into the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and hummed at how delicious the meal was. He had not discovered yet that his boyfriend could cook so well. They should cook something together someday.

After eating breakfast and rolling around the bed, tickling and kissing each other, they dressed to get out.

Kurt again sighed. Blaine had planned everything. The sigh of relief and disappointment at the same time. He felt relieved that he didn't have to walk around a strange land and lead the way. That would probably get them lost and eaten by alligators at the end. But at the same time, Blaine was always the one. The one paying. And organizing. Kurt just felt guilty. He felt like he could not provide his boyfriend such an amazing date and that made him sad. Blaine was always the one doing the work.

''Beautiful,'' Blaine noticed Kurt's sad face as they walked, ''Don't worry. I'll take care of everything.''

''I just feel like I'm useless sometimes. It's always you doing everything. I feel like a spoiled brat.''

''Well, you're my spoiled brat,'' Blaine smirked, ''Please, don't stress about this,'' Blaine said seriously, taking Kurt's hand, ''I love you. And I want to make you happy. I want you to be spoiled. You deserve it. So much.''

Kurt felt like he would cry. He hated feeling so silly about words like this but this was the first person being so affectionate to him.

''I want you to relax and enjoy this. I hate that I took you on a vacation and you're thinking about how much I paid and how much time I spent on this. Please, don't.''

''Okay,'' Kurt whispered, ''I won't. I'm sorry. But the next date's on me. No matter how expensive it is.''

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the last sentence but nodded, ''Deal.''

They were walking along the road, up the mountain. As they got halfway, Kurt couldn't help but feel taken away.

They were pretty high already and the view was gorgeous. The whole ocean. So endless and full of unknown life. So beautiful, sparkling as the rays of the sun hit the waves.

The little houses by the water looked so small and adorable. There was almost no one around. This island was so silent and quiet. Kurt loved a getaway place like this.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's face. He was so happy and joyful, he loved Kurt like this. He hasn't seen his crying. Thank god. Or even worse, mad. And he could get used to the thought. He never wanted to experience the bad side of emotions on his Kurt. He was determined to keep him safe, loved, cared for and by his side.

''For some reason, everyone is riding golf carts here,'' Kurt said as he looked around and down, at the roads they walked earlier.

''It's easier that way. Some people are just lazy. Don't have to walk that much.''

'Are we lazy?'' Kurt smirked.

''I dunno. You wanna be?''

''Maybe.''

They walked up the road a little more, almost to the very top of the mountain and came across a abandoned golf cart.

''Look, Kurt,'' Blaine pointed and walked faster towards it.

''Is it not working that it's just left here?'' Kurt asked.

''Let's find out,'' Blaine grinned and got in.

Kurt joined him after a moment, ''the keys are in. Does it work?''

Blaine smiled and shrugged. He turned the key and the motor jumped to life. Blaine laughed and turned the cart around to drive down the mountain.

He went for it and started driving. Kurt laughed at the silliness of the situation, ''Did we just steal a golf cart?''

Blaine laughed harder.

''Geez, slow down,'' Kurt chuckled.

''It's a golf cart beautiful. This is full speed and we're still going in an old woman's knitting speed.''

''Some ladies knit very fast,'' Kurt teased and Blaine gave him a look.

''Imagine how slow this thing would be if we wouldn't be riding down a hill.''

''At a beginners knitting speed,'' Kurt laughed and Blaine couldn't hide away his own smile.

x-x-x-x-x

They returned the golf cart in the rent house and they received good news; they thankfully didn't steal the cart, they returned it. It had been rented yesterday and hadn't been returned.

Kurt's guilty heart could breathe.

They decided to take a breather, tired from the exploring, so they went back to their hotel room. Blaine suggested to watch a movie and Kurt, being the child he is, whined for snacks. _Healthy_ snacks. Blaine rolled his eyes but agreed to go to the hotel café to get them something.

Kurt wiggled from excitement because he was allowed to choose the movie. He went to the movie rent and was glad to come across some older movies. Grease, It's A Wonderful Life, Singin' In The Rain and one that caught his eye.

''Breakfast at Tiffany's?'' Blaine grinned as he stepped back into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot because of his full hands.

''It's a classic and it has Audrey Hepburn in it,'' Kurt gloated.

''Here's your food,'' Blaine pushed the pile of snacks in Kurt's lap.

''Blaine!'' Kurt cried out, ''Skittles? Reese's? Mini Kit Kat's?''

''What? Those are what people call snacks,'' Blaine answered calmly.

''M&amp;M's?'' Kurt kept examining the pile.

''Hey! Those have nuts in them,'' Blaine teased as he jumped into the bed, placing his hands behind his head.

''Blaine, I can't eat this,'' he sighed, ''I won't fit in my jeans.''

''Kurt, you're beautiful. Your body is perfect.''

''Won't be if I'll continue eating this.''

''One time won't do no harm. Please, don't worry. And if you won't fit into your jeans, I'll buy you new ones one size bigger.''

Kurt frowned and threw the packet of Skittles at Blaine who was laughing.

As the movie went by, Kurt kept peeking out the window. He couldn't help but feel like a lazy person. They were on an island. A ocean outside. So many possibilities. But here they were; watching a movie Kurt has seen at least two times.

''What's the furrowed face for?'' Blaine asked as they lay in bed, Kurt comfortably resting his head on Blaine's torso.

''I just feel like we should be enjoying our time,'' Kurt explained.

''I'm enjoying this. I love you by my side. Just relaxing.''

Kurt smiled, ''I love it too but we can do it any time. Not every day we're at Catalina.''

''Well, okay. The movie's almost over anyways. Let's go to the beach, then?''

Kurt nodded when he sat up, ''Sounds good.''

The sun was already setting and that made Kurt think of tomorrow. They would have to leave. Kurt got a little sad inside about thinking of leaving this beautiful nature, the gorgeous island.

But the sadness went away instantly when a little bigger hand wrapped around his. He looked Blaine in the eyes and smiled.

''You want to build a sandcastle?'' Blaine sang in a sing-song voice.

''Yes,'' Kurt giggled, ''What's that melody?''

''It's from Frozen. This song is up to my bow tie but somehow it just came out,'' Blaine shrugged and stopped as they found a nice spot just by the water.

''Is it a cartoon?'' Kurt gasped, ''Is it Disney?''

''Yes,'' Blaine grinned, ''I don't understand, how come you don't know about it. Every corner's full of it.''

''I don't know but let's go see it.''

''Kurt, nope. I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm not making that sacrifice. I'm not seeing it again. Ask Jeff or somebody.''

''Okay. I'll just arrange a date with Jeff,'' Kurt smirked as he fell to his knees in the sand.

_Damn, he looked good on his knees._

Blaine growled at Kurt's teasing and narrowed his eyes playfully, falling to his knees as well.

They began building the castle, occasionally giggling about ridiculous things.

Kurt was so adorable when he got up and went to get mini sea shells for the castle's windows.

''Cool castle,'' they heard a cute voice say from behind them. They both turned and Kurt's face lit up as he saw a small, little boy's face.

It reminded him, how much he missed the kid's at the orphanage.

''Well, thank you. What's your name, sweetie?'' Kurt asked.

''I'm Cody,'' the boy answered.

''That's a nice name. I'm Kurt and this is Blaine,'' Kurt pointed at his boyfriend who adorably brought his hand out, the boy gladly shaking it.

''The truth is, we're just architects,'' Blaine told the boy, ''And we were just discussing, who could be the king of our castle.''

''Really?'' The boy asked excitedly.

''Really. We're looking for someone with a cute little nose, brown big eyes and light brown hair. In fact, you could be just right,'' Kurt said and poked the kid playfully in the stomach.

''Wow.''

Kurt got up and placed his palms on the boy's shoulders, ''I, sir Kurt, officially declare you, Mr. Cody, as the best and only king of the land of Codiness.''

Blaine watched Kurt lovingly. He could never imagine he'd fall in love with someone so much. He never expected someone like Kurt to come. He always had thought, he would live off of randoms. But not now. Everything he wanted was Kurt.

The boy jumped in happiness and ran to his mother to tell the good news.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still looking at the child.

''You're so good with kids.''

Kurt looked at him and nodded happily, ''Yes. I have a lot of experience, though. And I'm used to them. It was so weird, getting to live so freely. I was used to being surrounded by kids. At all ages. Now all I have is Tina and her boyfriend,'' Kurt chuckled.

''Saul's going to love you,'' Blaine smiled.

''Oh my god, Blaine. You can't believe how excited I am about that. I just want to meet you brother and nephew so much.''

''You will,'' Blaine kneeled to get some water in his palms to refresh his face.

''Let me help you,'' Kurt smirked as he got a little deeper in the water and kicked, making little wet marks appear on Blaine's shirt and shorts.

Blaine made a 'no you didn't ' expression and grinned as he kicked the water himself, making Kurt squeal and jump away to avoid the water.

Blaine giggled and Kurt narrowed his eyes, and swiped his hands strongly in the water, splashing Blaine very much.

Blaine just shook his head and Kurt tried to run, the water to his knees making him slower.

He jumped as Blaine got his waist from behind and that little action made them stumble and almost fall into the water. They both sighed and laughed in relief when they managed to stay on their feel.

x-x-x-x-x

When they got back to their room, they both were pretty much drenched. No one fell completely in the water but the splashing still did the job well.

Kurt let Blaine take the bathroom first and he just looked out the window.

He heard the bathroom door open not a long time after. He turned and almost fell of his feet.

Blaine in nothing but a towel.

He had this urge to yank it off but he could never do that.

Blaine stopped in his feel himself, when he saw how hot Kurt looked; his shorts wet and his drenched t-shirt almost see-through.

Suddenly, they both met half way, kissing passionately. Kurt opened his mouth for Blaine's tongue immediately, showing his vulnerability.

He tangled his hands in Blaine's curls and pulled them lightly, making the man moan. The sound ran straight south, shooting a pleasurable jolt through his body.

Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt's waist, the other on the back of his neck to pull his closer. He loved kissing Kurt so much but it wasn't enough. For both of them.

They slowly, walked to the bed, tangled in each other. They fell into it, Blaine on top of Kurt.

They both had to breathe, so Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth and kissed down, lightly sucking, on Kurt's jaw line, to the sensitive spot below his ear, to his neck and removed his shirt.

Kurt kept his eyes tightly shut and scratched his nails on Blaine's back. Every time, Blaine would hit a sensitive spot, Kurt would dig his nails deeper and Blaine would puff out his breath over the wet marks on Kurt's neck, making his shiver.

Blaine's arms traveled down to Kurt's short's waist, tugging at it. Kurt lustfully nodded and Blaine quickly opened the button and zipper, yanking the piece of clothing down. Blaine sat up, straddling Kurt, to get the shorts off completely, and Blaine stopped after throwing the shorts away to look. Kurt was wearing tight black boxer briefs, making his half-hard cock very visible.

Kurt blushed but didn't say anything. He remembered how he liked looking at Blaine's chest as well. In fact he was doing it just now.

Blaine stood up and Kurt quickly understood what was happening. Blaine showed his thumb in between his V and the towel, he smirked at how lustful and dark Kurt's eyes were.

He decided not to tease and tugged on it, allowing the towel to fall on the floor.

The biggest, thickest, most perfect cock was revealed. Not that Kurt's seen many. Or any.

It was a little lighter than the rest of Blaine's body and had slight hair at the base.

The sight made his mouth water. Made his want to touch it, feel it, taste it. But they had plenty of time for that later.

Kurt whined when he felt his own cock ache in the lack of friction and Blaine didn't hesitate to urge forward to give Kurt relief.

Kurt knew Blaine would ask first, so he was already nodding , allowing his boyfriend to take the last piece off his body.

And Blaine did just that.

He quickly yanked the boxers off and gulped.

''Kurt, you're beautiful. Just like I imagined.'' _And dreamed._

Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine wrapped his hand around it and started pumping lightly.

''Will you turn around for me? On your hands and knees?'' Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't even reply. He just did it.

He trusted Blaine. He made him feel so good. The worry and nervousness was still there but it was overwhelmed by lust and want.

Blaine felt a rush of bliss roll over him when he saw the ass he adored so much here, right in front of him.

He felt as the bed moved. Blaine got up and went to his bag to get a bottle.

''I will make you feel good, Kurt.''

''Will it hurt?''

''Just for a little. I can't promise you that it won't hurt, but I can promise that you'll enjoy it.''

He heart the cap open and he felt as if his insides were shaking. From anticipation or nerves; he didn't know. Probably both.

''Are you sure?'' Blaine asked to make sure when he lined his finger with Kurt's entrance.

''_If people love each other, all the moments are perfect. He'll make you feel loved and cared for. If you feel deeply for each other, it's a form of showing your feelings and expressing them.''_

''Yes,'' Kurt said breathlessly.

He scrunched his eyes shut and gulped as he felt the first finger enter him. Blaine didn't hear any sign of protest so he didn't stop until it was inside.

Kurt tried to adjust to the weird feeling of being full and tried not to hiss at the slight burn. Blaine poured more lube on his fingers and started pumping the finger in and out, making Kurt gasp.

Soon, he added a second finger. He pumped and twisted them, trying to open Kurt up. As he added the third finger, he poured lube on his hand and pumped Kurt's cock firmly and smoothly, to distract him from the slight pain and burn.

Kurt was breathing heavily from the simulation his body felt. At first, you had to get used to it but now he was pleading with lust and want.

He felt the fingers reach a little deeper and his tongue lost control.

''Oh...Blaine...please...please...Blaine...''

Blaine grinned; he loved hearing his name coming out from Kurt's lips. Even more when he said it like this.

''You can get on your back, now.''

He quickly removed his fingers and Kurt whined at the loss, turning around, falling into the bed on his back.

Blaine lubed up his cock and placed both of his hands at the sides of Kurt's face, lining up to his entrance.

''Do you love me, Blaine?'' Kurt asked silently.

''I love you so much that you can't imagine. I need you...so much.''

As Blaine responded, he placed light kisses along Kurt's skin, making his shiver.

Blaine pressed forward slowly, entering Kurt with the tip of his cock. He moaned whilee Kurt hissed. It was a lot bigger than three fingers.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, trying to tell himself to go slowly.

But he just couldn't.

He'd been waiting for this so long. Ever since he saw Kurt...

He swiftly thrust forward with one fast thrust and pulled back again. Kurt screamed from the intensity and sudden shock, digging his heels into the back of Blaine's knees.

Blaine kept moving in and out quickly, making Kurt cry out and hiss, ''Please...ugh...Blaine...slow down!...please!''

Blaine didn't stop or slow down. Instead, he quickened his pace.

''Can't...so good...so tight...amazing...''

Kurt dug his nails in Blaine's shoulders and kept moaning. Blaine made his thrusts even harder and Kurt's eyes flew open and he couldn't help but release a loud moan when a bundle of nerves exploded in his body, shaking indescribable pleasure through him.

Blaine made his thrusts harder, more desperate as Kurt moaned. He laid his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, licking and sucking there, occasionally saying Kurt's name between moaning, cursing and pleads of love and care.

Kurt was so overwhelmed. It was all too sudden and fast but not enough at the same time. He dug his nails even deeper into Blaine's skin as something in his stomach tightened.

He came all over his and Blaine's stomach with a loud cry. Everything around Blaine tightened, he thrust three more times before coming with a moan and repetitions of Kurt's name.

They came down slowly, panting until they lay there sticky, sweaty and hot. Blaine rolled off of Kurt and Kurt rolled by his side, wrapping his arms around his lovers torso. His mind was still dizzy and gloomy but he felt wonderful. Even if Blaine didn't listen to his pleas, he knew how to take care of Kurt, right? He probably did it because he knew how much Kurt would enjoy it. He pressed a light kiss on Blaine's side but Blaine was too busy to notice.

His mind was a mess. He stared at the ceiling as his heart beat didn't want to slow down. After a while, he looked down and saw Kurt already asleep. He calmly and gently got up, making sure not to wake him. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, bringing the washcloth back to the bedroom to do the same to Kurt.

He covered Kurt with a blanket and kissed Kurt's forehead, lingering there for a second, inhaling his scent. Jasmine and vanilla. He caressed his hair, ''I love you so much.''

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt woke up blissful. He still couldn't open his eyes but he didn't want to. Yesterday was...the best day.

Sure, he wasn't planning what happened and it didn't go as he imagined but what went perfectly? He still enjoyed it. Maybe too much then necessary. To be honest, he felt just great. Something about being made to just take it. It made him feel safe. Controlled in a good way. Taken care for.

He lightly stretched his limbs and sighed happily; he had everything. Good friends, Cantare, a future, an amazing boyfriend with him in bed. Or without.

Kurt turned to his side and his eyes opened when neither his hand or head felt the warmth. The other bed side was empty.

Kurt sat up on his elbows and looked around. The sliding door that divided the living area from the bedroom was closed. He listened if Blaine wasn't in the shower. When he didn't hear any sound, he decided to get up.

He smiled as he saw a robe on the end of the bed. Another sweet gesture. He put it on and slid the door open. His expression saddened as he saw Blaine sitting by the table alone, his forehead rested on his hands.

He silently approached Blaine, who looked up.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning,'' Kurt said after a second. He was waiting for a nickname, ''What's wrong?''

Blaine was silent for a moment, ''Nothing.''

''Then why are you here? Why are you sitting by the table and not in bed with me?''

''I...couldn't sleep well. I got you breakfast,'' he pointed to the counter.

Kurt hesitated but walked up to it and picked up a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. He went back to the table and sat down, ''Ahh'' he hissed. He definitely wasn't expecting his butt to suddenly sting so badly.

''Are you sore?'' Blaine's face scrunched in worry, ''I'm so sorry.''

''N-no, it's fine. I was just surprised...It's still...something new.''

Blaine's expression didn't change. Instead he heavily sighed, ''Are you excited to go back home?''

Kurt smiled as he thought about their friends. Tina, Jeff, Nick...''Yes. I'm a little sad we have to leave but I miss everyone. Even if we've been gone for two days.''

Blaine slightly smiled and nodded, ''You eat and start packing. Don't hurry, though. We still have plenty of time. Just don't want to do anything last minute.''

Kurt nodded, ''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to get our clothes. After you passed out, I took them to the dry cleaning,'' Blaine said as he got up.

''Sorry...for passing out.''

''It's okay. You were tired. We built a kingdom of Codiness. It was a big day.''

Kurt smiled as Blaine exited the door. Something seemed off. He seemed...distant. Not even a goodbye kiss.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeff looked out the window as he sat at a table in a cafe, waiting for his best friend. He watched as people passed by. Some freely and casually, some in a hurry. Soon, he would have to be the last. It's already mid-summer and he'll have to do something in the fall. He'll probably have to go to college. He hasn't talked to his parents yet. Right now, they're supporting him in Cantare and allowed him to live with his aunt, mother's sister, in LA. He wasn't sure, how they'd feel if he told them he wanted to stay for college as well.

Cantare was like a bonus job in an addition to school. Since he just graduated, he'd have to work on applications soon. The problem was, to where? He didn't want to abandon the choir and his friends.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the black haired boy approach.

''Hi. Sorry I'm late,'' Nick said as he sat down opposite Jeff, panting a little.

''I-It's okay. I don't mind...'' he trailed off, ''What are you so joyful about?'' Jeff asked as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Nick. He was blushing and his face was glowing.

''I had a date with Amy,'' Nick said out in a hurry.

Jeff's face fell for a second but he forced back a smile, showing support.

''She's an incredible person. She's so funny. We had so much fun. The time just flew by,'' Nick told excitedly.

''How did that happen?''

''I don't know...when I think about it...it just did. After Cantare practice, I asked for her number in case I have any 'problems' and she did, we sort of started texting and today we just crossed paths. Decided to go to lunch and stuff.''

Jeff nodded and avoided eye contact. He didn't like this at all.

Seemed like the teacher was very irresponsible. She definitely remembered Nick from practice but still agreed for a date so quickly and with no doubt. No guilt and no professionalism.

Or maybe he was just looking for a reason to hate her...

x-x-x-x-x

The way home was pretty uneventful.

Kurt kept trying to snuggle up to Blaine but nothing seemed to cheer him on. He was so restrained. Always lost in his thoughts. Seemed like he was in his own world.

Kurt had a new fantasy. He didn't know if he was in his right mind but he wanted it. He wanted to sleep with Blaine on the plane.

He kept thinking of ways to cling to Blaine but nothing worked. Kurt wanted to talk to him. Before the taxi dropped him off, he arranged dinner with Blaine this evening.

He climbed the stairs, searching through his bag for the keys. He turned the lock on his door but before he could open the door, he heard a lady speak, ''Kurt. I haven't seen you in such a long time.''

Of course. Kurt was so caught up in plans and had totally forgotten about Lydia. He forgot how nice it was to hear her voice. It was so soothing and made him happy.

''Hi, Lydia,'' Kurt greeted with a smile, ''I'm so sorry, I haven't been so present. I've been so busy with the choir and stuff.''

''It's okay. I understand. It's completely normal to be busy in your age. I was quite an occupied lady myself,'' she looked at Kurt's bag, ''You coming from somewhere?''

''Yes, actually,'' Kurt nodded, ''Would you like to come in?''

''Sure.''

Kurt went to his bedroom to drop off the bag and returned to the living room, ''I went to Catalina.''

''Is that so?'' Lydia smiled, ''How was it?''

''It was amazing,'' he sighed happily, ''It was my first time going somewhere by a boat, actually. It was very beautiful there. It was a short weekend and the time passed very quickly but I enjoyed every second.''

''That's good to hear. Who were you with?''

''My boyfriend.''

Lydia smiled and slowly lifted her eyebrows, ''I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Have you been together long?''

''One month.''

''Nice. Can I meet the young man?'' Lydia asked, ''I don't want to be intrude and stuff but if no one has objections...I really care about you, Kurt, and I'd like to meet a man you love.''

''Of course. I'll ask him. We're meeting later today.''

''Okay.''

''I,'' Kurt pointed out his finger, ''got you something.''

''You didn't have to-''

''Don't worry, it's nothing big. I saw it and thought you might like it.''

Kurt went to his bedroom and came back with a little package. Lydia thanked and took the box. It was a necklace. And there was an oyster inside.

''Don't worry, it's not alive,'' Kurt teased.

Lydia chuckled and Kurt brought a knife to help open the oyster.

''The point in this is; there's a pearl inside the oyster. And the pearls have meanings written on the back of the package. You'll se what pearl you have and put it in the little charm on the necklace,'' he pointed to the chamber looking charm on the necklace, ''You'll place it inside and always remember the meaning of the pearl.''

''That's very unique. I've never seen necklaces like this. Thank you.''

Kurt struggled for a while to open the oyster but when he did, Lydia smiled and she saw a black pearl in it.

''Kurt...Black pearls are one of the rarest.''

''What does it say on the back? What does it mean?''

''It says...love.''

''Oh,'' Kurt smiled.

''Oh, my. I think I'm a bit old for that,'' Lydia laughed.

''Well, I think it doesn't necessarily mean a husband or something. A dog maybe? A new friend?''

Lydia smiled at Kurt. She couldn't stop smiling. Kurt was one of the kindest persons on this world. She was blessed to have him as a neighbor, renter and talk companion.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt tried to prepare very neatly for the dinner.

He wore his favourite outfit and made sure his hair was perfect and he was smelling good.

He had to seduce Blaine. Or at least find out what's up with him.

He glanced at the clock and there were a few more minutes until Blaine would pick him up. He grabbed his phone, keys and gift box and went downstairs.

''So,'' Kurt grinned as they sat at a table in an Italian restaurant, ''I realized that I didn't give you anything for our anniversary.''

''Kurt, you didn't have to get me anything. Just that you're here with me, gives me everything I want.''

_Then why are you being so distant?_

''Don't be ridiculous now. No matter how fabulous and awesome I am, everyone likes gifts.''

Blaine chuckled and nodded for Kurt to go ahead.

He brought a little box from beneath the table and handed it to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy opened it and grinned as he saw a gorgeous plaid bow tie. It was very colorful but not overwhelmingly; with greens, reds, blues and purples. This would look great with simple dress shirts.

''Thank you, Kurt. This is very sweet of you. Now I feel bad that I didn't bring you anything.''

''Blaine, seriously... you took me on several dates, you took me to an island and you're paying for this dinner. There's _no_ need for more spoiling. I swear.''

They spent the rest of their dinner talking and enjoying themselves.

When they climbed into the car, before Blaine could start the car, Kurt stopped him with a steaming, hot kiss. He forced Blaine to his side.

_So needy._ Blaine grinned.

Kurt was tugging at his shirt and giving his everything into the kiss like this would be their last.

Blaine forced himself to pull off, ''I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'm tired.''

He wanted this so bad and it killed him to see Kurt's eyes suddenly so sad. It broke his heart.

He shrugged to get himself together and started the car. They didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

Blaine had to do this. For Kurt's sake.

x-x-x-x-x

Here's chapter 11.

Out of all chapters, I'm the most nervous about this one.

So ,please, if anyone has anything to say at all, do it!

I'm gonna go snuggle with the kitties.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

''Kurt. The audition starts soon,'' Blaine grinned.

They were in Blaine's room. Kurt was kneeling on the bed, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. The audition slash photo session would start in a few hours and Kurt was making it a hard time to get ready. Touching Blaine, kissing him, flirting.

''We still have some time,'' Kurt said seductively, gazing his lips down Blaine's neck.

Blaine loved Kurt like this. He was usually the dominant one but seeing and hearing Kurt say these things made him want to just take him. Which he couldn't.

''Aren't you nervous?'' Blaine was trying to distract him. Kurt was roaming his hands all over Blaine's body, trying to tug at Blaine's shirt.

''Nope,'' Kurt whispered right into Blaine's ear, making him shiver , ''I'm doing this just for fun. I don't really plan on being a model any day. I'm not even the soloist so I don't know why your mother even asked me to do this.''

''Because you're gorgeous,'' _shit._ Blaine was giving in, ''I...have to take a shower.'' _A cold shower_.

Kurt saddened and popped down on the bed, loudly sighing just as Blaine closed his bathroom door.

Wasn't he obvious? Or Blaine just couldn't read signs...That couldn't be. Kurt knew he wasn't Blaine's first and he was more experienced. Sometimes it did sting a little jealousy in him but he could take it. What he couldn't take was Blaine so cold. Didn't he want him anymore? Wasn't he hot enough? Maybe he was too childish...

Kurt shook his head. He got to get these insecurities out of his head. He was supposed to feel quite the opposite. Let's face it; Blaine could have any guy he wanted and he chose Kurt. An orphan with no surname, unemployed, uneducated boy. But still. Blaine chose him. Blaine loved him. And he just had to be happy even if they didn't show their affection physically, right?

x-x-x-x-x

''Jeff? What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked his friend. ''Are you auditioning, too?''

They were in AAMI, waiting outside one of the auditorium's door. On the stage there were lights and cameras and backgrounds and reflectors. Basically, everything you could possibly need for a qualitative, professional photo shoot.

''No, I'm here for you,'' Jeff playfully pointed his finger to Kurt who smiled.

''I didn't know you were coming but thanks. Did Nick come too?''

Jeff's smiling expression saddened and he shook his head, ''He's...busy.''

Realization dawned and he hugged Jeff to comfort him.

How could Nick not see, how much Jeff liked him? It was so obvious. Always.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt blushed. They were immersed in the embrace for an awkward amount of time. But Blaine surely knew about Amy, right? Nick was his best friend.

They turned their heads to the door when it flew open and an angry guy came out. Not saying anything to anyone, just disappearing down the hall.

A new wave of panic flooded over Kurt. Was it that bad? He's never been to a photo shoot before. How did he even have to dress? Maybe he wasn't wearing the right clothes. What if his hair was not right? Would he need makeup?

He was pacing back and forth in his mind. Blaine sensed his tension, ''Don't think about it. Just have fun. Like you told me. If you don't get the picture then those who judge are just idiots.''

''Your mom is one of the judges.''

''Well, I'm pretty sure she likes your appearance if she invited you here.''

Kurt nodded.

''Hummel,'' a girl with a paper in her hand came out the door. Kurt inhaled and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a 'good luck' peck. Jeff patted his back and he entered the door.

The stage was very well lit, filled with technologies he couldn't name. There was a white background where the photos were taken. There stood three people, the judges, and a man with the camera. As Kurt came closer, he saw pictures sprawled across the table. They were very good pictures. Even if Kurt could tell, some people weren't photogenic, they looked great. They all had personality and just something special in them.

Kurt looked up at the photographer. He definitely was an artist. His hair was similarly made, just as Kurt's only it was a little lighter and shorter. He was dressed in grey jeans, black shoes, a mustard colored t-shirt, topped with a dark grey vest. And a dark brown scarf. Kurt appreciated this man's color scheme. It suited his skin tone, slightly tan, but not as tan as Blaine.

He had a light stubble, that suited him, thick eyebrows and plump, big lips. When Kurt thought about it, he could be a model himself. He had a very well defined, slim but with a strong jaw line.

Then he looked at each other.

Kurt's gaze met with a very friendly one. Dark grey eyes met his when the man looked up from his polaroid camera.

''Oh, Kurt,'' Elizabeth grinned as he caught the sight of him. Kurt's eyes snapped away from the photographer's ,''Come!''

She stretched out her hand, ''These are my colleagues, Mary and Frank,'' she introduced him to the people, who slightly nodded their heads in greeting, ''Now go to the white panel.''

Kurt did as told. He stood there. Awkward. He didn't know what to do. Should he pose? Should he wait for someone to say 'action' or something? Please, just help.

Just as Kurt thought that, the camera's flash snapped.

''Very good,'' The man said. His voice was deep but smooth, ''You look good when you're serious but now smile for me.''

Kurt did just that.

He spent the next few minutes and he was surprised what a difference the person behind the camera made the atmosphere. They joked around and goofed, making the air in the room comfortable and free. It was easy to work with this artist it made the audition a lot easier.

''I think that's enough,'' Elizabeth said loudly. In this time, the photographer had managed to take seven photos,'' Kurt, I want to talk to you for a minute.''

They walked to the curtains by the backstage, ''I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Kurt. And now I know for sure, you're not a model. I love your voice and your personality but you don't really have the...looks.''

_What was that supposed to mean?_

''Excuse me?'' Kurt asked a little taken aback.

''The pictures just don't look right. Maybe we need a girl to try...''

''Why are you dragging me here? You just could've dismissed me and if you chose a different model, I wouldn't of minded. Are you doing this to depress me or something? Because it's not working. I'm proud of who I am and a woman from the biggest choir in LA won't prove me otherwise.''

Elizabeth just held her head higher and placed her hands on her hips. _This boy was so tough._

Kurt just shot a proud stare her way and walked passed her.

Kurt wanted to see the pictures. They were already on the table and he approached it to examine. Kurt looked so free and casual in all of them. He was either laughing, in the middle of a word or giving his famous eye roll. It made him smile.

''You're good,'' he heard someone say from behind.

He turned to see the photographer smile at him. ''You have very good natural pictures. You look good when you don't know your photo is being taken.''

Kurt smiled. He could already tell, the man was good at taking photos the right way. He knew from the first second, Kurt would look good natural, so tried to make the atmosphere lighter so Kurt can unleash himself. He didn't just make him strike a pose. His pictures were taken randomly. Not snapped just for the pictures for themselves. They had to be taken at the right moment. They had to show the person's personality. That's what made them special.

''Thank you. I didn't make it to the 'poster' though,'' Kurt just shrugged. He really wasn't sad about it.

''Looking at your mood, I guess you didn't even want to make it. I'm Alexandreus,'' he stretched out his hand.

Kurt smiled and his eyebrows slightly turned upwards at the name and he shook the offered hand, ''That's true. Came here for fun,'' he admitted. ''I'm Kurt.''

''Nice to meet you, Kurt.''

''What kind of a name is that?'' Kurt asked.

Alexandreus looked slightly shocked for a second and Kurt realized what he said.

''Oh, I mean-''

''I'm Greek. That's why my name's so...weird...unusual,'' he explained.

''I swear I didn't mean to be rude-''

''It's okay. You can call me Alex, though. He full name is just...complicated. I just have to present it when I introduce myself.''

Kurt nodded. ''Is photography your full time job?''

Alex smiled proudly, ''Yes. I enjoy it so much. And I get to travel the world as well.''

''Sorry to be obnoxious but...does that mean you're famous?'' Kurt was a little nervous if the question wasn't too personal.

Alex chuckled, ''I wouldn't say 'famous'. I would say...my photographies are required. I'm always busy. People hire me very quickly so...'' he trailed off, ''Do you like traveling? Have you been anywhere?''

Kurt smiled at the memories of the previous weekend, ''Yes. I've been to Catalina. With my boyfriend.''

Alex's face fell a little at the mention of a boyfriend but he soon smiled again, ''I've been to Catalina, too. Stunning island.'' Kurt nodded in agreement. ''Do you study in AAMI? Since you're here?''

''No. I don't study here. I go to Cantare. The choir. I couldn't afford studying here.''

''Alex, come here. The next applicant is coming,'' yelled for the artist from the stage.

''I guess I have to get back to work.''

Kurt nodded, ''It was nice meeting you.''

''Right back at ya!''

They both smiled and turned the other direction.

It really was nice meeting him. Alex was friendly, funny and very artistic. Kurt's never talked to people like this. Just randomly. Just crossing their path's. He was sure, he'll never see him again, since he doesn't even know the man's surname. But it made Kurt smile. Now he knew there's a Alex the amazing photographer out there in this world.

x-x-x-x-x

''What do you mean they didn't like it?'' Jeff asked, just as Kurt came right through the auditorium door. Blaine's ears perked up when he heard Kurt exit the room and got up.

''She just said I wasn't a model,'' Kurt explained.

''By 'she', you mean Elizabeth?'' Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt nodded, ''I don't want to complain and stuff but...she was pretty mean. I won't repeat the stuff she said but...it just wasn't... But I guess that's the reality of business. You have to be brutally honest even if it's your son's boyfriend.''

Blaine's eyes darkened and he took Kurt in a tight embrace. Jeff joined the hug as well but backed off when he understood it wasn't the friendly kind of hug and blushed.

Kurt smirked and Blaine kissed him, wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and all three of them walked off.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine was sitting on the couch on his living room when he heard the front door open. Sure enough, it was Elizabeth.

''What the fuck?'' Blaine yelled.

Elizabeth flinched at the sudden voice. She hasn't heard Blaine curse in a while.

''Blaine, please, don't use these words! What's wrong?''

''What the hell are you doing? Why are making Kurt fucking upset?''

Oh.

''Blaine, I'm sorry. I was just wrong,'' her expression turned ignorant, ''I had to tell him the truth. I just didn't like the pictures.''

Blaine narrowed his eyes and shook his head, ''You don't like him.''

When Elizabeth just sighed, he continued, ''You still can't accept I'm gay, can you? All this time, I was such a fuck up, but there was a good side to it. I didn't have a permanent fuck buddy.''

Elizabeth got angry and raised her voice, ''Don't use the curse words Blaine. Yes! I don't like Kurt as much as I liked Heidi, okay? I'm not against gay people...I just...I liked her so much. I thought you both had a bond-''

''No, we didn't. She could be a friend but not anything more. Look, I tried to love her like you'd both want but I just couldn't. I can't change myself.''

''I'm not asking you to change-''

''Yes, you fucking are. All the time. I just feel like I'm being judged. But you know what? I'm gay and I fucking love it. And I love Kurt. With all of my heart. And nor you or my father aren't going to change that.''

He didn't let Elizabeth say anything back. He just stormed out the house.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine sighed and with closed eyes leaned onto his seat in his car, after the argument with his step-mother and an unpleasant conversation with his best friend.

He dialed Kurt's number and he picked up after a few signals.

''Hi, Blaine,'' Kurt greeted cheerfully.

''Hi,'' Blaine said as he swiped his hand across his face tiredly, ''I've got some...news.''

Blaine didn't know; bad or good exactly.

Kurt got more serious at Blaine's tone, ''What's up?''

''Nick called me. Apparently, something happened with him and the teacher. He's all upset and wants to go to a bar.''

''If you're asking me to join you, I'm afraid I can't. I'm twenty. I'm not legal yet.''

''We can get fake ID's. Or maybe we can go to that place where they don't ask for ID's by the entrance. Only by the bar.''

''But...that doesn't solve anything. Like, if you think about it, some older guys can just buy alcohol for kids. That's stupid.''

''You're coming?''

Kurt wanted to be there for Nick. And for Blaine. Something seemed off and he wanted to know why.

''I'm in.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine picked Kurt up after an hour and the ride to the bar passed in silence. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable. They were both just tired. Kurt; from his fail at the audition, Blaine for the fight with his step-mother. He didn't want to get back there. Elizabeth was very nice but very obstinate. Whatever was in her head right now, Blaine didn't like it. The attitude against his boyfriend was unacceptable. She had to understand that Blaine was independent and no one was going to control him. He loved her dearly but he was sick and tired of doing what she was expecting.

Plus, the sexual tension was about to kill him. Before Kurt, he would have sex almost every day. Yes, that couldn't be healthy but the hazel eyed boy didn't care. When he first saw Kurt, he was determined to stay away from all other men. It wasn't hard. He thought that no one, after seeing and meeting Kurt, would be good enough anyway. From the first sight of the beautiful, blue eyed boy, Blaine didn't hook up with nobody.

But now, after he knew how amazing Kurt was, how amazing he felt, he didn't know if he was going to take much longer. And Kurt's touchy-feely attitude wasn't helping at all. He was trying to seduce his every chance he got. Even on the ride over to the bar, he kept caressing Blaine's thigh. For his good luck, the car ride wasn't too long for his patience to blow and just jump Kurt.

They chose the bar with no entrance ID checking. It was a quite a big room. With very good lightning for a bar. Fairy lights were hung on the ceiling, making the wine red walls pop. The dark brown wood furniture went well with the lightning and colors, making Kurt approve.

Blaine excused himself to go to the bar to get drinks and saw Nick sitting there, lonely twirling his hands around his glass cup.

''Hey,'' Blaine greeted quietly.

''Hi,'' Nick didn't even look up. ''Thanks for coming? Did Kurt come too?''

Blaine sat down next to his friend, ''Yes. I need him here. I've been...frustrated...I have to have him here. Besides, I have problems at home and I think I might crash at his place...Enough about me though,'' Blaine scrunched his brows worriedly, ''How are you holdin' up?''

Honestly, Blaine didn't even know the teacher very well. He hadn't even seen them both together. But when he thought about it, he could feel a little guilty; this was the second girlfriend Nick's ever gotten and Blaine didn't even ask much about her.

''I'm...I don't know. It just sucks. She just...started acting all weird, like she was hiding me when we were out. Then she started flirting with other guys and eventually left with one.''

Blaine made a disapproving face. _Bitch._

Blaine sighed and gestured for the bartender to make them some drinks.

They sat in silence for a while. Maybe, Nick didn't get much time to get too attached to Amy, but cheating and hiding always hurt. No matter in which stage of a relationship you were.

''Dude, I don't want to make you feel any worse but...she was a teacher. She...I think she was too fucking old for you seriously. Just...don't feel bad. She'll be gone soon. My mother's back anyway.''

Nick didn't know if he was glad to hear that or not. From one point, he wanted Amy to just disappear. From the other, he wanted to hear what she had to say for herself.

''I just feel like...something's not right. I can't connect to women. I just can't. The conversations never go well or I just choose someone...wrong. Just...shit.''

Blaine clenched his jaw. He hated seeing his friend like this. In situations like this, he just wished to be a genie and find the right person for him.

Blaine decided to comfort his friend. He rubbed his back. ''Don't be sad and all desperate. We're still young. I mean, I've found the one for me but...you still have plenty of time.''

Nick smirked and nodded, still looking down at his second empty cup.

''Let's just have some fun tonight. Besides, bros before hos right?''

Nick laughed and nodded.

He loved his best friend.

While Kurt was just watching Blaine and Nick's bromance, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see Jeff.

''Hi, geez. What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked. ''You know what? That's a stupid question. Of course you're here. Nick adores you.''

Jeff blushed and swiped his hand, ''I got here before you two. Just went to the bathroom and didn't want to disturb their man talk.''

''So, what happened? With Amy?''

Jeff smiled sadly, ''Amy just...she was trying to hide Nick in public. I personally think, Nick isn't the only one. I suspect that she had affairs with many students from all the places she's teaching at. 'Cause how Nick described, the men she left with were our age. Or his age. Young.''

''That's just horrible. Nick must feel awful. She's hiding him but not hiding other students. That's just...wrong.''

''I didn't like her from the start.''

Kurt observed Jeff as he looked in the direction to the bar. Where Nick was sitting. His face was so full of care, support and adoration.

''Admit it,'' Kurt said, making Jeff switch his gaze, ''You're happy it didn't work out.''

Jeff bit the inside of his cheek, hesitating to answer, ''Yes. Yes! I'm glad. I'm happy. That stupid teacher doesn't deserve him...and I must admit, I want Nick to myself.'' He said the last part more silently.

Kurt only nodded. He completely understood.

''Oh...'' Jeff made a scrunched face and looked in the way of the bar.

Kurt looked at Jeff confused and followed his gaze. His eyes stopped by the bar, where the 'lovely' bartender, a girl with black, long hair and a slim face was _flirting_ with his Blaine.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He's never been in a situation like this before. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of a girl but he couldn't help it.

''Go, get him,'' Jeff smirked, patting Kurt's shoulder to encourage him.

Kurt lifted his chin and gracefully walked over to where Blaine was sitting, chatting with the girl.

As Kurt reached them, he didn't say anything. He slowly stroked Blaine's back to get his attention and show his presence. Blaine turned to his side, smiled and quickened his eyebrows. Kurt's hand travelled to his hair and he gripped it. Not too harshly though. He looked at the bartender with narrowed eyes and swiftly connected his lips with Blaine's.

Blaine moaned in surprise. He's never seen Kurt like this before. He's always the one trying to hide in public, sneaking kisses when no one was watching.

Blaine closed his eyes and brought his hands to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Blaine sucked Kurt's lower lip in his mouth, making Kurt make a sexy sound and open his mouth. Blaine used this situation to devour Kurt's mouth. It tasted like cherry. Kurt probably ate Twizzlers before going. It was a nice contrast from the alcohol Blaine had, the sweet taste, drowning the bitter.

Kurt pulled off with a smack of their lips, Blaine whined and brought his head forward trying to get Kurt's lips back on his. Kurt only turned to the girl who was standing behind the counter, watching in shock. Kurt smirked wanting to show his swollen lips and turned around to head back to Jeff.

When Kurt went away, Blaine gripped the counter and tuned back facing the bar. His mouth still was open, realization from the situation still drawing on him.

He slowly turned his head, only to see Nick smirking. He turned his face again to see the still shocked barista.

''That was hot,'' she exclaimed.

Blaine was amazed. Kurt's never acted this way. It made him fucking hard.

He loved it.

x-x-x-x-x

This is a shortie. The second part of the bar will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to post this now just to get an update out there. (smut in the next *wink wink*)

But the good side is that I'm finished with all my four exams. (Thank god) and I'll have more time to write now.

And I'm in a pretty good mood 'cause I got good marks.

Latvian (my language) – 7/10

English – 10/10

Math – 9/10

History – 6/10 (I'm so proud I got a six. I got lucky we had a lot about Second World war 'cause that was the only thing I studied. Ooops.)

I don't know the rating systems in other countries but here in Latvia, if you get 4, you've passed, so I'm proud. ;D

Anyways, I'm rambling now.

Though,

**If you'd like to see the characters, including Alexandreus, visit my tumblr 'Chasing Heaven' page. Username's WhiteEleffant .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jeff giggled as he saw Kurt return. Kurt sucked air through his teeth and looked back at the bar worriedly.

''Was it too much? I probably shouldn't have done that. This is not a gay bar.''

''Chill. It was hot,'' Jeff assured, surely. ''And I think only the bartender and Nick saw it. And me.''

Kurt quickened his brows at _hot_. _Was it really?_

''You made that girl understand who's yours,'' Jeff poked Kurt with his elbow.

Kurt opened his mouth when he saw another person approaching Blaine. This time a man.

''Oh my god,'' Jeff dragged out. ''I think this one's a no no, 'cause he probably was ogling you two, looking for a gay hook-up.''

''What should I do? Should I go there and do it again?''

Jeff grinned, ''No. I have a better idea. Since you marking your territory doesn't work, we'll make Blaine mark his.''

Kurt looked at his friend confused.

''Look! There!'' Jeff carefully pointed to the far corner with a few people sitting and relaxing, ''that blonde guy with the brown eyes was looking at us earlier. Guess he's too shy to come up to us. My plan is...you should approach him.''

''Jeff...I think that's the worst idea ever,'' Jeff pouted, ''I don't know what Blaine's like when he's jealous. Have you ever seen his jealous before?''

Jeff made a serious face, thinking, ''Nah. I think not. He's never really had a boyfriend...or a crush...or anything for that matter.''

''I don't want to cheat on him.''

''You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable of and what's inappropriate. Just... I don't know, dance with him.''

''What if he's so mad he breaks up with me? Or starts a fight? I don't know what he's capable of.''

''Well, here's a perfect opportunity. Besides, I don't think he'll ever break up with you. You're his first boyfriend. That had to mean something.''

Kurt tilted his head to the side and nodded. That had a point. But he didn't want to cheat on Blaine, though. _Never._

Kurt looked at the man. He was handsome but not as handsome as Blaine. He exhaled gathering himself and _tried _to look sexy. Jeff smirked and tip-toed to the bar, sitting next to Nick, but still eyeing Kurt's actions.

For some reason, it worked. The man got up and slowly approached Kurt.

''Hi. I'm Brandon. Wanna dance?''

Kurt blushed furiously. He's never been hit on. Well, maybe this wasn't exactly hit on. No man's ever tried to flirt with him except for Blaine.

Kurt nodded and smiled, ''Sure.''

Kurt didn't mention his name. It wasn't necessary. He's not going to accompany him for long.

Blaine saw Jeff sit down next to Nick and turned to see where's Kurt. He sipped his drink and then he spotted him.

Laughing.

Dancing.

Sexily.

_With another man._

Blaine gripped the glass so hard it almost broke. He was sure he saw red.

The man placed his palms on Kurt's waist, trying to get him closer. Kurt allowed that to happen but he felt a strong arm around his bicep.

He was harshly pulled, dragged away. Kurt smirked. The plan worked. And Blaine finally was the action.

He was dragged until the corridor which was empty. Blaine pushed him against the wall and Kurt gulped.

It was all so harsh and the grasp was so strong it hurt. Why did it turn him on so much?

He saw how dark Blaine's eyes were and he stood silent against the wall. Blaine brought Kurt's hands above his head, pinning them to the wall. He pressed his body very closely to Kurt's and brought his lips to Kurt's ear.

''What was that?'' he softly whispered.

''N-nothing,'' Kurt stuttered breathlessly.

''Bullshit. If you wanted my attention, you could've come to me.''

''I've been coming at you for a long time,'' Kurt spat out. He wanted to tease Blaine some more. He needed him. ''You didn't respond. I guess I have to search for what I want elsewhere.''

Kurt felt the hold on his arms tighten. He wanted to moan but he had to keep the serious, pissed face on.

''You're. Mine.'' Blaine growled.

''Oh yeah?''

''Do you not know who you belong to?'' Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes, seeing pure lust and want. And love.

''I guess I need a reminder. Show me!''

Blaine roughly brought their lips together. He sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt finally moaned. He loved Blaine like this. _Thank you, Jeff._

Suddenly he felt the grasp around his hands disappear and he wanted to pout.

''Go get Jeff and Nick. We're leaving.''

Kurt did just that.

''Do you mind if w-we crash with you, Kutsie?'' Jeff asked, giggling in the backseat with Nick.

Nick was drunk. For sure.

Jeff, obviously was a little _tipsy. _Whenever that happened.

Blaine had a few glasses of something Kurt didn't approve as well so he was the only driver.

On the ride to his apartment, he only could think about how's the night going to continue? Tina and Mike weren't home today, and Nick and Jeff could sleep on the couch in the living room. But Kurt still wondered; if he's going to get what he wants or will Blaine still be distant.

He and Blaine only laughed when Nick and Jeff couldn't stand on their feel, in the elevator upstairs. Blaine wasn't as drunk. And seeing someone else with Kurt made him sober up a bit. So he wasn't wobbly.

They stumbled in the apartment and Kurt asked Blaine to lead the guests to the kitchen and get some water in them. Because hangovers were just dehydration. Meanwhile he set up the couch with pillows and covers. They helped their friends to the couch and removed their shoes.

They went to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt wanted the corridor scene to continue so much.

Blaine kissed him tenderly, ''I'm going to take a shower.''

As Blaine left, Kurt didn't leave his spot.

_What?_

That was it. He had to do something. Kurt could've never imagined he'd be this desperate but he _wanted_ Blaine again _so_ bad.

And this time, it might work.

Blaine took a quick shower, avoiding the stream to get his hair. He loved, how the shower smelled like Kurt. He wanted to wash all the signs of alcohol and brushed his teeth, not hurrying to get back to the bedroom. He tossed a towel around his waist and exited. He shot one last glance towards the living room and chuckled when he saw Nick curled by Jeff's side.

As he entered Kurt's bedroom, he was sure he might faint. He never imagines, he'd see a sight like this.

Kurt, on his knees, on the bed_, naked._

He was resting his arms and face on the bed.

Blaine didn't think anything more. He ripped the towel off himself and stormed towards Kurt, gripping his hips.

''Please, Blaine,'' Kurt whined silently. He pointed to the drawer of his nightstand and Blaine quickly got up, taking a new bottle of lube out of it.

''Blaine...no fingers...just...please...''

''I don't want to hurt you,'' Blaine said as he snapped the bottle open and slicked his fingers. He was so painfully hard. He had been waiting and dreaming of this. It'd been so hard to suppress his want for Kurt. And he had done well. But seeing his boyfriend like this made him just snap.

He still didn't want to hurt Kurt, no matter how desperate he was himself. He pushed two fingers in Kurt. Kurt hissed and moaned. _Finally._

Blaine closed his eyes, pushing in and out of the perfect, hot, tightness and added a third.

''That's it Blaine...please...just want you...now...''

Blaine pulled out the fingers and quickly slicked his throbbing cock.

He couldn't hold himself. He just pushed in harshly. All the way. But it seemed like Kurt liked it. He kept making the hottest sounds Blaine's ever heard. He kept groaning, moaning and yelling out his name and 'more'.

''You're so good Kurt. So tight. Perfect.''

Kurt hummed at the praises and pushed his ass on Blaine's cock even more. Blaine got the message and sped up his thrusts. He took his slightly lubed hand and started stroking Kurt's cock in match with his thrusts.

Kurt was gripping the sheets to dear life. He wanted this. So much. So bad. And finally Blaine gave in.

Blaine was so close. He hasn't done this in a while and Kurt's amazing ass didn't make anything easier. Only better.

''You're mine, Kurt. Only.''

''Yours,'' Kurt panted.

''No one else's. Mine.''

''Yes. Yes. Blaine!''

Kurt moaned Blaine's name as he came. Blaine thrust a few more time's following. Blaine kissed down Kurt's back as they came down their bliss.

''I love you, Kurt.''

''I love you, too.''

''I promise you, next time, we'll make love.''

x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, this is so short. I wrote what I could 'cause I'm going to Norway for a few days. But I promise a longer chapter when I return.

Thoughts on the smut? Anyone?


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know anything about injuries. I haven't broken any of my own bones yet. So I don't know the feeling or the treatment.

That's my warning I guess.

And smut. Again.

That's a warning also. *wink*

And I hope I don't suck at it.

**Chapter 14**

Kurt woke up blissful.

He was facing the window and only could admire how beautiful LA was. He felt arms tangle around his waist and he smiled. Finally. Last night was amazing. Kurt managed to get Blaine to give up whatever was stopping him.

He closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's soft lips kiss the back of his neck. He felt Blaine scoot over closer so their backs were together. The light touches and kissed made him shiver and chuckle and he turned around to face his lover.

Blaine smiled at Kurt when he wrapped his arms around the others torso. He wanted to stay like this forever. Just happy, blissful, in Blaine's arms.

''Good morning.''

''The best, beautiful,'' Blaine agreed and placed small kisses all over Kurt's face. Kurt giggled and started lightly making different shapes with his fingertips on Blaine's sides, making him shrinking to his sides and chuckle.

It turned into a tickle fight that ended with Kurt on his back on the other side of the bed, Blaine on top of him still laughing. They both went silent and leaned in until they heard a very loud groan from the living room. They rolled their eyes.

It was Nick for sure. Blaine didn't have a hangover and Jeff drunk as much as Blaine so his hangover shouldn't be too bad. But Nick drank for all of them. In fact, for the whole bar.

Kurt slightly pressed on Blaine's shoulders so he could get off. Kurt didn't want to but had to get up to help. His mind was racing with thoughts of how to rescue his friend. He was the owner of this apartment and it was his responsibility to take care of the guests in need. And the sound from the other room didn't sound good at all.

Blaine only sat on the bed and pouted as he watched Kurt dress. There went the ideal morning. 

Kurt put on his underwear and a robe in hurry. He slid into his slipper and slithered out of his bedroom. Blaine sighed and fell back on the bed with a thud.

Kurt peeked into the living room. Nick was scrunching his face and rushing through his messy, dark hair with his hands. Nick had scooted all the way to the other side, facing the wall. Probably sleeping.

After about ten minutes, Kurt rushed into the living room with a big tray of breakfast. Blaine was sitting on the footing, grinning, Nick, holding his hands on his face, breathing heavily. Kurt shot Blaine a look.

''I was just trying to help him,'' Blaine chuckled. ''He just started kicking me like a child and groaned when his head started pounding more. Not my fault.''

Kurt shook his head. He placed the tray on the coffee table and approached Nick.

''Sleepy head, wake up. Just for a moment. I prepared you breakfast.''

Blaine frowned. He was sure there was food for all of them. He shot Nick a look. He should e grateful to have all of Kurt's great cooking. He's tasted what Kurt can make.

''Please, Nicky. It'll make you feel better, I promise. You can go back to sleep afterwards if you'll want.''

Nick left out a long sigh and got up into a sitting position with shut eyes and a grunt.

Kurt lifted the little table and gently placed in in front of Nick. He tried to do everything as quiet as possible, preventing Nick from having any more headaches.

''There's a bowl of oatmeal, it's good for sucking in all those bad toxins. There's an egg, cooked in a lot of oil, I heard it's good against hangovers, a bowl of fruit in case you crave anything sweet or sour. Then there's coconut water, 'cause you are definitely dehydrated, and a coffee. I read all those things help.''

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with amazement. He was the best.

He would get drunk any day to get Kurt care for him like that.

Where was he when Blaine was in his rebel days? He would've needed that care every day.

Nick was looking at the plate. He was so not hungry but the smell and the appearance of Kurt's wonderful cooking did its justice. Nick slowly lifted his feet over the edge of the bed to get more comfortable for eating.

''You don't have to eat it all. Maybe a little of all of each,'' Kurt informed, looking worriedly at his friend. He promised himself to never drink.

He quickly shot a stare behind Nick, where Jeff was still in the same positioning, against the wall, clutching the covers around him. Kurt didn't know what was up. He hoped everything was fine and Jeff was just sleeping.

x-x-x-x-x 

Rachel sighed as she exited her car. She had just arrived from AAMI after helping her mother. _Trying_ to help her at least.

She had been a mess all morning.

Rachel was there to help her decide on songs for Palace second stage.

Yeah, right.

She couldn't stop bitching about Kurt. Now he was even worse in her eyes. He, apparently, has taken her step-son away from her. All Rachel could do was roll her eyes. She didn't protest because she knew how much she loved her brother, but the attitude against Kurt was totally unnecessary.

''Mom, stop,'' Rachel said firmly.

Elizabeth looked up to her with eyes full of confusion.

''Give Kurt a chance, please,'' Rachel pleaded. ''Just...just because he is different from us...and by different I mean in a different social condition...doesn't mean you should neglect him.''

Elizabeth opened her mouth to object but Rachel didn't let her.

''I know him. Well. And I know he's a good guy. He loves Blaine. Please, mom. I just get ashamed every time I look him in the eyes. He wants approval from _you_. Blaine's mother.''

Rachel sighed and looked down.

''At least, don't deny his talent. He was amazing in the first stage. And recommend giving him a chance at least in that area. I admire him and you should, too. Personal relationships shouldn't get in the way of your career and this amazing choir with an amazing voice in it.''

With those words, she grabbed her bag and headed to her car to go home.

''Hello, miss.''

_Oh my._

''Good day. How's your working day going?''

''It's almost over, actually.''

''Oh, lucky you. Finishing in the afternoon. Your superiors must be very generous.''

''Most are, yes.''

Rachel opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the insolence.

''Just kidding, miss,'' Finn laughed at the girl's expression.

''Well, you must know, my employee is a total jerk.''

''Ahh,'' Finn hummed and nodded his head.

Silence stretched between them but not an uncomfortable one. Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes.

''Would you like to go out with a total jerk?''

_How does he have no shame? _Rachel scolded in her head. But truly, since Edward, she hadn't been on a single date. And that isn't Rachel Anderson. She's beautiful, talented, amazing, friendly, helpful and had the cutest smile. A girl like that shouldn't sit on her bed all day, thinking about why things happen the way they do and bad boys aren't that good after all. No wonder why Blaine ditched the title.

''I'd love to.''

x-x-x-x-x

Nick was sober and clear as a little diamond.

He started eating his food with a squashed face from the lack of appetite but ended up eating everything plus asking for bonus portions of oatmeal and fruits.

Blaine, too. When he heard there's some more, he didn't hesitate and run to the kitchen to pile food in his own plates and bowls before Kurt brought everything to his _dear Nicky._

Blaine only gushed. If Nick wouldn't have been so drunk, at least if Jeff wasn't that drunk, he could've taken themselves home and not crash at _his_ boyfriends.

Now, Kurt's roaming only around Nick.

Wow, no wonder Nick was asking for a bonus portion. Even if it was a porridge, which Blaine wasn't a big fan of, it tasted so delicious and Blaine could forget being possessive over his own best friend. For a moment at least.

Nick recovered quickly and soon was ready to head back to his own place. Kurt sweetly asked Blaine to take him. He first refused but just couldn't say no to those beautiful, pure, pleading eyes.

Kurt hugged Nick goodbye, received a hard kiss from Blaine afterwards and waved as they left.

Now the other guest.

Kurt crunched his eyebrows in worry. Jeff definitely wasn't alright. He wasn't showing any signs of live except of slight breathing.

Either he had a hangover and was sleeping very deeply or something wasn't right.

Kurt was almost sure it was the least.

He again approached the bed and kneeled next to his best friend.

''Jeff, please, wake up!'' he slightly caressed Jeff's arm, not wanting to shake him awake. ''Is everything alright?''

He got no answer and got worried even more by every second.

He heard a sniffle.

''Jeff? Please, talk to me,'' Kurt solicited. ''They're gone. We're alone. I promise. Jeff, please. You're important to me. Please, talk.''

Kurt released a sigh of relief when Jeff finally moved, turning to his back.

Kurt's heart was squished by a pair of gigantic hands when he saw Jeff. His hair messed up, eyes puffy and red, his whole face swollen with no sleep.

''Oh, Jeff,'' Kurt breathed. ''You're not fine at all. I-I'll make you a coffee. Let's talk. Okay?''

Jeff sighed and wiped his nose with his hand. He nodded and Kurt hurriedly got up, heading to the kitchen to prepare a good coffee.

When they were sitting on the bed, because they didn't have a dining table, Kurt waited for Jeff to start first. Obviously he was going through something and Kurt didn't want to push or demand anything. He just could stay silent if that would make him feel better. But silence never gave relief to the heart.

''Kurt,'' Jeff sobbed. ''Am I that hopeless?''

''What?'' Kurt asked silently.

''Why does this happen to me? Why...when I try to be as good of a person as I can? Life's still so...cruel to me.''

Kurt stayed silent. He didn't understand anything yet. But this wasn't a god start.

''This was the worst night of my life, Kurt.''

''Why Jeff?''

''Nick and I...''

Kurt leaned in encouraging his to continue.

''Gosh, I hope this is not awkward.'' Jeff laughed but with no humor. ''We...had sex, I guess.''

Kurt leaned back, ''Why is that...bad?''

''I...it was a mistake. At least...for Nick. I have no idea, what time of the night everything happened but...he just...I woke up with his on my chest. All wrapped around me. I tried to wake him up. When he did, he looked me in the eyes and...kissed me. I...I was so happy, Kurt. You can't even believe. I mean, we didn't have full on sex but...it ended with...you know.''

Kurt nodded. ''And?''

''And after...he just turned and went to sleep. He didn't even say anything. I don't know if he was just trying to get off,'' Jeff sobbed, tears gathering in his eyes. ''I don't even know if he was thinking about me.''

Kurt leaned in to tightly embrace his friend. He was sad. Sad for Jeff. He wanted him to find someone like Blaine.

''What now, Jeff?''

Jeff released a long sigh, ''I've been trying and trying and trying. Giving endless hints that I like him. Trying to...flirt. Lately at least. But if he doesn't want me...probably isn't even gay...I'm going to move on.''

Kurt was surprised how quickly Jeff turned from a lonely, sniffling boy to this man; confident, belief in his eyes.

Jeff sat up straighter. ''I should've done that years ago. If I've ever had my chance, it would've been a long time back. I mean...I won't dis-friend him. It will be hard but...I'll try to find someone else.''

Kurt nodded, supporting his friend. Although, they didn't know one another forever, he knew Jeff was suffering with his feelings for Nick a long time. And if other men will take that sorrow face off his best friend's face, he was all for it and will be glad to help.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt decided to walk Jeff home but as soon Jeff saw the cafe by Kurt's apartment building...well...no one could resist those green puppy eyes. So Kurt agreed to stop for coffee.

They sat at the table and Kurt glared at Jeff when he was looking around until his gaze stopped somewhere.

''Kurt. Oh my god. Look!'' Jeff tried pointing with his chin to the row by the cash register. ''Oh my god, that one is so handsome. I'm gonna melt.''

Kurt searched around until he found where Jeff pointed to.

_Oh my god._

_No way._

It was the photographer.

The man turned around, looking for a table to sit at and spotted Kurt looking at him. His expression was unreadable for a moment until he showed his perfect teeth in a fantastic, charming smile and headed their way.

''He's approaching, Kurt,'' Jeff started nibbling his coffee cup with his fingers.

''Hello, Kurt,'' Alex greeted.

''H-hi, Alex,'' Kurt answered nervously glancing between Alex and Jeff, whose mouth was hanging open.

''May I join you?''

''Of course,'' Jeff said, smiling politely. ''I'm Jeff.''

''I'm Alexandreus. But you can call me Alex. I'd prefect that.''

Jeff nodded, looking dreamily at Alex.

''So...uh...what are you doing here, if I may ask?'' Kurt asked. ''I thought you travelled a lot and don't just live in once place.''

''Yeah. I actually own several photography stuff. Like...shops and studios. And my biggest one is here so...I decided to stay in LA for a while. No traveling for some time now.''

''Interesting,'' Jeff nodded. ''How did you two meet?''

''Alex was the photographer in the audition for the AAMI posters. We just...talked for a minute while I was looking at the pictures.''

Alex nodded, looking at Kurt with a friendly smile at the memory.

''You look...tired,'' Alex said.

''Yeah, yesterday wasn't my day,'' Jeff said.

''I'm sorry to-''

''No it's okay,'' Jeff assured. ''Hey, what's this crack on my phone?'' Jeff asked as he trailed his finger over the broken screen.

''It was sort of...ridiculous,'' Kurt said with a chuckle.

''Do tell!'' Alex said.

''When we were going to the car, you...switched your phone to airplane mode and threw it,'' Kurt said and covered his mouth with his hand to laugh at the silly memory. ''And you yelled _'fly, my love'_''

Alex laughed, ''Nice thinking.''

''Oh my god,'' Jeff looked at the table, bringing his hand to his forehead. ''That's so embarrassing.''

''Yeah. Be happy it still works. You threw it pretty hard and far.''

''Well...planes need high speed to take off,'' Alex smirked, making Jeff laugh. ''I have to go though. Here's my number if you need a friend.''

Alex took a little paper out of his shirt's pocket and placed it on the table.

''Bye Alex,'' Jeff waved.

Jeff followed Alex with his eyes until he was sure he was gone. ''Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie.''

''What?''

''Aren't you a little player?!'' Jeff teased.

''It's not like that. Blaine is completely enough. Though, Alex is a very nice person. He's a very talented photographer. You should've seen his photos. And the way he takes them.''

''I was just kidding. Though, he seemed to like you.''

''I don't know if he's even gay. So don't. I have a boyfriend and if Alex wants, I'm okay with having another friend. You, Nick, Tina, Rachel and Mike obviously aren't enough.''

To Blaine:

I'm hungry.

From Blaine:

Hello, hungry.

To Blaine:

Blaine! I'm serious!

From Blaine:

I thought you were Hungry.

To Blaine:

Are you kidding me?

From Blaine:

No, I'm Blaine.

To Blaine:

From Blaine:

Ok, beautiful.

x-x-x-x-x

When Rachel saw Finn leave through her window, gathering his stuff before he goes home, she took her biology book and went outside to her garden.

She was ambitious to know at least half of her garden plants. If gardener asked her out, they'd probably do something as silly as take a tour of a meadow so she had to fill her head with some names, shapes and colors of many different kinds of herbs.

And well... Walking in heels on a rocky basis wasn't the best idea at all.

Rachel Anderson had just fallen.

Her toe caught by a rock and she stumbled, trying to keep her balance, but failing, losing her posture and control.

She screamed as she fell and felt a terrible pain in her left leg. She tried very hard not to cry but she couldn't help the few tears escaping her. She threw the book away in anger and screamed as the sudden hand movement caused a ripple of pain burst through her entire leg.

She cried out and sobbed. No one was home. And it hurt like hell when she tried to move.

She heard steps approaching closer and closer, sighing when she thought it would be Blaine but gulping when she saw the one and only Finn hurry her way.

''Finn...'' she cried out.

She wanted to be ashamed but wanting the pain in her leg to just stop, she didn't care.

''Don't move. Especially the leg,'' Finn instructed. ''I will carry you to your bedroom, okay?''

Rachel nodded through a sob.

He gently picked her up and she hissed. But she understood. It was impossible to transfer her without any pain so she just bit her lip to resist screaming or letting out any other embarrassing sound.

Finn walked quickly but carefully, trying not to wobble much and no sudden movements. The lovely lady didn't deserve to suffer any more than that.

He gently placed Rachel on her bed and took the decorative pillows to place them under Rachel's leg for support.

''I'll be back in a minute. I'll call a doctor and get some ice.''

Rachel nodded and sighed.

She's never had an injury before. All she's ever had are bruises and bumps on her head in her childhood. Never anything serious where you'd need a doctor's help.

Finn returned after a few minutes, smiling at the girl.

He handed her a glass of water, placed an ice bag on her knee and gave her a rose.

''To distract you, miss. I called your mother and she'll be here any time. I also called the hospital to get a reservation. Your mother's going to take you to the doctor to do a X-ray.''

''Thank you, Finn'' she said after gulping almost all of the water and placing the glass on her nightstand.

''Why did you fall?''

''I just...'' she felt her cheeks go red. ''I was going to the pool and didn't change my heels-''

''The real story, miss,'' Finn rolled his eyes. She didn't even have a swimsuit with her. Or a towel.

''Okay. Fine,'' Rachel said firmer. ''I wanted to impress you. I thought our date would be somewhere outside...like, exploring and finding out all the amazing facts about those stupid plants. So I tried to memorize some of their names. At least.''

''Did you do that for me, miss?''

''Yes, you idiot. It's your fault.''

Finn laughed, ''Oh, miss. What will I do with you. You know, I didn't intend to make our first date walking around your garden. And you don't have to know plant names, too. I like you the way you are.''

''You like me?''

''Of course. I thought I was kind of obvious. But I the thing is, I don't want you yo know all the names of the plants. That's the point.''

''But I'd get so embarrassed. I don't know anything from biology.''

''And you don't have to, miss. We're both special in out different areas of hobbies. I like nature and everything around it just like you with music. You have a great voice.''

''Oh... Have you been to Cantare concerts? Or seen us on TV?''

''No, I haven't seen or heard Cantare. And I don't have to if I get concerts myself while I'm working at your gardens.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rachel was dumbfound.

''Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You sing in your room my whole working hours. You keeps your windows open and the melody of your voice leads me through my shift.''

Rachel blushed. ''Oh.''

''And thank you for that. That's a lot healthier that earphones. A lot better for my ears.''

''Well, then I guess it's a compromise. I have to get ready for Broadway and you can listen to my perfect voice so your work isn't as boring.''

Finn laughed and nodded.

He leaned in and Rachel closed her eyes, preparing herself for kissing. But then, she disappointingly opened her eyes when she only felt a light peck on her cheek.

''I have to go now, miss. Your mother will be here soon. And when that leg recovers, I'm taking you to a date. And I promise, not to a garden, not to a meadow or a forest.''

Rachel chuckled and nodded, waving as Finn left her room.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt was happily walking home. After walking Jeff home, the only thing he could think about was food. And Blaine, of course. He wondered, if making him jealous was the reason he snapped. He wouldn't use this method all the time because that can be dangerous to a relationship but damn that was hot.

He thought about their future. It was all working out so well. Maybe not Elizabeth but everyone else was supportive. Kurt couldn't wait to meet Blaine's brother, his wife and especially Blaine's nephew.

He liked kids so much. Many people are annoyed by children but since he's lived with children of all ages his whole life, he's learned everything there is to know.

And that only reminded him. He and Tina should visit the orphanage. It's been over a month and they haven't visited once. Guilt flew over Kurt. They're probably worried. They don't even know how Kurt's doing.

While thinking and worrying, Kurt already was home and walked in his now amazing smelling apartment. It smelled amazing.

He took off his shoes and entered the living room. Going through the apartment he didn't spot Blaine though. _Who cares if you have food, right?_

He looked at the coffee table, ''Pizza. Seriously, Blaine?''

Kurt jumped and gasped lightly as suddenly, he was being embraced from the back.

''I like pizza,

You like pizza.

I'm bad at poems,

Just kiss me.''

Kurt giggled and turned around to kiss his boyfriend. It was passionate and sweet, though Kurt pulled back so nothing leads any further. Food first.

They ate while watching old runs of _Friends_.

''Blaine?''

''Hmm?''

''Am I bad at giving hints?''

Blaine stayed silent and looked at Kurt, ''What? What do you mean?''

''I mean...you were so...distant to me after the vacation and...I tried to give you _hints_...'' He trailed off, hoping Blaine understood. He did.

''Fuck, Kurt. You're hints were just...damn...But I just tried to...restrain myself from you.''

''Was it because I -''

''Don't you even dare say it, Kurt. You're the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. And you were amazing.''

Kurt blushed at the praise, ''Then why?''

''Ugh...It's so stupid...I'm stupid. Just...I thought you did it just because you were...pressured. I know I've pushed you and I just thought you were doing it, giving me hints, wanting to have sex, just because you thought I wanted it. _Needed_ it. I don't know...It's hard to explain.''

''I understand,'' Kurt said silently. ''You thought I was doing it because I was afraid to lose you.''

Blaine nodded. ''I guess you can say it like that.''

''Blaine. I want you to know, that I'm not like that. I'm independent. I know what I want. And what I don't. If I would've hated what we did, I wouldn't have tried to seduce you.''

''I know. I said it was stupid. Now I know. And I'm sorry.''

''No need to apologize,'' Kurt assured and scooted closer to Blaine. ''I love you. And I enjoyed what we did. And it's okay, I understand why you couldn't keep yourself together.''

And Kurt did. He understood completely. He knew he wasn't Blaine's first. Blaine's had guys before him. And he probably got what he needed within a week max. And wooing him was taking a month. Sexual tension was probably killing him.

And besides, he wouldn't have wanted their first time to be any different.

''Lydia wants to meet you,'' Kurt suddenly remembered.

''Who?''

''Lydia.''

''Oh. That neighbor you told me about?'' Kurt nodded and Blaine sighed. ''I guess...yeah. I've never seen her though.''

''I promise she's nice. And I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important to me.''

''I know, beautiful. And I'm okay with going.''

''She's...like my family. I don't really have anyone but you and Tina. And she has a special place in my heart. She's kind of...my fairy god mother. You know?''

Blaine chuckled, ''I'm glad. And I'd love to meet someone so close to you. As long as her place in your heart doesn't oversize mine.''

Kurt giggled, ''Of course not, silly.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine still didn't want to go home. He still didn't want to see Elizabeth. Living with Kurt for already two days has been great. And he would be glad to stay for a while longer. Kurt didn't mind either. Nor did Mike or Tina.

He and Mike were pretty good friends now. While Kurt and Tine would do their stupid, ridiculous quizzes in that woman's magazine, he and Mike would play video games. Or watch sports. Kurt would never do that. But that's what made him more special and Blaine adored him for that. Let him have his time with his girlfriends.

Mike was very cool, though. He felt like he was living in dorms. Well, not quite. If he'd be in dorms, he wouldn't give a crap about anything. But for Kurt's sake, he was being a gentleman. Helping with food preparing, replacing a empty toilet paper roll, not forgetting to put a lid on the tooth paste tube. And all sorts of things we wouldn't do home.

Do Kurt's sake.

Tina and Mike were out for dinner, not wanting to take Kurt and Blaine with them for reasons, they had to order food themselves. And as a normal couple, fights occurred. Silly ones.

''Let's order Subway.''

''Blaine!'' Kurt sighed.

''Or McDonalds.'' Blaine teased.

''Blaine, we ate pizza yesterday. I can't do that.''

''Then what do you suggest?'' Blaine narrowed his eyes.

''We could...order Chinese. It's at least healthier than fast food.''

''I'm not eating that...raw fish...shit.'' he was getting annoyed.

''Do you really want to eat so much unhealthy things? It's bad for you. We should eat something that's good for us. Take care of ourselves.''

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sometimes this was making him crazy.

''Would you want me to gain weight?'' Kurt continued. ''Will you love a fat Kurt?''

''Kurt, stop it!'' Blaine was slowly approaching Kurt, with little steps. This conversation was making him angry.

''Maybe that's why I didn't get to be on the poster. I'm just too...chubby.''

Blaine was growling in his throat, though Kurt didn't hear.

''Your mother even sees it. And I can't eat food like that. Maybe I need to lose some pounds and-''

Before he could continue, he was knocked down on the sofa, his hands pinned above his head.

''Don't you ever say that!'' Blaine growled in his ear. He nibbled on Kurt's neck. ''You're mine and I love you. Right now. You're hot. Amazing. And mine. Don't want you to change. Understand?''

''But...Blaine-'' he still didn't want to give up.

''Do you understand?'' Blaine said firmly, looking Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Blaine's hardness rub against him.

''Answer!'' Blaine demanded, thrusting his harness down on his boyfriend.

''Yes. Yes, Blaine,'' Kurt panted. ''Just please...''

Blaine smiled. He got up and took Kurt into his arms to carry him to his bedroom.

He placed him on the bed and quickly removed his t-shirt.

For him, it was easy to remove his clothes. His at home attire was very simple; a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. But Kurt always, just always had to look fabulous. And although, Blaine loved the eye candy, in situations like this, he would prefer if Kurt would just walk around naked.

Kurt moaned lowly at the sight of Blaine. It just never ended to fascinate him, how good Blaine looked.

He brought up his hands in a grabbing motion for Blaine to come closer. Blaine smirked at the adorableness and moved forward to take the expensive looking sweater off.

After all the clothes were removed, Blaine just tried not to hurry. Kurt had to get it into his head.

''You're beautiful,'' Blaine said as he devoured Kurt's body. He kissed him from his lips, down to his jaw line and neck, down his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples while caressing his hands down Kurt's arms.

''There's a reason why I call you that, Kurt.''

Kurt hummed with his eyes closed and moaned when Blaine kissed along the lines where his boxers would be.

Blaine killed the urge to suck on Kurt's cock and moved up instead.

He kissed Kurt while searching the nightstand drawer for lube.

He lubed up his fingers and pressed them at Kurt's entrance. He was pretty loose from the other time, so after stretching Kurt with three fingers, he thought would be enough.

They made love. As Blaine promised. Slow and gentle. Hissing, moaning, saying each other's names.

''You're the most gorgeous man, Kurt,'' Blaine said as he thrust deep and firm but not hard.

Kurt humming and moaning, digging his nails in Blaine's back. Blaine made it fantastic. He teased Kurt, missing his pleasure spot on purpose. And when he did, Kurt couldn't help but moan loudly and rolling his eyes in the back of his head, breaking eye contact with Blaine.

''God, the sounds you make, Kurt,'' Blaine said breathlessly. ''I love it when you're loud.''

Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's cheek, caressing it and brought their lips together in a messy kiss.

''Never change, beautiful.''

x-x-x-x-x

The next few days went by in a blur.

Blaine received a call from his father, informing him about Rachel's injury. He almost lost his mind at the worries because Rachel's never been injured. She's always been lucky. It must be horrible, breaking something for the first time.

Kurt was trying to talk Blaine into visiting her, but even if he said he'd be going with him, Blaine refused. He still didn't want to see Elizabeth.

So instead, they sent her a big bouquet of white freesias with a card to wish her a fast recovery and that Blaine would be home soon.

Almost every day, they would go to Cantare. This time, it wasn't that simple to choose a song. This time, almost every student had their own thoughts and wishes and objections.

When they would get home, they would go straight to the bedroom. Kurt would be a little angry afterwards, playfully slapping Blaine's chest for distracting him. Blaine would pout as Kurt would get up to do home stuff. Blaine would sleep lazily in the bed, all naked, hoping Kurt would come in and not be able to resist his charm. With no luck, though. When he would hear the front door open, he would panic, scurry across the room to pick up his clothes 'cause Tina and Mike arrived. He would exit the bedroom earning a laugh from Mike and an eye roll from Tina. They would eat delicious dinner and watch something.

Life was good.

Only now a stressful day had arrived.

Blaine had to meet Lydia.

''Don't worry, Blaine. You look great. You'll see. She'll notice how much we love each other and she'll accept you.''

That calmed Blaine's nerves a little. Normally, he wouldn't be nervous. But this was the only person, whose opinion Kurt really cared.

Rachel, James and Blaine's friends accepted Kurt. Very welcoming. But for Kurt there was only one yes or no.

They both dressed up fancy but not too overthinking.

They didn't have to go far. One floor down and down the hall.

''Welcome,'' Lydia smiled as she opened her door and gestured both men inside.

''These are for you, ma'am,'' Blaine bowed a little as he handed out a bouquet of peach colored gerberas. ''And this,'' he showed the wine bottle.

''Oh, you take that with you, dear. Go to the dining room, Kurt, you know where it is. Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go find a vase for the flowers.''

Blaine smiled at how polite and kind the woman was. She was smiling widely and he could see that she didn't mind a gay couple at all. And he noticed the pearl necklace they got her in Catalina. It made Blaine happy, that Kurt has a relationship where he felt like family. And he wasn't even wondering why Kurt liked her. She made everyone feel like home.

They sat at her dinner table which wasn't very big. And that was obvious because the woman lived by herself. And Blaine liked her apartment. Kurt's was so minimalistically decorated. Very modern and not too packed. But Lydia's was so sumptuous and splendid. With a beige and brown color scheme. With lots of expensive, vintage furniture and decor elements. It made him wonder how other apartments looked. It seemed like each and every one of them could be different. But it suited the lady very well.

All the food was already placed on the table and when Lydia came from the dining room, they started their meal. A nice dish of homemade risotto.

Blaine was glad nothing was awkward. They ate sharing stories and talking about Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

''I met him when I still was in the orphanage,'' Kurt told her. ''I talked the nanny, Thabita, into going to a Cantarte concert. Blaine was there and we saw each other. And when I moved into my apartment, we met on the street while my friends were helping with furniture.''

Lydia listened enthusiastically. She was smiling the whole time, loving how happily Kurt was telling everything.

''Then I got into Cantare and we became closer. And here we are.''

''And you went on a trip together, right Blaine?'' she asked.

''Yes, ma'am. I just had the feeling we both needed a vacation. And I love to spoil him,'' Blaine answered.

''Spoil?'' Lydia asked, amused.

''Yes. I love how excited he gets, when I allow him to go shopping and take whatever he wants. I know he tries to refrain himself from taking what he wants. He always thinks everything's too expensive.''

''Sometimes it is, Blaine. And I have boundaries,'' Kurt explained.

''So you didn't take any money from Blaine at first?''

''Oh, the first time he _sneaked_ money in my _pocket_,'' Kurt told her.

''And he didn't spend it on himself,'' Blaine murmured as he sipped wine from his glass.

Lydia laughed.

''Yes, I didn't. I sent him lots and lots of flowers,'' Kurt told her.

''At least I'm glad he understands that I don't give up and he takes what he wants and accepts everything I give him,'' Blaine said with a grin.

''You're such a lovely couple,'' Lydia smiled.

She excused herself to get the dessert and gathered all the empty dishes, refusing Kurt's help.

She walked back in after a few minutes with a very delicious looking chocolate pound cake decorated with powdered sugar and strawberries.

''How you like it in Cantare so far?'' Lydia asked, while taking a bite of the dessert.

''I love it there,'' Kurt said excitedly. ''We're going to the second stage soon and I'm very excited. We're going to Florida. And I'll be able to meet some of Blaine's relatives.''

''Yes. My brother, his wife and son,'' Blaine added.

''Well, I wish you all of the best luck.''

''Thank you.''

When they were preparing for leaving, Lydia managed to whisper in Kurt's ear while Blaine was tying his shoe laces, ''He's a keeper.''

''I know,'' Kurt mouthed.

Lydia hugged Blaine, patting his back and hugged Kurt also, kissing his cheek.

''It was very nice meeting you, Blaine. You take good care of Kurt,'' Lydia said.

''Same here. And I will.''

They all waved and said last goodbyes.

When they got back to Kurt's apartment, they were happy. Especially Blaine. A big stone just rolled off his heart. Lydia was the nicest lady ever. All the family stuff was okay now and now they could happily wait for the second stage.

Kurt pecked Blaine after taking off their shoes.

Kurt went into his bedroom and Blaine followed him. Blaine stood by the door and Kurt walked to the bed. Not turning around, Kurt slowly took off his blazer, then his belt and pants and lastly his dress shirt. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes darkened as more and more of the soft, pale skin he couldn't get enough of was exposed. He quickly yanked his own blazer off and hurried to Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x

Next morning, they lay in bed, tangled in each other. Kurt, as always, was the first to get out of bed but ordered Blaine to stay.

He made breakfast and ate it in bed happily.

Blaine received a text from Rachel that her leg had almost healed. He sent a text back that he was coming home today.

''Kurt. I think it's time I return.''

Kurt nodded. He would miss Blaine at his apartment. I was weird getting used to him being there but now it would be hard to get accustomed to an apartment without him. But he understood.

''I miss my sister.''

''I know, Blaine,'' Kurt said, kissing him.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine returned home happy. As he got into the door it was very silent. He dropped his bag on the floor and leaned on the door, sighing in contentment. He would've never imagined he would get someone like Kurt. So amazing and perfect. Heaven.

But he noticed that it was too silent. Rachel and Elizabeth _had_ to be home.

And then he saw.

And he wished he could go back to Kurt and disappear with him.

''I'm back, B!''


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kurt was eating lunch with his best friend and something was off. Well, not _off_ but weird. Jeff had been very sad and depressing after the incident with Nick but today, something was different. A lot.

First of all, he was in a bright mood. All smiling like a May sun.

Second, he actually was talking about something that wasn't Nick and himself or how stupid Amy was. At least she was gone.

And third, he had his fucking laptop with him. In public.

And now, after they had finished eating, they decided not to hurry anywhere and just enjoy some coffee. And Kurt couldn't help but notice how Jeff's fingers were basically itching to get some electronics out. Either his phone, or the laptop in his crossover bag. When they waitress removed the empty dishes from their table, Jeff quickly got the laptop out of his bag. He was looking like a mad man.

''Jeff...''Kurt said slowly and teasingly, turning his head a little in suspicion and curiosity. ''You have never taken your computer out. And what's with the mood? I've been wondering all afternoon.''

Jeff bit his lip as he finished typing something.

''Well, Kurt, my dear friend,'' Jeff started, tangling his hands together on the table, ''I am just being smart and moving on.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes. ''Wait. Are you saying you're meeting someone?'' Kurt giggled.

Jeff blushed and smirked, ''Sort of. Well, I'm chatting with a guy online.''

Kurt hummed, intrigued.

''He's handsome and smart. And funny. I've had so much fun.''

''And for how long have you been..._chatting_?''

Jeff shook his head, smiling. ''I must admit. My first intentions weren't good. It was the same day when Nick and I...'' he trailed off, ''And I wanted a revenge. I'm not sure why or...what the hell I was thinking...I was trying to...hook up, I guess. But the guy turned out pretty decent and...here I am.''

''So it's been two days, huh?'' Kurt asked and sipped his drink.

''Oh my god. I sound like a whore or something. Two days and I'm already in love-''

''No, Jeff. Don't you ever say that,'' Kurt pointed his finger at him. ''If Nick isn't coming forward than I support what you're doing. You've been suffering for years, Jeff, and I think you deserve someone who treated you like a princess.''

Jeff grinned and shook his head, blushing.

''I'm sorry. I mean prince.'' Kurt sucked air in through his teeth.

''No. Princess is fine,'' Jeff said in an over exaggerated, weird voice and his chin held high, making them both burst out laughing.

x-x-x-x-x

''Hey, Tina!'' Kurt greeted as he removed his shoes. ''Feels like i haven't seen you in forever. How are you?''

''Kurt!'' Tina poked her head from the kitchen. ''Dear god, I've missed you. Sorry I haven't been around as much. I was so busy.''

''It's okay. And you and Mike were busy, weren't you?'' Kurt winked.

Tina blushed, ''Kind of. I haven't been telling you this but I'm looking for another job. And this whole time I've gone to interviews.''

''Wait...'' Kurt narrowed his eyes. ''That doesn't mean you're moving out, does it?''

''No. Of course not,'' she shook her head. ''Mike is managing to have a job. And I wanted one too. You know, we can't live together forever so I have to save some money so we can buy a house together.''

Kurt laughed.

''It sounds like we're getting old,'' Tina smirked.

''Hey,'' the door opened and Jeff came in.

''Hi, Jeff. I didn't know you were coming,'' Tina smiled.

''I just bought myself some cinnamon buns and some brownies. The place in your apartment building is damn good. But it's raining outside like crazy.''

''It's raining?'' Tina raised her eyebrow.

''Yeah, right? I'm surprised too. So suddenly.''

Kurt's phone beeped in his pocket.

He got it out, expecting it to be Blaine but it was Alexandreus and he smiled.

_From Alex:_

GOT WET OUTSIDE

Kurt smirked and Tina narrowed her eyes.

_To Alex__**:**_

Stay outside

_From Alex:_

IN LIVING ROOM

_To Alex:_

Go back outside

''Is it Blaine?'' Tina asked, poking Kurt with her elbow playfully.

''No, it's Alex.''

''Ahh,'' Jeff nodded.

''Who's Alex?'' Tina asked.

_From Alex:_

WOAH. SOMEONE SOAKED THE LIVING ROOM

Kurt laughed.

He pocketed his phone and looked up to a suspicious Tina.

''Don't worry. I met him in the audition. He's just a friend,'' Kurt explained.

They went to the living room and Kurt left to make tea and coffee for them.

''Jeff, do you know about all this?''

''Yeah. I actually met him. He's so handsome, god,'' he sighed dreamily. ''But we don't know if he's even gay. He's very friendly.''

''HE'S COMING OVER!'' Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

Tina smirked. ''Well, Tina, you'll have the opportunity to meet him as well. The more friends the better.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine, she's back,'' Elizabeth smiled, standing few feet behind Heidi.

''You knew?'' Blaine asked his step-mother, shocked and angry.

''We talked on the phone regularly and I decided it would be a surprise.''

''Aren't you happy I'm finally back?'' Heidi asked, coming forward and hugging Blaine.

''I...We have to talk,'' Blaine said, taking Heidi by her arm and going upstairs.

He was a little confused when he came into his room and saw pink suitcases and bags all over his room.

''Sit,'' he instructed.

Heidi was a little surprised but did as she was told.

''Look. I don't want to offend you but I have to say I don't love you,'' Blaine said firmly.

Right now, he didn't want to be gentle. He just wanted her gone. He just couldn't live without Kurt and he knew this woman could ruin everything.

''What are you talking about, Blaine? We're engaged.''

''Don't! So many things have changed since you've been gone. And I know I'm being harsh but I have never loved you.''

He would be okay making her cry and be heartbroken. It's either her or Kurt. The choice was obvious.

''Blaine...'' she got up, approaching Blaine carefully. ''I know you're probably confused and...miss me but...you got to think this through.''

''I have thought. Believe me,'' Blaine backed away. ''Thinking's been all I've been doing. I couldn't love you even if I'd want to.''

''And what does that mean exactly? Do you have a new girlfriend? Are you kidding me? Why didn't Elizabeth inform me?'' Heidi shouted.

''Because I'm different now. And I know you saw it coming. I'm not straight, Heidi.''

Heidi opened her mouth slowly and spoke after a moment of silence. ''I-I was sure...those guys were just lying when they...talked to you after...parties and- Oh my god. You jerk!'' She threw him with a pillow.

''Yes. Yes,'' Blaine opened his arms. ''I'm gay. I'm fucking gay and I love it.''

''Blaine, don't,'' Heidi warned. ''You are just...confused. I've been gone for months and you just needed something. I-I'm willing to forgive you. You were just experimenting.''

''Are you kidding me?'' Blaine cried out. He got sick hearing the word 'experimenting'. Kurt was _not_ experimenting. ''Look... you just have to accept it. I can give you money. You can move, get a nice house, get your dream job and find someone else.''

Blaine wasn't even surprised when he didn't feel anything saying these things. He didn't care if Heidi would be gone. He didn't care if she'd find someone. And she deserved the money. She was a very good friend and a good partner. Not a lover, though.

''No, Blaine.'' Heidi said firmly. ''I'm fighting for this.'' She pointed between them. ''I think you're dazed and don't know what to think. I've been gone long and you have to get used to me being around again. I'm willing to forget the cheating and hooking up...''

Blaine sighed long in exhaustion.

''I love you, Blaine.'' She said sweetly, placing her palm on Blaine's bicep.

''Don't tell me you've been faithful this whole time.''

''I have, Blaine. Because I love you and I don't want anyone else. You're perfect for me. We're perfect for each other. You just need more time to understand that. But I'm going to be here the whole time. Next to you.''

_Maybe I don't want you here._

x-x-x-x-x

''Alex is going to come after we come back from Cantare,'' Kurt informed as he pocketed his phone. ''And you, my dear friend,'' he gestured to Tina, ''will get to meet him properly.''

''Okay. I'm pumped,'' Tina rolled her eyes. She was happy Kurt was blending in so quickly. Honestly, at first she was afraid Kurt would distance himself from people. The community outside the orphanage was different. A lot. And she was glad Kurt was being joyful and making loads of friends.

''Tina and I are going now,'' Jeff said quickly.

''Why now?'' Kurt asked. ''The practice doesn't start in a few hours.''

''While you were chatting with A, we talked about fashionable fashion and talking about great stores, and now I'm intrigued and have to go. She told me about where you can find cheap ties. Now. . .''

Kurt laughed as he pulled Tina by her hand to where their shoes were.

''You have fun. Blaine's coming over anyway,'' Kurt shouted from the livin groom, giggling at the wolf whistles.

Kurt looked through magazines as he waited for his boyfriend until he heard a knock.

When he read the articles, there were so many about relationship problems. And Kurt was kind of amused. This whole time with Blaine, there hasn't been no huge bumps. Only very little ones that don't bring danger. And he could seriously say he was lucky. It was cliché to say but he and Blaine obviously fit together like puzzle pieces.

''Hi,'' Kurt said as he opened the door and gestured inside.

''Hey, beautiful,'' Blaine kissed Kurt. ''I'm sorry to pop up so suddenly, I just wanted to get away from the house. I just had to see you.''

''Is it Elizabeth again?'' Kurt asked, furrowing his brows. He didn't like that Blaine fought with her at all. Even if the woman insulted him many times, Kurt knew Blaine was very close with her. And the problems they were having were all his fault and he just felt guilty. He was hoping so badly that after Blaine left after living with him for the few days, they would clear up their relationship.

Blaine didn't answer for a while. He just wasn't ready to tell anything to Kurt. He was so afraid Kurt would _try_ to leave him. Regardless, Blaine wouldn't let him.

''I guess you can say that. I'm just bummed that because of mine and my step-mother's fighting I can't see Rachel.''

''Will she be okay?''

''Yes. She won't be in Cantare today because she doesn't want to walk with crutches.''

Kurt nodded.

''The practice is pretty late today. You know why?''

Blaine hesitated to answer. ''She had some important things to do at home,'' Blaine managed.

''Oh, okay. I'll just get some stuff and we can get going slowly,'' Kurt said as he turned to enter his bedroom.

''Where's the rush?'' Blaine asked silently in Kurt's ear, gripping onto his hips, pushing him deeper into the bedroom he adored. ''We don't have to leave for about another half an hour if we don't want to.''

Kurt giggled. ''What are we gonna do then?'' he asked in an innocent voice that drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine's eyes darkened and he pushed Kurt into a wall on the right side of the door. ''You deserve a reward for being the best boyfriend I could ever have.''

Kurt gasped as Blaine caressed with his hand upwards, getting his shirt out of his pants. He slightly dug his nails in the milky skin, enjoying how soft it was. Like silk.

Blaine kissed along the line of Kurt's waist, along his belt while unbuckling it. Kurt didn't stop the breathy sigh that came out of him as he felt Blaine slide his hand lightly over his hardening cock. Blaine kept his hand teasingly, loving how he could feel Kurt getting harder and harder under his touch, while teasing him at the same time.

''Blaine,'' Kurt moaned breathlessly.

''Patience,'' Blaine grinned.

Kurt opened his mouth and allowed his head to hit the wall when he could feel Blaine finally unzipping his pants and undoing the button.

This wasn't a first. He has received blowjobs from Blaine already. And all he could say was that his mouth was incredible.

At first, he was a little scared and worried but remembering how much he feared to have sex with Blaine but obviously that didn't turn out as expected. He liked it. No. He loved it.

And since then, he hasn't topped. Ever. And in all honesty, he prefers it that way. He likes being taken care of.

Before he gave his first blowjob he was terrified as hell. Even more than that night in Catalina. He had secretly read some Tina's woman's magazines and knew at least something to do. And it worked out well. He was proud of how satisfied Blaine was afterwards.

Blaine teased his fingers over the elastic of Kurt's boxers, amazed by the outline of his erection. _God, he loved Kurt._

He slipped his thumbs over, removing the underwear slowly. And by the sigh itself, he could just come there and now. Kurt was panting, his eyes shut, mouth agape, cheeks blushing pretty pink. And hard for him.

He slowly licked Kurt's cock from the base to the tip, earning a broken moan from his boyfriend.

Blaine grasped Kurt hips keeping him steady and took the tip in his mouth. He closed his eyes, tasting Kurt's pre come on his tongue and sucking further slowly.

Kurt felt as his cock met the back of Blaine's throat and he threw his hands to Blaine's hair, gripping it.

Blaine smirked and hummed loudly, making Kurt twitch his hips at the amazing vibration. Blaine loved if Kurt would just fuck his mouth but that was for another day. Today, he would go slowly enjoy the time they didn't really have. But Blaine didn't want to hurry anywhere.

Blaine swallowed and Kurt couldn't help but thrust his hips further. And Blaine allowed Kurt to do that, lightening his grip on Kurt's hips slightly. ''Blaine...your mouth...''

Blaine started moving in a pretty fast pace, pushing Kurt against the wall again. And as much as Kurt wanted to open his eyes, he couldn't. It was some kind of instinct he truly hated.

Kurt scratched his nails on Blaine's scalp, making his pace even quicker. ''Blaine...'' Kurt tried to warn but no words could come out without moaning.

But Blaine didn't stop. Only added his tongue to the mix swirling it the way he knew Kurt loved.

Kurt scrunched his face and stopped scraping his fingers, just tightly gripping Blaine's slight locks. He came down Blaine's throat, making Blaine moan and hum.

Kurt's arms fell to his sides and he was breathing quickly. ''You're...amazing,'' he praised.

Blaine grinned, getting up and kissing his boyfriend. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

''You're perfect. Don't ever leave me.''

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine hard.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt was already sitting in the auditorium with his friends when Blaine came and sat down next to him, a pout on his face.

They came to practice together, hardly on time, but Elizabeth called him to her office quickly.

''I'm sorry. I'll have to go home after this practice. I have some things to get done and take care of Rachel.''

''You don't have to apologize,'' Kurt soothed. ''I'll... hang out with Tina. It's okay. You should be with your sister.''

Blaine still frowned. ''I was so excited to go to your place. I was about to devour you.'' Blaine shot him a sexy glare.

Kurt felt his cheeks get a little hotter, hoping no one that sat around them didn't hear. ''As much as I'd love that, Rachel needs you. You haven't been home in almost a week and she misses you. You should take the opportunity to pamper her before her leg heals completely.''

Blaine chuckled. ''You know what's been up?''

''Huh?'' Kurt turned to face Blaine a little more.

''Finn's been taking care of her the whole time. Elizabeth has loads of work as well as my father but Finn volunteered to help.''

The sides of Kurt's mouth went upward immediately. Even if he didn't know Finn very well, he could see the looks he gave Rachel. And they would make a great couple. He would have to suck some information out of Rachel when he would see her.

''Apparently, he still works his shift in the garden but every once in a while he runs to Rachel. He's like two in one. A gardener _and_ a nurse.''

Kurt slapped Blaine's chest but couldn't hide his own smirk.

''What?'' Blaine laughed. ''At least we don't have to pay any extra.''

Kurt shook his head and focused his attention to Elizabeth who just arrived.

...

The practice went by as normal until the last few minutes when Elizabeth was about to wrap up.

They had somewhat decided on the songs and tried out a few dance moves. Kurt, as well as last time was completely okay with the choices.

''Now,'' Elizabeth clapped her hands together, a huge smile on her face, ''I'd look to welcome someone very special back. Heidi!''

Kurt could feel Blaine get very tense beside him but that was probably excitement. Because as a very beautiful, young woman came on the stage. She was wearing a short sleeve beige blouse top tucked in a black lace skater skirt and some simple canvas shoes. She waved and smiled while everyone was clapping and cheering. Calling out good names and just being happy. Whoever this girl was, she was loved among the Cantare family. Kurt just joined the clapping, not noticing Blaine's panicked face.

''I'm back guys,'' she said, examining the crowd. ''I'm here and ready to help in the second stage. I'm so proud you managed without me.''

The audience cheered again and whistled.

Kurt looked at his friends and they were all having the same expression. Tina, Jeff and Nick all had bitter faces. Slightly worried and surprised. But not in a good way. He glanced at Blaine and he looked even worse.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt waited by the exit door of AAMI. He was going home with Jeff and Tina and he was waiting for them because they went to get notes to the new songs for all of them.

''It's okay. Really Blaine,'' Kurt giggled, caressing down Blaine's chest. ''We spend enough time together. You should catch up with your sister. I'm a grown up man and can take care of myself.''

''I know. Just...goodbyes always are so damn hard,'' he brought their foreheads together. ''Especially from you.''

Just when they were about to bring their lips together they could head a door near by open. ''Hey love birds!'' Nick. ''I'm sorry to interrupt but Blaine can you come here for a minute?''

Blaine groaned but nodded. He kissed Kurt's cheek, whispering he'll be right back and the he's not ready to let go yet.

Kurt laughed and swung his hand for Blaine to go already.

He sighed dreamily and saw the girl from earlier coming towards them. Since it was late in the evening, she had a blazer on. Though now, she didn't look as happy.

She came right up to him and looked him up and down, not saying anything. Kurt felt very weird. He almost wanted to shrink and hide behind his hands but that's not how Kurt acts. The woman was giving him a bitch glare.

''So you're Kurt,'' she said and that wasn't a question.

''Do I know you?'' Kurt asked, not letting the slight fear and awkwardness show through his voice.

''Are you seriously claiming to be such a fan of Cantare if you don't even know who _I_ am?'' she looked at Kurt as if he was from outer space.

Realization came to Kurt and he inhaled deeply but slowly. ''You're Heidi Brown.''

Heidi smiled and held her head a little higher. ''Yup. And you're Kurt. The newbie.''

''Not quite. I've been in Cantare for over a month.''

''I've been in it over one year,'' Heidi spat. ''And honestly, Cantare has gained popularity since I joined.''

''What do you want exactly?'' only now Kurt understood how exhausted he was.

''Do you think it's right if a woman leaves her man for a few months and everything changes?''

Silence.

''Because I don't,'' she continued. ''What is a woman supposed to do if she just comes back and can't recognize her own fiancé anymore. He suddenly has someone else.''

''Why are you telling me all this?'' Kurt asked a bit louder. He didn't need some random brat telling him her problems.

''Because you_, Kurt_, are the problem,'' she hissed. ''You're the one disturbing my living. You're the reason everything's so fucking messed up for me. And I'm not here even a week yet.''

Kurt's stomach dropped.

''Do you think a sweetie like me...Elizabeth's darling...wouldn't have a past with her son?''

Kurt stood silent. _No, no, no._

''Just when I leave, the asshole claims he's gay and haunts a little fairy and again, claims to be in love.''

Words still couldn't find Kurt. _This was a nightmare._

''So could you please, just move out of the way. You're making my _fiancé_ confused and lost.''

She snickered and went out the exit.

Before Kurt could process anything he heard the same door open again. Could hear Blaine's laughter.

Blaine closed the door, waving bye to Nick and turned his head to check if Kurt has stood in the same place to wait for a goodbye kiss.

_Oh fuck._

Kurt was breathing hard, his arms crossed over his chest, his head lowered. Blaine hurried to Kurt and reached out his hand but before he could touch him, the brunette snapped his hand away harshly and backed away.

''Is it true?'' Kurt shouted, tears escaping his bright blue eyes.

Blaine panicked and tried to reach for Kurt again.

''Don't you dare touch me! Just tell me is she right!''

''Who?'' Blaine asked worriedly. Though he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. _That bitch._

''Don't act anymore! And don't lie! Heidi!''

Blaine kept coming closer and closer, but Kurt backing away. ''Let me explain!''

A humorless laugh came out of Kurt. ''I knew it. You're not even denying it.''

He turned around, away from Blaine and wiped his tears. He sighed and turned to his heel bursting forward, bumping his shoulder with Blaine's, going straight for the exit.

''Kurt!'' Blaine warned. ''Don't you dare leave.''

Kurt didn't listen and just entered the dark, almost empty streets of Long Beach. He was thankful for his long legs that he could walk fast, get away quickly without running. He wasn't going in the direction to his house, but the other. At the moment he just couldn't think straight. Always. As your life had everything like you want. When everything was perfect. Something had to go _so, so_ wrong. He didn't care where he was heading. He just hope he could walk some blocks to get away from Blaine and then call a taxi. He just remembered his friends. They'd be worried like hell if he'd just disappear.

...

Just as Jeff and Tina were coming back from Elizabeth's office, they heard shouts from the other hallway. They hurried that way and managed to see Blaine shouting Kurt's name and storming out the building. Tina wanted to run but Jeff brought his arm in front of Tina to stop her. He knew.

''It happened. He knows,'' Jeff said silently. ''Just let them.''

Tina was fighting her own tears but she nodded. He knew about a woman named Heidi to exist. She heard rumors about her when she joined. She heard the fact that the couple, Blaine and Heidi, were engaged. After Kurt started dating Blaine, she assumed he had called it off. And when he introduced her to Jeff, she didn't hesitate ask him about her while Kurt wasn't listening. And yes, he was still engaged. And she had been furious. But she didn't want to break Kurt's heart. She wanted to see Blaine's plan after everything came to light.

Jeff brought out his phone. And yeah, maybe he snooped Kurt's phone one time while he was in the restroom to get the Greek's number but who could blame him. The guy was H.O.T.

_To Alexandreus:_

Kurt broke up with Blaine.

_To Alexandreus:_

There'll be a sea of tears.

_To Alexandreus:_

Need as many friends as can gather.

Even though he texted that, he wasn't going to invite Rachel and Nick. Rachel was still in her illness bed, healing and, well, Nick...they still haven't cleared things out. And in all honestly, Nick was more of a Blaine's friends anyway and Kurt would probably question Nick's presence. He would probably retell everything to Blaine afterwards.

_From Alexandreus:_

I'm coming over.

_From Alexandreus:_

I'm bringing food.

_From Alexandreus:_

And some comfort snacks. And some food. And some movies. And some food.

''Let's just go home and wait for him,'' Jeff suggested, sighing and Tina nodded.

...

''Kurt!'' Blaine was stumbling after Kurt. And Kurt was a faster walker so he started running. ''Wait the fuck up!''

He reached Kurt and grabbed his shoulder, twisting him to face him.

''Don't!'' Kurt cried out, yanking his arm out of Blaine's grasp.

''Let's just talk,'' Blaine said firmly.

''You know what? No!''

''Kurt...''

''No! I don't want to hear anything. Just go. Forget me, Blaine.''

''How can you say that?''

''Just go home to your fiancé, Blaine,'' Kurt said strongly. ''I can't believe. How was I so stupid. I got so caught up...I didn't even know your whole past.''

Blaine clenched his jaw. He just wanted to grab Kurt, carry him home and tie him to his bed. Then decide what to do with his ex.

''We're done!'' Kurt said slowly but loudly. ''Done!''

Blaine felt his insides boil. He stormed forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist but he yanked it away.

''Don't touch me ever again!'' Kurt yelled. ''I can't believe I was a rebound.''

Blaine felt so hot inside. The hell inside probably felt Heaven slipping away.

But Blaine wasn't going to let him go. Never.

Blaine didn't even say anything. His plan sounded great. He wouldn't just let Kurt get away.

''You're mine!'' he finally growled, trying to grip Kurt again. Kurt just backed away, down the sidewalk.

Blaine reached forward and pushed Kurt into the brick building wall, trapping him. Blaine took Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head securely and pressed his body against Kurt's hardly.

He looked Kurt right in the eyes. The beautiful blue eyes. Now they were looking sapphire blue, a little cloudy because of the tears.

He slowly lowered his head and attacked Kurt's neck with kissed and bites. ''You're mine!''

''Not anymore,'' Kurt sobbed. That made Blaine's grip only tighten, his marking getting tougher.

Kurt sobbed again. ''Blaine, you're hurting me!''

When Blaine didn't even react, Kurt gathered all the strength he had left and pushed Blaine away. Blaine's eyes were black as night, no sign of hazel or honey.

Kurt sighed shakily and when he saw Blaine motion to come closer to him again he swung his arm and placed a very hard slap on Blaine's right cheek.

Kurt whimpered as his palm stung but managed to push Blaine away and run. In the wrong direction. He didn't know where he was running. He just ran.

He ran a few blocks until he looked back and couldn't see Blaine anywhere. He was gasping. His vision blurry from the tears that wouldn't stop coming. He tried looking around but he was too confused and perplexed. He stumbled on the road, stopping in the middle, trying to read the names of the street but he just couldn't. He sobbed and just broke down.

His body got so heavy and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His knees were shaking and he just let go. He fell to his knees, bringing his elbows rest on his thighs, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't control anymore. Couldn't. He started crying. He felt as the tears started streaming faster than ever. He could feel them dripping down his arms, falling down onto his jeans, soaking the material.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm so sorry for no update for a while.

I was just drenched. I was sad for such lack of feedback. Almost didn't get none.

So if you don't review this one, I'll just start writing Kartie or something.

So, please.

Also, please, check the Klaine video I made.

It's called _Kurt and Blaine One Last Time_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Alex received the texts from Jeff, he immediately felt worried. He hated when people had a bad moor or were suffering. So he dropped all of his work, which was editing and sort photos for a local magazine. He didn't really have a working schedule, he just had to get things done until a specific time. And he could finish this the next day. Or even the day after that.

He quickly got up and searched for his brown leather crossover bag. He grabbed his essentials and headed out. And grinned to himself and he remembered he had some leftover donuts from earlier. He grabbed those and headed out, locking his door.

As he hurried down the streets he could only be thankful he saved some donuts. He looked around at all the dark buildings, all the lights already lit off. The only light source was from the lighted signs and a few lanterns by the sidewalk.

He always chose to walk by foot. He enjoyed looking around his surroundings. He could always see something new and could use it as material. And as each time, something caught his eye.

''KURT!''

He saw the man collapsed on the street, shaking and whimpering. Even if he couldn't see his face, he could tell it was Kurt. His pretty, perfectly coiffed brown hair, the slim body and unique sense of fashion.

He immediately ran up to him, caressing down his back.

''Oh, god. What will I do with you?'' he whispered to himself. Kurt was to confused and lost in his own thoughts he probably couldn't even understand what was happening.

But he felt the warm hand and looked up. Seeing a friendly face, he sobbed and crashed into his arms, soaking Alex's thin jacket.

Alex sighed in concern and hooked his hand around Kurt's shoulders to help him up. And that was a very hard task. Kurt was so unresponsive. He was like jello and couldn't stand on his own feet. Alex cursed at his lack of exercise and his natural slimness but was surprised and thankful at how light Kurt was.

And so he carried on, down the sidewalk. A Kurt hooked on one of his arms, a donut box in the other.

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel was in paradise.

She was amazed how lucky she actually is.

Finn only left recently and she smiled to herself. Maybe the gardener wasn't that bad.

She slightly sat up and closed the book, placing in on the nightstand, taking a mug of delicious herbal tea that made her feel a lot better.

It was like Finn was taking care of everything. She only had a broken leg that was almost done healing but the guy was always checking if she wasn't cold or hot, checking if it was enough air in the room, if she was hungry, if she was comfortable, if she was bored.

And her heart just fluttered. The presence of the boy made butterflies play in her stomach.

And she tried to focus on the positive things because the situation at their home wasn't the best; dad was home rarely, mom was fighting with Blaine, causing Rachel to see her brother rarely as well. And Heidi was back. They used to be good friends. Very good friends. They had a lot in common. But now, as they chatted, Rachel couldn't deny that something had changed. She doesn't know if it's her or her brother that's making the atmosphere a lot different that it was a few months ago.

But she couldn't deny it was probably the fact that she shouldn't get used to seeing her around. She knew Blaine wouldn't choose her and she would be gone sooner or later.

Speaking of the brother.

''Blaine?'' Rachel worriedly questioned, placing the tea mug back on the table and sitting up even more.

It was definitely her brother by the door but he looked...bad.

His hair was all messed up, his shirt dirty and wrinkled, his face red and eyes small and sad.

Blaine remained silent and he slowly dragged his feet until he reached her bed. He fell in it by Rachel's feet, causing it to bounce a little.

He twirled his fingers together and looked at the ceiling. ''I ruined it, Rachel.''

Rachel wanted to ask the 'what?' but it was obvious. Heidi couldn't be hidden a secret for long.

''How?'' she asked instead.

''It wasn't Nick. I was with him. It wasn't Jeff or Tina 'cause they weren't there,'' Blaine said. ''I guess it was her herself.''

Rachel slightly shook her head. _Home wrecker._

''I'm so sorry, Blaine,'' she said with worried eyebrows.

Suddenly Blaine got up from the bed swiftly turned to her. ''There's nothing to be sorry for,'' he yelled. ''It's not over. It's not. I'm not...I'm not letting Kurt go.''

Rachel flinched at the sudden change of mood and a tear streaked down her face. Not because she was yelled at for the first time but because the pain her brother was going through. It reminded her of the time just before Blaine came out. When he still went in school. He yelled so often. At mom. At dad. At himself. But never at her.

This was his first _real_ relationship. And yet, it was being threatened and damaged not even two months after it started.

''Damn it!'' he shouted and knocked down the vase of flowers on the table by Rachel's door. He sighed loudly and paced around. He turned to his sister, ''Sorry,'' and left the room.

x-x-x-x-x

''I'm scared, Jeff. Maybe we should call the police?'' Tina asked.

They got home right after texting Alex and decided to just wait for them. At least one of them.

''No. There's no need. I'm sure they will talk it out...or won't but...he'll get home when he'll be ready. And I know it'll be soon because he really has nowhere else to go. And I'm sure he's responsible enough to at least call us,'' Jeff guessed.

They hears the door open without no warning.

''Kurt!'' Tina burst up from the couch to help Alex carry Kurt while Jeff set up the couch into a bed. He quickly placed some pillows and Alex placed him down.

Kurt wasn't asleep but wasn't awake either. It was like a drunk person. He just was in a condition where help was needed desperately.

Alex went to the other room to search for a blanket while Jeff and Tine hugged and caressed him.

''Kurt...oh my god. What if something happened to you?'' she worried.

''I'm fine,'' Kurt mumbled and slowly opened his eyes that didn't want to open at all. They were sore, puffy and red, and were desperate for sleep.

''Kurt, what happened?'' Jeff asked, running his hand through Kurt's locks.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Kurt murmured and sobbed.

''Okay,'' Tina sighed.

''It's late,'' Alex stated. ''I should...-''

''No!'' Kurt cried out and sat up. ''Please, stay. I-I don't want you to go.''

He sobbed again and Alex furrowed his brows, kneeling in front of Kurt. ''I won't. I'll stay if you want.''

''Please, please,'' Kurt started to cry again. ''Please don't leave.''

Alex wrapped his arms around Kurt in a strong embrace.

Tina didn't know what to think. Her first impression about the guy was good, though. He saved Kurt from being miserable and it was visible that Kurt was attached to him. And if Kurt liked him, Tina will probably too because she liked Jeff and Nick, and she liked Blaine.

''Do you want me to carry you to your room?'' Alex whispered in Kurt's ear.

''No. I'll just stay here,'' Kurt shook his head. ''Sleep next to me.''

Alex chuckled and hummed.

''Jeff, you can sleep in my bed,'' Kurt allowed. ''If you want to stay of course.''

''Yes. Yeah, Kurt I won't leave,'' soothed. ''I'll stay and we'll talk tomorrow if you'll want.''

Kurt nodded and yawned. He fell back on his pillow and sighed.

All the friends looked at each other, silently agreeing to leave it as it was and just go to sleep.

...

''Blaine, I'm home!'' Heidi called out as she walked down the hallway to Blaine's room.

She opened his door and saw Blaine casually sitting on the edge of his bed.

''I know I left earlier than you, I just...uhh...took a walk. Yeah, I took a walk to...look around. Gosh, I've missed this place,'' she shrugged but frowned at Blaine's lack of attention.

''Why?'' Blaine asked, still not looking at her.

''_Why_, what?''

''Why the hell would you tell him?'' Blaine said a lot louder and stormed towards the girl.

''I-I just thought he should know,'' Heidi explained. ''I think that a clinger should know when to detach.''

Blaine snickered with no humor. ''So you admit you did it, huh?''

Heidi's face fell. ''Blaine, we're engaged. We have to get rid of your beau's. 'Cause I'm back.''

''You didn't have the right. You had to let me tell him.''

''What's out is out,'' she shrugged and smiled.

''You think that if you tell him I'll run back to you?'' Blaine smirked.

Heidi's smile slowly faded and she stood silent. ''Blaine...''

''I don't love you,'' Blaine told her, looking right in the eyes. ''Please, understand.''

''I don't believe love can just fade like that. In just a few months,'' she felt her eyes get wet. ''I love you, Blaine. And I did nothing wrong. Nothing to make you stop loving me.''

Now it was Blaine to stay silent. She was right. She was amazing when she was here. Even if Blaine was faking the love for her, she was a good person.

''I-I...you know that I can't work with your mother forever. I have to make a career of my own. And going to Australia was the start.''

''I just don't love you anymore, Heidi. That's just it,'' Blaine said firmly. He didn't want to hurt her but right now, he couldn't care. His own heart was cracked. He might as well crack someone else's.

''And you love that...that...gay face...''

''Don't you dare call him that!'' Blaine snapped.

''You do, don't you...?'' Heidi sighed. ''Why is he better than me, huh? Why?''

''He has a great ass. And a beautiful cock,'' Blaine snickered.

Heidi rolled her eyes.

''I just don't find boobs very appealing. Sorry, Heidi.''

''So you're choosing that prick over me?''

''That's it, Heidi. I don't want you here. From now on, you'll sleep in the guest bedroom. I just can't have you living in the same room as me.''

Heidi swallowed thickly, her insides boiling in rage. ''This is not over, Blaine. I'll fight for you. I'll turn your mind back to normal. I'll have you. You're mine. Not his.''

Blaine smirked at how similar they were. So possessive and jealous. Always fighting. Huge mood changes. Depended of who they owned. If Blaine owned Kurt, his life was perfect. Heaven. If he owned Heidi, he was in constant stress and pressure.

And if Heidi didn't own Blaine, she turned evil, it seemed.

''Just go. I already brought your suitcases there.''

Heidi frowned and turned leaving Blaine by himself again.

x-x-x-x-x

Morning came and no one wanted to get up. It was afternoon soon but the apartment had almost no signs of living.

Tina was the first to wake up, stretching out her limbs before going to Kurt's bedroom to wake Jeff up. Only realizing he was already awake and being a lazy ass, texting on his phone.

''Who are you texting?'' Tina smirked.

''Oh god,'' Jeff jumped. ''You scared the hell out of me. Ugh. Uh…No one. Just…no one.''

''When did you wake up?'' she asked.

''Not long ago,'' he said

''Oh, okay,'' Tina nodded. ''I'll go see if Kurt is anywhere near waking up. If not I'll just make some food.''

''Yeah, that'd be great,'' Jeff closed his eyes and sunk under the covers. ''I haven't eaten for a long time.''

''How long?''

''The whole night!''

Tina rolled her eyes and exited the room. When she got in the hallway and headed towards the living room, he heard a knock on the door. She turned around and silently unlocked and opened the door.

''Blaine?''

''Tina...I need to talk to him,'' Blaine said firmly but not harshly, looking over her shoulder, hoping he could spot Kurt.

Tina was a little taken aback at the visitor. Blaine looked horrible. He had the same clothes as yesterday, though now they were all wrinkly and unkempt. And it looked like he hadn't slept much. Or tried to get himself together this morning.

''I...I'm sorry but I can't let you in. He's still asleep.''

''I don't care. I just...'' he couldn't explain and just swiftly passed Tina.

Tina was startled for a second but before Blaine could walk halfway down the hallway, she stopped him.

''I said he's sleeping!''

''What's going on here?'' Mike came in the door, home from work.

''Mike, please, help me get him out,'' Tina pleaded, still trying to hold Blaine.

Mike was very confused but did as she told. He was a few inches longer than Blaine and he thought he would be stronger as well but Blaine was very resistant. It was pretty hard getting him by the doorway.

''I'm sorry, Blaine. Just...I don't think he wants to see you right now,'' Tina said when Blaine gave up trying to enter their apartment. ''I'm sure he'll come around when he's ready.''

Blaine clenched his jaw but nodded. Tina's face saddened and she slowly closed the door, whispering a 'goodbye' to the man.

Blaine stood outside for a moment. He managed to see Kurt. The hallway was right opposite the living room door and he saw Kurt sleeping. But he wasn't alone. Behind him another dark haired man was sleeping. But Blaine tried to calm himself. It was probably just Nick.

''What was that?'' Mike asked.

''Kurt broke up with Blaine,'' Tina explained. ''Remember I told you Blaine had a fiancé?'' Mike nodded. ''Well, she's back. And Kurt found out. Some Kurt's friend brought him back home late yesterday and he was a wreck. Now we're waiting for him to get up so we can, you know, get the deets and cheer him up.''

''Damn,'' Mike sighed.

''Yup.''

''Who's the new friend?'' Mike asked.

''A guy named Alex,'' Tina explained. ''He seems pretty close with Kurt. And Jeff knew him, too. He seems decent.''

Mike nodded and removed his jacket and shoes.

x-x-x-x-x

Tina and Mike prepared some crepes for breakfast. Tina usually didn't cook. Kurt usually had the honor but she understood that Kurt wouldn't be cooking for a while.

She asked Mike to prepare the coffee table in the living room. She brought a huge plate of the pancakes, orange juice, jam, honey, chocolate syrup and cinnamon to the room.

Mike went to call for Jeff.

Tina kneeled by Kurt and shook his very lightly. ''Kurt. Do you want to wake up?''

Kurt groaned and brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. He blinked them, trying to wake himself.

''I'm sorry to wake you up,'' Tina apologized. ''I just made some breakfast and didn't want them to get cold.''

''It's fine,'' Kurt nodded. He turned his head to check if Alex still was there and smiled. The previous night was a little blurry but he remembers pleading to Alex. He chuckled to himself.

''You're in a good mood,'' Tina smiled, placing some pancaked for Kurt on a plate.

''Tell me about it,'' Kurt rolled his eyes. ''Yo! Alex, wakey, wakey!''

Alex pouted and tuned to his back, blinking.

''Hi,'' he smiled.

''Yeah, hey,'' Kurt laughed. ''Get up, Tina made food.''

Alex was up in a second and sliding to the edge of the bed to sit.

''Good morning,'' Mike exclaimed as he came into the room, Jeff behind him.

''Oh my god,'' Alex laughed and got up from the bed. Mike laughed with him and they hugged each other, Jeff, Tina and Kurt staring at them in confusion.

''You know each other?'' Jeff asked.

''We went to the same high school,'' Mike said.

''Were pretty good friends,'' Alex added.

''That's nice,'' Kurt smiled, accepting the plate from Tina.

''Okay, now I feel left out,'' Tina pouted. ''Everyone in this room knows Alex except for me.''

''You'll get to know me eventually,'' Alex shrugged.

''Okay, please eat my dear guests,'' Tina invited.

x-x-x-x-x

Morning came pretty slowly for Heidi. She couldn't stop thinking. Worrying and analyzing.

The guest bedroom didn't help her any bit. Though, the mattress was the same as in Blaine's bed, it was impossible to sleep in.

She kept stressing about her future. Yes, her parents were rich and could afford basically anything but in all honesty, Blaine was the best that ever happened to her.

His family was wonderful and accepting. His father was understanding and very helpful. Their mothers were very good friends and thanks to them, she and Blaine met. Elizabeth really was a nice woman. Heidi liked her a lot. Almost as much as her own mother. Rachel was always friendly. Sometime obnoxious but fun to be around. And Blaine. Well...he was so strong, smart and compelling. His whole body was like a greek god. So hot. Heidi just melted. And she really loved him.

And that's why she couldn't just let him go that easily.

Every twelfth person was gay. And she would try to not make Blaine one of them. She never was homophobic. But if she's talking about Blaine, he just couldn't. And Kurt... she didn't know him but hated him. It was pretty natural. And easy. He seemed very submissive and she could stomp him easily is needed. If he wouldn't back off.

She heard Blaine leave just before noon and was thankful. She wanted to talk to him badly but decided against it. She wanted to give him a little space to think. But just a little. Besides, she had her own business.

Elizabeth allowed Heidi to take her car and she claimed to be going shopping. Yeah, right. She was sick of shopping. Australia had enough of that activity. She came back to devour Blaine. And that seemed not to work. So she needed someone else to adore.

''Hey,'' Heidi greeted. ''I see you haven't changed at all.''

The dark haired boy with the pierced face and scarred eyebrow came towards her, a big, sexy grin on his face.

''I see you have. Your hair is longer, you're tanner, thinner and you smell better,'' he gushed.

Heidi smiled at the attention she needed. ''Thank you, Edward. Did you miss me?''

''How can I not?'' Ed snickered. ''I've been missing you the whole time. Unlike someone.''

''Ugh, don't mention that ass to me now,'' Heidi gridded her teeth in disgust and hatred. ''How's you and Rachel?''

Edward looked down. ''We broke up. A stupid misunderstanding.''

''did you try fixing it?'' Heidi asked.

''No. There's just no use,'' he shook his head. ''She's too innocent and dumb. I'd rather spend my time on someone blonder, older and racier. Like you.''

Heidi laughed and clasped her hand around Edward's neck.

''I'll admit I miss you, too,'' she said and brought their foreheads together.

''I bet,'' Edward grinned and finally brought their lips together. Heidi always tasted so sweet. Like her pineapple lip balm. He was intoxicated. He gripped her hips and drew her even closer, deepening the kiss. They started backing up until they hit Ed's car.

Edward winced when Heidi pulled away, ''Things with Blaine aren't going smoothly. We need a plan.''

Ed was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. ''We'll think of something. Right now, get your sexy ass in the car.''

x-x-x-x-x

''So, Kurt...what happened yesterday?'' Tina gathered her courage and asked after they all ate.

Kurt sighed and the memories. ''Everything was fine. Like normal. I was waiting for you guys by the entrance and Nick called for Blaine. Then Heidi came up to me...and told me.''

''That bitch,'' Tina said silently. ''I never liked her. She's so self-centered, it's just disgusting.''

''Go on.''

''She told me and went away. Left me just speechless,'' Kurt told while looking down at his fingers. ''Then Blaine came back and I asked him. He didn't even try to deny anything. I just ran out. I didn't want to hear anything. It was just like basically everything had collapsed and I just didn't want to hear it. He ran after me, telling me he could explain but I didn't listen.''

''Did you run home?'' Tina asked.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. He could feel tears coming but he did his best to fight them. ''I don't know where the heck I was running. Just away. Then he reached me. Acted all possessive.''

Everyone listened carefully, except for Alex. He was sitting behind Kurt, curled up in a ball. He didn't know Blaine. And didn't. He seemed not a very responsible guy. And Kurt deserved a lot more than a guy who lied and had a bitchy fiancé.

''I just pushed his aside and ran again. And I managed to run away for good. Then I guess I just broke down. I started crying like crazy and I don't know why the hell I went to the middle of the street but I did. And that's when Alex came. I heard that he came and I don't really remember the journey home.''

''I just carried you,'' Alex smiled. ''When I took you home, you asked me to stay and here we are.''

''Thank you, Alex,'' Kurt scrambled on the bed and hugged Alex.

''Let's just stop the sadness here,'' Alex suggested. ''I'll just...sing maybe?''

''Yeah,'' Jeff exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

''Yes, I've never really heard you sing,'' Kurt nudged him in the side.

Mike knew Alexandreus could play the guitar so he quickly ran to his room to get in for him.

''I'm a huge sucker for unknown artists so here's just someone you probably don't know.''

Everyone nodded, eager to hear the man sing.

''Now, this song is very hard to do acoustic to, but I'll do my best.''

He strummed his guitar in a very playful, fun melody, slowing it down just before singing.

I don't mind, cause' this is something that i have to find  
after all this time, You'll be ok.  
cause' when the skies turn black  
and the floor beneath us starts to crack.  
You know I'm coming back, Today!

Right after the words the playful melody returned and he jumped around the couch, strumming his guitar.

I know, That it's too hard to find  
A little piece of mind  
In this crazy storm.  
So we'll go, wherever we feel like  
because I'm that kind of guy  
you're been warned  
well as a last resort, we're gonna give it one more try  
we'll give it one more shot and one more go  
it'll be all for nought, if after all this time  
we've given all we've got and still don't know

He played the fun melody again and then ended the song.

He bowed and jumped to the floor to sit down on the couch.

''Alex...You're very good,'' Jeff complimented and Kurt nodded, clapping his back.

''He is,'' Mike smiled.

His voice was deep but clear and loud. Very harmonic and easy to listen to.

''Hey, you should join Cantare,'' Tina suggested, making everyone nod and hum.

''No, no, guys,'' he shook his head. ''Sorry to disappoint but I don't do singing. My photographer career is taking enough of my time and I love it. The singing will just stay as a hobby.''

...

When Blaine got home from a very displeasing visit at Kurt's, he could barely drag his feet inside. He was tired and broken. And tense.

He didn't know what to do. It was like a huge part of him was just ripped out in one night. Without Kurt, life seemed impossible. No matter how cheesy that sounded. He had yelled at Rachel, he still was arguing with his mother and his father was just different. He was home very rarely and almost seemed distant.

''Hi, Blaine,'' Elizabeth greeted. ''I didn't notice you leaving earlier.''

After taking a better look at Blaine, her face fell and she hurried to him.

''Dear god, what happened?'' she asked, running her hands over Blaine's shoulders.

''Are happy now?'' he murmured.

''Happy about what?''

''Me. Are you happy, when I'm unhappy?''

''Why would you think that?'' Elizabeth was in shock of the questions.

''Kurt broke up with me.''

_Oh._

''You probably enjoy this, don't you?'' he backed away to get the woman's hands off his shoulders.

''I'm not happy. For Kurt or for you,'' she said calmly. ''I want my son to be happy.''

''Then why the fuck didn't you warn me?'' Blaine snapped. ''Why didn't you tell me Heidi was coming? Now it's two times worse. Kurt knows I'm engaged _and_ I lied to him.''

Elizabeth swallowed thickly. She only wanted good. Heidi was a very good girl and it looked like Blaine was enjoying her company before. They made a very good couple and Elizabeth hoped every day that Blaine would forget this was a forced marriage and actually want to be with Heidi. But it wasn't like that. At all.

''I just wasn't you to leave me alone. Just let me live my life,'' he yelled, going towards the stairs. ''Just let me make my own decisions. Screw the fucking money.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Do, guys...do you have any fun school stories?'' Tina was curious.

The company had spent hours in the living room now. Just talking and getting to know each other better.

And Tina had to admit. She was a little sceptical about Alex a first. But he looked very nice and caring. He had a good voice and good looks as a bonus. The only problem now was that she was a bit suspicious if Alex had a crush on Kurt.

''We do actually,'' Mike said.

''Okay. I know. This one is very embarrassing, though,'' Alex said and narrowed one eye at the memory.

''Shoot,'' Kurt said.

''Fine. So it was before I dated anyone and before I knew I liked guys.''

There it was. A statement that everyone basically already knew. Only now it was said out loud. And honestly, that didn't matter. No judging.

''Mike and I always took out showers and dressed very quickly after gym,'' he started.

''Oh, I see where this one is going,'' Mike chuckled.

''And some guys, let's say...didn't hide,'' Alex smiled.

''So, shortly, we just took a picture of some guys junk,'' Mike continued and started to blush.

Everyone gasped and started to laugh.

''I hope you didn't make them viral or something,'' Jeff said.

''No. Gosh, we would never do that,'' Alex denied, shaking his head.

''We just exclaimed the picture sometimes. Good ol' days, you know,'' Mike poked Alex in the side.

''You perverts,'' Tina playfully slapped her boyfriend on the chest.

''Yup. His name was Daniel Gilbert,'' Alex was nodding his head and looking at the ceiling as if he could see the memories there. ''I had a crush on him later. We almost dated. Mostly just texted, though. I graduated before anything could happen.'' Kurt giggled.

''I think I still have the picture,'' Mike said and took his phone out of his pocket.

Alex laughed and got up from the bed. As did everyone else.

''No, Tina,'' Mike pushed her away from the screen. ''Not you.''

She pouted and sat down, crossing her legs and arms.

''Wow,'' Jeff exclaimed. ''That's...''

''I think I still have his number,'' Alex grinned.

''Call him,'' Kurt budged Mike's shoulder.

''What should I say?''

''Oh, give it to me,'' Alex took Mike's phone and dialed Daniel's number. He couldn't risk calling from his cell 'cause he might still have his number.

''Put it on speaker,'' Tina called out and Alex did just so.

''_Hello?''_

''Is this Daniel Gilbert?'' Alex asked in a slightly different voice. A very seductive one.

''_Uh, yeah. Who's this?''_

''Doesn't matter who I am. What does matter is who you are. And what you carry on you.''

''_What?''_

''Let's say you're package in incredible.''

''_Wha...? Who's this?''_

''Follow me on Twitter!'' he said quickly and hung up.

Everyone laughed.

''I don't even have a Twitter,'' Alex handed the phone back to Mike.

Kurt's own phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text.

_From Blaine:_

We need to talk. Please.

Kurt observed the idea. From one hand, he didn't want to see Blaine. He felt like if he did, he'd just start crying again. But from the other, he wanted to hear him out so desperately.

And Blaine was in luck he was in a good mood thanks to his friends. If he'd be alone and still sleeping on the couch, he'd probably send him to hell.

_To Blaine:_

Meet me behind my condo.

''Guys, I have a little announcement,'' Jeff said to get everyone's attention. ''Nick and I are making a party. We have to celebrate.''

''Celebrate what?'' Tina asked.

''The fact that we're amazing. We need some fun before going to Florida. And I'm going to invite the whole Cantare.''

He looked at Kurt. ''Well, most of Cantare. Heidi is not welcome. At all.''

''Okay, then it'll be bro night,'' Mike said to Alex who nodded.

''Guys, I'll head out to get some fresh air,'' Kurt said already heading to the door.

''Need company?'' Alex asked.

''No. I'll be okay.''

Kurt quickly put on his shoes and went out.

''You know, we could've just opened the window,'' Alex wondered.

...

Kurt got more and more nervous each step down he took. He didn't know if he even was ready. It hadn't been 24 hours yet. But he had to. He loved him from his whole heart and even if his mind told him not to, his heart was speaking a lot louder. It wanted to be fixed again.

Kurt wondered how Blaine managed to get there so fast but there he was. Standing right in front of him. And Kurt came closer and closer. Though he stopped a few feet away.

Blaine looked okay. He had different clothes. Not very preppy. Just a t shirt and tight sweats. But his face was full of pain and sadness. The same as Kurt.

''Hey,'' Blaine greeted.

''Hi.''

''I'm not going to take much of your time,'' Blaine said. ''I just really want to explain.''

Kurt only nodded.

''Yes. I'm engaged. But you have to know that I'm breaking it off. She was far away...and...I never really loved her. She was sort of...I just had to get married. But now I just won't. I don't want her.''

Kurt wanted to smile and run his fingers through Blaine's untamed curls. He was so cute when he was rambling. But this was not the time to be affectionate.

''You lied to me, Blaine. You could've told me. Lying is the worst thing you can do,'' Kurt thought about it. ''Right after cheating.''

''I didn't lie to you, I swear. At least not for a long time. She just disappeared one day and now appeared. I was startled and scared,'' Blaine was quick to explain. ''But I never cheated on you. I swear. She sleeps in a different room. I...''

''Okay.''

Blaine wanted to ramble and ramble. Wanted to just get Kurt back. But then it got to him.

''Okay?''

''I forgive you,'' Kurt said silently.

Blaine swallowed. ''Kurt...I-...Are you coming to the party?''

''You already know about it?''

''Nick told me.''

''Yeah. I'm coming.''

Blaine smiled. ''Okay. See you there then.''

And as much as Blaine just wanted to grab Kurt's face, kiss him, hug him, claim him again, he couldn't. He had to get hold of himself not to attack Kurt, take him away from everything. So they could be the same as before. He loved him so fuckin much.

But he still saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. At least he forgave him. Now he only had to wait until Kurt would be his again.

Just when Kurt was about to enter his apartment building again, Blaine called for him.

''I love you, Kurt.''

Kurt only turned his head and smiled.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm so, so, so, so grateful for all the feedback.

I seriously love you all.

Reviews really are something that just helps me keep going and speed up my writing.

Thank you all. I would share my cake I baked with you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kurt had made a decision. A very hard one, though. He was going to quit Cantare.

There were reasons. There were people he didn't want to be around. Those 'persons' being Heidi and Blaine's stepmother.

And a thought just dawned to him.

His whole life, he's basically been independent of someone. He was raised in the orphanage, the nannies were feeding him, providing him with everything he could need. Even when he was released, he couldn't have made it without their support.

Then came Blaine. Yes, he loved Blaine very much but he allowed Blaine to spoil him. He allowed him to pay for everything, make the decisions and basically lead him. And Kurt was always claiming how independent he was. Well, maybe that wasn't true.

It wasn't about the money. No. Cantare was paying good. Plus, Kurt was taking the side-work as the stylist/cosmetologist. Maybe it wasn't common that a choir paid their singers, yeah. But Cantare asked for a lot of work. And talent. And that's one of the reasons Elizabeth couldn't get him down completely. As much as she crushed him with her sudden change in attitude, she never could deny hisc talent. That he had.

But he really needed something on his own. Something more grand. Maybe he came from the low but he was persuaded he would get somewhere on his own.

And the first step was to quit Cantare.

''Elizabeth, I need to talk to you,'' about 20 minutes before a practice he went to Elizabeth's office. He wasn't that cold hearted to leave without a warning of some kind.

''I'm listening,'' she said, sitting at her table, looking over papers.

''I have decided to drop out of Cantare.''

Elizabeth's head shot up immediately. ''What are you talking about, Kurt?''

''It's my decision. I have thought it through in the past few days and my choice is final,'' Kurt explained.

Elizabeth didn't respond. She sat silent and sighed. She wasn't expecting this.

''However,'' Kurt continued, ''I am going to stay until after second stage. I've put a lot of work into that and the choreography is almost ready, the songs have been chosen. It would just be cruel of me if I'd leave you without a member just before competition. But after that, I'm gone.''

''Fine,'' Elizabeth clenched her jaw. Why didn't she want him to leave so badly?

''You can go. After.''

Kurt nodded and turned on his heel towards the big glass door.

''And, Kurt,'' Elizabeth called after him.

Kurt turned, not knowing what to expect.

''I have a decision of my own,'' she stated. ''I've decided to give you a solo duet.''

The corners of Kurt's mouth turned upwards. He still didn't want to look too excited. He didn't want her to think she could bribe him.

But damn. He was just ready to exit and do a happy dance and squeal when he was around the corner.

''Thank you,'' Kurt thanked.

Elizabeth smiled. ''Thank you for warning me.''

Kurt nodded, smiling, and exited the office.

...

It has been four days since Kurt forgave Blaine. At least he said so. But this whole time he hasn't said a word to Blaine. Except for a few nods when they passed each other. If Blaine could guess, Kurt was distracting himself with his friends.

But he wasn't surprised. There was no wonder why Kurt didn't want to come up to Blaine. Heidi was _always_ by his side. Like a fucking tail. Not letting him go anywhere within an arm's length. It was driving him crazy.

''Okay. Good morning,'' Elizabeth greeted, coming onto the stage. ''I have a little announcement.''

Everyone switched their attention to the conductress.

''I know you're all used to Heidi Brown receiving the solo's but this time, it'll be different,'' she said. ''We're keeping the group number 'You make my dreams come true' but, sorry Heidi, I'll have to switch your solo to a duet.''

Heidi was shocked. ''Will I'll be singing a duet? I am open to new challenges.''

''No, you got me wrong there,'' Elizabeth shook her head. ''I want to give the opportunity to someone else.''

''But how will they do it?'' Heidi argued. ''It's only a week before the contest. It's a silly idea to change the whole thing. We've already practiced and everything's done.''

''The one's I've chosen are very professional and will hopefully not let me down.''

Blaine really wasn't listening. He didn't really care. He cared about finally talking to Kurt and getting Heidi away. She was like a tail.

''Who are the lucky ones then?'' Heidi asked, sarcastically.

''I've given this duet to Kurt and my son, Blaine.''

Kurt smiled and Blaine's head shot right up at the mention of his name. Blaine looked at Kurt and happily smiled. Heidi was sitting right next to him and looked from Kurt to Blaine in confusion.

In the first stage of Cantare, both of the songs were group numbers because Heidi was gone. And Blaine was glad participate but he wasn't expecting a duet. He thought his solo days were long gone. And if the duet would be with someone else, he would've declined but since it was Kurt, he would have the chance to sing with him and would _have _to talk to him.

''What are we singing?'' Blaine asked.

''I've decided on a very unusual song,'' Elizabeth took some sheets out of her portfolio and went up the stairs to give one to Kurt. ''The song is underrated because of its strange style but I think it would be a perfect balance between the classic.''

Kurt was anticipating and read the headlines ''If I never see your face again''.

''It's a Maroon 5 and Rihanna's song. And I think you boys can handle it,'' she went up to Blaine. ''Please, don't let me down on this.''

Before she went away, she shot an apologetic glance to Heidi.

She hoped she didn't make the wrong choice. She did this for Blaine. The duet would give him a chance to talk to Kurt. She has been observing Blaine for the last few days. After he yelled at her. He didn't want to ruin their relationship even more. And as much as she didn't want to support their relationship, Blaine just wouldn't notice her during the day. He would be very cold. And she missed the old days, how she really was a mother to him. Now it was like she was ruining his whole life. So she had to do something to make Kurt forgive him.

x-x-x-x-x

''What's happening?'' James asked when he entered the house, arriving from work. ''Where is everybody?''

''Blaine's out with Nick, Heidi's with her friend and Rachel's taking a walk with Finn,'' Elizabeth answered coldly. She felt like their relationship was at a break point. James was barely ever home and sometimes didn't even show up at night's. He was spending his nights somewhere else. She knew he wasn't cheating on her but their marriage was on the rocks. They were barely speaking. And she was pretty sure James had gotten another place.

''How's Heidi and Blaine doing?'' James asked, taking off his shoes.

''It's not good. We should help them a bit. Blaine's being very distant. Blaine's even not letting her to sleep in his room. She's sleeping in the guest room,'' Elizabeth told her husband.

''It's understandable,'' James didn't agree. ''We shouldn't push him. This should be his own choice.''

''But it was your idea,'' Elizabeth argued. ''You're the one who decided upon this. Everything's done. And I've really attached to her through this year and a half. She's basically a family member.''

James wanted to disagree but his phone ringed.

''Hello?'' James answered. It was Frank Brown. Heidi's father.

''Hi, James. I talked to my daughter today,'' Frank informed. ''I didn't know they have problems.''

James sighed. He really didn't want to disappoint Frank. ''It's because it's been a while. They've alienated. Heidi was gone for months. Blaine wasn't happy. And now when she's returned, things have just changed.''

''We had a deal, James. I want my daughter to be happy. And she's really in love with Blaine,'' Frank was silent for a moment. ''Is it true that Blaine's changed his...orientation?''

James didn't know how to answer. ''I don't know what to say, Frank. I've been busy with my own work and I can't really tell that I've been a good father lately.''

''Well I hope it's not true. Otherwise the deal is ruined. And it's not beneficial for both of us. So, please, talk to your son,'' Frank hung up.

''Who was it?'' Elizabeth asked. It didn't look like the conversation was any good. James looked tense.

''It was Frank,'' James answered and Elizabeth sighed. ''He thinks I should talk to Blaine.''

''I agree,'' she stated. ''We do. We can't just let his treat Heidi like this. This whole time she's been just fighting and trying to get Blaine's attention. She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve to be played with.''

''Elizabeth, we can't force Blaine to love Heidi. Especially if he's already in love. It would be easier if he wouldn't have found someone.''

''But that's the point. He just came out of nowhere and basically stole Blaine,'' Elizabeth raised her voice. ''Blaine _did_ love Heidi. Before he came around.''

''I'm tired of controlling this.''

''This is only better for our family. I'm being selfless,'' Elizabeth shouted.

They both turned their heads as they heard the front door open.

_Were they fighting?_ Blaine thought to himself and walked to the kitchen area.

''Hey,'' he greeted.

''Hi, Blaine,'' both parents said at the same time.

''I'm going to a party tomorrow,'' he said, not wanting to linger there for too long.

''How long will you be?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Don't know,'' Blaine shrugged. ''Maybe the whole night. Probably gonna stay at Nick's.''

Elizabeth nodded. She used to worry about him when he went away for parties. When he was a teen, he used to do very bad things at parties to say the least. Sometimes they even ended with police. But that was years ago. Blaine was 21 now. And more mature and trustable.

Blaine slowly looked from his father to Elizabeth and turned to head to his room.

He switched to home clothes and collapsed on the bed. He turned his head and saw the picture with him and Saul.

Shit.

He had already called Cooper a while ago and informed that he and Kurt were coming. Cooper sounded very excited and eager to meet his brother's first real boyfriend. He saw Blaine very rarely and couldn't hide his enthusiasm that he was finally visiting.

But now, he had to go alone.

And he wouldn't let that happen.

He will get Kurt back. He had to.

The past few days have been torture. He never imagined he'd love someone so much that he would feel this empty ache in his chest every time Kurt was gone. But now it was worse. It felt like he wasn't complete. As weird as that sounded.

He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his palms to his eyes. He heard a knock on his door and a click as they opened.

He looked to the side and saw his father coming in. Damn. He hasn't seen him in such a long time. He suddenly got so curious to know what's going on. He sat up and his father sat next to him.

''How's it going?'' James asked. ''With Kurt and everything?''

''Truthfully...bad,'' Blaine didn't hide the truth. ''He broke up with me.''

''Is it my business to know why?''

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. ''Heidi. He found out about Heidi. I didn't really get the chance to tell him and now it's just out.''

James face saddened.

''And I wasn't even the one who told him. That made it even worse,'' Blaine continued.

''Who told him?''

''Heidi herself.''

_What?_ ''Blaine. I'm so sorry.''

''Why is everybody apologizing?'' Blaine snapped. ''It's not over. I will get him back. I fucking love him.''

''Blaine! Blaine, calm down,'' James was a little frightened. But heartbroken. His son was suffering. And it was his fault. All his fault. ''I believe he will forgive you. He's a very nice boy. I liked him a lot.''

Blaine clenched his jaw and scolded himself mentally for snapping again. Kurt was just a very sensitive subject.

''I'm sorry I got out of control,'' Blaine said silently. ''I just...can't without him.''

James tapped him on the shoulder for a comforting gesture. ''I understand, Blaine.''

They sat for a moment of silence until Blaine's father spoke again. ''Frenk Brown called me just before you came home.''

Blaine didn't look at his father, keeping his gaze to his hands but his ears peaked up.

''He told me we, me and Elizabeth, should talk to you about Heidi,'' he informed. ''Apparently, she's unsatisfied. She told how cold you are against her and how you don't pay her any attention.''

Blaine snickered. It's crazy how much Heidi had changed. Not very long ago, she was cool to be around with. Blaine truly liked her. Not in a sexual way but she was awesome. Now, she was selfish and arrogant.

''And what are you going to tell me?'' Blaine asked, expecting some lecture about 'being responsible' or 'you can play straight just for some bit more time'.

''I'm not going to tell you anything,'' James assured. ''You're my son. And I love you. I want you to be happy with whoever you choose. It was not right for me to force a relationship on you. I was a very bad parent and now, you can't believe how much I regret doing that to you.''

Blaine just turned and hugged his father, ''Thank you.''

When they pulled back, the curiosity got back to Blaine. ''What's going on with you and Elizabeth?''

James sighed. His expression told that he didn't want to discuss this subject. But he decided that the time would come sooner or later.

''We're having some problems,'' James hesitantly answered. 'You're an adult, Blaine. You understand that things like these happen.''

''Is that why you haven't been home so much?'' Blaine asked and James was glad that Blaine didn't sound too crushed.

''Yes. I've purchased an apartment. I've stayed there for the past few weeks,'' James told. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You can come visit whenever you like.''

Blaine nodded and James got up, taking a little piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down he address. He handed the paper to Blaine and smiled at him.

''Goodnight, son.''

''Goodnight.''

When his father exited the room, he placed the piece of paper down on the nightstand and lay down back on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up the ceiling.

How had things fucked up all of a sudden?

Kurt's not with him.

His parents are divorcing.

Heidi is being obnoxious as fuck.

God, he wanted to make everything back to normal. And tomorrow would be the first day. He would figure something out. There was the party. And he had the time before that to go to his father's place to look around.

Sounded like a plan. No. More like an idea.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand.

From Nick:

C U Tomorrow at my place. It's a pool party.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kurt slept in, made some scrambled eggs for him and Tina and afterwards decided to take a bath.

His first bath was basically just after he moved in and he'd liked it ever since. That's his obsession. And it showed. The shower caddy even didn't have enough space to place all of the things he had. Poor Tina. But their apartment had only one bathroom so there was just no other option.

He loved taking baths. It calmed him down. And now calming down was much needed. He'd never been to an actual adult party. Really, the only place he'd been with actual alcohol was when he, Blaine, Jeff and Nick went to the bar. But that wasn't a party. It was a mourning of Traitor Amy.

Now it was a party.

And even worse...a pool party.

He had gone to the beach several times. While he still was in the orphanage and after. And it was nice.

But now it was a pool. He had been to a pool once. That time Blaine set up their part of the date there. It was wonderful.

But that was around Blaine. Blaine only.

Now it was him and the Cantare people.

He couldn't deny he was nervous but at least Jeff, Nick and Tina would be there. That was a help.

And Blaine would be there, too.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and sliding into the bubble full bathtub even more. Gosh, these passed couple days have been torture.

But he didn't know what to do. He wanted to get back together but it was hard. Hard enough with the fact Blaine wasn't honest but even harder when his fiancé was always around. She seemed very clingy to Kurt. And as much as he or Blaine would want to talk to each other, Heidi would always be in the middle. Obviously very protective of her man.

The statement made shivers go down Kurt's spine. He didn't want to think about what Heidi did at home if she was so touchy in public.

But he didn't blame her.

Blaine was handsome, hot as hell and amazing. Smart, kind, gentle and strong. Just perfect.

Kurt shook his heads, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Blaine wasn't his and he wasn't Blaine's.

Besides, he didn't even know if Blaine still wanted to get back together. After Kurt said he forgave him, they haven't really talked.

Just thinking. Over and over.

He believed Blaine, though. It was probably a very hard thing to say to your boyfriend. 'hey, yeah, well, I have a fiancé'. And it wasn't even that long that Heidi's been home. Blaine had to gather his courage to tell him that. And he also believed he wasn't cheating on him. It just didn't seem that Blaine was very happy when Heidi was around. Yes, it could be just acting so Kurt doesn't suspect anything but he believed Blaine didn't lie about being gay.

Just stop. Stop thinking about Blaine and get ready. Kurt scolded himself.

Oh, god. A new problem. What to wear?

Swimwear, obviously. But still. He had to choose some pool wear, too.

He quickly got out of the tub and dried himself off.

He pulled on his robe and headed to his room but noticed a familiar face in the living room.

''Alex?'' Kurt asked happily, seeing his friend.

Yes, Kurt has been lonely. And yes, he knew that Alex was gay. And yes, Alex liked him, he knew. But that didn't mean he would have a new boyfriend any time soon.

They spent a lot more time together since before he was always busy, spending time with Blaine. Now, he could enjoy being with his roommates and friends. Mostly watching Disney movies and goofing around but who cared, right?

They were friends. And Kurt would've loved for Alex to come because Jeff and Nick didn't deny any additional guests but Alex was busy with word sadly.

Alex smiled a very charming smile and got up to hug Kurt.

''What are you doing here? Today's the party.''

''I know. Just that I'm going away for like, a week or so tomorrow evening so I was here to say goodbye just in case if you will, you know, party too hard,'' Alex winked and Kurt giggled.

''It's actually good that you're going. Won't be lonely at least,'' Kurt said. ''The second stage is in a few days. We have to go to Florida in three days.''

''Oh, okay. I wish you luck.''

''A bit early, don't ya think,'' Kurt poked his playfully. ''Hey, do you mind to help me?''

Alex shrugged, ''I have time.''

''Okay. Come,'' Kurt wiggled his finger for Alex to follow him to his bedroom. ''Sit!'' he instructed and Alex did just so.

Kurt went into his walk in closet and came out with two hangers, one in each hand, two pairs of swim trunks.

''Which one?'' Kurt asked, poking out his tongue.

Alex observed both options for a moment and gestured to the right one. ''I vote for the turqoise-ish color. It suits your pretty blue eyes.''

Kurt blushed a little and nodded, hurrying back into the closet.

''What should I wear to the party itself? Like, I'm not walking around in swim shorts, ya know?'' Kurt shouted, looking over the hangers and shelves with neatly folded clothes.

''Don't over-do your outfit, Kurt. Just go with a white button up or t-shirt and shorts. I heard it will be pretty how this evening.''

Kurt grabbed a white, round neck t-shirt and grey, simple shorts. He went to show them to Alex.

''Wow, I'm fascinated you own stuff like that,'' Alex teased. ''So simple.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and poked his tongue. Alex laughed and Kurt went back in the closed.

''I suggest you to take the other swim trunks as well and some extra underwear. Believe me. Accidents happen,'' Alex said, leaning back on his hands in Kurt's bed. ''Not all the time but happen.''

...

Unlike Kurt, Blaine woke up earlier than he was used to. He couldn't sleep the whole night. The problems in their family just weren't doing him any good.

As much as he didn't like Elizabeth's demeanor right now, he didn't want them to divorce. He hoped they just needed a little break from each other. Blaine didn't even want to imagine what Rachel was going through.

When he woke, he took a shower, washed his teeth and dressed. He gathered all the things necessary like keys, phone and swim shorts in a black holdall bag.

His family was still asleep so he silently went to his sister's room. When he opened the door, he smiled at Rachel's calm face. He came up to her and kissed her forehead.

''Blaine?'' Rachel murmured sleepily.

''Shh,'' Blaine caressed her hair.

''What are you doing? Why are you up so early? Is it early? God, I'm tired,'' she mumbled but couldn't keep her eyes open.

''Yes, it's early. Sorry to wake you,'' Blaine straightened, getting ready to go.

''Ok. I'm gonna go back to sleep. It's a big night tonight,'' she hummed then and turned to her side.

''What do you mean 'big night'? You haven't recovered yet.''

''I'm going to Nick and Jeff's party. I'm a part of Cantare too, you know. Besides, I asked Finn to watch over me.''

Blaine smiled. ''Okay,'' he slowly exited the door.

By the time he was at the address his father gave him, it was 7 am. His father would usually be up by that time so Blaine didn't worry waking anybody.

And he was pretty amazed by the beautiful apartments. They were like little summer houses all around a big pool. The apartments guaranteed privacy and Blaine liked that.

He came up to the door written on the paper and knocked. Blaine wasn't wrong. James really wasn't asleep.

''Oh, hey, son,'' James greeted, still suffering with his tie. ''I didn't expect you to come this soon. Come in!''

''Are you leaving so early?'' Blaine asked.

''Yeah. The place I have my meeting at is very far so I have to go earlier than usual,'' James explained.

Blaine came in and looked around. This was a very neat place for an apartment.

To his right was a small, convenient kitchen and to his left, a dining table. On the diagonal to the right was the living room.

Everything was very modern and Blaine liked it there. It almost felt like his father was living in a one floor, small villa.

''Seriously, Blaine. You almost missed me. I was about to head out.''

''Oh, don't worry. You can go. Don't let me miss work,'' Blaine said.

''Okay. You can stay if you want. I wanted to give you keys anyway, so there you go,'' James handed him the extra keys to the apartment and picked up his portfolio. ''You make yourself at home.''

He patted his son on the shoulder, said 'goodbye' and headed out.

Blaine took a little tour around and smiled to himself that he saw a bedroom for him. But didn't know if it actually made him happy. Did it mean he and Elizabeth were breaking up and he was having his own room so he can stay some nights here? He for sure hoped not.

He didn't really know what to do until the evening so went on his phone, searching for the duet song's lyrics so he can learn them. He texted Jeff if he could come early and got an approving message back.

x-x-x-x-x

Nick agreed to pick Tina and Kurt up and they volunteered to help set everything up just so they could head there earlier.

And wow. Just wow. Nick's house was amazing. Maybe it wasn't so expensive and modern as Blaine's but not any less gorgeous.

It was like a big cottage by the sea. Why did he need a pool right next to the beach, who knows.

It was made from wood, painted white. A grey roof and a terrace all around it. Trees, bushes and flowers all around. It was very beautiful. And the next house wasn't too close. It was pretty far, making the house a little more private.

...

About an hour went by until everything was set up. There wasn't really that much to prepare. It was quicker than expected.

Kurt agreed on making the food, Tina the drinks while Jeff and Nick decorated.

''This is a pretty big party, isn't it?'' Tina asked loudly so the boys could hear.

''Yeah,'' Jeff shouted back. ''Some people are bringing people too.''

''I thought that wasn't allowed,'' Kurt said confused. ''Only Cantare people.''

''They aren't bringing a lot of people. Only, like, best friends, siblings or boyfriends and girlfriends.''

''Oh,'' Kurt nodded.

He was so happy he got to choose what he could make. He decided on making sugar cookies. But that wasn't it. He also made icing and shaped the cookies like little slippers, adding the straps with the icing. Some cookies shaped like circles, coloring them as beach balls, and his personal favourites, the flamingo cookies.

He also chopped a lot of fruits, making fun pictures on the plates, like palm trees, dolphins and butterflies.

''Okay, I think the house and the back yard is about done. I will go get some people,'' Jeff said and waved goodbye.

...

It had started.

Basically, the whole house was loaded but the people had pretty stong character, not drinking the alcohol right away.

Apparently, there was a tradition, that the Cantare parties start with a toast. With champagne. And then they get to cocktails and beer.

And there was Blaine. Handsome as always. He arrived earlier then everybody else. And Kurt just couldn't tear his eyes away from him. And so couldn't Blaine.

Now, they were standing around a small, round table, each person holding a glass of champagne, everyone just craving to start drinking.

And of course, Blaine and Kurt standing opposite each other.

''To those who have seen us at our best and at our worst. And can't tell the difference,'' Jeff told the toast, raising the glass and everyone cheered.

Kurt giggles at the silliness and drank. It was good.

''Here's to the nights we'll never remember, with friends we'll never forget,'' Nick told the other toast and it seemed like everyone started to say a toast who wanted.

And there were lots of silly ones.

''May we be in heaven half an hour before the devil finds out we're dead.''

''May all of your ups and downs be between the sheets!''

''Cheers to you, cheers to me. Pray after these shots, we'll be on our feet!''

Seemed like from the toast alone, the company was tipsy already. And everything had just begun.

The boys were setting up a drinking ping pong table and getting drinks for the cups.

Kurt didn't drink as much as the others, skipping a few glasses of champagne then the others.

He decided to head into the pool with Tina.

Yeah, it was really sad he had to go. Cantare had a great, great company with great people. Even those who other's brought, were friendly and seemed to already know one another.

There were very few people in the pool and Blaine just stood a few feet away from the pool, watching as Kurt gracefully swam through it. On his back, with his eyes closed. Yes, maybe it did ping a little that he was shirtless but he couldn't go in a pool without a shirt. How could some boys not be jealous of their girls who wore just bra's around all the other men, Blaine didn't understand. But Kurt wasn't his.

''Hi, Blaine,'' he heard a cheerful girl's voice from behind him.

Kurt was sitting on the pool's side with Jeff, both watching their crushes.

''Is still everything in rocks with Blaine?'' Jeff asked.

Kurt sadly nodded. ''How about you and Nick?''

Jeff shrugged. ''Everything's back as it was. He still doesn't know I like him. But I'm at least happy we're normal friends again.''

''Are you okay?'' Kurt still wanted to make sure.

''I'm...getting over him. Slowly, but am,'' Jeff said. ''Enough with the sad stuff. I'm going to bring you something.''

''Flamingo cookie, please,'' Kurt asked and Jeff nodded, giggling.

Kurt returned his attention back to Blaine and now, a girl was talking to him. Really? Even Cantare people? Didn't the everyone in the choir know Blaine was gay?

Kurt frowned. That was probably a girl someone brought.

''What's with the sour face?'' Kurt jumped as someone sat next to him.

It was a cute boy with short, blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

''Nothing,'' Kurt shrugged.

''Aww, don't be sad. This was supposed to lift your mood before Florida,'' he took a bite from Kurt's slipper cookie, making Kurt giggle.

''That's better,'' the guy smiled.

''I've never seen you in Cantare,'' Kurt said.

''Oh, I am not in Cantare,'' the boy shook his head and pointed to a girl very similar to him. ''My sister, Jane, took me here.''

Oh. He knew Jane.

''I'm a studying. Surfing in my free time.''

Kurt smiled. That's what I guessed.

''Hey, who is this?'' Jeff asked, sitting on the other side of Kurt.

''This is...'' Kurt didn't know.

''I'm Den. Jane's brother,'' Den said.

''Ahhh,'' Jeff hummed. ''Jane's a nice girl. Here's your cookie, Kurt.'' He handed him the pink cookie.

''Wait, you're Kurt,'' Den asked and Kurt nodded. ''Man, these cookies are amazing. Really good.''

Kurt smiled. ''Thanks.''

''You probably want a drink with that, don't you?'' Den asked and Kurt only grinned. Den got up to get a drink.

''Wow, Kurt. You're like sugar to the flies. You being the sugar and guys being the flies.''

Kurt playfully slapped him, smiling. ''Not true. He just wanted to make my mood better.''

''Mhmmm,'' Jeff narrowed his eyes.

...

Den went to the table and got confused. He didn't really know what to get Kurt. But decided to not get him anything strong 'cause he looked so delicate.

So he didn't grab the vodka bottle but instead-

Before he could grip anything he was dragged to the edge of the building and pushed against the wall, a hand covering his mouth.

Blaine? Den scrunched his eyebrows in bewilderment.

''Now listen. I know there's rumors going around about bunch kind of shit but you got to keep your hands away from Kurt if you don't want to get all of your knuckles broken,'' Blaine growled silently so no one could hear.

Den was being quiet in shock. He didn't really know if he should move or make a sound. Blaine's glare on him was intense as hell.

''Kurt is _mine_,'' Blaine growled louder. ''You got that?''

Den nodded the hand still clutched at his mouth.

''I'm not gay,'' Den said after a moment, when the palm was removed.

''Yeah, right.''

''I swear, I'm not.''

''Well, if you wouldn't be gay then you would molest some girl who's boobs are hanging over her bra 'cause there's lots of those.''

Den nodded.

...

''Rachel?'' Kurt asked excitedly, getting up to hug her carefully.

Rachel was the last to arrive because she would never give the gardener a free day. He had to work.

She had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable to walk with crutched. Both, mentally and physically.

Rachel smiled but couldn't return the embrace.

''Gosh, I haven't seen you in so long. I didn't know you were coming.''

''Oh, I asked Finn to take me,'' Rachel told. ''Blaine didn't really want to agree but I'm a big girl.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and grinned. There was definitely something with Rachel and Finn going on.

Rachel giggled. ''Could you, please, just stop staring at me like that and bring me something?''

Kurt nodded and went up to the tables.

While he was searching around the table, he saw Blaine approaching with the corner of his eye.

''Hey.''

''Hi,'' Kurt greeted back but didn't look up from the table.

''How's it going?'' Blaine asked and drank from his red cup.

''Good. Though, I wonder where Den went,'' Kurt stopped to look around the back yard, trying to spot the guy.

''The blonde dude? He left,'' _or maybe I forced him out._

''Oh, sad.''

''Who was that? A new admirer?''

Kurt blushed but kept his face serious. ''No. He was just complimenting me on the cookies and offered me a drink.''

Blaine's eyes widened. ''Those are your cookies? How didn't I think of that...'' Kurt smirked. ''And _I_ can give you something to drink.''

''And who was that you were talking to, huh?'' Kurt quickened an eyebrow.

Yes, as much as Kurt hated to admit it, he still glared at Blaine time to time. And he was talking to a girl. He doesn't want to be jealous but he can't help that.

Blaine only grinned. Jealous Kurt was cute.

''No worries. Just a friend of Heidi.''

Kurt turned, finally facing him. ''Okay. I'll be over there with Rachel.''

Blaine blinked his eyes as a 'ok'.

''Here. I got you a mojito,'' Kurt handed Rachel a glass. While he was at a table, she had found an outdoor bench to sit on so her hands would be free.

''Thank you,'' Rachel accepted the drink. ''What are you drinking?''

''Your brother's bringing me something.''

Rachel smiled and sipped.

''Don't. Everything's the same,'' Kurt clarified.

''But why?'' Rachel pouted. ''You're so perfect together. Just amazing. Right Jeff?''

''Right.''

Kurt turned his head and found Jeff standing next to him. _When did he get there?_

''Hi, Finn,'' Kurt greeted when he came up.

''Hey ,Kurt! Nice to see you again,'' Finn greeted back. ''Rachel, I don't know if you should drink...''

''Finn, relax. I'm here to have a good time. And I won't drink much. I promise. Don't want to break the other leg too.''

''When will it be done healing?'' Jeff asked.

Rachel sighed. ''There's bad news guys. I can't make it to Florida because of it. I can't go with a broken leg. It still has to heal for a few weeks,'' everyone pouted. ''If only I would've broken it sooner.''

''Hey, sis,'' Blaine came up, kissing her cheek. Then he turned and shook hands with Finn.

''Here's your drink,'' he handed Kurt a glass. ''It's called Apple Jack.''

''What's in it?''

''Apple juice with Jack Daniels. And I added ice,'' Blaine explained while Kurt took a sip.

''This is quite nice,'' Kurt complimented and Blaine smiled.

''It's karaoke time!'' Nick called, standing on the tetrace. He was a little more drunk then all of the other friends but let him be. Have fun. This was his party.

''Anyone to volunteer?''

A girl raised her hand.

''Okay, come on up.''

It was the first performance and everyone was excited to hear how Cantare people sounded when they were woozy and drunk.

But it probably wasn't a Cantare girl. Her voice got so high pitched and wrong in all the notes, singing Adele's Someone Like You.

Rachel, Finn, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine really didn't want to make fun of anybody but they were too dizzy to think about anything but having a good time.

''Okay. That was...great,'' Nick was at a loss of words. ''Who's next?''

No one raised a hand and Nick just observed the audience, looking for someone.

''Blaine Anderson. May the soloist give us a good ol' song?''

Blaine grinned and shook his head at the ridiculousness. Didn't they hear enough of him singing? He finally had managed to somewhat talk to Kurt and now this just had to happen. At least, let him get a good song...

Yes.

Blaine smirked to himself at the luck of song.

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow we realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow we realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Every time he sang the chorus, he couldn't help but look at Kurt. And he thanked himself for not drinking as much as he could've. 'Cause he was sure he would've just embarrassed himself and sang just like the girl.

The people cheered and clapped. ''Thank you.''

Before Blaine could return to his friends he heard yelling and stuff breaking from the other side of the house. Everyone got silent.

And he recognized the voice.

No fucking way.

''I know she's here. She's not at home,'' the voice came closer and closer.

Edward came from around the corner, dizzy, looking around. ''Aha. There you are, princess.''

He pointed towards Rachel and wiggly headed her way.

Chills ran through Rachel's body. She hasn't seen him in so long. She really hoped she could never see him again. As if that was possible.

''Do you think you can get away so easily?'' he snickered. ''No!''

''What are you doing here? How did you even get here?'' Rachel asked silently.

''I was waiting until you will crawl back to me, darling. But I guess after all this time that I've been waiting, I have to come to take you.''

He reached for Rachel. ''Hey!'' Finn warned, stepping in front of her. ''Don't touch her!''

Edward laughed. ''Who's this? Your new boyfriend?'' his smile disappeared and he crashed forward. ''You slut.''

Rachel gasped and Kurt took her from the bench, helping her get into the house.

''Don't go! W-we need to talk!'' he looked after her, Finn holding him by his arm so he doesn't go after them.

''You sloth, let go of me!'' Edward turned out from his grip and landed a punch on Finn's face, making him stumble backwards. 

He was suddenly pulled backwards, twisted and punched hard.

''Blaine, don't get involved unless you want trouble!'' Ed warned, holding his hand to his swelling cheek.

...

Kurt took Rachel inside and sat her down on one of the counter stools.

She sobbed and Kurt tried to comfort her. ''It's okay. Everything's going to be fine.''

''Why is he even doing this? I don't understand?'' she sobbed again but didn't cry. ''Every time I want something good, it fails.''

''That's not true-''

''Finn!'' Rachel cried out when he came into the room with a bleeding lip and tried to get up, only whining from pain.

''It's okay. I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch,'' Finn tried to soothe.

''Do you need help? Maybe we should ask Nick where are the supplies?'' she still worried.

''No. That's not necessary. I'm going to be okay.''

''I'm sorry, Kurt but we're gonna go,'' Rachel said and carefully stood up with her crutches.

''It's okay,'' Kurt shrugged. He understood. ''Where's Blaine?''

''In the guest bedroom's bathroom. He got...a few punches but kicked him out,'' Finn told and Kurt gulped.

''Is he alright?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah. Nothing too serious.''

They said goodbyes and as soon as Kurt watched the car leave he hurried to the guest bedroom.

The door was closed so he knocked.

''I'm fine, Finn,'' came Blaine's voice from the inside.

Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine standing next to the bed, shirtless.

''I said I'm-'' he cut himself off when he turned and saw Kurt. ''Oh, hi.''

Kurt swallowed and didn't say anything.

''Come in.''

Kurt closed the door behind him and slowly approached Blaine.

Kurt sighed sadly when he saw the bruising on Blaine's face and upper chest.

''I'm going to get some ice,'' Kurt said, slightly pointing to the door. He didn't really know what to do with bruises like that. They didn't need stitches or any kind of treatment but he still had a feeling he should do something.

When he returned, Blaine was sitting on the bed and tapped the spot next to him for Kurt to sit.

Kurt sat down and cautiously placed the ice bag on Blaine's shoulder.

''Does it hurt?'' Kurt asked, looking at his hands, trying _so hard_ not to look anywhere else.

Blaine shook his head.

''How did he get here?'' Kurt asked. It felt really awkward so he tried to get some conversation.

''I don't know,'' Blaine shrugged. ''Maybe by taxi, maybe with a friend. Who knows.''

They sat there for a silence. Occasionally, Kurt let his gaze travel to Blaine's eyes, only blushing and looking away when he saw that Blaine caught him. And sometimes even letting himself stare at Blaine's toned torso.

Blaine brought his hand up and caressed from Kurt elbow to his wrist. Kurt's arm tingled from the gentle touch and he looked in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled and took the ice pack from him.

Kurt just couldn't take it. He surged forward and crushed their mouths together.

Blaine tossed the ice pack away and immediately responded, gliding his hands up Kurt's face.

Kurt's hand trailed from where the ice pack was downwards, making Blaine shiver from the cool palm, him other hand finding his way to Blaine's hair.

Blaine leaned them down and deepened the kiss. Oh, god he's missed this. Until now, he didn't even notice. How the hell did he even live these weeks?

Kurt moaned into the kiss when he felt Blaine half hard against him and scratched at Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine took the gesture as a not to stop so he got on his knees to get better access to Kurt. He pulled back and quickly took his white t-shirt off, reconnecting their lips right after.

Their kisses were so hot and full of hunger. Hunger for each other.

Kurt was glad it was still summer and the clothes were so easy to remove. He untied the strings on Blaine's beach shorts, wiggling them off.

Blaine stood up, taking the shorts of completely and getting back to Kurt, removing his shorts also.

Kurt was so hard already it was almost painful. He hasn't wanted anybody so badly before. He felt as if Blaine didn't touch him now, he could die.

Kurt moaned when Blaine trailed kissed down Kurt's cheeks and jaw, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt whined and Blaine got up to get lube from the nightstand drawer. Don't ask him why he knew it was there.

He removed his underwear and stood in front of Kurt. Kurt was breathless. He was whining and clutching his hands in the sheets. He could feel drips of sweat on his forehead.

''Blaine...please.''

And Blaine immediately was there removing Kurt's underwear. Today he didn't need any pleading. 'Cause if Kurt is going to make those sound and beg, he is _not_ going to last.

And he just never could get tired of seeing Kurt naked. So gorgeous and only his. He knew it.

He lubed up his fingers and pressed them at Kurt's entrance, pushing in one slowly.

Kurt groaned. ''Two.''

Blaine still didn't want to do this too quickly. He didn't want Kurt in pain.

After a moment he added the second finger and later the third. He could've added the fourth too but Kurt was begging and trashing around and it was making Blaine go insane.

He placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's head and lined his cock at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt's hands flew right underneath his shoulder blades, digging his nails into the flesh. If Kurt only knew how much that little action turned Blaine on.

''Please, please Blaine,'' Kurt pleaded, starting into Blaine's eyes with pure lust.

Blaine pressed in slowly and moaned loudly. Kurt was amazing. So tight and hot. Perfect. Almost too perfect.

When he was fully in, he stilled, trying not to lose control and let Kurt get used to it.

''Blaine, move, please, move!''

Kurt's nails dug into his skin even more and he didn't need any more convincing.

...

''Has anyone seen Nick?'' Jeff asked, slowly going through the crowd. It was pretty late and almost everyone had already gotten home.

''I really just want to sleep. Asshole told me I could spend the night, now disappears,'' he mumbled to himself and just went inside.

He went to Nick's bedroom and changed into his pj's that he took with him. He lay on the bed and heard the shower go off in the bathroom. _How didn't I notice it was on?_

Jeff was waiting patiently until someone came out.

He gasped silently when it was Nick, only a towel wrapped around him.

''Jeff?'' Nick asked, scrunching his eyes. He was drunk.

''Nick...'' Jeff felt like he couldn't speak. ''I-I just wanted to go to bed. I thought I could sleep here but I can find somewhere else. On the living room c-couch...''

While he was talking, Nick came to the bed and lay on the other side.

''You can stay,'' Nick said.

Jeff stared at him until Nick leaned in and kissed him.

...

They didn't even notice how long it lasted.

But they were so hungry that it didn't matter.

Blaine had the best orgasm he's ever had. Maybe it was because it had been long. Ever since Kurt broke up with him, he didn't dare to sleep with anybody else. It still felt like cheating. And finally things were going up.

Kurt was fascinated. It was incredible and he was speechless. He had so many questions still but now wasn't the right time and he didn't even know if Blaine would have any answers.

After they cleaned themselves up, Kurt rolled himself to Blaine's side, resting his head on his chest. He was careful, seeing if Blaine wouldn't flinch or hiss but when he didn't he tried to sleep.

Soon, Blaine's breathing calmed until he was sure he was asleep. The whole time Kurt was just staring at the wall ahead of him.

''I love you too, Blaine,'' Kurt whispered and caressed down Blaine's chest.

x-x-x-x-x

This whole time I've been either busy or lacking inspiration. I'm so sorry. Still couldn't decide where I was headed. Now I know, I think...

At least enjoy the extra long chapter.

So please, for the love of Klaine reunion, review this.

Song used:

Oasis - Wonderwall


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there!

I can't believe we're already at chapter 18. Gosh.

Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for this update to arrive. *bows*

Also, you can see James' apartment on my tumblr under 'my fanfiction' under 'Chasing Heaven Page'

Warning: Almost pure smut. And I don't own any movies, games mentioned and Glee, too.

**Chapter 18**

_Kurt heard a knock on his front door and hurried to open it. He already knew who it was but still, his heard skipped a beat._

_He shouldn't be doing this. But he was lacking control. _

_The control Blaine had over him._

''_Hi,'' Blaine grinned as the door swung open._

''_Hi,'' Kurt said breathlessly._

_They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Kurt saw Blaine's eyes turning black. He slightly furrowed his brows and the next moment, their lips were connected._

_Kurt hummed and brought his hands up, twisting them into Blaine's shirt. Blaine closed the door with his foot, his hands busy with roaming all over the body of Heaven._

_They stumbled around the narrow corridor, moaning and groaning. Blaine gestured with his hands and Kurt jumped, hooking his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pushed him against the wall devouring every inch of Kurt's milky neck. Oh, he wanted to place hickeys all over the soft skin but he resisted. Kurt wasn't his. Again. Yet._

_So he just used his tongue, smiling at the fantastic sounds Kurt was making._

_As much as Kurt hated himself for doing this, he just couldn't. After all, this was just for fun, right? He just pulled at Blaine's curls while he was pressing kisses all over his neck and shoulders._

_He knew before this would happen and so he wore some accessible clothing. Just a tank top and sweats. He wouldn't usually wear those but just for the love of getting your clothes off as quick as possible, he sacrificed good looks for pleasure._

''_Blaine...faster...'' Kurt whispered._

_Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's hips tighter, carrying him to his bedroom. They fell onto the bed and reconnected their lips in a very heated kiss. Blaine pulled back, quickly removing his shirt, Kurt doing the same. Blaine stood up, undid his shoes, pulled off his jeans and smiled in his head, thanking whoever was up there for not getting his zipper caught on something or some other bullshit that would just slow down everything that's perfect._

_Kurt's breath caught in his throat at seeing Blaine in his underwear, fully hard. A sight he would never get tired of. But they were gone now too._

_Blaine hooked his fingers in Kurt's waistband and pulled off the sweats along with his boxers. He made a made a very silent animalistic sound in his throat at the sight of a naked Kurt. Pleasure sparked down his back at the thought no one has ever seen his like this except for him. Only him. He head Kurt whine at the lack of friction so he rushed forward and kissed Kurt again. Without breaking their lips apart, he took the bottle of lube from the night stand. It was almost half empty when Blaine glanced at it and it made his cock twitch at the thought and imaginary picture of Kurt touching himself._

_He lubed up his fingers and teased Kurt's hole, circling around it with his fingers._

''_Blaine...please...just...''_

_Blaine smirked and pressed it in, only until the first knuckle. Kurt whimpered and tried to press against the finger but Blaine was holding his by the hip, making sure he can't do that._

''_Blaine! Please...don't make me throw you out a-and call someone else instead,'' Blaine tensed. ''Or worse, finish myself.''_

_Blaine didn't even hear the last part, his possessive feelings returning. He knew very well that was a joke, but just the thought itself made him want to..._

_He pushed two fingers into the tightness, fucking them in and out very quickly. Kurt squealed in surprise but it quickly tuned into a moan._

''_Tha-that's enough...'' Kurt said._

_Blaine pulled out his fingers and pushed Kurt to the edge of the bed. This gave him perfect access._

''_Blaine,'' Kurt whined when he felt the tip of Blaine's cock against him._

_Blaine wanted to tease Kurt a little bit more but the thought of Kurt mentioning 'someone else' again made him rage and he pushed in with one hard stroke._

_Kurt moaned, almost screamed from the pleasure. Blaine's thrusts were hard and fast, slamming into his prostate with every stroke._

_Before, Kurt had wanted sex to be personal. And don't misunderstand, it was. But if they still would be together, they wouldn't be in this position. Although it was perfect for Kurt's pleasure spot, it was very...detached. Blaine was so far away from him, since he was standing, and it took away the intimacy. Normally, they would kiss and be close, skin to skin._

_But this is what it had to be now._

''_Fuck, Kurt,'' Blaine moaned. ''So close.''_

_He grasped Kurt's cock and started stroking with his still slightly lubed hand._

_After a few more thrusts they came and Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, breathing heavily._

''And for how long had that been going on for?'' Jeff asked with a furrowed brow, sipping his iced tea.

Kurt sucked air in through his teeth. ''Just...one time...''

Jeff kept silent and kept sipping.

''I swear just once!''

Jeff made a 'bitch please' face.

''Fine. Four days,'' Kurt exclaimed. ''Okay, yesterday was the fifth.'' He mumbled silently.

''You're hooking up with Blaine for almost a week?'' Jeff said a tiny bit louder then he should have.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked around the cafe they were in, searching for anyone who heard that.

''Jeff, shut your mouth! The whole Long Beach doesn't need to know that.''

''I'm sorry, just...Jeez...Are you sure you're not together? Doesn't it mean you're together?''

''No. No, we're not. It's just...we're helping each other. I-I will get over him,'' Kurt stuttered, not sure if he himself believed it.

''I don't know. Maybe from you're side but definitely not from Blaine's. He didn't want to break up with you in the first place.''

Kurt swallowed the small lump in his throat and looked down at his own drink, wanting to change the subject.

''Let's...not talk about that any more. How are you? We haven't talked in a while. I've been so busy lately-''

''With doing Blaine?'' his friend smirked, playing around with the straw in his tea.

Kurt shot him a glare.

''Okay, okay. I'll stop.'' _Maybe._ ''I'm perfectly fine. Great actually. I'm over Nick, I think and I'm ready to move on.''

''That's great! Are you still friends?'' Kurt asked, curious.

''Of course. I'm not losing our friendship just because of my stupid crush on him,'' Jeff rolled his eyes.

Kurt knew it wasn't exactly true but didn't want to push. ''Anyone you've been seeing?'' He asked and smiled.

Jeff smiled at that and nodded. ''Not exactly seeing but...I met this guy online. He's very nice and smart. We haven't really met yet but we've been chatting and texting a lot. And he called me once. His voice was hot,'' Jeff wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed. ''Good for you.''

''Actually...'' Jeff leaned closer. ''We have a date tomorrow. I finally meet him.''

Kurt smiled as Jeff bounced in his seat from excitement.

''I'm happy for you. I really hope I can get over Blaine like that. This hooking up just needs to stop. The faster, the better.'' He sighed.

''What are you gonna do?''

Kurt smiled. ''I think I have a fun...plan.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine was supposed to go to the grocery store for his mom, to get some eggs. Of course, he got distracted and bored so he went shopping around, buying things he probably wouldn't need. Today was the day Rachel's cast would be removed so he thought it would be a good idea to buy something little for her as a recovery present.

He was walking down the sidewalk and then stopped. He took off his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes to examine better. And indeed, the one and only Kurt was sitting at a table at a cafe's terrace. Oh, and Jeff was there too.

So he waited. He didn't want to look weird so he backed up against the wall, leaning on his back and took out his phone, pretending to be texting someone.

He tried to tuck his head and hide behind his phone, fearing he could be seen. And he didn't even want to think about how ridiculous he probably looked. But he didn't care. He just kept glancing up from his phone and waited for the moment where he could get Kurt alone.

He waited for about five minutes and he saw them both getting up. Kurt hugged Jeff so Blaine cheered inside, hoping they would part ways. But even better. Jeff left and Kurt sat back down, reading some kind of papers. Perfect opportunity. He waited until Jeff was around the corner and then crossed the street.

''Look what I have the luck to stumble into,'' Blaine said cheerfully.

''Oh, h-hey!'' Kurt looked up at him. ''Are you stalking me? This is not the part of town you're usually in.''

''I'm no stalking you.'' That was partly true. ''I just came to the boutique across the street to buy my sister a gift.''

''Uh-huh.'' Kurt hummed skeptically.

''What? It's true!'' Blaine smirked. ''That's the place where she gets all her jewelry.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes a bit but smiled at the ridiculous situation.

Blaine grinned and took a little necklace from his pocket and showed it to Kurt.

''It's very beautiful,'' Kurt said. And it was. It was very dainty. A small golden chain with a little gold heart. It was truly beautiful. ''She'll like it.''

''I sure hope so,'' Blaine smiled and pointed at the papers. ''What are you doing?''

Kurt looked down at the page. ''The lyrics of our duet. Still hammering the words in my head. I was actually just leaving. Was here with Jeff and he just left so...''

Blaine nodded.

Kurt got up and folded the papers, placing them in the back pockets of his jeans.

Before he could get the hand back out from the pocket, he felt Blaine's palm on op of it. He looked at Blaine who was smirking. They stood there for a silent, unmoving moment before crashing together in a heated kiss. Just exactly what Kurt needed.

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's face and deepened the kiss. Kurt backed out a little. ''W-we shouldn't do this on the street.''

''My place or your place?''

Just what Kurt needed. ''A hotel.''

x-x-x-x-x

They barely even got to check in. They barely even got inside their room. Stumbling around the place, so caught up in one another. No matter how many times they'd do this, they would never get tired of it. Their kisses were still passionate and burning, full on longing for each other.

Yes, they weren't together but if it wasn't for someone's fiancé they'd still be a couple. The fire and desire was still there. The circumstances just weren't right. And the fact killed Blaine. But he hoped, oh so much, that Kurt would just forgive him. There were still time. A couple of days before they'd have to go to Florida. Kurt just had to be his again. That is his officially. Clothes get tossed around very fast, both of them aching to feel the other's skin again. They aren't even looking where they're stepping and they stumble into a couch. They part and Kurt slightly gestures to it with his head, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. Blaine's eyes are almost black from lust and he nods. They crash their lips together again in a heated kiss. Kurt feels a little more confident today so he pushes Blaine down on the couch, Blaine smirking and a little speechless at the sudden motion. ''Lube?'' Kurt asks, still standing a few feet from the couch. ''J-jeans back pocket,'' Blaine breathes. Kurt walks almost all the way back to the door, wanting to laugh. Obviously pants were the first thing he took off. ''You've been planning this, haven't you? I knew it.'' Kurt smirked. He took the packet and ripped it open, smearing its content on his fingers while walking to the living room. He stopped in front of Blaine, not showing any motion of coming any closer. He took a chair that's very close to him and placing one leg on it. He slowly brings his fingers to his entrance and starts with two already. He closes his eyes and moans as they go deeper. He starts thrusting them and opens his eyes to see Blaine basically drooling, probably still a little shocked and blissed to move. ''So good...'' Kurt hums and hits his prostate, letting out a moan. ''Kurt.'' Blaine growls lowly but still isn't moving from the couch. Kurt brings his other hand over his chest, over his nipples, now adding a third finger. He hisses a little but then moans. Blaine swiftly is sitting up and almost stands up but Kurt stops him. ''Nu-uh. You'll stay there while I prepare myself.'' ''Kurt...'' Blaine groans. His hands start to tremble and he understands what Kurt's doing. Teasing him. Revenge. Kurt speeds up the motion of his fingers and whines. ''I wish it was you, doing this to me.'' At that Blaine breaks. He stumbles forward and kisses Kurt. He takes Kurt's wrist and brings it to his aching cock, gripping it with Kurt's hand to get it lubed. Kurt chuckles and Blaine doesn't even have the patience to get this over to the bed. He just knocks them both down on the floor, the soft white carpet. Blaine lines himself against Kurt's hole and kisses down the boy's chest, sucking on one of the nipples. ''Mmmm... Please, Blaine.'' This would be a perfect opportunity for Blaine to tease him again but he wouldn't stand the revenge. 'Cause Kurt can break him pretty easily. He could do much worse than just prepare himself in front of Blaine. So he obeys and pushes in. Only now he realizes how close he is from the teasing and scrunches up his face, trying to hold in all the loud sounds threatening to come from his mouth. Kurt's always to tight and hot and just perfect. ''Fast, Blaine. Please...just go fast.'' Blaine doesn't need to be told twice. He slams his hips forward again and again. Kurt moans at every thrust and digs his nails into the small of Blaine's back. But not hard enough to form bruises. Because that would be basically marking him. Blaine did it in hickeys, Kurt in scratches all over Blaine's back and shoulders. ''So close, Blaine.'' ''Me too'' Blaine's hands are shaking beside Kurt's head. His orgasm is so close. It takes a few more thrusts until they're both coming hard, Kurt untouched. Blaine lies on top of Kurt, both breathing hard and blissful, Kurt's hands still roaming all over his back. After a few short minutes, Kurt lightly pushes Blaine off of him. Blaine moves to his back and supports himself on his elbows, looking a Kurt walking around the room picking up his clothes. He's a little confused. Usually when they 'hook up' they wouldn't cuddle like they used to, yes, but they'd at least sleep together and they even ate breakfast together that one time. ''Y-you know, this is not a good habit to have. A-and I know that...uhh...'' Kurt says while picking up his clothes from all around the room. ''I know that this has to stop soon. T-the sooner, the better. And...I think you should keep yourself away from me 'cause, umm, I've noticed that you're the one always appearing a-and...yeah. We end up...like this.'' Kurt hates that he sounds so unsure but he needs to get over Blaine. And he can't do that if Blaine pops up every day in all of his glory and hotness. It's just so intoxicating he never can resist. ''Why are you worrying so much?'' Blaine asked. ''We're just hooking up.'' Kurt dressed silently, not answering. ''Good day.'' Kurt says and Blaine sees his leaning down, picking something up and leaving. Blaine sighs. He slowly gets up and checks his phone. There's a message from his dad, saying if he wants to hang out. He replies with a 'sure. Be right there' and gathers his clothes to get dressed. When he's fully dressed, he actually laughs at the missing item. ''He took my loafers?'' x-x-x-x-x

The next day they went to Cantare for a rehearsal and Kurt decided to keep as far from Blaine as possible. He did glance at him once but that was it. Blaine seemed pretty ignorant and Kurt tried to tell himself he wanted him to be that way.

Also, he realized he hasn't spent time with Tina for ages. The pool party didn't really count. So after practice, he convinced her and Mike to go to the cinema with him. He lied that he's saying to see The Maleficent and doesn't want to go with Jeff because he doesn't like fantasy movies. That wasn't exactly true but he decided to go with that and get out of the AAMI as fast as he could before Blaine could drag him to the nearest bathroom or something.

The movie was very good despite the medium reviews. They decided to stay at the cinema building a little longer to just hang around.

''Kurtsie, you could've invited Blaine as well,'' Tina told as they sat down on some puffy chairs. ''He seemed so lonely in practice.''

Kurt visibly stiffened at that. ''We...we're not together, Tina.''

Tina's eyes widened. ''Oh...I'm-...I just saw him coming out of our apart-Sorry to mention.''

''It's okay.''

Kurt sighed.

''Who is that?'' Mike asked very silently, leaning over both of them, gesturing to some kind of man with his chin.

There was a guy standing by the ticket registers. Just standing there and looking at the company, not letting his eyes off at all.

''I-I don't know,'' Tina said.

He was good looking but was too old for any of them. Gay or not. It was summer but the man was wearing all black. Even black sunglasses. Inside.

''L-let's just ignore him,'' Kurt suggested. Mike and Tina slowly nodded, dragging their gaze away from the man, curiosity and confusion still on their faces.

Kurt let his gaze fall over Tina's outfit and then he saw it.

''Oh my god,'' he took Tina's hand. ''Are you engaged?''

Tina and Mike smiled.

''Yeah,'' Tina nodded.

''Oh, gosh. When? How? Ohh...'' Kurt kept looking at the beautiful silver ring with a little diamond.

''About a week ago. The story stays secret for a little longer. I don't want to tell it when there's a weirdo looking at us.''

''Oh my god...I'm sorry,'' Kurt frowned and his face saddened. ''I'm such a bad friend. A whole week? I haven't noticed it? God, I'm just horrible.''

''No, no, don't blame yourself,'' Tina shook her head and Mike nodded in agreement. ''You were caught up in your own stuff. It's okay.''

''But still. That's a big thing. Why didn't you tell me sooner?''

''I just wanted to have a nice, little festive dinner to tell the story over by, you know? So it's special,'' Tina smiled dreamily.

''Okay, I can't wait. I have to go now, though. I need to finally really learn the duet song. I messed it up today,'' Kurt pouted at the memory and hugged Tina and Mike.

''Bye!'' Both friends waved as he exited the cinema.

Though, there was someone waiting there for him. Guess who, guess who?

Blaine freakin' Anderson.

''I knew you were stalking me!'' Kurt hissed. ''There's no you just _guessed_ that I'm here.''

Blaine only grinned while he leaned with crossed arms across his black car. ''Fine, fine. I confess, I followed you here.''

Kurt sighed and shook his head, wanting to just laugh.

''Though, I wasn't so stupid to wait the whole time here. I went to eat, too,'' Blaine explained. ''Not that you're not worth waiting for.''

Kurt rolled his eyes after Blaine winked.

''I have a present for you,'' Blaine said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt lifted his eyebrow.

''It's in the backseat of my car.''

Kurt chuckled. ''Oh, no. I see what you're trying to do. Not happening.''

Kurt turned to the right to leave but squealed when he got picked up and pushed into the backseat of Blaine's car. Damn, the strength of those arms.

Blaine closed the door and Kurt immediately tried to open them. They were closed. Blaine had closed them with his remote. He sighed and sat up.

...

''Blaine, where are we going?'' Kurt asked for what it felt like a hundredth time.

''Relax. My father got a new apartment and I just wanted to show do a little tour for you, my friend,'' Blaine explained. ''I wasn't kidding that I said I had a gift. Not just literally _in_ the car.''

They exited the car by a very luxurious apartment building. It was really amazing. They even had a huge pool, a picnic space, gardens and a hot tub.

''Wow.''

''Like it?'' Blaine asked.

''Mhmm,'' Kurt hummed. ''Is your father home?''

From one side, he really wanted him to be home. If James was home, there would be no funny business. But from the other, it would be really awkward. He hasn't really seen James more than three times. Four max. And they never really had engaged in huge conversations. He knew Blaine's father supported their relationship or at least didn't mind so he didn't really try to avoid him if he's stumble across him on the street or something. Unlike the other parent.

They didn't talk all the way to James' apartment and when Kurt stepped in, he was pretty amazed. You couldn't even compare this place to his small place. It wasn't as modern and expensive looking as their house but for an apartment, it was totally gorgeous.

''So...'' Kurt dragged out. ''What are we gonna do?''

He was so nervous it was probably very visible, taking Blaine's grin.

''I thought we'd just hang around,'' Blaine answered.

''What is that exactly?'' Kurt asked.

''Well...you could make us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while I am going to go set up the game.''

''What game?''

''You can choose; Limbo, Call Of Duty, Sims 3, Need For Speed the very old one, though, or the good old Crash Bandicoot,'' Blaine offered.

''You mean video games?''

''What did you think?''

''Sports...''

''Nah. Not into sports,'' Blaine scrunched his face.

''That makes two of us.''

Blaine chuckled. ''So which one?''

Kurt inhaled deeply. He didn't want to play a violent game nor a car game, he didn't really want to think anything logically and playing the Sims would be kind of weird since it was a very one player game. In the Bandicoot you could at least switch the controller.

''Bandicoot.''

Blaine nodded and went to the direction of the TV, Kurt to the kitchen.

He ended up making two sandwiches and hot chocolate for both of them.

About a half an hour passed and Kurt could admit, he had fun. They were laughing a lot and even though the game was very frustrating, Blaine always helped him when he was about to flip. He just hates the Rolling Stones level and he hated the monkeys.

He handed Blaine the remote for a level and decided to drink his hot chocolate 'cause until now, he didn't really have the chance to drink it yet, being so busy with the game.

Blaine was sitting next to him, leaning forward quite a bit to be closer to the screen and his muscles.

Those muscles were just so hot, every little detail perfectly visible in that dark red t-shirt. And as a dork Kurt was, he missed the mug to his mouth and basically the whole thing spilled on him.

He gasped very loudly, making Blaine look over and immediately throwing the remote away.

''Oh my god, are you okay?'' Blaine had gotten to his knees, looking very worried, his hands wanting to touch but afraid it would hurt Kurt.

''Are you hurt?'' he asked.

''Your father's white couch...''

''Fuck the couch! Are you okay?''

''Blaine, relax. The mug's been standing there for over twenty minutes. It's not hot anymore,'' Kurt said, looking at Blaine, finding his worried face adorable. ''Thanks though.''

Blaine sighed, sounding very relieved. ''T-the bathroom's there. You can go take a shower.''

Kurt smiled and got up. While walking, he took off the drenched shirt he had on, pouting. It definitely was ruined.

...

The bathroom was just pure elegance and Kurt felt so glamorous taking a shower there. He basically ached to take a bath there 'cause that would probably be so amazing but definitely not an option.

His clothes were dirty and wet, and he didn't have any in the bathroom so he went, hoping Blaine would have some of his here.

As soon as he was a few feet out of the bathroom, a very naked and very _hard_ Blaine pulled off his towel that was wrapped around his waist.

''B-blaine...''

Blaine tossed the towel away and fell to his knees, gripping Kurt's ass and kissing all over his thighs.

Kurt couldn't help but glide his hands into Blaine's hair and grip the curls tightly. He should've known something like this would happen. There's no way back now.

Blaine placed hot kissed all the way up from Kurt's knee to the place where his hips met his leg, Kurt slowly becoming harder and harder, gripping the hair tighter and moaning.

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's almost fully hard cock and leaned back, smirking as Kurt's hips jolted forward.

''Blaine...''

''Damn, Kurt...You're so damn intoxicating,'' Blaine said seductively. ''Do you have any idea how hard I got just seeing you take your shirt off, flexing all those lean muscles of yours? Huh?'' He kept gazing his warm breath over Kurt's cock but didn't touch it. ''So hot, Kurt.''

''Blaine.''

Blaine swiftly got up and lifted Kurt, banging him to the wall. Kurt moaned as their bodies slapped together, Blaine taking the opportunity of Kurt's open mouth to kiss him feverishly.

They kept kissing and Blaine started grinding Kurt so their cocks would rub together, providing the perfect friction. Kurt took Blaine's hand, broke their kiss and took Blaine's fingers one by one in his mouth, slicking them with his salvia.

Blaine groaned and as soon as Kurt was finished with his picky, brought the hand down to press their cocks together harder, the glide a lot better when there's at least a little bit lubrication.

''I love you,'' Blaine whispered and stopped.

He looked at Kurt if he heard.

And Kurt definitely heard. But he didn't want to complicate things. So he pretended to save the trouble and frustration.

''Why'd you stop?'' Kurt asked, panting.

Blaine sighed a little in relief and continued.

...

After a very amazing wall sex and the second round on Blaine's bed, Kurt went into the kitchen.

He had waited for Blaine to fall asleep, he took a robe, after sleep just didn't want to come and leaned down, resting his elbows on the counter.

Blaine had said he loved him. While they were hooking up.

It wasn't right for friends with benefits. It killed Kurt.

Tina was getting married, Jeff had found a possible soul mate online, Rachel had a sooner-or-later boyfriend, Finn, who treated her amazing. Cared for her, worried about her, loved her with an obvious love Rachel hasn't noticed yet.

It felt like everyone around him were getting on with their life. Living their best. Living their dreams.

To him, it seemed like he was the only one unhappy. He knew very well that wasn't true but for some reason he just felt it.

''What are you doing?'' Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't even notice he was tearing up. °

He turned to Blaine. ''I won't do this anymore. And I'm serious.''

x-x-x-x-x

I'm so, so terribly sorry for going missing for almost a month. I feel like crap when I realize I did that to you.

I won't make any excuses, though 'cause that's stupid and I don't really have any.

So please, please, please, spare those few seconds and review to make my engine go faster.


	19. Chapter 19

He he hey there!

It's me again.

Nothing to say really before this chapter. No warnings really except for the usual.

One of you didn't really understand how to get to the 'Chasing Heaven' page so I'll try to explain in a bit more detail. Tohugh, I don't think you can find it with your mobile device, I'm sorry.

So, you go to my tumblr (whiteeleffant) and there's a 'My Fanfiction' link. You click on it and there'll be a title 'Chasing Heaven'. Right under it, there's a link to the page, named 'The Page'

I hope you can find it now and I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

''I won't do this anymore. And I'm serious.''

Kurt trembled as he waited for an answer. He didn't really know what to expect. Blaine had the power to just attract him, making him lose track of thought, so if Blaine wanted he could just ignore him and continue what they've started.

But the actual response...bewildered him.

Blaine just snorted.

Kurt could feel the blood leave his face and he froze on the spot. Blaine thought he was kidding. It made Kurt want to just scream at how vulnerable he felt. Like a lost kitten standing in front of a man's door.

He gulped and he furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Kurt stormed passed Blaine, right to the bathroom. He tried to not let the tears escape his eyes as he removed the robe and put on his dirty and still damp clothes.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave the bathroom, Blaine stood in the door way, leaning on one of his shoulders. ''What do you think you're doing?''

''Leaving,'' Kurt replied coldly.

He surged forward but Blaine grabbed his arm. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment and pulled away his arms, pushing Blaine with his shoulder to get passed him. There were no other words when he left.

x-x-x-x-x

''B! You're back!''

Heidi got up from Blaine's bed and surged forward to hug him as soon as he entered the room.

''What are you doing in my room again?'' Blaine asked angrily. ''I told you not to come here. You have your own room now.''

''But you weren't here. I-it just smells like you here,'' Heidi walked after Blaine who stormed around the room, searching drawers and shelves. He was so frustrated he didn't know what to do with himself.

''Besides, I belong here. In your room, B,'' she said in a pleading voice. ''We're engaged.''

At that, Blaine snapped. ''No we're not. I called it off as soon as you go back from Australia.''

Heidi sobbed and trembled. ''Please, Blaine. We can still fix this. I-''

''No. If you want, we can have a harmless relationship and we can be...friends. Otherwise, you have to just leave,'' Blaine offered.

''Never!'' Heidi screamed through sobs. ''I'm not giving up on us. I love you.''

''Heidi, stop it. Please,'' he calmed down his tone. ''You need to stop hurting yourself and accept the fact that I'm not coming back to you.''

Heidi sobbed even more and collapsed on Blaine's bed. ''You...you can't j-just lose feeling for someone...I-I believe yo-you still-''

''Heidi, please,'' Blaine kneeled in front of her, placing his palms on her knees. ''We can figure something out. You're a strong and amazing girl. You're gonna get through this. But one's for sure, I'm not returning to you. I'm sorry.''

He smiled at her reassuringly and she sighed, trying to calm her sobs.

''Fine. But you've got to give me time, t-to find a place. So, a little bit after Florida, I'll be gone.''

Blaine smiled at her and lightly patted her knee, getting up.

''Where are you going again?''

''I have things to do. I have a thing I need to fix.''

Heidi nodded her head and watched as Blaine disappeared from her sight.

_I'm going to figure something out._

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel was so happy and relieved. Today was her last check up at the hospital to see if everything was completely okay with her leg. And it was. She headed home so joyful, in such good mood she hasn't had in a long while. It was like a new life had started.

When she got home, it was pretty silent. It made her very sad her dad was gone but she tried to focus on the positive things. She was pretty sure her dad had left because it had something to do with Blaine. And Kurt. She wasn't going to ask of course. But she was sure her parents were meant to be and they would get back together eventually. They were practically soul mates.

She headed to her room in deep thoughts and open her door only to startle herself. Finn was there in her room. And then he started to sing.

Take me, back into the arms I love.  
Need me, like you did before.  
Touch me once again, and remember when  
there was no one that you wanted more.

The room was loaded with roses. Loaded. On every possible surface there were roses. Shelves, tables with huge vases of roses. The beautiful flowers tossed all around the floor and her bed. Shades of red, pink and peach.

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart.  
He won't love you like I will.  
I'm the one who'll stay, when he walks away.  
And You know I'll be standing here still.

She remembers leaving the room in a terrible mess. When her leg was broken, she couldn't clean it without getting frustrated and furious with herself so she didn't bother. But now it's spotless. And may I say again, full of the graceful flowers.

I'll be waiting for you.  
here inside my heart,  
I'm the one who wants to love you more.  
You will see I can give you,  
everything you need.  
Let me be the one to love you more.

Only now she could really deepen into the words of the song. She felt butterflies floating inside her and she had goose bumps. Finn didn't have the most perfect voice but it still made Rachel feel warm inside. It was soothing and special. And for her.

As Finn finished, she stepped forward from the door, towards the singer. ''Finn, is this about Edward?''

After getting no answer, only a saddened expression on Finn's face, she caressed the boy's cheek and spoke again. ''I'm not interested in him anymore.''

At that Finn smiled. He got down to one knee, picked up one of the roses and presented it to Rachel. ''Well, then...Rachel Anderson, will you be my girlfriend?''

Rachel started tearing up a little bit and nodded her head. She took the rose and jumped into a strong, warm embrace as soon as Finn stood up.

''Shouldn't you be working, you sloppy dork?'' she said playfully, the gardener's shoulder.

''I should but there's just nothing to work on anymore.''

Rachel looked all around her room and laughed.

... 

The sloppy dork was now working and Rachel was just walking around her room grinning. She was so full of good emotions she had to spill them to someone else.

She picked up her phone and dialed one of her best friend's number.

''Hello, Rachel?'' Kurt answered.

Rachel could tell Kurt wasn't really in a happy mood.

''Hey. W-what are you doing?'' she asked, a bit concerned.

''I just got home,'' she heard Kurt sigh and it sounded like he plopped down on the bed or the couch.

''From where?''

''Nowhere important.''

''Are you okay?'' she asked.

''Yeah, just tired. And nervous. This will be my first time flying with an air plane and let's not even talk about the competition. I actually have my first solo. Kind of.''

Rachel smiled. That got Kurt's mood up at least a very tincy-tiny bit.

''So, what are you up to? We haven't hung out for a while. Or talked for that matter.''

''Yeah. I was busy. I guess for the moment nothing, but I think I should plan something for Tina.''

''Oh my god. Is it her birthday? You had to tell me earlier 'cause-''

''No it's not her birthday. It's something better,'' Rachel got intrigued. ''Tina's engaged with Mike.''

''Eeeek!'' Rachel squealed in excitement. ''Oh my god. That's amazing. Go for her!''

''Yeah. I'm so happy for her.''

''So...you're planning a celebration or something?''

''Not quite a celebration. Just a dinner. Do you want to come?'' Kurt asked. Tina and Rachel were friends too so she wouldn't mind the company.

''I wouldn't like to just come. I want to help out. Let's do prepare together. At my house. What do you say?''

''I say great. Won't we be invading or something, though?'' Kurt wondered. If Heidi was there he really didn't want to go and do it in the Anderson's house.

''Nah! I'll just tell everyone to get out. Let's just have a nice little dinner. Invite Nick and Jeff too.''

''Okay. When?''

''I think tomorrow will do.''

...

''I-I think I have to go,'' Kurt said, hurrying from his bedroom to the hallway. ''I think someone's at the door.

But I really like the idea. Thanks for wanting to help out.''

''Believe me, it's for my benefits as well. See you tomorrow then.''

''See you tomorrow.''

Kurt smiled as he hung up and opened the door. His expression immediately stiffened when he saw Blaine.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, trying to keep his voice strong.

When he got no answer, he pulled the handle to close the door but it was stopped by Blaine's foot.

''I want to talk,'' his voice soft and pleading, Kurt couldn't resist it. He sighed and walked inside, Blaine right behind him.

As Blaine saw Kurt heading to the living room, he took him by his arm, making him turn around. ''Let's go to your room.''

Kurt inhaled to argue but gave in to Blaine's puppy eyes. ''Okay.''

Kurt rested on his bed, against his headboard while Blaine sat opposite him.

''I'm sorry about how I acted. I was confused and I didn't want it to be a joke. I wanted it to be so I acted for what I hoped.''

When Kurt said he won't do this anymore, it stung. Like deeply. That was all they basically had left and Blaine just wasn't to let go. And never will.

The silence encouraged him to go on. ''I am so afraid of losing you. You're actually the first thing in my life that really matters. That I truly, deeply care about and don't want to end.''

''Blaine,'' Kurt said silently, his voice breaking with every few words. ''Believe me, I'd want nothing more than just go back to what we were. But you have to understand that I'm hurt. We were living in lies. T-there's nothing much to tell about me. I've told you everything. But you have such a story with you...and I don't know it. So please, if you want this to work out, tell me everything. And I mean everything. All the things you haven't told me yet.''

Blaine's head was spinning. This was an actual chance. But his story...wasn't pleasing and joyful like a childhood should be. It would probably hurt Kurt as well.

But he stopped all the thoughts in his head and focused. He will tell everything.

For the next hour, Kurt just listened to Blaine. He told him everything more in detail. About his childhood, his mother, he hardly remembered, how he absolutely didn't want to move, how angry he was when he found out his father was dating another woman, how he hated Elizabeth, but a while after, started to accept her love and affection, giving her the same.

How his teenage years were so different from what he was now and how he was as a child. All the drugs, alcohol, smoking, stealing...the people he thankfully had gotten rid of. How surprisingly devastated he was when his brother moved away.

How he started to be himself again. How he became a better person with every day, his perspective had changed after Saul was born.

Kurt still wondered if he could go visit him. His brother sounded like a very nice man.

Then when Heidi came, into his life. How he felt so much for her at the time, but maybe because she was there all the time and because Blaine never really had a relationship. He had thought Heidi was as good as it gets. But when she left, he changed a bit again. He started realizing things. Started hooking up. With guys.

Kurt couldn't help but feel jealousy but he pushed it down. It was before he had met Blaine.

''But I think it was meant to be. Because of me and my...irresponsibility, a guy from Cantare left. And that's why there was the free spot. The spot that you got,'' Blaine smiled, Kurt smiling too.

They sat in silence for a minute. Just thinking. Blaine anticipating for a response, Kurt processing.

''Are we okay?'' Blaine asked.

''Yeah,'' Kurt answered very silently and ducked his head, smiling widely.

He couldn't resist asking. Kurt was so beautiful. It was such a blessing he had gotten to meet Kurt and be a part of his life. ''Can I kiss you?'' Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up from his arms and nodded.

They both leaned in slowly, and closing their eyes as they met in a warm, loving kiss. Kurt brought up his hands and caressed from Blaine's ears, to his ears and twisted his fingers into the curls. He tugged him forward, asking Blaine to lay him down.

They kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other again.

They undressed each other slowly. Want and anticipation still running through them but wanting to enjoy this. To look at one another again. Admire the other.

They made love. Slow, passionate and full of love. They finally had the chance to show their desire for each other. All the small kissed, touches and caresses. It couldn't get any better.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the day. The day when Jeff could finally, possibly change his future. It was the day he could make his life a lot better, move on and maybe find someone that could be right for him.

He had a date with Robert, the secret guy he chatted and texted with for the last couple of weeks. And he was so anxious but excited. This was a big step.

Either the best or worst decision of his life. But as long as it's not some kind of sixty year old psychopath, it would be fine.

He was a little late but not indecently late. Like 'I'm a cool kid' late.

He spent extra time on his outfit, choosing a simple dress shirt and skinny jeans, wanting to look somewhat formal but not too over-done.

They had arranged their date in a local cafe. Jeff didn't really want to go to a restaurant, just a place that Robert had suggested.

Jeff nervously walked into the cafe after getting a text from Robert telling him he was sitting at one of the tabled by the window.

He walked to the area of the windows and saw that no one was there except for one guy, lonely sitting at a table, his back turned to Jeff. _Well, here goes nothing._

Jeff quickly stopped before stepping forward. The guy still had hair on his head so it wasn't some old weirdo. He took a breath and walked to the side of the table.

''Hi, Robert,'' Jeff greeted.

The guy stumbled up and bowed a little, making Jeff chuckle. As Robert extended his hand, Jeff quickly inspected him.

He had a lean, perfectly shaven face and big black nerd glasses over his greyish-green eyes. His hand was in the color of sand, short and gelled down, making it look a little greasy.

He was wearing an old-fashioned, plaid sweater with a dress shirt underneath. He was wearing pants that looked way too big for the skinny guy. His whole outfit was in a golden color.

''Hi, Jefferey.''

''You can just call me Jeff. I'd prefer that,'' he suggested and Robert nodded.

''Let's sit down?'' Robert asked and Jeff hummed.

They awkwardly sat down and stared at each other, Robert smiling creepily. He reached out his hand to his side and gripped a vase, sliding it across the table so it was in front of Jeff.

''I bought this for you,'' he gestured to the single, orange gerbera in it.

Jeff leaned in a smelled it. ''Thank you. It's very pretty.''

_So far so awkward._

''Before I came here I check the internet if you have sent me any messages,'' Robert told him.

''Why? Did I need to write something?''

Robert smiled like it was obvious. ''Unless you change your mind.''

Jeff smiled stiffly and hummed.

''So you're unmarried?'' Robert asked.

''Yes, I am.''

''Good.''

''Why is that good?''

''Because I like serious men,'' Robert smiled widely at him. ''Choose something. To drink,'' he slid the menu towards Jeff.

Jeff searched through the menu while Robert just waited, staring at him, with his hands folded on the table.

''Are you with a car or a bus?'' Robert asked.

''Car,'' he answered not looking up.

''You live alone...?''

Now Jeff looked up, a little uncomfortable. ''No. With my father. I wrote you that.''

''Oh, yeah, yeah. I remember now. With father. It's good that with father,'' Jeff looked at him again, weirdly. ''Parents are the most treasurable thing we have in this world.'' Jeff smiles, nodded and returned to the menu.

''This was gifted for me from my mom,'' he extended his left arm to show off his silver watch. ''It was a gift for me after a break up so I'm not upset. For too long. Gift from mom.''

''Yeah,'' Jeff said silently and cleared his throat.

''Did you choose?''

''Yes,'' Jeff closed the menu. Robert grabbed the menu to himself now. ''Wine, wine, wine. Where is it? Aha,'' he examined the pages, furrowing his brows. ''Wow, what prices. So expensive? That's horrible. The cheap one's are delicious too.''

''I already chose, I can pay for mine myself,'' Jeff said, wanting to laugh a little at his expression.

''Seven dollars for one glass. You have to be born in France...to understand wine at these prices.''

Jeff furrowed his brows. That didn't really make sense.

A waiter came to them. ''Have you chosen what you'll take?''

''Yeah, this one,'' Robert pointed to the one Jeff chose. ''One glass,'' he closed the menu and folded his hands again. ''I'll have water. Without bubbles.''

They watched as the waiter walked away and they sat in silence until Jeff cleared his throat.

''My mom has good taste,'' Robert showed the watch again. ''Right?''

''Yeah. Yes, she has.''

''It was gifted to me so I get out of depression faster. Beautiful gift. Time goes fast,'' Jeff didn't really know how to react so he sat silent.

''Tell me about you. How are you?''

''Good. I'm good,'' Jeff answered politely.

''How many rooms in your apartment?''

''A house.''

''The whole house?'' he asked shocked.

''No a house. Three bedrooms...two bathrooms, living room, kitchen...''

''A whole garden, garage...fence...'' Jeff just nodded. ''A dog too?''

''No, we don't. Dad's allergic so...''

Their drinks had arrived so they clinked their glasses and sipped its contents.

''I rarely come to cafes,'' Robert said. ''My mom cooks very well. She knows how to make everything the way I like.''

''Wait, you said you live alone,'' Jeff interrupted.

''Alone. Yeah, alone. My mom lives near, so I eat lunch and dinner at her house.''

Jeff nodded and jumped a little as his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. It was Nick. He just set it to 'silent' and placed it back in his pocket. ''Dad. Don't want to talk to him now.''

''Right, right,'' Robert shook his head. ''Otherwise, he'll make you go home,'' he laughed and Jeff's eyes widened but he managed to grin. ''But it's good that you have a good relationship with him,'' Jeff nodded. ''Strong bond. If you look around now, how horrible, the parent and child relationships, it's just a disaster. Unraised kids, they argue and fight. Just horrible.''

''Yeah. That's right.''

''You look very good,'' Robert complimented and Jeff thanked. ''In all honesty, I don't like fatties.''

''Look...maybe let's just go somewhere else?'' Jeff suggested.

''Fine,'' Robert agreed. ''Let's go to my house. I have a bottle of wine. Red.''

''Okay, let's go.''

...

Since Jeff was the one who arrived by car, he took Robert's instructions to his home. He lived in a big but rather old apartment building. But Jeff won't be the one judging.

The guy lived on the first floor and Jeff was glad, they didn't have an elevator in this building even if it was more than seven floors tall.

Robert opened the door for Jeff with a big smile and he slowly walked in, while taking in the new surroundings. It was a very small, one bedroom apartment. It would be very cozy but from what Jeff could see, it was very empty and plain, and not in a good way. It wasn't modern-simple.

Jeff was about to take off his shoes but Robert stopped him. ''D-don't. Don't take off.''

''Why? It's so clean here.''

''Mom will clean up,'' Robert shrugged it off.

Jeff walked a few steps forward and saw pictures on the wall. His eyes widened a little when he saw the photos were all of Robert's mother. Or Robert's mother _with_ him.

For some _unknown_ reason, that didn't really surprise him anymore.

''That's my mom,'' Robert gestured to the big, black and white photo of a woman, looking very proud.

''She's a very beautiful woman,'' Jeff complimented and Robert nodded, with a huge grin.

Robert offered to take him on a little tour around his apartment, to which he gladly agreed.

All the rooms of the apartment were pretty small and painted beige.

The first one he took him to was the kitchen. It had one bar type wall that separated the dining are from the area where the stove, fridge and counters. On the bar, there was a basket with magazines and newspapers, a little bowl with a golden fish in it and once again, a framed photograph of Robert's mother.

''And there's my bedroom,'' Robert gestured to a room to the right.

The first thing Jeff saw was a...swing? A swing hung right at the door frame.

''What's that?''

''Swings,'' Robert said like it was obvious. ''From my childhood.''

''And you swing on them...now?'' Jeff asked, laughing.

Robert shook his head and took the swings off from their hooks, easing the way into the actual room.

And Jeff was even more surprised when he actually walked in.

A big, white dresser with butterfly stickers, a cage with a brown guinea pig on his nightstand and a one sized bed with Spiderman sheets. And of course, don't forget the several pictures on the wall with either Robert as a child and a baby or his mother.

Finally, they went to the dining side of the bar where there was a dark brown leather sofa with a small TV opposite it, a big, almost black, wood vintage looking showcase and a dining table with three chairs, basically, in the middle of the room.

''My living room,'' he said while Jeff looked around. ''Sit down,'' he took a chair, offering Jeff to sit.

Jeff sat down, thanking the man.

''Wine. Red.''

''Yes,'' Jeff agreed. ''Red.''

Robert hurried to the other side of the bar, opened the fridge to get the bottle and Jeff couldn't help but laugh silently at this ridiculous situation. It felt like a dream. Not really in the most pleasurable way. More like, unbelievable.

He kept laughing but then stopped, exhaled and ran his fingers though his hair. He looked at the table and leaned in when he was a small angel statue playing a violin on it. He laughed again but his laugh stopped again when he heard the boy walking towards him.

''Wine, wine, wine,'' Robert half ran into the room, placed a bottle and a big plate of oranges on the table. ''Glasses,'' he went into the kitchen again, walking back and placing three glasses on the table.

Jeff glared. ''Why are there three glasses?''

''Soon you'll know,'' Robert smiled and took his old-fashioned phone out of his pocket dialing a number. ''Soon you'll know, Jeff. Surprise.''

Jeff hummed, expressionless. In this case, he didn't know if he wanted any surprises.

''Hey, mommy!'' Jeff's face fell and his mouth opened a little. ''Yes, we're home. Wine is already waiting. Come, come here. We're waiting. Yes, bye.'' He kissed the phone and hung up.

''Look,'' Jeff started. ''Maybe we shouldn't drink wine with your mother on our first date. It's a little awkward.''

''No, no, no,'' Robert shook his head, as if Jeff was crazy. ''She's a very interesting woman. You'll see.''

''Oh.''

The room fell silent and Robert checked his nails and fingers. ''Oh, I have to wash my hands.''

He stood up and hurried in the direction of the bathroom, probably.

Jeff looked around, not really wanting to participate in this ridiculous thing anymore. He leaned sideways and checked the bathroom. He slowly got up and tiptoed to the door. He opened it and cringed at the loud creak noise the door made. He ran to his car and got in, laughing at himself.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Kurt woke up not because of the beautiful scenes in movies, where the birds are singing and the sun is shining through the windows. No. He hears someone arriving late from, possibly, a date, giggling. ''Shh, I think Kurt's sleeping. Oh my god, aren't those Blaine's shoes?''

Kurt silently chuckled to himself at his best friend. But it was pretty nice waking up like this. So warm. Wrapped in Blaine's arms.

He felt Blaine stir a little, then felt feather light kisses trail down the back of his neck. Shivers went down his whole body and he smiled, turning to his back so he can face Blaine.

''Good morning,'' Kurt whispered, running his hands through Blaine's big, soft curls.

''Indeed,'' Blaine agreed and leaned back, now kissing the sides of Kurt's neck tenderly.

Blaine pulled back a very little bit to look Kurt in the eyes and whispered, ''Are we okay?''

It took Kurt a few seconds to answer but he was sure. ''Yes.''

Blaine smiled and shifted so he was on top of Kurt. The chestnut haired boy laughed and brought his hands to Blaine's shoulder, gripping them, as Blaine kissed all the way down from his jaw to his collar bone.

Kurt already knew where this was going. He bit his lip and wondered if Blaine was doing this just to test if he can be silent. Damn him.

And he guessed right. He kept his hands on Kurt's arms, caressing them down from his shoulders to palms, kissing a trail all over his chest, devouring him piece by piece. When he got to Kurt's hipbones, he swung his arms to get the covers off them. It made Kurt shiver, not really sure if from the lack of warmth or the fact that Blaine was getting lower and lower each second.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips to hold him down and Kurt pressed down moaned from the thought alone what will happen next.

Blaine trailed kisses all the way from the base of his cock to the tip, taking it into his mouth. He slowly began moving down, the pace teasing and pleasurable at the same time.

He could feel that Kurt wanted to thrust his hips up and he chuckled, making Kurt moan into the pillows.

...

''I'm serious, Blaine. You have to go now.''

Kurt was pushing Blaine out of his bedroom door. Well, trying. Blaine just didn't want to budge.

After spending a lovely morning together, in every way possible, it was getting late and Kurt had business to do. But Blaine just couldn't understand.

_Knock knock_

''I'll get it,'' they heard Tina yell from the living room and heard her run to the door.

''Hey! Wow, hey!'' Tina sounded very happy so Kurt hurried to the corridor to see who was visiting.

''Alex?'' Kurt asked with an amused face and smiled, just as the man was leaning back from an embrace from Tina.

Blaine slowly walked behind Kurt and frowned when he didn't know the guy. _Who the hell?_

''Kurt!''

Kurt squealed and ran to Alex, hugging him.

Blaine clenched his fists. _Really. Who the hell?_

''Ahh...Alex,'' Kurt stepped back from the hug and turned around, gesturing to his boyfriend. ''This is Blaine. Blaine, Alex.''

Blaine could see this Alex tense a little. _Why? Why did he do that? Did he know me? I definitely didn't know him.°_

''Gosh, it's so god to see you. It's only been a few days but it feels like forever,'' Tina said just as Mike came in and greeted Alex.

Blaine got even more confused. Did everyone except me know this Alex?

He couldn't deny. He was fucking jealous. Always the gay men just flew around Kurt. He hated that. He accepted Jeff and Nick but just because he knew they would get together sooner or later. But this...was unacceptable.

He didn't really know if he was gay or not but who really cared. Den claimed not to be gay but he still got a piece from Blaine. If this guy did turn out to be gay...Well, Blaine would have to do something.

''What are you doing here? I thought you had to work. Even after when we return from Florida,'' Kurt asked.

''My flight was cancelled. The next one is tomorrow so I just decided to come and say goodbye again.''

Blaine rolled his eyes.

''Okay. Then good luck. I actually have things to do today so I hope you didn't have the intention to hang out,'' Kurt asked with a hopeful voice.

''No, no,'' Alex shook his head. ''I just stopped by. You know how it is before flights. You have so much to do so I'm not gonna waste your time.''

Mike came forward to shake his hand, Tina hugged him and they both left back to the living room.

''I'll see you soon,'' Alex said and Kurt nodded, going in for another hug.

Now, Blaine's blood was boiling. He hated seeing other men with Kurt. And Kurt told there'd be no lies. Then why did everyone know this Alex guy except for him? Was he someone special? Was he-no.

Blaine surged forward and was tearing Alex away from Kurt, ''That's enough.''

Alex stumbled so bad, he crashed into the door. He blinked quickly and furrowed his brows, he was about to say something back until he screamed and leaned down, bringing his hands to his temples.

''Oh my god, Alex!'' Kurt ran forward, trying to help Alex stand up normally. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah. Just...I'm going to leave.''

''Do I need to take you to the hospital?'' Kurt asked, still worried.

''No. Just...bye. See you in a few days,'' and like that Alex stormed out, still holding one hand to his head.

Kurt stared at the door blissful. He turned around with absolutely no expression on his face.

''Kurt-''

''Don't. I don't want to argue.''

''I don't either but-''

''Why did you do that?'' now Kurt looked absolutely furious.

''I don't like the way he looks at you and he was hugging you for too long.''

''Blaine, you don't get to judge those things. You know I'm not like that. He's a friend. You can't just attack someone like that.''

''Then why don't I know shit? Why everyone knows him except for me?'' Blaine asked furious himself.

''I didn't have the time. It wasn't worth explaining as much as your stuff did,'' Kurt argued. Then he sighed. ''Look, I'm going to tell you his story, okay? Just not now.''

Blaine's face softened. He came towards Kurt and pulled him closer by the hips. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispered.

''It's okay,'' Kurt said and they both kissed lovingly.

x-x-x-x-x

After shooing Blaine away to go to the gym or something, except for going home, he got ready to head to Rachel's.

Rachel had claimed she already invited Nick, Jeff and the two lovebirds so all there was left to do was to go and help the girl out with getting everything set up.

When he first arrived he was a little scared but Rachel immediately drained the bad thoughts away, saying that her mother was away working, shopping or something else and Heidi was away somewhere since Blaine left yesterday.

''And I did tell her not to come home today. You know, I used to be so good friends with her but now...it's kind of weird,'' Rachel told as they made their way to the kitchen. ''I don't see her the way I used to, for some reason. But if I'd have to choose sides, I'd pick yours. You like my brotha!''

Rachel playfully nudged him and Kurt smiled. It would've been really awkward and upsetting if Blaine and Kurt wouldn't have gotten back together. Because Rachel was such a good friend and he truly felt a deep connection with her. So spending time with her like this was amazing.

Rachel had already placed flowers and decorations on the backyard. The table was beautifully set up. A six seat big, brown table, a white tablecloth over it with a huge, gorgeous tulip arrangement in the middle, all the dishes already on the table.

It was just time to make the food. They still had several hours to prepare. They went with two meals, a salad and a dessert.

It was an engagement party so cake was an absolute necessity.

They made the vanilla mixture while having fun and getting to know each other even better.

They talked more about their hobbies. To Kurt's surprise, they had a lot in common.

They both loved to sing, obviously. Their goals in career were pretty similar too. Rachel was absolutely sure she would become a Broadway star. It was a little funny, how cocky she was. But in a good, adorable way. Kurt in the other hand, wanted to do something in the arts too. He hadn't told anybody he's leaving Cantare but it was understandable, he'd leave sooner or later. He just knew he is capable of doing something on his own, now being dependent of a teacher. Not that he had anything against that.

They shared their love for their idols and love for Broadway. Kurt was a little jealous that Rachel had actually been to three Broadway shows and he hasn't gotten the opportunity to, but he knew he'd have some day. He hoped soon.

''We should totally go together, Kurt,'' Rachel stated.

''For real?'' Kurt asked in disbelief. New York was very far away. And Kurt had never been there.

''I mean, not very soon 'cause it seems like this year at least will be very busy, but if we'll have the opportunity, I'd be honored to go with you.''

Kurt smiled. ''And don't even stress about anything. I mostly know the place and besides, if we get lost, we can just call a taxi, right?'' Rachel continued and Kurt nodded.

While the cake was baking, they made the salad. It was one Kurt had never made or ate but Rachel said it's good. It was a very warm day so it was perfect, light and delicious.

It was called Panzanella salad and it contained of tomatoes, cucumbers, bell peppers, red onions, basil, capers and roasted French toast, topped off with Vinaigrette dressing. It did look very appetizing. And it was easy to make.

When the cake was done, it was the fun part, decorating. They cut the cake in half horizontally and smeared one half with vanilla icing, stacking the other half on top.

They laughed because the cake looked crooked and messy but who cared, right? If it was delicious, it didn't really matter. And besides, they could fix it a little when they actually decorated the cake.

Kurt allowed Rachel to show her creative ways, when she smeared the cake all over and then made beautiful roses from the icing all around the sides of the cake.

Then they had fun decorating the top. Of course they had to make the cheesy 'T&amp;M' with some bright, pink icing and playing around with sprinkles and chocolate.

The end result was a little weird, the white sides looking so elegant and the top looking like a five-year-old had decorated it, but at least they had fun while making it. That was the whole point.

It was a little before six o'clock when everyone would arrive. They placed the salad and the cake on the table as well as a few snacks like dices of fruit and cookies with 'M&amp;T' on them, going back into the house to wait for the guests.

Soon enough they started to arrive. First, Nick and Jeff arrived, a few minutes later, the lovely couple.

''Is Blaine going to be here?'' Tina asked Kurt.

''What do you mean by 'is he gonna be here?' '' Rachel asked, turning her head to Kurt with a mouth wide open.

Kurt shrugged with a smirk and Rachel embraced him, almost making them both fall over. ''Gosh, Kurt. Congratulations! I'm so, so happy.''

Nick and Jeff, especially Jeff, also couldn't contain their happiness.

They all went and sat down at the table just as Blaine arrived.

Rachel couldn't contain her excitement so she got up and jumped into Blaine's arms. ''I knew you both could work it out, brother!''

x-x-x-x-x

The guys had prepared the drinks so the party could start. It wasn't really a party, though, more like a celebration. There wasn't anything too crazy and no intentions of getting drunk.

When they had already ate the salad and made a few toast, too silly to even mention, another person arrived.

''Guys, I have a little announcement of my own,'' Rachel said after she received a text. She got up and went to the glass door of the house. She slid them open and Finn came out.

Everyone was very confused, except for Kurt. He had an idea.

''Brothers and sisters...'' she dragged out, ''Rachel Anderson is officially Finn Hudson's girlfriend.''

Now it was Kurt's turn to squeal. He gestured so the both of them sit down.

Nick, Jeff, Tina and Mike congratulated them but Blaine was narrowing his eyes. ''I knew something like this was coming up. But I hope you really take care of her.''

''Of course, Blaine,'' Finn promised.

They talked about Finn, to know more about him and this all turned into awkward story telling for some reason.

For example, Finn told that once he didn't want to go to school and acted sick. It worked and his friend was telling him everything that happened that day through text messages. But then he stopped responding. He kept sending and sending messages until one came, saying 'Stop writing your friends while they are in school'. It was written in perfect grammar so it definitely wasn't his friend. It turned out, the teacher had taken the friend's phone. Aaand probably seen at least a few of the messages.

And so many stories were told. Until Tina changed the subject. ''Jeff, how did the date with the mystery guy go?''

All the heads turned to Jeff, and Kurt nodded, wanting to hear the story.

Though, Nick looked the most confused and disturbed even. ''What date?''

Jeff opened his mouth to say something when Kurt filled in. ''There was this guy that Jeff chatted with and yesterday they went on a date.''

A little spark went through Jeff, when he saw Nick get even more disturbed and angry. And jealous.

''Oh, my...where to start,'' Jeff said dreamily. ''I wouldn't say he was the best looking, with big glasses and old fashioned clothes but wow, what a character.'' Not a lie. ''He took me to this nice cafe. So very nice. He paid for dinner and we decided to go to his place.'' He could sense Nick tensing. ''Of course, no funny business happened 'cause I'm classier than that but damn. His apartment was so cool and modern and just gosh. And he himself was just amazing. So polite and funny.''

So yeah, he exaggerated a little. That is, a lot. But for purposes.

Now everyone at the table was gushing and talking, asking questions about this Robert guy, not feeling the slight tension in the air from Nick. Though, Blaine was his best friend. He didn't engage in the conversations, he knew this Robert guy wouldn't last long. So he just leaned back comfortably in his seat, and watched Nick's reactions and faces with a smirk.

Lesson learned, I suppose.

x-x-x-x-x

Thank you for the awesome feedback in the last chapter. It really made me want to write for you guys. So thank you and keep 'em coming.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Flying was incredible. It was so much fun. Kurt didn't want to sound selfish but it was a lot better than traveling on a boat. It took a while for him to get used to the fact that his ears would congest and it would feel very unpleasant but thanks to Nick who gave him chewing gum, it was bearable. Another thing is that he realized he wasn't afraid of heights.

The world just looked so much different from the bird sight. You could truly understand, how grand the earth is and what a small ant a person is.

Their flight was pretty long. Blaine told him it was about four to five hours. At first it seemed like nothing but when he realized there's not much to do on a plane, he felt different about the whole thing. One thing was watching out the window and taking several pictures with his phone but obviously he couldn't do that for the whole ride to Miami.

Blaine had paid for him, Rachel, Jeff, Nick and Finn, who tagged along after Rachel pleaded for hours without stopping, some extra money so they can fly first class. And Kurt appreciated that. He did. He didn't want to sound spoiled or selfish, again, but the seats were a lot more comfortable and the atmosphere was a lot nicer. It would be very annoying for other people to deal with Kurt if he wasn't taking first class 'cause the whole time he couldn't sit in his chair. He kept changing seats from Blaine, to Rachel and Finn for some chat, to Jeff who definitely needed a friend to talk to. 'Cause let me tell you, the arriving to the airport was hella awkward.

Somehow the guy who had an obsessing crush over Jeff, Robert, found out about the time Jeff was leaving LA. Jeff had told him he was going to Florida for the second stage of the contest but didn't tell an exact time, so the man's appearance was surprising to say the least.

Kurt, Jeff and Rachel were walking ahead from their cars on the little distance from the parking lot to the airport, chatting, Nick, Blaine and Finn going behind them, when suddenly Jeff stopped dead in his tracks. Kurt almost ran into him but seeing the man ahead of them by the airport door made his eyes widen and almost chuckle.

Rachel smirked, grabbed Kurt and Finn behind their sleeves, pulling them into the airport, Blaine following behind them, giving a playful glare to Jeff.

''Hello, Jeff,'' Robert greeted, handing Jeff a rose he was holding.

''What are you doing here?'' Jeff hissed, snatching the flower out of the man's arms. ''How did you know when I was leaving?''

''Shhh, just don't be mad. I really like you. I just hope we can meet again soon,'' Robert answered, not even glancing behind his crush, at Nick who was basically fuming.

''Listen, we'll talk when I get back. I really don't want to be late for my flight,'' he explained and gave the man back the rose. ''I don't think I'm allowed to take plants with me so…''

Robert nodded his hand and took the flower with a smile on his face.

''Goodbye,'' Jeff smiled back and headed to the airport door.

''By the way,'' Robert shouted after him, ''I showed my mom your photo. She likes you.''

Jeff rolled his eyes and just entered the airport, heading to his friends that had huge grins on their faces, making Jeff blush.

Robert's eyes followed after Jeff until he couldn't see him and then when he turned around to leave, he was startled by a black haired man in front of him.

''Leave him alone!'' Nick demanded, making Robert's smile fall and his brows furrow.

''W-who are you?'' the man asked but straightened his back.

''I?'' Nick asked as if it was obvious. ''I'm Jeff's boyfriend.'' Robert's face basically drowned in horror. ''Yeah, a-and we have 3 children.'' Well that was an obvious lie, taking they both were hardly 20.

''W-what?'' Robert looked very shocked and freaked out. He was about to say something when Nick just continued.

''Yeah so you just leave and don't bother with your stupid greens and your stupid mother and forget the dream that he will be your husband or whatever.''

Robert looked absolutely confused.

''Go!'' Nick told him a little louder. Robert jumped a little but started walking away in a weird walk Nick only could describe as 'Mr. Bean'.

Luckily for Nick, no one was looking at them through the window, too busy asking Jeff ridiculous questions.

x-x-x-x-x

For the most part, Kurt spent his flight with Jeff and Blaine with Nick.

Not because Kurt was obsessing with the whole Robert fiasco but because he was excited and nervous as heck. In a good way. First of all, it was his first time going to a different state. Second, it was the freakin' second stage of the contest and he didn't want to let anyone down since this would be his first big performance. Also, Kurt was extremely relieved that Heidi didn't bother them at all. She flew in first class as well but totally ignored everyone.

When they landed, Kurt immediately searched for Blaine and took Blaine's hand in his, making Blaine smile and kiss his forehead lovingly, he obviously loved Kurt's inexperience and attachment.

The group gathered outside the Miami airport and Elizabeth told everyone she'd called for taxi's to take them all to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at. The hotel was called Fontainebleau Miami Beach.

When they arrived there, Kurt's mouth hung open. It was so fancy, he couldn't understand how Cantare could afford this.

The group was divided by two so they could share a room. Jeff went to Nick, Rachel to Finn and Kurt obviously to Blaine. Elizabeth gave everyone their keys to their rooms and they went to unpack. Kurt turned to leave but Blaine held him by the hand. They had to wait for someone. Elizabeth, Rachel, Heidi, Blaine and Kurt stayed in the lobby to wait for someone while Nick, Jeff and Finn waited for their friends near the entrance, just exploring.

The only question was, who were they waiting for?

Wait for it.

''Seb!'' Heidi squealed, running over and jumping into the arms of a rather attractive man.

Elizabeth smiled widely at the young man approaching and they embraced.

''Hello, Blaine,'' he greeted and the men shook hands. Sebastian glanced at Kurt and his stare lingered at him for a while, making Blaine twirl his arm around Kurt's waist.

Sebastian knew what Blaine had done. How he had 'betrayed' Heidi and 'turned' gay. He knew things didn't work that way. And he knew it well. Plus, he didn't blame Blaine, his friend was very hot.

''Rachel,'' Sebastian tore his gaze away from Kurt and bowed his head to Rachel in greeting, earning a sweet smile from her. ''Introduce me to your friend here, Blaine?'' Sebastian looked at Kurt again.

Blaine made his grip stronger but made himself keep a polite face even though he didn't like the way Sebastian's eyes were roaming over Kurt. ''_Boy_friend,'' he almost growled. ''My boyfriend Kurt.'' Heidi just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

''I'm Sebastian, Heidi's cousin,'' he said and took Kurt's hand, kissing it lightly, making Kurt blush and Blaine's jaw tighten.

''I don't have much time to chat, so we're just going to get going,'' Blaine said to Elizabeth.

''But Blaine-'' before she could continue and stop Blaine, he had already taken Kurt by his waist and guided them outside.

Kurt was confused for a while. They were supposed to go to Rachel, Finn and Jeff but instead, Blaine was leaving the hotel. He just allowed his boyfriend drag him away, smirking at the weird situation. Although he didn't really like Heidi, her cousin seemed somewhat okay. Obviously not boyfriend material 'cause he was totally in love with Blaine but still nice.

''Blaine? Where are we going?'' he finally managed to ask but Blaine didn't even need to answer. They were already there. A beautiful, little secluded suite beside the ocean. They went in and Kurt smiled, looking around.

''I am not a fan of the hotel rooms,'' Blaine answered simply. Not entirely lies but not completely true either. There were a few reasons. Usually, he took the suite alone. Heidi usually stayed with friends if they travelled during competitions. It was more secluded and quiet which now came in handy. Plus, he's wanted to be away from Heidi but now there was another person to stay away from as far as possible.

While Kurt looked around, he texted his friends they weren't coming back today.

Kurt came out from the bathroom after exploring and hooked his hands around Blaine's neck. ''Thank you.''

''What for, beautiful?'' he asked, swiping some fallen hair from his forehead.

''Everything,'' Kurt inhaled deeply and said. ''I've never been happier.''

Blaine's heart literary swell from the adoration and love he felt for this amazing boy. He slowly leaned in a caught Kurt's lips in a slow kiss. His hands caressed Kurt's sides and he slowly pushed them to the bed, falling onto the pillows, and started removing Kurt's clothes, never breaking their kiss.

Blaine leaned back and Kurt's hands immediately flew up to keep Blaine from going away and whined 'cause it was too late.

Blaine smirked as Kurt blushed. He stepped back a little and removed his own clothing torturously slow. Kurt groaned and threw his head back. As much as he appreciated Blaine's body, now was definitely _not_ the time. ''Blaine hurry!'' He demanded.

Blaine shook his head no and then hooking his thumbs in his pants, seeming like he'd never get to the point to actually remove them.

Kurt wasn't the one to be left behind so he decided to play along. His own hands trailed down his body, closing his eyes smiling with satisfaction.

Blaine's eyes got dark at the sight. He basically threw his pants and underwear away and literally attacked Kurt, throwing Kurt's hands off of himself.

''Don't touch yourself!'' _Only I can pleasure you._

Kurt smirked and nodded. He melted under Blaine's touch showing all his vulnerability that he knew Blaine couldn't resist.

Blaine groaned at the hotness and started sucking on Kurt's neck. _God_, the noises he made, _made_ him crazy. It was good they were in a private suite.

He released Kurt's hands, wanting to balance himself by placing his palms beside Kurt's head on each side. The boy's hands flew to Blaine's neck, pushing his nails into the flesh there.

After preparing Kurt, which in Blaine's mind was torturing but waiting was good, he leaned down again, ''I love you, Kurt. So much.'' He said brethlessly, looking in each other's eyes with pure love and want. Blaine slowly pushed in and Kurt moaned, digging his hands into Blaine's neck again, even drawing blood and making Blaine's eyes roll into the back of his head in the mix of pleasure.

''I love the sound you make, Kurt. Absolutely love them,'' he kissed the boy's nose, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle. ''I'm so glad you're mine again. I never want what happened to happen again.''

''I won't. Promise.''

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning was stressful for Kurt. As happy as it felt to fall asleep yesterday, today he was nervous as heck and it wasn't even the contest night.

First in the morning, they had rehearsal and free time after. As Blaine had promised, they would go visit his brother Cooper, his wife Christina and their son Saul along with Rachel. Both, Blaine and his sister had told him not to worry but remembering how his relationship is going with Elizabeth or Heidi, who isn't really a relative but still. He really wanted Blaine's family to like him. They were pretty serious and Kurt really thought of Blaine as his future husband. He wasn't getting his hopes up too much 'cause Blaine had basically broken an engagement but still, what they had is different.

As for Blaine, he was trying to reassure his boyfriend. He knew for the first moment Coop would love Kurt and accept him, be happy for him. Blaine was really glad how his relationship with Cooper had drastically improved since childhood. Now he could sure say he's the best brother he could wish for.

The company spent about an hour to drive to Cooper's house. It was not too far but traffic today was worse than they wished. All the way there, Kurt could only appreciate how beautiful Miami was. Although, it wasn't very much different from LA, taking that they are cities by the ocean, it was still really wonderful to see the different building, people and culture all around.

They pulled by what Kurt assumed was Cooper's house and it was mesmerizing. It looked like a dream house to Kurt. It was huge, firstly, in the color of golden sand with two garage doors and a dark grey roof. It had big windows and a nice, maintained garden upfront with flowers and palm trees that grew naturally.

The nervousness came back as he exited the car. ''Don't worry! Cooper rocks,'' Rachel patted him on the shoulder. Kurt nodded and twined his fingers with Blaine's as they followed Rachel and Finn to the front door.

Rachel opened the door, an enormous smile on her face with Finn looking just as nervous as Kurt felt. Looked like he was about to faint.

''Little sister!''

Kurt head coming from the inside, Rachel opening her arms and running inside further and further, Finn following her awkwardly.

Blaine squeezed his hand in reassurance, and they went to the two little steps to step inside.

''And here is my Squirt!'' Cooper smiled and opened his arms to hug his brother. Kurt smiled at the lovely siblings. They actually didn't look so much alike to be honest. They both were indeed handsome and attractive, Cooper with his voluminous dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and perfect posture, but only if you looked close and long enough, you'd then see the little things that they had alike.

''And this is Kurt, I assume,'' Cooper turned to Kurt. A wave of stress flood over Kur because he didn't know what to do exactly hug him or shake his hand or just nod, but he was relieved when Cooper opened his arms for him too, patting him on the back, Kurt not hesitating to return the embrace. ''You're a very handsome man, you know that?''

''Uhh ...thank you...''

''Call me Cooper! We're all family here,'' Cooper shrugged. ''And you must be Finn.'' They both shared an embrace as well but Kurt's attention was brought elsewhere.

''Here's my cupcake!'' came Rachel's baby like voice. She squatted to the ground and opened his arms in the direction where Kurt's eyes were then directed. There came the cutest little toddler he'd ever seen. A messy, curly dirty blonde head slowly came towards them, holding a bright green blanket with a frog's head on it tightly in his arms, against his face to probably hide it. He didn't come to Rachel's arms though but stopped, looking behind him where Kurt saw a woman approaching.

''Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't greet you by the door, this little sport decided to wake up just when we were welcoming you.''

The woman was very beautiful. She had short, curly light red hair, her face was very fragile and slim just like her body. She was wearing a long deep blue maxi skirt and a tank top with what looked like was Frida Kahlo on it.

''Oh , it's okay,'' Rachel got up and the women hugged. That part was true. This side of the Andersons was very welcoming and friendly. Not a bad trait. ''And this is my boyfriend, Finn.'' Finn stepped forward to also be hugged by the woman.

''Christi ,'' Blaine said silently, with a warm smile on his face.

''Oh , Blainey!'' her face scrunched up and it looked like she will tear up while hugging him. That's the kind of love Kurt was looking for and dreaming about. Don't get him wrong, Blaine was enough love from a man, but Kurt still missed a family. Just like this.

''Christi, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend - Kurt,'' the woman's face lit up and she surged forward to an obvious embrace. That's what everyone in this family did. ''You have such a pretty name. I'm Christina, by the way. But you can call me how Blaine calls me. Or however you like.''

''Thank you, Christi,'' Kurt preferred the shorter version, hoping it'll make the whole thing a lot less awkward.

''Blaine,'' a small, fragile voice came from the little boy, who finally seemed to have woken up and realized what was happening.

''Hey, dimpkins,'' Blaine got to his knees to kiss the boy on the forehead. ''I want you to meet someone. This is my very boyfriend, Kurt.'' As Blaine introduced him, Kurt got down to face the toddler as well.

''Hi, Saul,'' Kurt greeted and smiled when the boy blushed and hid behind his blanket.

''Don't worry, he's very shy but he'll open up pretty soon. He will watch you fist though,'' Cooper said. ''Like creepily,'' his wife added with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

The plan for the time they'll spend in Florida was going well, although Blaine didn't want to attend some of the events, for example the dinner that was supposed to be held tomorrow, but otherwise it was a well planned trip and Kurt was glad they had a lot of free time. They would spend the rest of the day and the night at Cooper's, the next day there was a rehearsal at the actual hall where the contest will be happening, a dinner with the whole choir after, they would spend another night at Cooper's and the next day was Saul's 5th birthday and the contest in the following day.

A lot of things were happening but that was what they were here for. Elizabeth booked their trips earlier because of her grandson's birthday which would give her students free time she knew they'd enjoy so it was a compromise.

With time, Saul really did open up. A lot. Especially to Kurt. Kurt was his new best friend, it seemed.

Not even ten minutes had passed after Kurt arrived when Saul started to cling to Kurt's legs. Literally.

Christina really wanted to know Kurt better too so she asked if he wanted to help prepare lunch for them all if he wanted. Kurt of course agreed, telling her how much he loved cooking, earning a very loud 'mhmm' from Blaine. Rachel said she would help too so they can prepare quicker.

While they were making the food, Finn, Blaine along with Cooper were in the big back yard, preparing the wood table that had to be assembled, as well as the chairs and little penthouse to save them from the sun.

The whole time they were talking while preparing and Christina couldn't help but be astonished, how attached Saul was to Kurt. The boy's mom had thought him not to disturb while she's cooking so Saul wasn't a problem by any means but he still stayed right there, always sitting by the kitchen counters, on the island either listening to everyone talk or drawing them all with crayons.

Kurt adored how he could see very many drawing the boy had done attached to the fridge with magnets. He had learned that Christi works as a hairdresser and that she ends work really early. That always gave her time to spend with her son. He did go to kindergarten but she still enjoyed the free time to do things around the house.

The atmosphere was a little tense for a minute after Christi asked Kurt about his family and there was a silence but Rachel tried to get the conversations flowing.

''Kurtie, you see what I made you!'' Kurt was yanked by his jeans and he turned to see the little boy holding a paper with a man that was supposed to be him drawn on it.

''Thank you, it's beautiful.''

Saul blushed at the praise and lowered his head and clung to Kurt's leg, wrapping both hands around it.

x-x-x-x-x

By the time the dinner was finished, the men had done setting up the table and penthouse, and Rachel came out in the back yard with things to set the table.

Saul asked Kurt to play with him while everyone was setting up the table and Kurt glanced at Christi for permission to which she nodded.

They went to play with a ball with Peter Pen on it and Blaine was spreading a white tablecloth over the wooden table.

''Blaine, I don't like the white table. I want a blue table,'' Saul whined and Kurt giggled, Blaine shooting daggers at him.

Blaine spread the bright blue tablecloth and Christi started to place plates on the table, Blaine brought a vase with many garden flowers in it and placed it in the middle of the table.

''Blainey, put the flower somewhere else. Where Kurt will sit,'' the boy bossed around again.

''Kurt's gonna sit with me,'' Blaine said in a sing-song voice.

''You got to be kidding me...'' Blaine sighed when they all were at the table, except for Kurt and Saul. They were a few feet away, on a little 'picnic', they had placed a blanket on the ground and were eating their food there, chatting away.

''Blaine, you must be happy Saul's at least off of your hands,'' Rachel teased, putting a cherry tomato in her mouth.

''I don't want him off my hands,'' Blaine pouted and everyone laughed.

''But that's understandable. He's spent most of his life with children at all ages,'' Finn said as they all watched the two play.

Sadly for Blaine, the rest of the afternoon went the same way. Saul was absolutely loving Kurt and was just not letting him go. Christina and Cooper were absolutely amused by the fact 'cause Saul was a very hard trusting boy and usually some time went while he actually started to really open up and attach to a person.

After lunch, Rachel asked if Saul would like to go on a walk with her and Finn but Saul had refused, saying he had plans to color his Tarzan coloring book with Kurt and letting him color one page. It was a big deal. He'd never let anyone color or even help color.

But after finishing the page, Kurt had insisted himself to take a spin and look around the neighborhood, which Blaine was very happy about though Saul tagged along and they all five went, Cooper and his wife as well.

They had been walking around for over an hour and Cooper drove to the center to get them some food. While they were all waiting for food, Kurt and Saul were watching Megamind on DVD while the rest of them were talking in the dining room.

Blaine strolled into the room, approaching from behind and could see that Saul's and Kurt's hands were linked while they were laughing at the cartoon.

''What ya doin' dimples?'' Blaine asked and plopped on the couch.

''I'm watching blue man with Kurtie,'' Saul said and cuddled closer to Kurt, who only smiled and looked proudly at Blaine.

When Cooper arrived, they all sat at the dining table, eating when Saul just placed down him spoon and just looked at his dad in silence.

''What ?!'' Cooper asked.

''Can I go watch blue man?'' Saul asked back.

''When you finish eating your dinner, honey,'' Christi answered.

''But I want to now.''

''We never eat while we watch TV,'' Cooper explained.

''But I ate my apple while I was watching yellow cornys yesterday, remember?'' Saul protested. Kurt looked confused at the 'yellow cornys' and Christi looked at him understandingly saying he calls ''Despicable Me'' that because of the minions.

''Yes, but-''

Saul just held up his pointer finger and got down from his chair.

''Where are you going, young man?'' Rachel asked.

''I have to go,'' Saul slowly went away and pointed towards the door that connected the living room and the dining room, ''I have to go there.''

''Please, come back and eat you dinner,'' Cooper pleaded.

''I have to go to the store, to buy a teabag, fish food and a mango. Ok?'' Everyone looked confused. The boy exited the room but entered again after a few seconds looking sad and guilty. ''I don't have a wallet.''

x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the afternoon Kurt spent playing with Saul, he showed Kurt his room and Cooper said it was time for bed. Saul put on his pyjamas and Kurt promised to read to him. Kurt read some tales from Hans Christian Andersen and when he was asleep, Christi showed Blaine and Kurt the only guest room they had. Rachel and Finn were sleeping on the couch but only because Finn wouldn't fit in the guest room bed, even not alone.

It wasn't a single bed but wasn't quite a double bed either but it was okay. The closer the better.

As soon as Christina left, Blaine's hands were on Kurt. ''I feel like I haven't seen you all day. Like you weren't even here,'' Blaine growled low in his throat, silently, standing behind Kurt and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Kurt basically went limp under Blaine's touch. He didn't even realize he spent the whole day with the boy only, it went by so fast.

Blaine swiftly turned him around and kissed him senseless. He removed his shoes with his toes and unbuckled his belt, sliding down his jeans. He guided them to the bed and removed Kurt's clothing except for his underwear. He felt Kurt shiver so he got on top of Kurt, pulling the cover over them.

''I missed you so much, beautiful,'' Blaine pouted, kissing all along Kurt's neck and jaw, ''I didn't get a single kiss.''

'' 'm sorry,'' Kurt murmured with his eyes closed, caressing all over Blaine's back to get him closer.

''Kurtie,'' said a small voice as the door crooked open.

Blaine's boner was gone like snap and he sighed.

Kurt was breathing heavily, his face blushing intensely and he was so close to laughing, ''yes, sweetie''

''I can't sleep.''

Kurt looked at Blaine with puppy eyes. ''Fine,'' Blaine grumbled.

Sleeping in the small bed wasn't so bad.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm sorry I was gone so long. I would've uploaded a few days ago but there were complications.

I was almost hospitalized because of a fever and all that crap plus my keyboard stopped working , the commas, question marks and point are still not working so it was very hard to write this one, copying and pasting the commas and all...

But _please please_ review. It will give me motivation, like seriously, I'm lacking it big time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Blaine woke up, he could surely say he was far more comfortable then when he went to sleep. So much more space and _Kurt's_ warm body right next to him, right where it should be.

He could say that his nephew definitely slept like a star. And right in the middle of them both. He claimed he was afraid to fall out the bed so he couldn't sleep on the side and that there were spiders crawling over the walls so he couldn't sleep by the walls. That explained why his bed was basically in the middle of his room.

He smiled as he turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso, spooning him. He snuggled closer to inhale his always beautiful scent and lightly kissed at the back of his neck. He caressed all the way up Kurt's arm, wait a minute...

He popped up on his elbow to examine his boyfriend's arm closer. The arm was full of hearts, flowers and stars drawn with a black marker. There was one big heart, drawn red with a S+K written in the middle, the 'K' written to the other side, incorrectly, which made the whole thing cuter.

Blaine sighed, smirking and seeing Kurt start to stir. Kurt opened his eyes, blinked a few times and smiled up at Blaine. He brought up his hands to run his palms over his face but jumped a little as he saw his right arm 'tattooed'. With a horrified expression he looked at Blaine, who only shrugged and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

...

After they got dressed, they headed downstairs where Christina had prepared breakfast. They exchanged 'good mornings' and Kurt glanced around to see if he could spot the little rascal, the big artist.

Cooper smirked, knowing what was up. ''He's upstairs in his room. Claimed he was tired five minutes after he came out of the guest room with a marker. I knew the air wasn't clear but didn't want to wake you. Just thought he had drawn a mustache on one of you. That's at least what he did to me once.''

The boys chuckled and Kurt almost fell off his chair in alarm when he felt hands on his calves. He looked at Blaine who seemed just as confused, so he peeked under the table to find the curly haired boy with an adorable smile and puppy eyes looking at him, still in his pyjamas. Kurt saw that the boy's toe, just like his arm, was marked all over.

''What you've been up to, little guy?'' Kurt asked playfully, tapping Saul's nose with his finger. The boy just blushed and tried to hide by Kurt's leg.

''Come out, sweety. Eat some breakfast with us,'' Christina said to her son, piling her last pancakes on the big plate in the middle of the dining table.

They finished their breakfast and Kurt headed to the shower, scrubbing himself and finding out that the marker was sort of unwashable and it faded only a little. They were in Miami at the end of the summer but Kurt would have to wear something long-sleeved. Great. At least their performance outfits included blazers so it would be fine.

Rachel came into his room, suggesting to rub everything off with a nail polish remover, which thankfully worked. Honestly, he would've been glad to keep them but the weather just couldn't allow it.

They had to watch over Saul while Cooper and Christi would go out to get ready for their son's birthday party tomorrow. They promised to hurry so the group wouldn't miss the choir dinner and final rehearsal.

When the parents left, Rachel insisted they would go to the Miami Zoo to which Kurt and Saul could only cheer at. They both loved animals. This wasn't the first time Kurt would be visiting a zoo, since he'd been to one with the other kids from the orphanage but seeing the mesmerizing creatures was never boring. Plus, he loved the excitement glow in Saul's eyes.

They spent several hours at the zoo, Blaine being the third wheel to Kurt and Saul again, but he didn't mind. Sort of. He was just glad Saul liked his boyfriend.

On the way home they discussed who their favorite animal was, Kurt, Rachel and Finn saying it was the tigers, Blaine, the giraffes and Saul saying each and every one.

They got home, gave Saul some leftover food from yesterday and Kurt read to him again before his nap.

Blaine was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, an adoring smile on his face as he observed the two boys he loved the most.

Kurt finished the story, tucked Saul in and kissed his cheek. He placed down the book and only then noticed Blaine standing by the door. He went to Blaine's arms, wrapping his own around Blaine.

''I love you so much, beautiful.'' Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's face, kissing him softly. Kurt tightened his grip, pulling Blaine closer and making Blaine move them both to the wall next to the door, crashing Kurt into it lightly.

Blaine pressed his body closer to the wall, making Kurt drag his nails across Blaine's back and trying to moan quietly. They were kissing a lot more feverishly and Blaine noticed his pants were getting a lot tighter.

''Khe khem.'' They heard someone clear their throat and Blaine groaned as he looked sideways at his sister. Not again. He just wasn't getting lucky in this house at all.

''Now, I don't have a nanny certificate or anything but what I know for sure is that people shouldn't have a heavy make out session right next to a toddler's door,'' Rachel said with her hands on her hips, grinning when Finn came up to her, looking at them all as if asking 'what's going on'. Kurt giggled and blushed, leaning his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt felt bad when he had to leave for the dinner. Saul had gotten so attached to him, in fact, Kurt was attached to the little boy too. Of course he knew he'd be coming back tomorrow, he would never miss the kids' birthday but still, it was pretty hard to leave a small child back while he was sobbing and reaching his hands for the boys and Rachel, while being in his dad's lap.

They drove the way to the hotel. The hotel had a bar and a restaurant separately which Kurt was kind of glad for. Even though it was a fancy hotel, usually the bar wasn't the quietest place.

When they arrived, half of the choir was already seated by the table and Rachel ran to her few girl friends to chat. Jeff's face lit up as he saw them coming and Kurt took the seat next to him, with Nick on the other side of Jeff.

''So, how did you spend your fist night at the hotel'' Kurt asked.

''It was good,'' Jeff said, avoiding his friend's gaze. It had been awkward. It was obvious that they would choose each other to be their roommates but he hadn't thought of the consequences. They had to share a double bed and it was sort of uncomfortable when Jeff didn't really know what to do and how to act. Through all the years they'd been friends, it has never been this weird.

He ended up taking the extra covers from the closets and they slept with separate covers in the same bed. Nick really wanted to talk to Jeff so badly but couldn't get himself together. It was the first time he was in a relationship and Nick had so many mixed feelings about that.

After about a half an hour everyone from the choir and a few members of the Brown family were seated at the dining table. Elizabeth stood up with a glass of wine, ''I'd like to thank my amazing choir for this opportunity to be here. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would I be today. I know that tomorrow is just the second stage and there's so much more to go but you have to know that I'm proud no matter what happens. You're still my family. Cheers!''

Everyone raised their glasses and shared friendly glances. The only glance that wasn't friendly was the one Blaine shared with Sebastian who, of course, had to sit opposite of Kurt. He'd never really had a good relationship with Heidi's cousin. Even though he knew the man was naturally very flirty, he just didn't like it one bit. Especially if the flirting was directed towards Kurt. Sebastian had flirted with Blaine the first time he met him but only for like five minutes because he understood pretty quickly that he wasn't interested.

A bit later into the night, somewhere a little more tipsy than others, including Jeff and Nick, but the rest of them didn't drink much. They had a celebration to go to. Another thing he noticed was that Elizabeth was looking at him more lovingly than ever and Kurt was surprised of the action. He thought it would be the opposite, since Heidi's whole family is here and it would be the perfect time to give all the hatred or ignorance towards him but that just wasn't happening. And he liked it. He'd had so many sad thoughts just because he could get along with everyone who's important to Blaine except for his mother.

''Hey, Kurt'' Kurt glanced over to Sebastian who addressed him in a half drunken voice, ''you look bored,'' Sebastian looked at Blaine dramatically who narrowed his eyes, ''let me cheer you up. Let's say... pick up lines. I know some pretty good ones.''

Kurt inhaled a little shakily feeling how the air had gotten even more tense. Jeff was paying attention now too, after giggling and whispering with Nick through the whole dinner.

''I can drive you crazy without a driver's license!''

''If I could rearrange the letters of the alphabet, I would put U and I together and next to each other forever.''

''I'm not staring at your boobs, I'm staring at your heart!''

At that Jeff and Kurt actually laughed.

''Wait, that one doesn't really fit the situation does it'' Kurt chuckled but saw on Sebastian's face that that was the intention.

''so we're friends now. When do the benefits kick in'' he winked at Kurt.

His mouth fell open, not knowing how to react. He felt Blaine putting a possessive hand on his thigh. ''That's enough,'' he growled lowly at Sebastian.

''Seb, what are you doing'' Heidi poked her cousin with her elbow in the side. It was just absolutely ridiculous now. Was Kurt the center of the universe now, really. Taking her place with the singing, getting her fiancé and now luring in her cousin. It was just stupid.

''What ? I'm only entertaining a gorgeous boy who...''

''Is _not_ single,'' Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's thigh.

''And not a toy,'' Kurt decided to defend himself, ''as you can see very clearly, I'm in love and there's no room for you in my life.''

Blaine made a winning grin towards Sebastian, who looked confused and not at all hurt. Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him feverishly but quickly, making Jeff chuckle and Heidi sigh and roll her eyes.

''Boys, you okay there'' Elizabeth was starting to worry, seeing so many unhappy faces, but everyone nodded.

Kurt blushed and looked at Rachel who held a thumbs up for him. ''Are you excited to sing tomorrow'' Finn asked.

''Very,'' Kurt was so full on enthusiasm he could blow up, ''I'm also nervous but nervousness comes after excitement. I wouldn't of thought I'd be singing a duet in a competition two months after I came out of the choir already.''

''You deserve it,'' Rachel claimed and Finn nodded.

Heidi didn't want to listen to the gush. Kurt was getting too much praise. He's a orphan for god's sake. Why didn't no one notice that he was cheating with them all. There's no way he was doing everything of pure heart. He was just probably lazy and wanted to live off of a rich man's wallet.

''Excuse me,'' Blaine got up to go to the toilet.

He entered the bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking in the mirror. He wasn't feeling his best. He felt very, very confused. About Heidi. She was just sitting there, not showing any signs of jealousy or hatred. Nor hanging on his throat. Not that he wanted to. It just seemed so weird, she had changed so fast, like a light switch.

And then there was Sebastian. He didn't hate the guy. He was very nice actually. But the way he was just accosting him was pissing his off. He didn't think he was going to take it anymore.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face and went back out.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Sebastian had taken his seat and was leaning over to Kurt's side, too far into his private space. It was obvious Kurt was trying to lean away and trying to talk him into going to his own seat. He was so drunk, how did he get to his seat anyway

But he took a calm breath, not wanting to cause any drama, and approached the men. He placed a firm hand on Sebastian's shoulder, ''go to your seat, please.''

''No, me and my friend here,'' he tapped Kurt's arm, ''are having so much fun, right''

Kurt stuttered, not wanting to offend a drunk person.

''Please, go!''

''Right, gorgeous'' Sebastian didn't pay any attention to the man behind him and Blaine had it. The touchy-feely behavior was getting on his nerves.

''Come, Kurt,'' Blaine demanded gently.

Kurt was torn between wanting to stay a little longer since he didn't want to be the first one who left and just going.

''Go, have your own fun, boys,'' Nick said, Jeff playfully slapped his chest, and putting his pointer finger on his lips, it wasn't the appropriate place or company to say that aloud.

They shared goodbyes with everyone and Kurt hooked his arm around Blaine's elbow, leaving. At first he didn't really know where they were going, staying at the hotel or driving back to Cooper's, but Blaine was leading them to the car Jeff and Nick had rented previously, obviously going for the latter option.

The drive was silent. A little too silent for Kurt's liking. It wasn't uncomfortable but he would rather spend the ride talking with his boyfriend. Blaine didn't as much as glance Kurt's way. Kurt understood he was probably upset about Sebastian but he didn't want the man to be the reason of their arguments and the useless silence. But still, Kurt didn't try to start a conversation either.

When they arrived, the house was completely black and it was very dark outside. Everyone was sleeping because of the late hour. Blaine unlocked the door with his own key and they silently went upstairs to their room.

Kurt went to the nightstand and turned on the little lamp, lighting up the room slightly. He faced the bed and started to undress himself, placing his clothes neatly on the arm chair by the nightstand.

Suddenly, her was sharply turned around and pushed into the bed. He almost cried out but was stopped before he could do so with a hard kiss. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair and he gasped when he felt that Blaine, just like him, was already in his underwear. Tricky bastard.

He was turned around again and now he was on top, without breaking the kiss. Blaine's hands gripped his ass tightly and thrust his hips down, making both of their erections slide against each other. Kurt wanted to moan out loudly but Blaine stopped him again, making Kurt understand what he was doing. Teasing bastard.

It shot multiple pleasurable tingles through his body, making him shiver and rub against Blaine faster and harder.

It was easier if Blaine was kissing him, but now he was biting his neck sofly, unocupying his mouth, and Kurt just breathed shakily, sometimes letting little, high pitched whimpers escape.

''Blaine...'' he was getting so close, he yanked Blaine's hair maybe a bit too harshly but they didn't care.

Blaine's mouth trailed the way to Kurt's chest, Kurt was rocking more and more unevenly until Blaine lapped his nipple and he came, trying to hold all the shouts and other noises to himself, Blaine just a few seconds after it.

They spent a few moments just there, breathing hard and getting down from their bliss, when Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Blaine staring at him with the look he adored. Full of love and affection. But there was a little bit of a smirk on his face but he ignored that.

Blaine caressed Kurt's back to his shoulder blades and lightly pushed him down, so that the blue eyed boy was lay right on top of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight, Kurt pecked Blaine's neck to say everything he wanted without words. He loved that sexy bastard.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the day. A very important day. First of all, the cutest boy in the whole wide world was having his birthday party, and second, Kurt was singing his duet on an actual stage in Miami. A pretty crazy day ahead of them.

As much as he didn't want to, he still woke up early which wasn't an easy task taking how late they had gotten home yesterday. But Kurt really wanted to help Christina with decorating and setting everything up.

But first, he had to actually get out of bed and that seemed like the hardest part. Blaine was fast asleep, snoring even, but Kurt had to literally squeeze himself out of the man's tight grip. At first, he was nervous to go downstairs. He really, truly hoped no one heard their adventures that night.

He went into the kitchen and Christina was sitting at the counter island, drinking her morning coffee. ''Good morning, Kurt! There's still some hot water in the teapot.''

Kurt greeted her as well and made his own drink.

Cooper then came into the front door with several boxes and shopping bags in hand, Kurt hurrying to carry them to the kitchen counters. He saw that there were balloons, garlands and other decorations in blue and green tones, making Kurt smirk. Decorating was his thing. He would definitely help out with setting everything up for the little boy's birthday.

''What about Saul?'' Kurt asked a little confused. ''Won't he see everything?''

''Elizabeth came to pick him up not a long time ago,'' Christi smiled. ''She's a really amazing grandmother. She volunteered to help out.''

Kurt nodded and smiled. Somehow during this trip, Elizabeth was proving herself different then before and Kurt liked this side of the woman.

''Here you are,'' Blaine said, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. ''Why didn't you wake me?''

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek.

''I didn't want to. You're so cute when you're asleep,'' Kurt said in a baby voice, making Blaine's brother and his wife giggle.

''Hey! Never call a man cute!'' Blaine pouted and Kurt just ruffled his curls that were free from gel.

...

About an hour later, Rachel and Finn had woken up and they could get to work. They went to the backyard, Cooper and his wife staying in the kitchen to start to prepare meals.

They put up all the garlands and moved the table to a more convenient place. It was only morning but the air was already warm, making the work a little harder but not any less exciting.

They started to fill up balloons with helium. Finn was still making sure all the garlands were secure when Rachel accidentally tripped and bumped against Finn, who was standing on a bench. He fell onto the grass and Rachel hurried to him, mumbling apologies. Blaine and Kurt were worried for a second but when Finn stood up safe and sound, they continued their work.

''I'm so, so sorry,'' Rachel mumbled in a high voice. ''It wasn't my fault, it was the stupid rock floor. I'm sorry.''

She kneeled and Finn rubbed his butt where it was hurting a little. Rachel, being the young, worried girlfriend she was, pulled Finns sweatpants down to inspect the injuries. Kurt stood in shock, Blaine putting his palm in front of his eyes.

There was a loud squeal from Finn who wanted to pull his pants back up but was stopped by Rachel. ''Wait! Let me see!''

She gently caressed the small bruise that was on Finn's thigh, right next to where his briefs started.

''Ha, ha, ha,'' Blaine laughed, his voice a lot higher because he breathed some helium, ''Looks like Rachel gave a hickey on Finn's butt!''

Kurt laughed loudly, making Rachel blush and Finn pull up his pants with a little smirk on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

''Happy Birthday!''

Everyone shouted as the little boy came in with Elizabeth.

The first five minutes Saul spent clung to his parent's, Blaine's or Kurt's leg but soon he loosend up especially when he actually understood who was here.

A few of Christina's relatives and Blaine's uncle and aunt had arrived, as well as one of Christina's girlfriends who was actually lesbian. She was married and had a son who was Saul's age and they were like best friends. Kurt also learned that they were inseparable because they also went to the same kindergarten.

''Look what I brought you, Saul!'' Blaine's aunt Gabriela, James' sister, asked the boy in a sing song voice.

The boy looked at her with shining eyes in anticipation.

''Remember when you told me you'd like to see Fred again?'' when the boy nodded, she continued. ''Well , I did.'' She pointed to the golden bird cage with a bright yellow, huge parrot in it.

''FREDDY!'' Saul screamed and ran to the bird cage with open arms kid's champagne. Even if they'd wanted to, they couldn't drink 'cause they had a competition in a few hours.

''So Blaine, do you wasn't to introduce us to the lovely gentleman?'' Gabriela asked.

Blaine smiled with a huge smile, proudly introducing the man, ''Well, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. ''

''You got a cute boyfriend, boyfriend!'' they heard the parrot say and everyone laughed.

Kurt had an awkward moment when he was asked about his parents and family. He was perfectly fine with explaining everything but it was just that the mood was ruined. He didn't really want anybody's pity. He was proud to be who he was even though he missed family love sometimes.

But at least he wasn't the only one who had to be introduced and he didn't have to be the center of conversation all the time.

Rachel had to introduce Finn.

Kurt and Blaine watched with pure joy as the boy chatted to the parrot who was very good at talking. Maybe even too good.

Christi seated everyone at the table and they made a few toasts for Saul's health and happiness, with some juice.

Saul, the hyperactive child, just couldn't sit at the table and asked Kurt and Blaine play with him and the other children, of course, the boys couldn't say no.

They were sitting on a blanket that was placed down on the grass, playing with several toys, the chatter of adults in the background. Blaine could hear them talking about Finn and Kurt especially. He was glad his aunt and uncle liked them both 'cause they were definitely sticking around.

Right then, Kurt really got the chance to look around. It was beautiful here. A really nice house in an amazing neighborhood in a great city. He loved it here. He didn't really want to admit that he was a little jealous of Saul in a way. He has a really great family, with relatives that he knows will always support the boy. He could only wonder if before his parents gave him up, did he live in a house and where Did they celebrate his birthday like this Did they love him with such passion like Christina and Cooper love their only son He could only wonder.

He was pulled out f his thoughts when he heard everyone at the table laughing and Blaine next to him chuckle. The parrot was saying ridiculous things again.

''Give me a blue pen of any color!''

''If you want to catch a squirrel, just climb a tree and act like a nut!''

''I used to think the brain was the most important organ. Then I thought, look what's making me think that!''

Kurt was giggling as well as Blaine and the others. No one really had a clue where the parrot had learned those things.

While everyone was distracted by the parrot, the birthday boy decided to play with a garden hose. No one noticed his doing anything until he ran to the table and the water went all over the table and the people sitting. Blaine ran to Saul as everyone was screaming, whining and laughing and took the hose away from him, grinning at the sight of everyone and being the lucky one not sitting at the table.

Kurt went inside to get some paper towels and when he wanted to get out he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

''Kurt, I just want to tell you something really quickly. While we're alone,'' Elizabeth looked at him with pure genuineness.

''Sure,'' Kurt sort of had an idea what she was going to say and didn't really worry.

''I just want to thank you for making my son happy,'' she said honestly. ''I love him like my own son. I do. And if you make him happy then let it be. I'm not going to say I support your relationship completely but I'm trying.''

Kurt was touched. He would've never expected to hear words like these from Elizabeth. It warmed his heart. Elizabeth like mother to him and he knew he was getting between them both even though he never wanted for that to happen.

''Thank you, Mrs. Anderson,'' he nodded, smiled sweetly and went outside to help clean up the mess.

...

In the middle of celebrating, Kurt received a call from Tina. She didn't go to Miami because she and Mike had an emergency family thing. It wasn't weird that she called it just wasn't good what she said.

''Kurt, I don't want to worry you any more then you probably already are but I just really thought I should tell you,'' Tina said in a hurry, sounding worried.

''What is it, Tina?''

''It's about Alex. I don't think he didn't leave because his flight was cancelled. It was probably something else. I'm going straight to the point here, I don't want to stretch the time here,'' she inhaled deeply and then said. ''He's not good, Kurt. I don't know if it's because of stress or something but he called to ask about you yesterday and in the middle of the conversation it just went silent. He didn't hang up 'cause we heard a loud noise.''

Kurt was getting even more worried each second. This really wasn't the best time to tell him about such stressful things but he was thankful Tina did it anyways.

''Me and Mike immediately decided to go check on him, to his loft,'' she continued. ''We arrived there and he was on the ground, his phone still in his hand. He had passed out I guess. But the problem was that we barely got him to wake up and he didn't tell us anything. He just said he was fine and... Kurt I'm worried. You'll need to talk to him when he gets back. This is not the first time he's like that.''

In that moment, Kurt remembered the time he saw Alex almost faint. ''I'll talk to him. Of course.''

''Okay. I'm just really worried,'' Tina sighed. ''Just...please, don't stress about it now. Just go and enjoy your night. Amaze them with your amazing voice.''

Kurt blushed and they shared goodbyes. He turned around just to face Blaine. ''Who was that'' he asked softly.

''It was Tina. Wishing us all luck.''

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly. ''You're going to rock their world, beautiful.''

...

The rest of the birthday went smoothly, not taking the half melted cake. It wasn't the best idea to have an ice cream cake but it wasn't a problem. What's important is that they hadn't forgotten the candles like they had been last year and Saul could happily make his wish.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting and getting to know everyone better, enjoying the summer as well as listening to the ridiculous parrot.

Kurt hated to see the sad face of Saul when they had to leave but Blaine had promised the boy they would come tomorrow before they flew back to L.A.

They were the first ones to leave but that wasn't a surprise because they had a concert right ahead of them and they still had to get ready and warm up.

...

Now Kurt could for sure understand why Blaine had a love hate relationship with Sebastian. The guy was nice, polite and fun to be around with but there were downsides to him.

Arrogance.

As if Kurt wasn't nervous enough, Sebastian had tried something he never thought someone would ever try.

About ten minutes before they had to get on stage, Kurt excused himself to have a minute of silence. He found a little corner near the dressing rooms and just concentrated on calming down.

He heard footsteps coming his way and he turned around to see Sebastian coming his way.

''Getting ready for the big duet'' he asked with a flirty voice Kurt didn't like. He just nodded.

''I don't understand why you're singing with Blaine,'' the man was getting closer and closer. ''I've heard him sing. And I can somewhat guess how your wonderful voice sounds and all I can say is that you'd sound better with me.''

''Is that a pick up line Because it's not working,'' Kurt said surely. He really didn't need this right now.

''Oh, come on,'' he continued, putting on his most charming smile, ''Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Give me a try.''

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't notice Sebastian trying to kiss him merely millimetres before their lips touched. Anger swirled up in him and he swung his arm back, slapping Sebastian's cheek as hard as he could in that moment. ''Don't you ever try that again!'' he demanded and went off.

x-x-x-x-x

The performance was as good as it possibly could be. Everyone tried their best and with success.

They were the previous before last to perform so they had the chance to watch almost every performance which is probably not a good thing since it just brings out a nervous wreck in everybody.

Blaine and Kurt had to perform their duet first and Kurt was truly thankful he was singing it with Blaine. He was basically his hero and saviour because he just couldn't find a more reassuring face if he wanted to. He didn't let any of the bad emotions he was having to show, bringing out all of his excitement and gratefulness through the performances.

His anxiety went away after their group performance when he saw Finn, Elizabeth and James clapping for them. He didn't even know Blaine's father would be here but it was only good seeing more supportive faces in the big crowd. It made him feel so happy and not worry about which place they're going to get. He was just glad he was where he was, with the people he was and the opportunities he was given.

They had about a half an hour before the judges would say the results, it seemed like everyone thought the same. It was apparently a tradition to get completely wasted after a done big performance.

Just now Kurt found the opportunity to tell Blaine about Sebastian, after looking around for the guy before doing so, relieved that he couldn't spot him. ''Blaine, I want to tell you something really quickly but you have to promise me you won't overreact,'' he blurred everything out.

Blaine scrunched his brows with a smile. His boyfriend was so cute. ''Go ahead, gorgeous.''

''Sebastian... he tried to kiss me. Before the performance.''

Blaine's expression was unreadable for a couple of seconds until he murmured, ''I'm going to kill that idiot.''

''Blaine...'' Kurt tried when Blaine turned around. Kurt knew he would get a reaction like this. ''Please don't. I repeat, he _tried_ to kiss me.''

''Fuck him!'' Blaine turned around and said a little louder, earning Nick's attention from behind him but Kurt shook his head making him not disturb them. ''No one gets to kiss you. That asshole knows you're not single.'' Blaine finished and stormed around, searching the backstage for the man.

Kurt ran after Blaine and stood in front of him, placing his hands on his hands, stopping him in his tracks. ''No, Blaine! I don't want any drama. I told you not because I want you to beat his face in but because we have no secrets, remember Besides, he got a little red cheek already.''

Blaine sighed and tried to relax. ''I fucking love you.'' He said and kissed Kurt's forehead.

''I love you too.''

x-x-x-x-x

Almost exactly a half an hour later, Cantare was announced to be the winners and that meant they were going to stage three. Everyone was so happy and excited, even though they had won times before, it was always a honor to know that they weren't getting out of ideas for amazing performances.

Now the real celebrating could start.

Kurt tried to avoid Sebastian for the evening and sticking to Blaine's side, making sure those two didn't meet.

Jeff asked if they were alright 'cause Nick had told him about their little argument but Kurt assured that everything was okay. What he didn't expect to hear was that Sebastian was waiting for Kurt by the bathrooms to talk. Kurt rolled his eyes and excused him.

''What do you want?'' Kurt tediously asked. ''Isn't one slap enough for you''

''No, Kurt. I see how you're avoiding me. I'm sorry. I was just joking around. I didn't mean to make you angry. Honest,'' Sebastian explained, looking like he truly was apologizing.

''Fine,'' Kurt said after a while. ''But Blaine isn't happy with you.''

''Why the hell did you tell him?''

''We have no secrets. Be glad you aren't in the hospital right now. I saved your butt.''

Sebastian smirked at Kurt's innocence. The boy couldn't even say bad words. ''Thank you then.''

''You're welcome.''

What they didn't see was Blaine behind the corner.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt went to talk to Jeff some more, who wanted to make sure he was alright and curious of what Sebastian wanted from him. That turned into a little chat about Alex as well as Heidi.

''I find it weird, how she's acting lately. She was all over Blaine but now nothing,'' Jeff said. ''She didn't even have her usual sour face when you both were singing. I was totally weirded out.''

''You're right now that I think about it. For weeks she hadn't been doing nothing. Do you think she gave up on Blaine'' Kurt asked hoping his guesses were right.

''I can't tell. I want to say yes but I kind of feel like no.''

''Here you are boys!'' They both turned their heads to the side, seeing Elizabeth coming, with a huge smile on her face. ''I just wanted to congratulate you! You both did so well. And Kurt, that duet was outstanding. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance sooner.''

She hugged them both. Kurt was surprised how good he felt when Elizabeth hugged him and was proud of him. A feeling he missed. ''Thank you,'' both boys responded.

''I better go find Blaine,'' Kurt smiled to Jeff when Elizabeth went off.

He looked for his boyfriend for a few minutes and didn't expect to find Blaine at the bar, alone drinking several shots. That couldn't be good. Blaine rarely drank and even then not so much.

''Blaine...''

''Go away!'' he was cut off by Blaine's harsh voice.

''What are you talking about? What's wrong? Why are you drinking so much?''

''Just enjoying the joyful night,'' Blaine said with a sarcasm in his voice that could be cut with a knife. ''Just leave me alone.''

''Blaine, let's go away,'' Kurt reached for Blaine but his hand was slapped away.

''Don't . Go spend the night with !''

''Don't be ridiculous. Just come with me!''

''Ridiculous ? Why am I ridiculous? Because I trusted you?'' Blaine twirled so hard on his chair that he needed Kurt's help not to fall off. ''Don't fucking touch me!''

''Blaine, don't argue with me! You've had too much to drink. Don't talk things you'll regret.''

''Don't tell me what to do! I'll drink how much I'll want so I don't have to watch you and that bastard making heart eyes,'' Blaine said bitterly, taking another shot.

''Fine!'' Kurt said calmly and turned around, trying not to let tears fall. He called the taxi and drove to the hotel, going to the hotel room and not their suite after sending a text to Jeff that he was in the hotel and they didn't have to worry. He turned off his phone and just went to sleep.

Blaine sat at the bar, his face burning from resisting to let tears escape. Did he just break up with the love of his life? Did he really go to Sebastian now? No, that couldn't be. Kurt was better than that.

He continued to drink away his sorrow, anger and jealousy, blowing everyone off when they came to him, including Nick, Jeff, Finn and even his sister.

He didn't know for how long he sat at the bar but when the bartender finally called the taxi he saw that the bar was almost empty and couldn't find any face he recognized.

He barely got his key into the lock of his suite and opened his door, only to be greeted by total darkness and loneliness.

He swung his arm and shouted, knocking over something that was standing on a table by the door. He didn't care what it was. He just went to his bed and fell in it, falling on his stomach and staying like that. He inhaled the barely there scent of Kurt and started to drift off. He heard the door of his suite open and footsteps coming his way. Gentle hands caressed his back and the spot between his shoulder blades was kissed. His shoes were removed as well as the rest of his clothes.

''I'm sorry,'' he said, not even opening his eyes. ''I was an idiot. I didn't mean anything I said. I knew you'd come back to me. 'Cause you're mine.''

''Mhmm .''

He felt the bed dip beside him and he crawled under the blankets that were held up for him. ''I love you so much, beautiful.''

''I love you too, B!''

x-x-x-x-x

Please review. Otherwise I feel like no one is reading. The lack of response is making me sad as well as the number of tests I have to do at school.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Blaine asked, horrified.

''You don't remember?'' Heidi asked surprised. When her ex-fiancé didn't answer, she sighed, ran her arms over her face. ''Yesterday, I came to apologize to you for everything I've done. We talked a little. Then you kissed me. And it went on to you know what. You're an adult, you understand.'' She smiled and looked at Blaine who didn't look half as satisfied.

''That can't be true!'' Blaine felt fire inside his stomach, and not a good kind. He looked around and grabbed his boxers from the ground, next to the bed, putting them on while under the covers and got up, searching for the rest of his clothes.

''I really am sorry. I really care about you,'' Heidi continued, looking as the man got more clothes on himself. ''It hurts me really badly what was happening but now I know that you still-''

''Don't even say it!'' Blaine yelled at her, ignoring the painful pounding in his head. ''It was a mistake...whatever happened was a mistake. I think it was pretty obvious that I was drunk.''

''Blaine, you didn't mention Kurt's name once. You were so glad I was there, so relieved.''

''Because I didn't think it was you,'' Blaine said harshly while grabbing his phone, ready to head out. ''To me, yesterday didn't happen.''

Heidi was left in the room alone with the door shutting loudly. She shook her head and smirked.

...

Blaine hurried the little distance from the private suite to their hotel room, he was sure Kurt would be there. He was nauseous and he had a massive head-ache but he didn't feel it. He only felt fear. The thought that he could be left without Kurt again left him desperate and feeling empty. He had to see him and apologize.

For him, yesterday night really didn't happen and he wasn't about to tell Kurt anything. He doesn't even remember one bit from the moment he got to the suite. He didn't know if Heidi did what she did on purpose or if she was just blind but he didn't really care. He had other priorities.

His stomach dropped after asking for a second key and coming into an empty, perfectly neat and clean room. He didn't know if Kurt just didn't stay here or he stayed somewhere else, _with_ someone else.

He hurriedly got out of the room and went to Rachel and Finn's room, Nick and Jeff's room, only to find them the same as their room, empty.

Confused, he went down to the administration and saw some other members from Cantare. ''Hey! Have you seen Kurt Nick or Jeff or my sister maybe?''

''I think they went with your mother somewhere. To your brother's house, I think,'' the girl politely answered.

_Of course_. It clicked in Blaine's head. This was the last day in Miami and yesterday they promised to go say goodbye properly.

He called the taxi and anxiously drove to his big brother's house.

...

_The previous night_

Nick and Jeff both sighed as they got back from the celebration, absolutely tired but proud.

''I'm gonna take a shower,'' Jeff said tiredly and opening the buttons from his shirt went into the bathroom.

Nick gasped when he saw Jeff come out of the bathroom, only a white towel around his waist, his slim figure bare, little drops of water sliding down his body.

Jeff chuckled. ''I'm sorry. I forgot to take my spare clothes with me.''

Jeff was pushed into the bathroom door, his wrists held to the door by Nick's strong arms. ''What are yo-''

''I can't do this anymore, Jeff,'' he cut the blonde off. ''I love you. There. I said it.''

''Nick,'' Jeff looked deep into Nick's eyes.

''Don't answer. You don't have to,'' Nick said as he released Jeff's wrists, watching his lower his arms back to his sides. ''I just felt like I had to tell you that. Otherwise, I regret every single say that I don't.''

Jeff looked at his adoringly and leaned in, capturing Nick's soft lips in a gentle kiss. ''I love you too. For so long, you can't even imagine.''

Nick smiled and pushed Jeff back into the wall, kissing Jeff more deeply, pouring every emotion in it, his hands twisting into Jeff's hair. He pushed them off the wall and backend them to the small, one-sized bed, placing his trembling hand on Jeff's towel, wanting an approval. Jeff yanked the towel off himself, making Nick laugh into the kiss.

Nick pushed Jeff down on the bed and took off his shirt and pyjama pants and underwear, attacking Jeff again.

They were too tired and lazy, too soon in their relationship, both mentally agreeing not to go to the end yet. Nick just licked his hand and held both of their cocks together, moaning loudly at the contact.

Jeff clung to Nick's shoulders, sweat already dripping from his forehead. How long he'd waited for this. If he didn't feel it, he'd probably think this was a dream but as he pushed his nails into the damp skin of the body above his, earning a shudder, he knew it was real and wonderful.

''What is going to happen now?'' Nick asked as he popped into the bed, after both boys took a shower together. ''Are we together?''

Jeff smirked. ''You could just go straight to the point, you're talking about Robert, aren't you? He's a done deal. Honestly, I just kind of feel sorry for him. He has such a weird and strict mother. She's so possessive and protective of him. I don't think he's ready to date anyone. Not as long as he's his own person and learns to be independent.''

''That means...''

''I'm breaking up with him, yes,'' Jeff smiled and Nick got up, kissing the blonde.

''So you're mine now.''

Jeff just smiled. ''Good. The Robert guy was a dumbass anyways. He believed me when I said we were boyfriends and we had three children.''

''Wait! You said what?''

''Doesn't matter now!'' Nick said as he nibbled on Jeff's neck. ''No more other guys and dates. That's a demand!''

x-x-x-x-x

If Blaine would've been in his own car, he was sure he would have stayed in there for a minute. Or several.

All the way home from the center to his brother's house he couldn't help but feel distressed and anxious. He doesn't remember a thing after his fight with Kurt which is the worst thing. He doesn't know, maybe he left with Heidi, Kurt saw it and that's why he didn't come or wake him. Maybe Jeff or Nick saw him with Heidi, or he saw how Heidi went into his room, he doesn't know.

So he got out of the taxi and stood there. Took a deep breath and went in. He could see Nick and Jeff cuddled on the living room couch, _when did that happen? _he saw his brother and Elizabeth talk not far from both boys, Christina was just coming out and smiling.

''Hey! Now Blaine's here too!'' she said and hugged him, brushing her palm on his back.

Blaine smiled back and looked straight forward to the kitchen, where Kurt was doing something on the counters, little Saul playing right next to him. He saw Kurt look up when his name was mentioned and looked Blaine in the eyes. He smiled. A stone fell off his heart. Kurt wasn't mad or angry.

When Christi went to the living room, he nodded to everyone who was there in greeting and went to the kitchen.

''BLAINE!'' now Saul was clinging to his leg instead of Kurt's.

''Hey Dimples!'' he took the boy and spun his around, making the kid laugh. ''Do you mind going to the living room for a minute, please?''

The boy's face saddened but he nodded. ''Don't be sad. I won't take Kurtie away from you.''

At that the little boy smiled and ran to his parents and grandmother.

''Hi.'' Blaine had never been this nervous to talk to Kurt.

''Hey!'' the blue eyed man smiled sweetly.

''What are you up to'' Blaine asked, pointing with his head to the counter which had some kind of batter in a bowl.

''Oh, Saul suggested to make some cupcakes. I couldn't deny him that,'' Kurt laughed. There was an awkward silence for a while before Blaine spoke again in a desperate voice.

''Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I acted like a complete jerk. I'm a jealous freak and I can't help it. I-''

''Blaine,'' Kurt chuckled. ''It wasn't anything bad. It's fine. I've already forgiven you.''

''Really ? '' Blaine asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course, dum-dum,'' Kurt laughed and ruffled Blaine's gel free hair he loved. ''I have to say that your jealousy is very charming but yesterday it went a bit too far.''

''I know and I'm sorry. I've just never liked Sebastian to begin with so all the dislike combined with the horrible jealousy made me snap.''

''It's okay, really, don't worry,'' Kurt reassured again.

''Then...why did you come here without me?'' he couldn't help but be curious.

''I woke up very early and your mother came to look for us, she saw you weren't here and we went to the boys' room to pick them up. You had way too much to drink yesterday and we decided not to bother you, let you sleep in,'' Kurt said and then poked Blaine's nose playfully.

''You're not mad then?'' when Kurt shook his head, Blaine surged forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing all over his face and neck.

Kurt tried to actually kiss him but Blaine leaned back and laughed at Kurt's pouty face. ''I'll kiss you when I will take a shower and brush my teeth. I feel like I'm a walking stink bomb.''

Kurt twister him around by the shoulders and pushed him lightly to the direction of the stairs. ''Go on, go on.''

x-x-x-x-x

After getting clean and fresh, he called Kurt to the bathroom, locked the door and kissed him for too long, probably. After Kurt attacked him with tickles, demanding to go downstairs and spend the rest of the time with Cooper's family.

''So, how did you two happen?'' Blaine said with a raised eyebrow, sitting on a couch with Kurt opposite his two friends, Kurt placing his cupcakes he had decorated with Saul on the table.

''Well,'' Jeff made a cute little smile and looked at Nick lovingly. ''Someone got his courage up and said he didn't want anyone to date me.''

''Ooohhh,'' Kurt smiled, intrigued. ''So we didn't have just one possessive man yesterday night,'' Kurt said with a pointed look at Blaine.

''The rest is not important,'' Nick shrugged. ''What's important is that Jeff won't be dating Robert or any other guy. Except me, of course.''

Suddenly a crying, sobbing Saul came into the living room, a laughing Cooper and Elizabeth going after him. Kurt got up from the couch right away, kneeling by the boy who clutched to his shirt immediately.

''Why is he crying?'' Kurt asked softly, caressing the boy's hair.

''He heard us talking about the flight and doesn't want us to leave,'' Elizabeth said in a nice voice, smiling lightly at how much her grandchild was attached to Kurt.

''Don't cry sweetheart,'' Kurt soothed. ''We'll come back some time soon, I promise. Besides, we can talk on the phone. I'm sure your mom can give the phone to you for a minute.''

The boy nodded, wiping off his tears with his hands. Kurt ruffled his hair and the boy ran off to some other room.

''When are you leaving?'' Cooper asked.

''In a few hours,'' Elizabeth answered after checking her watch. ''We should start to get ready soon.''

They chatted with everyone in the living room when they heard the parrot start to talk. ''Mr. Saul is being a little rascal, rascal.''

Kurt laughed and got up with Blaine and Jeff to see what's going on. The bird told them to go to their room, to the guest room, when they arrived all of their clothes and everything else that was in their suitcase was thrown all over the room. And they thought that bringing the suitcases earlier was a good idea.

Kurt brought his that morning but Blaine's was there all along.

''Well, well, who do we have here?'' Kurt said and slowly got closer to his suitcase. He swiftly opened it up and laughed hysterically at Saul's startled face.

''What are you doin' there, you little munchkin?'' Blaine picked him up.

Jeff opened the second suitcase and Kurt started giggling. It was almost empty, it only contained some of Saul's toys and one of the cupcakes Kurt had baked.

''Saul,'' Kurt came next to Blaine and ran his hand through the little boy's hair. ''Please, don't be sad. You know i wouldn't lie to you. I will talk to you soon, as I promised.''

Saul nodded and hugged Kurt while still in Blaine's arms.

x-x-x-x-x

After several minutes of saying goodbye, with little Saul clinging to everyone's legs, they finally made it back home, to L.A.

Kurt smiled at the airport when Nick was keeping his arm around Jeff no matter what, looking around for any signs of Jeff's admirer.

''I'm going to head to the apartment, okay?'' Kurt asked in the taxi.

''I don't want you to leave,'' Blaine pouted and snuggled closer to Kurt's side, making him chuckle.

He understood. It seemed like no matter how much time they spent together, they couldn't get enough. Every time they were separate, it was like being apart for such a long time.

''Fine. I'll just go and say hello to Tina and Mike, then head to your place. I just don't want to be like a tail of yours. You haven't seen your father for a while so I don't want to interrupt.''

''Kurt, you're never interrupting. My father loves you,'' he said seriously, and it _was_ true. He was truly happy that his father liked Kurt and supported them.

''I know but it's not the same. Your his son. Don't worry, I won't be long,'' Kurt reassured, kissed Blaine's cheek and got out of the cab, heading up to his apartment.

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was glad that Rachel and Finn decided to stay at Cooper's for a little longer. His mother would probably go to work anyway and he hoped he could have the house to himself and his boyfriend.

...

Kurt tried to be as quiet as possible when he entered his place. He heard laughs from the living room. He smiled and tip-toed there. He jumped into the room, startling everyone there.

''KURT! You're home!'' Tina exclaimed and got up, hugging her best friend tightly. ''I missed you these few days.''

''Hey!'' Mike gave him a handshake.

''Alex. Hi!'' Kurt greeted Alex who was sitting on the couch and got up to hug him.

''Kurt...I know Tina told you about me,'' Alex sighed. ''I can just see it in your eyes.''

Kurt opened his mouth but Alex stopped him, taking him by the arm and leading him to the kitchen. ''Look, I don't want you to look at me like that. Don't pity me or be sorry for me. Like I'm dying or something,'' Alex smiled and tilted Kurt's chin up when he looked down. ''I want to see the cheer, the happiness in your eyes, sunshine. Remember that.''

Kurt nodded and smiled, pulling Alex in for an embrace.

''Uhh...I'm sorry. I just worry too much.''

''It's okay. And I promise that I will get checked soon,'' he assured and Kurt nodded.

They turned to head back to the living room when suddenly Alex wobbled and hit the wall with his shoulder, leaning down to capture his head in his hands. ''I'm okay. Just...didn't eat breakfast this morning.'' He said when Kurt scurried to his side, helping him stand straighter.

_3 weeks later_

''Hey, beautiful,'' Blaine greeted Kurt, leaning against the doorframe of his house when he saw Tina drop him off.

''Hey yourself,'' Kurt said and pecked Blaine's lips.

Blaine took Kurt's arm, waved to Tina as she drove away, running up to the second floor, to his room.

He took Kurt by his waist and let them fall into the bed, Kurt on top of him. ''We have the house almost to ourselves. Everyone's gone except for the maid,'' Blaine said in between kisses. ''I had a lovely time with my family, like you wanted, before he and Elizabeth got away. To be honest, don't remember where to and for how long.''

''Mhmm,'' Kurt hummed, half moaning. ''Don't talk about your parents now, please.''

''Yes, your majesty,'' Blaine chuckled.

He placed his hands on Kurt's ass and pressed their bodies together, shooting sparks up their spines at the simple but pleasurable contact. He groaned and caressed his hands up Kurt's body, going under his shirt to his warm, smooth back. He crunched the t-shirt and lifted it over Kurt's chest, taking it off and revealing his warm, slim torso.

''I'm so lucky to have you,'' Blaine moaned and sucked on Kurt's neck. ''Mine.''

Kurt clung to Blaine's shoulders and wailed, breathing hardly. Right until they heard a knock on the door.

''Mr. Blaine, Mrs. Brown is downstairs. I tried to get her to go away as you asked but she demands to see you and won't leave,'' their maid told them through the door.

Blaine groaned in displeasure. ''I'll handle it. Stay here.''

Blaine rolled them over and got out the door. He already felt like he could just burst when he saw Heidi's fake smile through the glass door.

''What do you want'' Blaine didn't even try to be polite. The sooner she was gone, the sooner he could get back to his boyfriend.

''How sweet of you. Not. Don't you know how to hire good maids? This one was so rude to me,'' she said with a nice voice, she was obviously faking.

''Just get to the point,'' Blaine said and smiled a little when he felt Kurt's arm wrap around his elbow and the hating glare from the woman in front of him. ''I don't have much time. I have other, more important things to get to.''

''I assure you that I won't take too much of your time,'' Heidi said with a chuckle. She stood silent for a few seconds. ''I'm pregnant.''

x-x-x-x-x

Thank you so much for the support in the previous chapter. I really am thankful for every review you send my way.

See you in the next.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains a flashback. It's the one in _italic._

**Chapter 24**

_2 months later_

A lot of time has passed. A lot of things had changed.

Tina and Mike were still happily together, so was Rachel and Finn, Nick and Jeff were so in love then never before. Though, Kurt couldn't be more unhappy.

This time has been torture for him. He tried to shut everything out and just focus on his career, on the third stage of Palace and to just enjoy what he loved doing. But let's say it was hard because of two people.

Heidi and Blaine have been all over each other. Heidi was always glued to Blaine's side, shooting Kurt angry looks, but still full of pride that she 'won'. It was quite obvious that Blaine wasn't a fan of the situation, Kurt saw the longing glances he shot him every once in a while. It did hurt. Both of them.

But Blaine has new priorities now and none of them involved Kurt. Blaine's mother was planning a wedding.

Kurt was actually quite surprised how _unhappy_ Elizabeth looked. Like she had changed her mind. She looked at Kurt like she truly missed having him around. He came to visit once in a while, just to visit Rachel, making sure Blaine or Heidi weren't there. As soon as they or one of them arrived, Kurt made sure to be gone as quickly as it was possible.

But all in all, Elizabeth was like a mother to Blaine and she knew when her son wasn't okay. And he definitely wasn't okay.

She would hear Blaine wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes he would just go and sit by the pool, playing with water with his fingers, sometimes he quietly played his guitar. He almost never smiled anymore. And it pained her and her husband.

She couldn't say she was full of joy when Heidi announced she was pregnant. Before, Elizabeth thought it was all she wanted but right then she felt kind of empty inside. Like it wasn't right, wasn't meant to be.

She never would've thought she would think this but her husband was right. Kurt is the best for Blaine. Though now it was too late.

x-x-x-x-x

_But everything wasn't as bad as it could be. Kurt finally had family. Real family. Biological._

''_Kurt...''_

_Kurt felt himself falling in a deep, dark hole. This couldn't be happening. Blaine's going to be a father._

''_I-I'm just going to...go,'' he said and walked out the door before anyone could stop him. He didn't care how he looked. He couldn't help the huge tears falling down his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, looked down and kept walking, trying to keep his sobs at bay._

_This was a pretty windy day in the city. Kurt felt shivers running all over him, he felt hot but cold at the same time, he felt like he was going to die. He wanted to be a lone but didn't. He didn't want to go home and find Tina's worried face, asking several questions. So he knew where to go._

_He knocked on Lydia's door and it was opened within seconds. ''Hey-Oh, Kurt!''_

_She placed her gentle palm on his back and guided him in, closing the doors behind them. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight, tight hug and they stood like that for a while. ''Is it Blaine''_

_She asked, almost in a whisper, after she felt that Kurt's sobs were down. Kurt knew he didn't have to answer if he didn't feel like it, that the lady wouldn't be mad at him but it felt like telling her._

''_Blaine's having a baby. With Heidi. I-I-''_

''_Shh, it's okay. Don't continue. Come here, you need to get some sleep. I'll go make you some tea while you get comfortable. Make yourself at home, sweetheart.''_

_She opened the big, dark wood door and Kurt's eyes widened for a second. Never in his life he's been in this room. Lydia's bedroom. It was pretty simple, though very classic and elegant. Dark wood furniture, orange color scheme and gold accents. It was a very beautiful room._

_Kurt wanted to say no, but he just didn't have the power and strength to. He felt so weak and broken that a nap sounded heavenly._

_He sat down on the bed as Lydia went off to make tea. He slowly removed his shoes and as he placed them down by the nightstand he noticed a picture frame on it. He picked it up and examined the picture, smiling. It was a little, cute boy in the hands of a very happy bold man, wearing a flannel shirt and a hat. As he placed the photo back down, he noticed the nightstand drawer wide open. He really didn't want to be rude and he had never rummaged through another person's stuff but the picture there caught his eye. It was the little boy again. The little boy couldn't be older than two._

_The next picture underneath really punched him in the gut._

_It was a picture of him. One of the photos from the orphanage. He turned both of the pictures around and both of them had his name on them, as well as a year._

_What the heck?_

x-x-x-x-x

I'm sorry for not updating for forever. School is driving me absolutely nuts. This'll be a really short chapter and I think I'm going to post one just as short soon. And I'll try to make the next one after that hella longer. For now you have to forgive me.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well, I've decided to push myself and continue this. I'm very sorry for giving up on this one like that. I still don't know how often I'll be able to update because right now my priority is 'Evergreen' (which you can check out if you'd like btw).

There's not much left to this. Probably around 5 chapters max. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Enjoy! : )

**Chapter 25**

_Kurt was staring down at his own photos. One of the photos had the year that was two years ago written on the back on the picture. It was one of his orphanage portfolio pictures. He had never been so confused as right now._

''_I'm coming, darling,'' Lydia's voice came closer and closer as she walked from the kitchen to Kurt. ''I forgot to ask you what tea you asked so I just made you your usual green-''_

_She stopped in her track when she saw Kurt holding the pictures, she gasped a little and a small amount of the how liquid spilled on the floor. Kurt's head whipped her direction and he got up to help her but she held up her free hand to stop him. ''Stay where you are, Kurt.''_

_Kurt gulped and he could feel his hands tremble. He wanted an explanation but what could possibly be the case, the reason why Lydia had these pictures of him._

_She placed the tea cup down on a table beside her and slowly walked to him, rubbing her palms together until she reached him and sat right next to the boy._

_Kurt's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say, what to ask. It felt like his mind couldn't manage any straight thoughts right now._

''_Just let me speak, Kurt,'' Lydia said and her gaze moved from her hands to Kurt's own eyes. ''I've been planning to tell you this sooner or later and I would've wanted to tell you all of this under different circumstances but we stand where we do so I'm done at keeping secrets.''_

_Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. His head was starting to hurt and he was starting to shiver. Whatever she was about to tell him sounded very serious and he'd been through a lot today so he didn't think he'd manage to take any more bad news._

''_Basically my whole life I've been sick. I've been suffering from an illness and only last year I was told that I'm cured. It's not important what it was. It's behind he and I'm okay, I'll live for as long as I'm meant to but you just have to know this to understand,'' they still kept their eyes at each other, Lydia's were so soft and loving as never before. Kurt had craved that someone looked at him with love like this. So simple and calming, he never really had that back at the orphanage._

_Lydia's eyes locked away from Kurt's for a second and she picked up the picture frame with the picture of the man and a boy in his arms that Kurt was looking at earlier. ''This man,' 'she placed her finger on the glass lightly,''is my son. His name was Burt. Burt Hummel. He...died many, many years ago in a car accident. And this,'' she moved her finger to the small boy,' 'is his son.''_

_Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and a thousand thoughts ran through his head all at once. If the boy in the picture happened to be him, it meant..._

''_After my son died, after other tragic accidents, my grandson was taken to the orphanage,'' Lydia's eyes welled up with tears, so did Kurt's. ''He was there, in the orphanage all these years...and I haven't been able to get him out of there because of my illness.''_

_A tear ran across Kurt's cheek. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, he has got answers to the questions he thought he never would get answered._

''_I'm your grandmother, Kurt,'' Lydia said silently and a sob escaped Kurt as he surged forward whapping his arms around the woman. His grandmother. His family. His blood. Never he had thought he'd live a day like this. He had had dreams about the perfect family he could have and what his life would be like if he had a family._

_It was time to find out._

x-x-x-x-x

_Present_

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

That was his official full name. And he loved it.

The past two months he'd basically stayed with his grandmother. He loved hearing everything about her past, the few stories she would tell about her son, though she never really wanted to get too deep into that. Burt had been her only son and it still pained her to remember.

But Kurt was okay with that. He wanted to focus more on the moment and forget the past. Since he did leave Cantare after the second stage in Florida Kurt was unemployed. But his grandmother couldn't let that happen. So she gave him a little job at the hotel reception. It was at least something before he found somewhere he'd more likely work.

Kurt visited Rachel less and less. And it wasn't because their friendship was getting weaker, no. He just preferred to meet with her at his own apartment. That way he wouldn't have to see Heidi. She was always at home. At least every time he went to the Anderson's mansion. And it also hurt a lot when she could see the small belly showing through her tight clothes. Well yes, Kurt had hoped that telling Blaine that she was pregnant was a crazy move and all a lie but it obviously wasn't. She wasn't bluffing. It was all real and happening.

So Kurt better stay away.

One thing he noticed was that Blaine was never home. Even Rachel told him that he spent more time elsewhere, even at nights. But refused to say where. Jeff had told him that often he would stay at his place.

Kurt was so happy to have friends like he had. They all were so, so glad for him when he said he'd found his grandmother. It was still like a dream and he thought he'd never get used to it. Someone he could always count on. She wouldn't leave. She promised. To always stand by his side. And that gave Kurt a lot of strength.

But it was very hard.

Once in a while, almost every other day or even more often, Blaine would reach out to him. Call him but always would be ignored or send a text. But Kurt deleted them every time. He just wouldn't be able to take it. Blaine had to start a new life. And so did he.

He dialed a Alex's number and told him to come over if he could. It would be a difficult decision but he needed it for himself.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt knocked on Lydia's door and he heard her shout 'come in' after a second. He entered the apartment that felt just like home now. He took off his shoes and went to the living room.

He smiled when he saw her sitting on the couch with crossed legs, reading a newspaper. ''Hi .''

''Hello, dear,'' she greeted back with a big smile. She never could hide her delight when Kurt came over. She patted the seat next to her.

Kurt sat down and folded his arms in his lap. ''I have something very important to tell you.''

Lydia's smile faded slightly and she removed her reading glasses, placing them and the newspaper on the coffee table in front of them. ''I'm listening.''

''I'm going away for some time,'' Kurt said after a long breath. He bit his cheek, waiting for any response.

He didn't get one. Lydia's eyes softened slightly but that was about it so he continued. ''It's not like I'm moving and it's not anything that you did just...it's hard still. I've been pressing down all my unpleasant feelings for months but it still stings me.''

Lydia placed a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, seeing Kurt's eyes water a little. ''So ...I remember my friend Alex tell me about this small village outside LA. He said his sister lives there. There's like a little house...it's away from the city, near the nature and I just thought it's just what I needed. He's waiting for me in my place, I already packed my things...''

Kurt's eyes searched Lydia's. He just felt like he needed permission to do this and he really needed his grandmother's support on this.

After a moment of silence, the woman leaned forward, embracing her grandson tightly, running her hand across his back and whispered, ''I'm going to miss you.''

''I'm gonna miss you too,'' he whispered back.

x-x-x-x-x

''You can go down,'' Kurt said to Alex. ''I'll be there in a minute.''

After Alex exited the door, he went to his own bedroom in silence, sitting on the bed and dialing a number.

It went straight to voice mail, which was just what he hoped.

''Hi Blaine. It's Kurt. I'm giving you a quick call to tell you that I'll be out of the city for...a while. I don't know how long,'' he was silent for a moment and laughed at himself. What could he possibly say? ''Yeah , that's about it. I just wanted to tell you myself. I know Rachel would've told you but...I thought it would be better to hear from me. So, yeah. Have a nice day!''

He ended the voicemail and sighed. He looked down on his phone and stared at it.

He wouldn't need it.

He left his phone on the nightstand and, taking his last bags, went downstairs to the car that was waiting for him.

Kurt was on his way. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had mixed feeling about what he was doing.

Firstly, he felt bad for not properly saying goodbye to everyone, only to Tina, Rachel and Jeff. Nick, Finn and Mike would be very confused about this whole thing but he tried to brush it off.

Secondly, he was excited. This was what he needed right now. A new breath of air, new people, new surroundings.

This could be a start of something.

Or maybe the end?

A/N: Leave a review and let me know if someone is still up to reading this? Anyone? *cricket sound*


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alex's summer house was incredible. Even though it was in this little town, it still was tucked away, a bit into the woods so when you passed the road that went to the house, you couldn't really see it.

The house wasn't big but the space around it was incredible. It felt like he could just sit on the patio and watch the nature all day.

When they entered the home is silence, Kurt instantly felt like he would like it here. It was a lot different from his usual style and the way he would decorate a home but change was good. It was nice to step out of the box once in a while.

It looked so warm and welcoming, with walls and floor made of wood. Very simple, basic furniture, that suited the place very well. It made it even more lovely.

There was a rock fireplace in the living room, the color scheme green and grey. Kurt knew right then that he would enjoy his time here, however long it would be.

''So,'' Alex placed his hands on his hips when he joined Kurt in the living room, after just bringing in all of Kurt's bags. ''Seems like my sister isn't here yet.''

Oh yeah. It turned out his sister was living here too. He warned Kurt that she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted but was very friendly overall.

''Just so you know, there's just two bedrooms,'' Alex continued. ''So I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's a pull-out bed. I'll give you the other room.''

''Oh, no, no,'' Kurt argued. ''You should take it. I'm an intruder here, it's-''

''Don't worry, just take the room,'' Alex said calmly to him, giving Kurt the 'don't rebel against me' look. ''I've slept on that couch more that in that room anyway.''

Kurt still thought about arguing but didn't when he saw the true look in Alex's eyes. He would have to watch how he would feel. This was his home after all, and he still would be working on his photography stuff and not sleeping well wouldn't be good for early mornings.

After Kurt settled in, Alex offered a walk through the forest and Kurt gladly accepted.

Kurt loved it here. The first few minutes had passed in silence because Kurt just had to take it all in. As much as he liked living in the big city, being in a place that was so close to nature was refreshing. The air was so much different, relaxing in a way, it felt so clean with every breath he took. ''Tell me about your sister,'' Kurt suggested.

''You'll meet her yourself,'' Alex teased. ''But what I could tell you are stories that she will never tell you...''

''Are you saying you're going to tell me some embarrassing stories about your sister behind her back?'' Kurt asked with narrowed eyes but he was grinning.

''Oh yes,'' Alex said clearly. He would enjoy this so much. His sister was older so she had plenty of time in her life to make fun of him, so why couldn't he?

''Ok, so this one time,'' Alex started and already seeing Kurt smile was making his heart flutter, ''she was like sixteen and she had to go with friends somewhere. She had these jeans that she had to iron and I guess she was too lazy to do that so she just took a vacuum cleaner, placed the pants on the ground and ran them over. That's when I walked in on her. Obviously, it didn't work and she ended up wearing a dress.

Kurt chucked and shook his head, waiting for more.

By the end of the stories, Kurt couldn't even walk from all the laughing, his belly was hurting so much but he couldn't stop.

''The boyfriend she is with even now, they went to visit her mother in Mexico so obviously they had to fly by plane and her boyfriend did a prank on her. They had some stuff to get to her mother so on the way back they had an empty suitcase. Her boyfriend filled it up with condoms and a spoon,'' a new set of laughter came out of Kurt, his hands clutching at his stomach, making Alex giggle a bit as he continued. ''He placed the spoon there so they would get caught on the plane. I wasn't really there but as far as I know, he wasn't getting any for some time after that.''

''Oh my god,'' Kurt tried to calm his laughter, tears almost spilling from his eyes. ''You have a crazy family.''

''I guess I do,'' he smirked.

Comfortable silence stretched between the both. Alex took a step a little closer and brushed away a tear from Kurt's cheek. Kurt's expression changed immediately. He didn't want anything like that happen. He didn't want Alex to love him. Or even like him that way. He had to admit, they had a great connection but it was platonic. Alex felt like a brother to Kurt.

Before Kurt could object, rain suddenly poured down with no warning. Kurt jumped a bit and Alex laughed. ''It happens sometimes here. Random rainstorms.''

The sand path quickly turned into puddles of mud, both boys slipping time to time. They didn't bother to get home quickly. They'd taken a long walk and they were several minutes away from the house. Even sprinting couldn't save them from being drenched now.

So they walked slowly, embracing the moment, the cool water on their skins.

Kurt had placed his hands in his pockets and nonchalantly kicked the dirt. He didn't intend to do what he did.

He hadn't noticed there was a little pile of mud on his shoe and by kicking it, the mud flew and hit Alex's, who was wearing shorts, bare calf.

Alex stopped walking from in front of Kurt and clenched his hands into fists. ''Don't tell me you just...''

When he slowly turned his head, he saw Kurt clutching both of his hands over his mouth as if he feels guilty. But Alex knew otherwise. His cheeks were giving off that he was smiling.

Before Kurt could react, Alex quickly grabbed mud in his hands and threw at Kurt, it hitting him in the thigh.

Kurt screamed from surprised and looked down at his dirty pants, the rain draining the mud all over down his leg.

He looked back at Alex, who looked proud, and narrowed his eyes. ''If you want to play dirty...''

He took some mud in his own hand and surged forward. Alex tried to get away but his reaction had been too slow and Kurt smeared the mud all over his cheek, neck and a little on his shoulder.

''You're so making me some tea for this Kurt.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine got home from Nick's place early in the morning. It was still too early for anyone to be up so he tried to be quiet.

He went to the living room and plopped down on the couch, plugging in his phone to charge it. He hadn't realized it had run out of batteries yesterday so the whole day he just thought no one needed him. And now that he thought about it, it was impossible. Heidi called him every day, asking where he was.

Not that he really knew what she wanted from his nowadays because he just didn't answe anymore.

He rather spent the whole day with Nick, watching sports games and movies instead of dealing with anyone from his family.

He left the phone on the arm of the couch and went to wash his teeth. When he got back, he unlocked his phone that was now turned on. He rolled his eyes at the several missed calls and texts from Heidi. He just swiped those away. He saw a message from Tina. It said ''Are you okay?''

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would he not be okay Well, besides the whole Heidi and baby situation, everything was the same old.

And then he saw it.

A voicemail from Kurt.

He'd reached out to Kurt so many times he'd lost count. At first, he'd wanted to make everything right between them but realized that couldn't really happen. And by now, spending time in any way with Kurt would be enough. He hadn't seen him in so long.

Always when he went to his place he wouldn't be home, he would come visit his sister when he was out, hanging out with Jeff and Nick separately...

His thumb trembled, hovering above the voicemail for a moment. He took a deep breath. And then he clicked it.

''Hi Blaine. It's Kurt. I'm giving you a quick call to tell you that I'll be out of the city for...a while. I don't know how long,'' Kurt said in the voicemail and then it went silent. Blaine's felt horror creep up on him, suddenly feeling sick. He heard Kurt laugh after a long silence and he couldn't stop the little half-smile that rose on his lips. He hadn't heard that laugh for so long.

''Yeah , that's about it. I just wanted to tell you myself. I know Rachel would've told you but...I thought it would be better to hear from me. So, yeah. Have a nice day!''

Have a nice day?

How could he have a nice day after that?

Where had he left? For how long exactly? With whom?

Blaine's jaw clenched. So many emotions were going through him. Sadness, anger, confusion, curiosity, so many more that he felt like he could burst.

He dialed Kurt's number but it went straight to voicemail. And then again. And again.

He got up, grabbed his car keys and headed out.

x-x-x-x-x

It had gotten dark while Kurt and Alex were rolling around in mud. Literally.

They called it quits, though Kurt managed to stuff Alex's pockets with a fist of mud unnoticed.

They came home, saw that Alex's sister still wasn't home. Alex had warned her about Kurt coming here and she had nothing against it, she probably just wanted his to settle in and give him some space, which he was thankful for.

They took very long showers, Kurt first, then Alex.

Alex was making them thin pancakes while Kurt was flipping through a album of some of Alex's photos.

They were incredibly beautiful. And what a variety. From animals, to nature, to architecture.

To couples and to weddings.

It made Kurt a little sad but he shrugged it off quickly.

''These one's are beautiful,'' Kurt stated. There were many pictures of one wedding. Some events had three pictures most but this wedding had several pages to it. ''They're my favorite.''

Alex turned around to look at what Kurt was referring to and smiled. ''Yeah . Those are my favorite too. There's a really nice backstory.''

''Do tell.''

Alex smiled at the wonderful memory. ''I don't know why but I was so drawn to that couple. They had this amazing atmosphere. So full of love. It really felt like they were soul mates. I remember it was one of my first photo shoots and they didn't have much to give us. You know, for the pictures and everything. But we didn't care. Back then, my sister was working with me and we decided to go home a little before the celebration had ended and we developed all the pictures. All of them,'' he looked somewhere in the distance dreamily, Kurt noticed. ''We came back to the celebration and gave a whole album of already finished wedding photos. They were so happy. It was great doing something nice to strangers, you know. I've always cherished that memory.''

Kurt smiled all through the story. He envied Alex a bit. He had truly found his dream job. His deepest passion was his career and Kurt could only hope for the same himself.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine didn't bother knocking or calling or warning or anything. He just stormed into Kurt's apartment. He was glad the door was open.

He immediately went to Kurt's room, seeing it empty. He turned around just as Tina came in with a shocked, confused face. She was about to say something but Blaine cut her off.

''Where the fuck is Kurt?''

''Blaine, please, calm down-''

''How can I calm down Just answer me!'' he demanded.

''Woah, woah!'' Mike came in the room and stood in front of his girlfriend. He knew what Blaine was throwing a fit about but he still didn't want him to yell at his girl. ''Calm down, tiger!''

''Just answer me, please,'' Blaine asked again, more quiet but demanding just like previously. ''Where the hell is he? Why isn't he answering me? How long will he be gone?''

''Blaine, sit down and shut your mouth or else I won't tell you a thing,'' Tina said very, _very _loudly, surprising Blaine and even Mike.

Blaine's eyes were wide but he slowly sat down, his mind racing and aching.

''Now, no one knows where he went off to,'' Tina explained and Blaine's looked at her very confused. How could that even be possible He couldn't just disappear. ''You may not like this but he went with Alexandreus.''

Blaine felt his stomach drop. That stupid greek photographer...

He got up from the bed, his whole body felt like it was on fire, he didn't know where to put himself, he stormed forward but he felt strong hands on his shoulders and he was pushed back slightly by Mike, to stop him from leaving.

''Blaine, I know how you may feel but you don't really have the right, honestly,'' Tina said. ''I'm sorry to say this but Kurt did the right thing. You can't imagine how much he suffered these months. I know, I was here.''

''So, he's with that guy now, that's what you're saying?'' Blaine asked, feeling miserable.

''No! No, Blaine!'' Tina almost shouted. ''Kurt tells me everything and if something like that... just no. Trust him, Blaine. He just needs some time to cool off and relax. Get away from the stress.''

''I understand that but not with _him_,'' Blaine still complained again. His day was just getting worse and worse. ''I just need to talk to him.''

''I'm afraid you can't,'' Mike said and Tina continued. ''He left his phone home.''

She pointed to device on the nightstand and Blaine's hands twisted in his hair in frustration. What is he going to do now?

''It means that no one will be able to reach him. Not even his grandmother.''

Blaine's head snapped up. _Grandmother?_

''When ...when did he find his grandmother'' Blaine asked and Tina looked like he had grown a second head.

''You didn't know?'' Mike asked, just as shocked as Tina.

''I though you would find out from Nick or Jeff. Or your sister even.''

''So everyone knows except me?'' Blaine couldn't believe this. Yes, he had told all of his friends to not talk about Kurt but this was huge news, why wouldn't they tell him this?

''Lydia is Kurt's grandmother,'' Tina explained further. ''He found out the day Heidi told you about the pregnancy.''

Lydia? Lydia was Kurt's grandmother?

The wheels in Blaine's head were spinning. She lived just a few apartments away.

Before Tina or Mike could stop him, he had stormed out of the apartment.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine arrived home absolutely destroyed. He felt numb. Like his heart had been ripped out.

He found out absolutely nothing from Lydia. And he wasn't even surprised.

She was Kurt's relative. Of course she was very protective of Kurt and all the pain he'd been going through because of him had made the lady very angry at him.

She only angered him more, telling how nice the Alex boy was.

Blaine knew she meant well. But still it hurt like hell, knowing Kurt's only relative didn't want him to be near Kurt.

Though, she really didn't seem to know any of the answers herself. Not the place he was, not when he was heading back.

So now Blaine was exhausted and felt worse than ever.

And what he saw at home didn't make him feel any better.

Elizabeth and Heidi were sitting at the kitchen counter, flipping through _wedding_ magazines.

Blaine felt sick to his stomach.

''Hey, honey, how was-'' Elizabeth stopped when he saw her step-son's face. ''Are you alright, Blaine''

Blaine didn't answer, just left.

He spent the whole night drinking at some bar.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt woke up first. He felt good. He had an amazing night's sleep. Probably, because of the fresh air and exhausting activities from yesterday.

He sneaked from his room to the living room, finding Alex sleeping, so he sneaked to the kitchen, preparing two coffees.

He heard Alex's alarm going off minutes after and soon he joined him in the kitchen, mumbling a 'good morning'.

''Wow, you're good at waking up,'' Kurt teased and Alex laughed. ''You didn't postpone the alarm once.''

''What can I say, practice makes perfect,'' Alex teased back and sipped from his coffee. ''Got some work to do at my studio.''

Alex's sister still wasn't back from wherever she was and Kurt didn't want to be left home alone in boredom. ''Can I come with you? I want to see how you work your magic.''

Alex smiled and nodded. ''For sure. It won't be too long because I have just one appointment so why not.''

Kurt was in awe. Alex's studio was mesmerizing. It was simple, just like his loft back in LA but something about it screamed 'Alex the artist'.

There were several tables and shelves, full of books and folders. The floor was covered with white wood, the walls dark grey and one wall full of graffiti. The other walls weren't blank. They were full of photos from the bottom to the top.

All the equipment Kurt couldn't name, the make-up table, everything was new and exciting for him.

Soon after they had gotten there, the client came and they were taking pictures by the white screen.

Kurt watched for a while, then examined some of the photos on the wall. He walked to the side, raking his gaze over each photo until he bumped into a desk. Papers flew everywhere though Alex and the customer didn't seem to notice.

Kurt's face grew hot at the embarrassment and he just picked up the papers, nicely placing them on the desk one by one.

And one piece of paper caught his eyes.

He stood up slowly, running his eyes over the words again and again, he could feel his face pale and his hands started to shake. Test results.

He hadn't noticed the customer leaving and Alex was coming towards him, watching some pictures in the camera.

''Hey, what do you got th-''

''Alexandreus,'' Kurt said with teary eyes and a trembling voice. ''Are you in the fourth stage of leukemia?''


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Rachel sat on the couch in her living room, glancing at the door every few seconds. She felt like she could break down any minute, from being nervous and anxious for several days now.

Kurt had left three days ago and now, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He had returned yesterday but left again before Rachel could even say a word to him.

Heidi was freaking out. She wasn't nervous but just angry at him from not being next to her.

Rachel ignored her.

All she wanted was for her brother to return home safe. He knew that Kurt's sudden departure took a big toll on him. She was afraid he'd do something stupid.

It was very late in the evening now, over midnight, but Rachel slept on the couch every day, reading books until her eyes literally fell shut. She kept waiting and didn't want to miss Blaine's arrival.

Her parents were sleeping already and Heidi had gone somewhere few hours prior, without telling anyone anything. She did that often but Rachel didn't mind.

He heard the front door open but she tried not to be hopeful, it could be Heidi coming back. But then she heard male voices and shot up from under her bundle of books, magazines and blankets.

What she saw made her feel very unpleasant. It was Blaine, her heart leaped at that, but he wasn't even close to being sober.

''My room is on the second floor,'' Blaine mumbled to the other guy coming in after him while he took off his shoes. ''Though we have to be quiet.''

''Blaine ?'' Rachel asked worriedly. She didn't want Blaine making some ridiculous mistakes with some stranger because Rachel saw the guy for the first time ever. She didn't want her brother go his old ways. Like before he met Kurt.

''Leave me alone, Rachel,'' Blaine growled and stumbled, almost knocking into a wall.

Now Rachel was angry. How could he just blow her off like that? She has been worried all these days, stressing herself out because Blaine was missing but now he didn't even bother to try and explain himself or say sorry? That was unacceptable.

''Listen, you ass,'' Rachel was using curse words because she rarely did. Even drunk Blaine knew that. So it got him attention as he beamed at her. ''You'll say goodbye to your little friend, take a shower and go to sleep.''

Blaine stood there silent, the alcohol in his swinging his from side to side a little.

Rachel stepped forward, opened the front door and pushed the guy out of their house.

''Why'd you do that?'' Blaine growled at her.

''How can you ask me that?'' Rachel frowned. ''You've been gone without telling us a thing. I was so worried, Blaine-''

''Shut up, Rachel!'' Blaine almost yelled. Rachel's eyes teared up. He had told her to shut up before but only in a playful way. This hurt. She was just trying to help. ''Stay out of my fucking life. I'm an adult. I'll do what I fucking please.''

He stood there, looking almost sober, his anger fuming out of him like waves. After a few seconds he stormed out.

A single tear escaped Rachel's eye. ''I'm not giving up on you, Blaine.''

x-x-x-x-x

For some reason, living here, in the middle of a forest, made Kurt wake up quickly. Every morning he was up, the sun barely risen. It gave him much time to do whatever he wanted do because he didn't want to wake up Alex.

Usually, just like today, he took a stroll through the forest, he even had several different paths he liked. One even led to a beautiful lake where he sometimes just sat and observed the beautiful day.

Though, this silence gave him a lot of freedom and time to think, which right now, wasn't very nice. He either thought about Lydia, Blaine or Alex.

Alex had pleaded, almost on his knees, to ignore his illness. He said he wanted to live a regular life because it was too late to do anything about his disease now, maybe just take some treatments that would save him a few weeks but those cost astronomic amounts of money.

So there Alex was, just living, never knowing which would be his last day. And it stung Kurt. Very much. Alex was too dear of a friend to lose. And losing another person would be unbearable.

But he tried not to think about that, ignore Alex's sickness as much as he could. Alex just didn't want to be treated like he was dying. He didn't want to be pitied. So Kurt didn't.

He slowly went back home and decided to make some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

It was what he did every morning. And he also made dinner for when Alex would get back.

Alex's sister had told them she would be visiting her mother, together with her boyfriend and would be gone for at least two months. Kurt had been excited to meet her but it was okay. He knew Alex and his sister had different mothers and his sister's mother lived pretty far away so Alex understood that she visited her for a long period of time.

So it was just two of them alone.

_**A month later**_

Kurt was very excited because Alex was coming back from work early and promised to take him to a secret place where Kurt would be able to take some pictures as well. Kurt was beyond happy. Alex had promised to teach him some basic photography techniques and finally he would do so.

They had bonded over the last few weeks. Kurt wasn't really counting the time but he wasn't really ready to go home yet. He was having a wonderful time here.

His and Alex's friendship grew very strong. Kurt was happy that not even once did Alex try to be something more. But Kurt could guess why it was so...no one would want to date a dying man.

But that wasn't true. Kurt's heart just simply belonged to Blaine. As much as it hurt to know that the relationship between them was too complicated, his heart was still his.

If he could, he would stay with Alex for about six more months. He just didn't think he'd manage to see Blaine, Heidi and their new baby as a happy family. He wouldn't bear it.

Though he did miss everyone terribly. Rachel, Nick, Jeff, Tina, Mike, Lydia, Finn...Blaine. But he shook his head. He returned to reading his book until Alex would be home. He had asked one time for Alex's phone so he could call Tina. Jeff and Nick had been there too so they all talked for more than two hours, Kurt felt bad but Alex insisted that it was absolutely fine.

The only thing that Kurt disliked about living with Alex was that he could notice him getting worse. Kurt would hear his cough at night, making him almost cry sometimes. Alex wouldn't show it of course, or act like he was feeling bad. He would still be fun, clever, sweet Alex. But Kurt worried about him. He had tried to make him take a break from work so he could rest, maybe get better but Alex strictly refused, leaving nothing to discuss. So Kurt never spoke about that again. He really just wanted to be treated as before.

Kurt heard the door open and he immediately hopped up, excited to go take some photos. When he saw Alex, he gasped a little. He looked exhausted, tired, just plain worn out. But Kurt knew it wasn't because of work.

His face pale, his hair a lot less voluminous than Kurt remembered, eyes tired. But he was still smiling, a wide smile. He waved with his hand.

''Come on, Kurt. I left the car running.''

For one second, Kurt wanted to argue. Make Alex stay home somehow, get some rest, drink some tea and miss work tomorrow.

But he remembered that this topic was not up for discussion. So he just went.

They were driving somewhere, Kurt didn't know where, he just sung along to the songs on the radio, glancing all around the beautiful sceneries through the window.

Until suddenly, the car turned off the road and into the grass, then Alex hit the breaks suddenly, rocking Kurt forward violently, though he had a seat belt on.

He looked at Alex, horrified. He was paler than before, holding his head in his hands and coughing again. Kurt almost started panicking but calmed himself, telling that he had to be strong right now, for Alex's sake. He had no one except for Kurt now.

''Alex, let's switch seats,'' Kurt suggested, Alex chose not to be his stubborn self and nodded.

Kurt helped him out of the driver's seat and into the passenger one.

''Just...take me home, I'll take a nap and-'' cough ''we can go a little later-''

''Are you crazy?'' Kurt thought he really was. He couldn't just ignore how bad he was now. ''I'm taking you to the hospital.''

''No, Kurt...I'm fine-'' Alex said but wasn't convincing Kurt at all. He couldn't even sit straight, falling against the side of the car, his head resting on the window's glass.

''I'm taking you to the hospital,'' Kurt said with a strong voice, insisting. ''Tell me where to go.''

The ride to the hospital wasn't long, about ten minutes. At first, Kurt was afraid Alex would take him somewhere random, not telling him the real address but he did say correctly. He didn't like when Kurt was mad at him. And right now, it seemed like if he refused to do what Kurt said, he'd snap.

Kurt rushed him inside.

Now came the worst part. Waiting.

Kurt felt sick. Like he could throw up any minute. No one was telling him anything, no one was coming out from the room they took Alex in.

Kurt was trembling and sweating with cold sweat. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Not once until now, Alex had been so bad that he had to be taken to a hospital. Now Kurt didn't know what to expect.

And hour passed.

Two.

Three.

Time was going slowly, too slowly, and still no one was telling him anything.

He hear the door open and close, a doctor coming out from it. He went to pass Kurt but he stopped him.

''Doctor, how is Alexandreus?'' Kurt didn't really want to hear the answer. Especially since the doctor's face saddened as the question was asked.

''Are you family?''

''No, I'm a very close friend,'' Kurt answered and hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

The doctor sighed. ''He's not well. We have been trying to make him take some experimental treatments but he refused all of them. Even the ones insurance was covering,'' the doctor informed. Kurt wanted to cry. Why would Alex to that?

''If he'd wanted to help himself, he should've come sooner. I'm afraid it's too late now.''

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. ''It...does it mean he's...he's...'' He couldn't say it.

''Dying I'm sorry but yes.''

Kurt felt his eyes burning with tears but he kept them at bay. ''H-how much...how much time he has?''

The doctor sighed, hating to deliver bad news. ''I'm afraid he won't make the night.''

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. He felt like his insides were burning and that he's throw up. This couldn't be happening.

He took a deep breath. ''Can I go see him?''

The doctor nodded. ''Sure. We gave him some pain relieving medicine. Just...don't tell him. Tell him he's got more time. Like, two months.''

Kurt looked down and nodded slightly. The man placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, as if that would help Kurt in any way.

Kurt turned and went to the door. He opened it and saw Alex sleeping in a bed with a hospital robe on, though he could see his clothes nearby on a chair. He was still pale, still smiling and examining the ceiling. When he heard the door open, Kurt swore his whole face lit up when he saw Kurt.

''Hi,'' he greeted. After a few seconds when Kurt didn't answer he pouted.

Kurt felt like he couldn't hold his tears anymore. They were threatening to fall. Seeing Alex, hearing his voice...it was too much.

Alex saw Kurt's lips tremble, his face full of pity and sadness. ''They lied to me, didn't they?'' He whispered.

At Kurt's silence, he glanced back at the ceiling. ''I'm dying.''

He closed his eyes, tears still trailing down his colorless cheeks. He took a deep breath but he still sobbed. ''I don't want to die here.''

Kurt sat beside him, taking Alex's hand, squeezing it tightly. ''I don't want to die here, miserably, in these four walls. I don't want to.''

He was full on crying now, Kurt's own ability to holding back tears failing.

''I don't want to die here,'' Alex continued through sobs. ''I want to see the sea. Breathe fresh air...be in the nature. I don't want to die in a box, strange bed...''

Kurt wiped his tears. Who was he to deny a dying man's last wish?

He stood up, smiled a little at Alex, his nose and cheeks red from crying. ''Can you dress quickly''

Alex looked at him confused.

''I'm taking you to the sea. We're running away,'' Kurt said and smiled wider. Alex wanted to smile too but he had no strength. But he managed to get up and pull on his pants, shirt and shoes on bare foot while Kurt set up his wheelchair.

''If anyone asks – I'm just waking you for a walk,'' Kurt said, mostly to himself.

Alex sat in his wheel chair, Kurt placed a blanket on him and wheeled him out of the hospital room.

They lucked out – no one noticed them and Alex's room had been relatively close to the exit.

Kurt stopped by a gas station, buying some cheap champagne and plastic cups. Thankfully he knew where the sea was. He had gone there with Alex once, it was about two weeks ago though. But he had no trouble finding the way.

There was no one at the sea. Partially because Kurt drove a little out of the small town just in case, plus, the evening was too cold for anyone to go swimming or sunbathing.

They found a nice spot, between dunes, placing several blankets on the ground and just sitting there.

Kurt struggled with opening the bottle, Alex laughed a bit, weak laugh but Kurt managed, it popped open, a few drops dripping out from it. He poured the drink halfway in each glass and handed one to Alex.

Alex was wrapped around in a blanket, his cup in hand, resting against Kurt's side for balance. If Kurt wouldn't be there for support, mental and physical, he wouldn't know what to do.

Kurt wrapped his free arm around Alex's warm, blanketed shoulder, rubbing his upper arm a few times.

''I'm so thankful you came into my life,'' Kurt said. ''You've been such a good friend, I couldn't wish for any better.''

Alex sat silent, a very small smile on his lips, that used to be pretty pink, now plain, almost white.

''I've always loved your positive attitude,'' Kurt said silently. Both men looking at the sunset, a slight breeze blowing, ''You're such an amazing role model. Always so supportive and purposeful and creative.''

There was literally not one single cloud in the sky. It allowed to view the amazing scenery the sun provided. The horizon bright pink, fading into lighter pink and then mixing with purples and oranges. The beautiful colors mixed with the calming sound of the waves were so relaxing.

''I always will have pleasant memories I will forever cherish,'' Kurt said, almost whispering.

He looked to the side, a little down, and saw Alex with closed eyes, his belly under all the blankets not rising and falling anymore.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek but tears fell anyway. His breathing was shaky but he kept calm.

He hugged Alex for the last time.

x-x-x-x-x

He arrived back at Alex's place. He had barely made the way back from the beach after 911 had arrived to take his friend's body.

He glanced in the mirror, his hair messy, face puffed and eyes red. He had given the doctor's his sister's number but kept the phone to himself.

It wasn't like he was going to call everyone he knew and tell that his friend had passed away. He wasn't going to complain to anyone. He just wanted to return back to his grandmother, to his best friend and mourn in peace. He was glad he was able to spend the time he did before Alex had passed.

He spent the rest of the evening by the lake, alone with his thoughts and memories. Tears still falling here and there as he nibbled random peaces of grass.

The next day, he dialed Rachel's number.

''Hello ?'' she sounded clueless at the unknown number.

''Hi, Rachel, it's Kurt,'' Kurt said.

''Ahh! Kurt!'' she squealed but it wasn't a happy squeal, more like a gasp. ''I'm so glad you called.''

''I'm glad to hear your voice.''

''I'm too, Kurt...but I'm desperate,'' Rachel said.

''What's wrong?''

''It's Blaine. Kurt, you have to help me. And him,'' Rachel pleaded. ''You have to come home.''

Kurt closed his eyes. He wasn't recovered yet but he had to go home. He had nothing else to do here anymore. He could wait for Alex's sister but he didn't know her and he didn't know when she'd return.

He just left a long note for her. He expected her to call, invite him to Alex's funeral sometime soon.

But now, he had to go back.

''I will.''

x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this. It wasn't easy to write but I managed. I'm sorry the chapters are so short but it's all I can get out of myself. If I'd write long chapters, there probably wouldn't be an update in months so I hope this is better than nothing.

Also, shameless self-promo. If you enjoy this fic than you probably will enjoy my other one **''Evergreen''**. Please, check it out if you're interested.

Thanks for sticking with me on this journey. I luv u all!

-WhiteEleffant


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

''Mike ?'' Tina asked from the living room. She was relaxing and watching TV with Jeff and Nick when she heard the front door open. She wasn't expecting Mike to be home from work yet and no one answered so she sat up, ready to get up.

When Kurt popped into the room.

''Surprise! I'm back!''

All three of them gasped, from being jump-scared and from seeing their long missing friend.

''Kurt! Oh my god!'' Tina jumped up from her seat, running to hug him, the other boys doing the same right after.

Kurt felt his eyes burning, his eyes filling with happy tears. He missed everyone so much.

''You asshole!'' Jeff slapped his arm after a long, long hug. ''You should've called more often, you practically went missing. Why were you away so long?''

Kurt sighed. ''I just needed some space. Some time alone. In silence. And Alex had the perfect place.''

''So ...where's Alex now?'' Tina asked. ''He's at work-''

She shut her mouth at Kurt's sad eyes. She knew something wasn't right with Alex. He coughed and fainted too often for it to be normal, had so many headaches. ''Oh, Kurt.''

She went in for another hug, Jeff and Nick slowly understanding what was the case. They didn't know Alex as well as Kurt and Tina but they knew he was a good, talented guy.

''I-I don't want to talk about it,'' Kurt said, fighting back tears. Now, not from happiness. ''I just came back because I need to help Rachel and now I just need distractions. I just need to get back on track.''

Tina nodded, patting Kurt's back.

All three friends helped Kurt set back his things and Kurt charged his phone that was dead for probably over a month. And then he saw several messages and voice mails from so many people. But most of them were from Blaine.

His fingers itched to listen and read each and every one of them but his mind didn't let that happen. So he deleted them all. It hurt too much.

After setting his room as it was before Kurt left, he decided to take a nap. He had had trouble sleeping last night. He didn't really have a choice but to sleep at Alex's house for the last time because it was too late to go back by bus. And after a restless sleep and a lot of cleaning and organizing, and catching up with his friends, he needed sleep.

He woke up a few hours later, it was close to seven in the evening and he took a shower, dressed and decided to visit his grandmother. He wanted to check on her first when he arrived but he just wanted to rest first so he could spend more time with her.

He nervously knocked on her door. He knew he could just go in. Lydia herself had said that he could. But at the moment, it didn't feel right.

She opened the door and he immediately could tell she wasn't expecting him. At all.

''Kurt ? Kurt!'' her face was so surprised mixed with happy, she hugged him quickly and placed a hand on his back to invite him inside. ''Oh my, dear, I've missed you so much. I hope that you're well now and will stay. I hope you're not here for just a few hour visit and then leaving again.''

''No, no, I'm staying,'' Kurt shook his head and sat on her living room couch, accepting her offered tea as always. ''There's not really anywhere to go back to.'' He murmured. Lydia heard that and stared with a confused expression as she handed him his tea cup.

Kurt saw her questioning look and sighed. ''I-It's complicated...''

''Are you on bad terms with Alex?''

Kurt saddened. He really didn't want to talk about this but he guessed he'd have to do it sooner or later anyway. ''Alex...he passed away. He had leukemia.''

Lydia gasped and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ''Are you okay?''

Kurt clenched his teeth. ''I'm fine. I'm glad we got to spend so much time together before he passed. But I'd prefer to concentrate on something else, please''

He looked at her with a pleading look. She squeezed her shoulder and nodded lightly. ''Of course. I understand. You want to be left alone and distracted. I know how you feel very well.''

Kurt knew. His father was Lydia's son. He had suddenly passed, of course it was more difficult to deal when such a close relative died.

''Enough talking about deaths.''

''You're right,'' Lydia sat beside him. ''I have something very important to tell you.''

After Kurt heard what she had to say, he knew she couldn't be lying. And Anderson's needed to know this.

''Let's go. Both together,'' Kurt suggested.

''It's okay, Kurt,'' Lydia refused to go together. ''I am okay with speaking to Mrs. Anderson alone. You should go help your friend Rachel. You told me she needs you.''

Kurt sighed. ''Are you sure you want to talk to her alone?''

''Yes, dear,'' Lydia sighed in relief. ''I can handle it on my own.''

Kurt nodded. He called Rachel and she said he would come to his place in a few minutes.

Kurt said goodbye to his grandmother who went to the Anderson's and waited for Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x

Lydia knocked on the Anderson's front door and Elizabeth opened it a few seconds later.

Her face paled.

''L-Lydia?''

''Yes,'' she confirmed. It was nice that Elizabeth still recognized her. This was the reason why she wanted for Kurt not to come. Elizabeth would understand. Kurt was her son. She couldn't accept that. She could make an excuse if she was alone.

''Come in, I guess,'' Elizabeth said and stepped aside. She was as confused as ever in her life. Since Burt had died, the two of them practically hadn't spoken. They had seen each other randomly in shops or on the street but very rarely, only exchanging polite greetings.

_So why could she be visiting her all of a sudden?_

She took her offered seat at the kitchen table and Elizabeth sat across her, still a clueless expression on her face. Though from Lydia, she could tell she had something important to tell her.

''I don't know if you know this but Kurt and I are very close,'' Lydia started, not wanting to drag this important conversation.

''I know,'' Elizabeth said and clasped her hands together, leaning on the table.

''He's my neighbor and we've managed to get very close. He's such a nice boy,'' Lydia smiled. ''And I also know that Kurt loves Blaine.''

Elizabeth looked at her hands and nodded once. She didn't like their relationship at first but now, seeing what Blaine's become without him, made her realize how important he was, _is_ to Blaine. Still.

She also understood that she was denying her liking towards Kurt for some reason. Especially after she found out Heidi was having Blaine's child.

''So Blaine's important to me too,'' she continued, a very serious voice. ''Their happiness means a lot to me so I have something urgently important to tell you.''

Elizabeth nodded and looked at her, ready to hear whatever she had to say.

''A few days ago, I went for an evening walk. I do this almost every day. And as I walked, I saw Heidi. With another man. And they were close. I'm not saying any details but I can assure you that that wasn't just friendship, that's for sure.''

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was speechless. So she had no othe option that to continue listening.

''On TV shows this would be the part where you'd tell me that it was dark or I'm old or something like that and it wasn't her and that I must've made a mistake. But I'm sure it was her. Kurt's shown me enough pictures. And I've done my research. I know what that woman looks like.''

Elizabeth's throat was dry. She was horrified.

But she wasn't about to deny anything. It possibly was true. Especially because Blaine's been gone and haven't been close to Heidi since she announced she was pregnant so it may be a possibility that she just found another man. Blaine wasn't treating the way a boyfriend would treat his pregnant girlfriend. Which meant they were not together.

Elizabeth knew very well that Blaine loved Kurt still. So she couldn't blame Heidi. Nor accuse her of cheating, really.

Elizabeth still wasn't saying anything, Lydia spoke. ''I suggest you do a paternity test. The man...or shall I say boy, didn't look like he came from a wealthy family. I wouldn't be surprised if she would have been using you just for money.''

''T-thank you. For coming, telling me this, Lydia,'' Elizabeth finally spoke. ''I know you didn't have to do this but I'm thankful you did.''

''No worries. You would've found out from Kurt anyway. I had a talk with his a little while ago and we agreed that I'd come and tell you.''

''Kurt's back in LA?'' Elizabeth asked, her eyes hopeful. It was good. Maybe Blaine would finally come home for a change. He's just been a wreck ever since he was gone.

''Yes . He came back yesterday,'' Lydia confirmed. She got up from her chair. ''That's all I had to say. I hope you do the right choices.''

Elizabeth nodded and watched the woman walk away.

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel stormed into Kurt's apartment, without knocking, without calling first, just burst right in.

It startled Kurt at first but he immediately got up to hug her. The girl was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. ''Kurt, I'm so happy you're back!''

Kurt squeezed her tighter. ''Oh, did you miss me that much?'' he teased.

The girl chuckled. ''Of course I did. But that's not it. I'm sorry to be putting all my problems on you but I'm just devastated. I can't-''

She sobbed and Kurt helped her sit down. ''Shh, shh. It's okay. We can have a sleepover and catch up later. What's wrong?''

''Blaine...'' Rachel looked up at him through her lashes. She knew it would be a bit weird to impede Kurt with Blaine now but she didn't know what else to do. ''He's just...the way he used to be before he met you.''

Kurt gulped. Yes. Blaine and Rachel had told him how he was before. So it really wasn't good.

''He's just...out of control. He doesn't let me or mom or dad talk to him, doesn't sleep at home, every time I see him, he's drunk...I'm just so worried. I've been so worried that he-he'd do something stupid, Kurt.''

Kurt went in for another hug and let her curl up by his side. She admired the strong bond Rachel had with Blaine. It was so heart-warming. But it seemed like Blaine was just blinded right now.

''I'll help you, don't worry,'' Kurt assured, caressing her hair. ''Do you know where he is now?''

Rachel nodded. ''He came home this afternoon. He took some stuff, ignored me when I talked to him. And...I just couldn't take it. I followed him.''

Kurt closed his eyes at Blaine's behavior. Couldn't he see how much Rachel adored him? He was her idol, her 'strong shoulder', her big brother.

''He's in a bar called _Scandalous. _It's a gay bar, I think. I tried going there myself but they didn't let me in,'' Rachel informed.

Kurt kissed her on the forehead and stood up. ''Okay. I'll go and talk to him.''

''I'm sorry that you have to do this. I just feel like I have no other choice-''

''It's perfectly fine, Rachel,'' Kurt soothed. ''No matter what, I-I still care about Blaine. And you. So don't worry. Will you stay at my place''

She nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

It took a while until Kurt got to the club and she scowled at how loud it was inside. He could hear it from his (that is Mike's) car. He didn't really want to go in. It didn't seem like a place he would like to hand around. But he had a purpose. So he just went.

It was too damn loud, there was practically nothing to breathe and it stunk. Like alcohol and sweat and old men. Kurt didn't like it one bit.

He just went through the crowd of dancing bodies, searching for Blaine.

He soon spotted him at the bar. His heart skipped a beat but he kept a straight face.

As he got closer (and more anxious) he could see that Blaine was taking multiple shots. And it was easy to tell from his posture that he was very drunk.

He just gathered all of his mental and physical strength and just casually leaned on the bar counter, facing Blaine.

Blaine glanced his way a few seconds later, a big smile creeping on his face. ''Hello, beautiful!'' Kurt's stomach dropped at the nickname. ''Haven't seen you in a while.''

Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine wasn't surprised or happy to see him but he shook the feelings off. He was here to help Rachel.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Kurt asked sternly.

Blaine laughed. ''Having a time of my life, thank you.''

Kurt clenched his jaw. He wasn't in the mood for an attitude like this. ''Why are you doing this to yourself? To your family?''

''I'm not doing anything,'' Blaine said without expressions, avoiding Kurt's eyes and taking another shot.

''Go home!'' Kurt said. He wanted this to be over sooner. He didn't want to drag Blaine out of here or pay for a hotel room or argue with him. He just wanted to help Rachel feel better.

Blaine opened his mouth, about to say something when a man came next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Ready to go, sexy?''

Kurt scowled. _Please, no!_

Blaine glanced at him, looking a little confused at first. But then he smiled and changed his sitting position so he could place a hand around the stranger. ''And here is the man of the night. John-''

''Jason.''

''-Jason here is the lucky one. We're going to go have some fun.''

Kurt was fuming. ''You're not going anywhere.'' He yanked Blaine's hand away from _John, Jason_ whatever. ''Except home.'' He added, cursing himself for sounding so dorky and awkward.

Blaine just laughed. Kurt shot daggers at the man and he just backed away, disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt then sighed. ''Way to ruin the fun, Kurt!'' Blaine tapped the counter, waiting for his next drink.

''Please, let's just go home-''

''Ditch the curly hobbit, come home with me instead.''

Kurt looked to his other side to see who was speaking. It was a man, probably in his thirties, but still pretty attractive.

Kurt felt a tight hand around his waist. When did Blaine stand up

''Back off, he's not going anywhere with you!'' Blaine growled.

It looked like the man didn't want to back off so Blaine steered them out of the club.

Kurt was surprised at how sober Blaine suddenly seemed.

''You ruined my night's fun so you owe me a ride,'' Blaine said and Kurt just nodded, leading them to his car.

They drove for a few minutes in silence but Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him.

''Take me to whatever hotel,'' Blaine ordered.

''No! I'm taking you home,'' Kurt said with a voice that couldn't be argued against.

''You're so hot when you're mad.'' Kurt ignored that comment.

The lights of the Anderson's house were all out which meant that they were either sleeping or gone out somewhere. It was good because he didn't want any audience of him carrying a drunk head.

Kurt sort of helped Blaine get out of the car. He now realized that he wasn't as drunk as he first thought he was, Blaine wasn't lightweight, at all. So he didn't have to carry him but help him up the stairs at least.

They entered Blaine's room and Kurt was about to plop Blaine on the bed and leave when suddenly, he yelped as he was the one being pushed on it.

He felt Blaine's body on top on his and shivered. In pleasure and not doing anything like this in so long. ''I missed you.''

Blaine started kissing him all over his jaw and down his neck, grunting and biting. Kurt felt his hands caress his sides and land on his hips, holding him down strongly.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Kurt pushed him off with all the strength he had, though for a second he really just wanted Blaine to have his ways.

''We're not doing this,'' Kurt said with his back facing Blaine. The then turned and gulped. Blaine was looking to sexy with his hair messy, lips shining and eyes dark.

''We're not doing this,'' he repeated, a bit more strongly.

Blaine was breathing quickly but wasn't saying anything.

''Just...get some sleep. Apologize to Rachel,'' Kurt said calmly. ''Tomorrow we need to have a serious talk.''

Blaine watched as Kurt left.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it?**

**We're getting closer to the end guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Blaine woke up in a very serious but happy and lifted mood. He felt like he had to put his life in order again. It was like the 'yesterday Blaine' never existed.

He took a brisk shower, slightly gelled his hair, dressed nicely and headed downstairs. He was almost out of the door when he noticed Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen island. He stopped and went to her.

''Good morning!'' he greeted.

She looked at him with a restless face. ''Hello. Blaine, I have something to tell you. I should wait until Kurt would tell you but I just can't keep it to myself I feel desperate and so guilty-''

Blaine placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling. ''Woah, woah! I was going to head to Kurt's but...what is it?''

She sighed, a long tired sigh. This was just not something she would enjoy talking about. She couldn't guess what Blaine's reaction would be like.

''Blaine, yesterday Lydia, Kurt's neighbor and close friend of his as you may know, came to me to talk.''

Blaine's brows furrowed and he sat next to her.

''I'm not going to drag this...Heidi has found another man.''

She searched Blaine's face but it was pretty expressionless. Silence stretched.

''I don't know what to say, really,'' Blaine shrugged. ''I mean, I'm not surprised. And I'm not mad or anything. We're not together and I just don't have feelings for her. She can do what she pleases. As long as she doesn't take my child away from me.''

They didn't hear the blonde entering and sneaking to hide behind a wall to listen to the conversation.

Elizabeth took a long breath. ''Well, Blaine, the thing is that no one knows who the father is, Blaine. Lydia had an assumption that she just is with you for money. And if that is her goal then we may not know how long she's been with the other man.''

Blaine's jaw clenched.

''I know that you don't need any more problems but...I just think it wouldn't hurt if we'd make a paternity test. To make sure.''

Heidi gasped to herself and quietly ran to her room.

Blaine nodded after a moment. ''Can...can you talk to her?'' Blaine pleaded. ''I just don't want to...deal with that. I have some other things I have to solve.''

''Of course, Blaine, yes,'' she understood. Blaine has been absent for a month. Who knows what he has to solve. She knew her daughter was very upset with him.

He hugged her. ''I'm going to head out now.''

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel had spent the night with Kurt. She didn't have anything against sleeping on their couch. It was pretty comfortable anyways.

Tina and Mike headed out to spend some time together and that left the two of them alone.

They made some breakfast and chatted while eating.

''What are you going to do now, Kurt?'' she questioned. At his confused face she tried again. ''With that I mean, what are you planning to do? Are you getting a job? Are you- I don't know. What are you doing?''

Kurt smiled. ''I don't really have any plans yet. I feel so bad for living on Tina's neck but, at the same time, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, Lydia gave me a job before I left. I could ask her again until I find something else.''

Rachel bit her lip and Kurt rolled her eyes. She had a plan when she started this conversation. ''What do you want to ask me Rachel? Just spit it out!''

She laughed and blushed a little. ''Do you plan on coming back to Cantare?''

Kurt sighed and looked away from her face. He missed singing for sure but...was he ready to go back there Encounter everyone again. It _would_ be nice. He just wasn't sure if it would be awkward with Blaine...

''Pleeeease, Kurt! Please!'' she started begging. ''I miss you there so much and I can just tell that my mother does too. She really thought you were good, despite your difficult relationship. And I will tell you right now, I think she's really warming up to you. Living with Heidi...she just sees how she's not the one for Blaine and that he loves you.''

Kurt winced. Who knew what Blaine was feeling. A lot of time has passed. Feelings could change with time.

Although, his hasn't changed at all.

And just because he tried something with Kurt didn't mean anything right? He was just horny and drunk.

He ignored the last comment. ''I don't know Rachel. I might try.''

''YES!'' she squealed, got up and went to the living room to get her purse. When she got back and sat down, she pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it over to Kurt. ''Since it's not the start of the season, my mother doesn't do any try-outs until the next season but she has these application sheets and if the applicant sounds good to her, she may call him or her for try-outs. So you have to apply! I will bring it to her office on the way home. I saw some other applications there so she will go through them any time soon.''

Kurt hesitated for a minute but then just did it and filled the sheet. If she really would want him back, she would call him. She knew who he was anyway.

Rachel couldn't keep calm while he filled it up, she was so excited. They heard a knock on the door and Rachel got up to get it so Kurt wouldn't have to bother.

She wasn't expecting to see her brother. Her first instinct was to squeeze him tightly because she had missed him so so bad but instead she frowned and just went back inside.

Blaine stepped in after her.

Kurt came out of the kitchen with the sheet in hand. ''Rachel, I filled it.''

He handed it to her on her way to the living room and then he saw Blaine by the door and his heart leaped. ''Hi, Blaine. What are you doing here?''

Blaine smiled. ''You told me we need to have a serious talk.''

Kurt nodded. ''Oh, yes. Of course. Right.''

Blaine followed Kurt to the living room. Rachel pretended as if she was very busy with her purse. Kurt saw that Blaine wanted to talk to Rachel first so he went out to go to his bedroom. ''I will just leave you two.'' He said quietly to Blaine while passing him.

''Rachel.''

Rachel sighed and placed her purse down. ''Yes, Blaine?''

He smiled at her sadly. ''I'm sorry.''

Rachel couldn't pretend to be annoyed anymore. She ran to Blaine and embraced him as tight as she could manage. Blaine laughed. Kurt came back into the room.

''I heard Rachel's happy squeal. Are you done talking already?'' he teased.

Rachel just laughed and clung to Blaine, happy tears escaping her eyes. ''I'm so happy, Blaine!''

''And I'm sorry,'' he said when she stepped away. ''I was such a jerk. It was just a...hard time for me.''

He glanced at Kurt and Kurt looked away, Rachel noticed the little interaction and grinned. ''I know. I understand.''

''Still, I acted like a jerk and I was so harsh. I acted like a total ass. I'm sorry.''

''It's okay,'' she whispered and hugged him again.

When they parted and took seats on the couch Kurt sat as well. ''I guess Rachel can be here while we have the 'serious talk'.''

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

''It's about Heidi,'' Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. ''Is it about the new guy and how the child could not be mine?''

Kurt was surprised for a bit. Elizabeth probably told him already. ''Y-yes!''

''What?'' Rachel said so loud it was almost a scream. ''She's dating another guy? Not your baby? Oh my god! Of course she found another dude! She basically hasn't been home the whole time Blaine was acting like an ass.''

''Well, Lydia saw her being intimate with another guy. And she thinks it may not be Blaine's baby because she could be using him for money,'' Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded.

''How are you so calm about this?'' Rachel asked her brother.

''I just don't feel anything for Heidi anymore,'' Blaine answered. ''I feel like there's just nothing left. About the baby - yes, I'm worried. But Elizabeth will talk to her and talk her into taking a paternity test.''

''That's the right thing to do,'' Kurt agreed.

''Okay,'' Rachel said. ''I guess I'm going to go home. And get your sheet to mom's office.''

Rachel winked to Kurt and he got up to escort her to the door. When she left Kurt went back to the living room where Blaine still sat, smiling.

''I'm glad you are good with Rachel again,'' Kurt said, feeling a little awkward now that she was gone.

Blaine smiled and nodded once. He got up and walked to Kurt. Kurt gulped inaudibly. He had a hate love thing with the fact that Blaine still made his feel this way.

''Are we good?'' he asked in a low, quiet voice.

''Are you talking about yesterday Because I forgive you. I understand that you were dru-''

''I didn't do it because I was drunk,'' Blaine grinned. ''Maybe I was a little more bold than when sober, but I still did what I wanted.''

Kurt bit his lip and shivered when he felt Blaine's hands on each side of his head, forcing him to look into Blaine's eyes. ''And I don't mean just yesterday. I love you, Kurt. Never stopped.''

Kurt let out a shaky breath. ''I love you too.''

Blaine smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss him. Unlike yesterday, he gave Kurt some time to back out. But he was glad that he didn't.

As soon as their lips touched, their kiss turned more passionate and desperate. They hadn't done this for so long and the happiness from being so close to each other fired up their bodies.

Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's sides, pushing him towards Kurt's room. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and Blaine praised himself for not putting a lot of gel in.

They somehow removed their clothes on their way to the room, hands roaming all over, clutching and caressing the skin, remembering the other's bodies.

They both fell on the bed, Blaine falling on top. He parted their lips, chuckling as Kurt chased after them. Blaine wanted to do it slow. He wanted to cherish this moment. Remember it forever.

He sat on top of Kurt, their cocks brushing together lightly, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open.

Blaine caressed both of Kurt's arms, kissing his neck, placing a small mark on the pulse point. He kissed all over his collar bone, down to his nipples, giving each a little attention.

''Has anyone touched you while we were separated?'' God, Blaine hated mentioning this.

Kurt trembled at the combination of Blaine sucking his nipple and his dark tone. ''No. No.''

''Good. I'm the only one to do this to you.''

''Yes, yes, yes. Only you.''

Blaine's cock hardened even more at his words. He reached for the drawer where he knew Kurt kept his lube and condoms.

_Yes, they were still there._

He lubed up his fingers and smiled when Kurt already parted his legs for easier access.

He teased Kurt for just a second when he pushed in one finger, enjoying the loud hiss from him. He wasn't lying. He hadn't done this since their last time.

After three fingers, Blaine couldn't take it himself. The sounds and pleas from Kurt were so delicious, he'd missed him so much.

''Please, Blaine, that's enough. Please, I need you. Please...''

Blaine teased him for just a few more moments when he took out his fingers. Kurt whined at the emptiness.

They made love. Slow and passionate, keeping their bodies as close as possible, keeping their lips together the whole time.

After, they slept, Kurt tucked into Blaine's side, his strong arm around him.

Blaine felt his side wet. ''Kurt, are you crying?'' He whispered.

Kurt chuckled. ''Yes, I'm sorry, it's silly. I've just missed you so much.''

Blaine smiled widely. ''No, Kurt, it's not silly. You're perfect. I love you and I missed you too.''

Kurt snuggled to Blaine even closer, wrapping his arm around his torso.

''Will you go to dinner with me?''

Kurt looked up at Blaine at the sudden question.

''I just want to spend more time with you,'' Blaine continued when Kurt didn't answer. ''I want to go on a date with you.''

Kurt was doing a happy dance from inside. That meant this wasn't just a hook up.

''I'd love to,'' he smiled and kissed Blaine's side.

He jumped out of the bed, startling Blaine a little. ''What are you doing?''

''You have to go now,'' Kurt went to his closet and looked through his clothes. Blaine raised his eyebrows and didn't move.

Kurt turned to him and laughed. ''Blaine, go! We just have to pretend like we didn't just do this.''

Blaine's face darkened.

''With that I mean that this isn't the way it usually goes,'' Kurt explained. ''You go on a date first and then it's this.'' He motioned all around them.

Blaine laughed. ''Fine. But I'll be back in an hour max. You better be ready.

''I will.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine returned in a very upbeat mood.

His father and Elizabeth were in the living room and smiled when they saw Blaine being so happy.

''Why the big grin?'' his father asked.

''Did you talk to Rachel?'' Elizabeth asked.

''I have a big grin because I'm happy and yes, I did talk to Rachel and we're good,'' Blaine answered. ''You know what else is good? Me and Kurt.''

He said and ran up the stairs. Elizabeth looked surprised but happy and James got up to follow his son.

He knocked on the door first but went in when no answer came. He gasped when Blaine was just in his briefs. ''I'm sorry.''

Blaine laughed and ran into his closet and came out with a fancy suit on.

''Why so elegant today?''

Blaine sighed happily. ''I have a date with Kurt. And it's not just a normal date. Today's a special day.''

James got up and went to the mirror where Blaine was standing. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. ''I think I know what you're about to do. And I want you to know that I support you all the way. I know how much you love him.''

Blaine turned around and hugged his father.

x-x-x-x-x

After eating dinner at a very fancy restaurant that Kurt argued he wasn't dressed right for, they drove to a park. It wasn't very dark out, the sun was setting, painting the sky in beautiful colors.

Kurt was a bit confused because he thought they'd just go home and watch a movie together but instead, Blaine insisted on taking a walk on the Bixby park, a park that Kurt absolutely loved. It was a special place for him.

Now it was to become even more special.

Blaine stopped at a location where they had beautiful trees above them, the sun shining through, no people around.

He took Kurt's hands and spoke. ''Kurt, I've known you were the one for me the first time I saw you. At my mom's concert. When you and you're group left, I was so scared that I'd never see you again. But destiny brought us together again. I think we're meant for each other. You're the most beautiful, loving, kind person on this world and I love you with my whole heart. So, Kurt,'' he got on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket. ''Will you marry me?''

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel didn't have the chance to get to her mother's office. But she had a better idea.

She knew that Elizabeth wanted Kurt back in the choir. The last stage was in a month and Heidi quit the choir because of her pregnancy, she needed someone to sing solos.

So, she would just give it to her and let her read it through. It was just out of the question, of course Kurt would get back in.

She went to her parents' bedroom and her mother was putting lotion on her hands and she could hear that her father was in the shower.

''Mom,'' she got her attention. ''I want to give you something. You know I took those Cantare application sheets from you in case I randomly ever stumbled upon someone with a good voice and today I did. He was already a part of Cantare but now is ready to re-join if you approve.''

Elizabeth was now very interested in what Rachel was talking about.

Rachel handed her the sheet and bit her lip in excitement.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

**A/N:** Yup! I'm ending with a double cliffhanger 'cause I know how much you love them.

(sorry not sorry)

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Is it too late now to say sorry for not posting for so long?!**

**Chapter 30**

Kurt let out a long stuttering breath as he was pushed down on Blaine's bed. Blaine smirked above him and removed his white dress shirt in a few swift moments, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

Kurt never knew how Blaine could make shirt removal so freaking sexy. But he did. And e wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, Blaine was straddling him and kissing him lovingly. Kurt whined a bit and ran his hands down Blaine's just naked back, feeling him shiver at the touch, the cold silver dragging along his skin.

''I love you, Kurt,'' Blaine said as he kept kissing him tenderly. ''You won't regret saying yes. I'm going to be the best I can be for you, Kurt.''

Kurt felt all warm and cuddly inside. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all they've been through they were finally happy. AND ENGAGED!

The ring was beautiful. Very simple yet just how Kurt liked it. It felt weird but similar wearing it. Not used to it but still like it was meant to be there.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt woke up with a shiver, something warm and soft going along the back of his neck and shoulders. He felt like he was going to melt in a puddle of goo from the attention and love Blaine's been giving him.

''Good morning, beautiful!'' He heard a low, hot morning voice from behind him.

Kurt smiled and turned to his back. He didn't care about morning breath right now. He kissed Blaine. Maybe longer than he should have but he can't get enough of him.

Just as they parted he noticed that Blaine had made him coffee and made him a big, fancy platter of fruit, creatively arranged. Probably with the help of Rachel.

''Have I told you I love you recently?'' Blaine murmured in his ear, his little morning stubble tickling Kurt's cheek.

''I don't know...'' he mocked, grinning. ''But I wouldn't mind hearing it.''

Blaine smiled with a big smile. ''I love you. I love you. I love you.''

They ate the whole platter together, playing with the fruit occasionally and sharing the cup of warm coffee.

When they got dressed after, Kurt was about to head downstairs but Blaine stopped him and gently sat them down on the bed.

''Kurt...If your mother found you, what would you do?''

Kurt's smile slowly faded away. ''What's with the sudden serious questions?''

''Just answer. Would you forgive her?''

''Blaine, we've talked this through a long time ago. Why are you bringing this up in such a beautiful morning and...'' Kurt placed his head in his hands in frustration.

''I just...want to know,'' Kurt could see Blaine's face was very serious and concerned. But there was no need for that.

''I've told you already,'' Blaine could tell from Kurt's voice that he didn't want to talk about this. He was forcing the words out. ''No. No, I won't. I don't want to see her. She left me. She let me grow up feeling lonely and scared and...unloved. It's unforgiveable. There's nothing she could change. Nothing she could say to make me change my mind.''

Blaine was looking down at his hands with closed eyes, his heart aching at Kurt's words. ''What if she had a good reason? What if it's all a misunderstanding?''

''What can be a misunderstanding in leaving a child, Blaine?'' Kurt was almost yelling now. Blaine looked up from his hands and felt his heart break at the sight of tears in Kurt's eyes. ''End of discussion, Blaine!''

There was a long silence between them.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Kurt said and left the room.

Blaine growled and punched the bed. He then closed his eyes and counted to ten. He got hold of himself and went downstairs, searching for his mom and finding her leaning against the kitchen counter, looking out the window.

She had told Blaine and James everything.

After a desperate call to her husband to come pick her up from work, they returned home in the middle of the nigh and Blaine was just awake, drinking some water in the kitchen. She immediately knew Kurt was upstairs and it made her knees go weak and she sat down heavily on the bar stool by the counter and let out a shaky breath. Her husband and son knew there was something up. And they were there to listen.

So she told them everything. About how happy she was, about Burt, about Kurt and the accident and all the stress and hurt she has had all these years but had kept it inside, no one knowing.

Her husband was very assuring and calming her. Blaine was standing silent, staring into nothingness.

James saw that the two needed to talk alone so he went to their bedroom, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

It was silent in the room for a moment.

''Blaine...'' tears were already streaming down her face.

Blaine's face softened and he went to hug Elizabeth.

''I'm so sorry,'' she said. Blaine just caressed her hair and kissed her temple. ''Please, could you try to talk to him? I just...can't. Don't say about me, just...''

''I understand. I will.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine sat on his bed, thinking hard. It was such a difficult situation. Every time he tried to make things right, something else came up. Drama after drama.

He heard the door open and as Kurt came in he stood up and basically ran to him. ''I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know it's a subject you don't like to talk about. I'm such an ass,'' he said with pleading eyes. ''Damn, I feel like I say that every day.''

Kurt laughed and caressed his cheek. ''It's okay, Blaine. Let's just not think about it.''

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt like he hadn't kissed him forever. He just needed reassurance they were fine.

''We should rather just invite everyone we love and celebrate our engagement. What do you say?'' Kurt suggested and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

''Wonderful,'' Blaine answered simply and placed a single kiss on Kurt's neck.

He later texted Elizabeth to come by.

x-x-x-x-x

Not even a few hours later the company was sitting around the coffee talble at Kurt and Tina's apartment, drinking wine and telling random stories.

The only one's refusing to tell anywhere Finn and Rachel, who were sitting in the corner of their couch all cuddly wuddly.

But the rest of them had fun anyway.

''Have you guys had anything paranormal happen to you?'' Jeff asked, looking around at everyone expectedly then taking a very long sip of wine from the bottle and starting. ''One time I was home alone just watching something in my room-''

''Porn!'' Finn said in between coughs. Everyone laughed as Jeff turned red.

''Shush, you! No. Whatever. I was watching something in my room and then for some reason the laptop in the other room randomly turned on and started playing some Russian cartoon. The laptop was closed, it was so weird.''

''Poor little baby scared of Russian cartoons,'' Tina said in a high voice and caressed Jeff's hair. Jeff laughed and hit her arm away.

''Oh, I remember once,'' Blaine said. ''It was really late and I went grocery shopping and when i was heading to the car I was passing a Victoria's Secret. And, no joke, I heard, like, a weird woman voice calling me, whispering my name from the inside. I was so fuckin creeped out.''

''Speaking of Victoria's Secret,'' Rachel spoke up from the couch. ''There was this one time I wanted to buy this pretty black and blue lace bra and panties set that-''

''Rachel c'mon!'' Nick burst out laughing. ''We don't want to know this!''

''No but it was so pretty and I know the blue would bring out my brown eyes but there was this one blonde rude chick and she literally snapped the set out of my hands-''

''Wow, Rachel, what a disaster,'' Mike said in a mocking voice and everyone giggled.

''You don't even know. She was such a poop, I didn't get my set. So rude.''

''Shit, Rachel, not poop. Shit!'' Blaine corrected, after taking a drink from his glass and leaning on his hand by Kurt.

''No, I refuse to swear,'' she crossed her arms proudly.

Everyone laughed and they heard the doorbell.

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Blaine. ''Everyone's here. No one else should be coming.''

He got up and answered the door. He didn't expect to see Elizabeth there.

''Uhh...Hi, . I'll go call, Blaine for you, he's in the living room, I told him not to put his phone on silent.''

''No, no, Kurt, I came to see you,'' she said hurriedly.

Only now Kurt noticed her sad eyes and overall tired look. ''Sure, come in.''

Kurt led her to the kitchen and closed its doors to get some privacy from the celebration still going in the living room.

''Kurt, what I have to tell you...'' she said, her voice shaky. ''Is very important. You will be shocked and confused but I'll understand. I hope you react well but...any way it goes, I'll have to accept it.''

Now Kurt got worried. What could Elizabeth possibly say? Something about Heidi? Blaine? He didn't get accepted in Cantare? But why? Rachel told him she would love-

''Kurt, dear...I'm your biological mother.''

The few seconds of silence stretched like forever. Elizabeth wasn't getting any reaction out of Kurt so she stepped a bit closer as Kurt's face got paler and paler.

But he shook his head. ''No, no, don't come close,'' he hated that he felt hot tears pour down his cheeks. ''Is this some sick joke? I knew you didn't like me but I didn't know you'd o this far...''

Kurt collapsed on a chair. Elizabeth felt like her heart was cut with a knife at Kurt's words. She hated herself for making him think so badly of her.

''No, Kurt, please, let me explain,'' she pleaded, feeling tears run to her eyes. ''I would never in this world joke about something like this. Never, Kurt!''

''No!'' Kurt yelled. ''No, i don't want to hear anything. You left me! I was alone all these years. It hurt me! YOU hurt me! No.''

Kurt was breathing heavily and standing now. He could barely talk right now. He just wanted to fall in a dark hole and never come back. ''You don't have to explain anything! Just leave!''

Elizabeth was barely holding her own sobs. ''Kurt, please! I'm so sorry! Just let me-''

''No!'' Kurt wasn't letting her talk. ''Just go. Go, please.''

After the words were said, Kurt stormed out of the kitchen and headed straight to his bedroom.

Great.

With everyone he loved dearly in the living room, he was having a family drama. Just great.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his knees, letting silent tears fall. He didn't know how to react. What to do now. If he reacted too harsh?

No. She had left him, abandoned him, he didn't want to hear her excuses.

He heard the door open.

He was about to yell 'get out' as he expected Elizabeth but saw Blaine instead.

''Kurt...''

Kurt started sobbing loudly and quickly got up, running into Blaine's shoulder, crying loudly in his shoulder, his warm arms soothing him.

They stood like that for several minutes until Kurt's tears lessened. ''I'm sorry,'' Kurt said.

''What happened?'' Blaine asked but he could already tell.

''I...Blaine...Elizabeth...She...She's my mother,'' Kurt basically spit the words out. It didn't feel right saying it.

Kurt observed Blaine's face but didn't see any big reaction. Kurt's hands tightened into fists.

''You knew?''

Silence.

Kurt was crying again. ''You knew?''

Blaine clenched his jaw, looking at Kurt with sad eyes, his hands falling by his sides helplessly. ''I...''

''How long?'' Kurt demanded, suddenly angry. ''For how long have you known?''

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt was coming toward him and shoving him. ''I don't even want to know.''

''Kurt-''

Kurt just pushed passed him and exited the apartment.

**A/N: I think we have one more chapter guys. Are you ready?**


	31. Chapter 31

Well, here it is. The last chapter.

I want to thank all of you for reading this and sticking around for so long. It's been well over a year since I started this. So thank you for sticking around with me on this journey. Thank you for the support and reviews and messages. You're amazing.

Enjoy!

Happy New Year btw ;)

**Chapter 31**

''Sorry for disturbing and...all of this,'' Kurt gestured to himself.

He was walking down at trail at Bixby park with his grandmother Lydia, just how they did back in the day.

After everything that went on back in his apartment, he had to get out of there and think. Lydia was a very good advice giver so he headed to her apartment not far from his. As soon as Lydia saw his sad face, tears streaming down his face, hands trembling, she went to hug him and suggest to go for a walk.

''Don't apologize, sweetie,'' Lydia caressed his arm in assurance. ''I mean it when I said you can come to me whenever you need.''

Kurt gave her a teary smile. He was so thankful but he had questions.

After he told Lydia about Elizabeth Anderson being his mother, he didn't look surprised by the least. All she did was say ''I know''. He had taken a step back, thinking she had lied to him just like Blaine had. But she should have her reasons to keep stuff like that from him. Unlike Blaine.

''W-why didn't you tell me about...her...sooner?'' he asked, looking at the ground as they kept walking.

After a long sigh she answered. ''That's a hard thing to explain. I sort of wanted to in the beginning but thought it was too soon because we didn't know each other so well. Later on, we found out more and got closer, every time that subject came up you kept repeating how you would never forgive her and how you didn't even want to know where she was or what had happened. I don't...I'm sorry Kurt. It was just so confusing for me.''

Kurt understood. Every time that subject came up he did say those things. He even was sure that even if he knew that Lydia knew who was his mother, he wouldn't let her tell him. At least not until he would feel ready. But at the same time, would he ever be ready?

''It's okay,'' Kurt whispered. ''I just don't know what to do anymore...Did you know in which orphanage I was placed in''

Lydia nodded. ''Yes. And I've always kept an eye on you. I've made several donations to the orphanage just so it can provide you, children, with everything you need,'' she glanced at Kurt but there was still a question in his eyes. ''I never could take you with me because they never let me. I wanted to...so bad sweetheart. But I couldn't. Back then I was sick and it was a miracle I even survived. But they wouldn't give a child to a woman that could die any day. And by the time I was okay you were a teenager and I knew it would be...weird. And tough if I took you then. So I counted the years waiting for them to release you and then I could take care of you.''

Kurt saw tears in Lydia's eyes. She wanted to take care of him unlike Elizabeth. She tried as much as she could.

He remembered how she didn't make them pay for the rent as much as they needed she had offered him a job. And her love.

But if he knew about Elizabeth now he had to know everything.

''So...why...umm...why didn't you tell anything about me to my mo- Elizabeth?'' Kurt couldn't call her _mother _yet.

Lydia didn't answer for quite a while. Kurt didn't know what to think. Lydia obviously knew where Elizabeth was, how she looked like and all that. He'd shown her pictures of her when telling her about Blaine and his family. You couldn't just forget how your only son's wife had looked like.

He was about to ask something else, not expecting Lydia to answer suddenly. ''It is very complicated. After my son died I sort of...I don't know how to day all this...Basically, she disappeared and I didn't try to look for her. And after I moved to California and started my business and all that I saw her by accident one time and from then I've been kind of keeping an eye on her. It was many years after we lost you and at the time I had barely recovered from my sickness. The thing is that we never really had that family bond with her. But don't get me wrong, she is a very good person, very kind and caring, independent. Just like you.''

She looked at Kurt lovingly but Kurt couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He still hadn't got around the fact that he had a mother and being compared to her was a weird feeling.

''Although our relationship wasn't the best, I couldn't help but adore their child. You. You were the sweetest little boy I've ever seen,'' Lydia and Kurt smiled at each other before she continued. ''Anyway, when I saw her in California, I saw how she started a new family, a new life and I was well...angry I must admit. It seemed like she didn't want to look for you. Like she had given up.''

At Kurt's pained expression and sudden tension she added quickly. ''But I don't know her life. She loved you, very much. Losing you was very hard for her.''

Kurt still was looking at the ground, his arms wrapped around his own body. It was not like he had expected anything different. Just his parent giving up on him.

''Please, Kurt,'' Lydia pleaded. ''Don't take my word for it. If Elizabeth wants to talk to you, you should listen. We haven't talked in a very long time and I don't know what she thinks and what she wants. I'm just telling you my side of the story. You should listen to hers.''

After a long silence, Kurt asked, ''And what about Blaine?''

''What do you mean, what about Blaine?'' Lydia asked, a little confused. ''Are you worried about your...bond with him, dear? It's not like your brothers, you're not related in any way-''

''No, no, no, Lydia, no,'' Kurt said quickly, a bit in shock. ''That's not what I was implying at al. I know we're not related, we have different parents and all. It's just...Blaine knew about her being my m-mother before me. I know that just for a few days he knew that because he kept asking me 'what would I do if I saw her?' or 'would you ever forgive her?' and bunch of questions like that. So after Elizabeth told me the truth I just...snapped at him. I didn't know what-I was so angry and felt betrayed. I don't know what to do.''

Lydia sighed. ''What I think is that he probably knows the whole story. Maybe there's a reason why everything happened the way it did, maybe it's no one's fault.''

''So...what do you think I should do?'' Kurt asked with big eyes.

''I think you should listen to your heart. You know Blaine better than I do, you know yourself the best. You should do what you feel like doing. That's the best advice I can give you, sweetheart.''

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt stayed the night at Lydia's. After the walk outside, they went to dinner and spent a quiet evening together. Lydia felt like he needed a little calm time to gather his thoughts and a shoulder to lean on. She knew he'd make the right decisions, he just needed to come to them, think everything through.

So after eating, they went to Lydia's apartment and spent it quietly. Lydia didn't bother him much, let him breathe and come to some conclusions without her help.

Early in the morning Kurt woke up with a refreshed mind.

Lydia was at work so Kurt had nothing here any longer.

He had decided.

x-x-x-x-x

That night Blaine stayed the night at Kurt's apartment alone. Everyone had gone to stay at Jeff's house, having a sleepover or something like that. They just simply knew Blaine wanted to be left alone and the apartment had to be empty.

He hated to let his mother go in the condition that she was in but he needed to speak to Kurt before he spoke to her. He had to make things right.

He had been pacing around the rooms of the apartment for the majority of the night. He was beyond worried and stressed.

He didn't know where the heck Kurt was and he had left his phone at the apartment. He wasn't at home, he wasn't with any of their friends.

Blaine was just devastated.

When he finally tried to sleep, he made the couch but he kept tossing and turning. He got up and just went to Kurt's bed.

It was so comforting and sad at the same time. Kurt's smell and the memories they shared in this little room were calming and making him happy, giving him hope but at the same time, he didn't know what would happen later.

Maybe Kurt would never return. Maybe he'd leave the city without any clues.

Did the fight mean they were over? Was their engagement over?

The mere thought of it made Blaine's heart break, head pound and he couldn't keep it all in. He scrunched the covers in his hands and just shouted as loud as he could. It wasn't a very good idea to do that so early in the morning but he couldn't help but feeling as distressed as ever.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt silently entered his apartment. His first thought was that nobody was home. He was about to gather his things, he went into the living room to take his phone when a quiet voice coming from the far side of the room scared him. ''Kurt?''

Kurt looked the direction the voice was coming from.

A very messy and tired looking Blaine was standing by the window, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, all wrinkly, looking at Kurt like he was some miracle.

Kurt didn't say a word. Just ran into Blaine's arms.

''I'm so, so sorry,'' Kurt said hugging Blaine as tight as he could.

There was silence for a moment and Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Blaine's hands wrapped around him just as tight.

''What are you sorry about?'' Blaine whispered.

They parted but Kurt kept his hands on Blaine's shoulders. ''I-I acted too sharply. I know your not-I know you didn't mean anything bad. I...I guess I just overreacted. I'm so sorry.''

Blaine searched his face, ran his thumbs across Kurt's cheeks as he talked, like he would make sure he was really here and saying the things he was hearing.

''Kurt...I should be sorry, I should've said something as soon as I found out. Or, I don't know, done something. I-I...I'm sorry. You shouldn't be.''

Kurt shook his head lightly. ''No, you did the right thing. I've said several times that...I wouldn't want to-know I guess. So I understand everything. I'm sorry I was so confus-''

Before Kurt could finish, Blaine's lips were moving against his, kissing him deeply, like he needed it like air. After a split second Kurt closed his eyes and melted in Blaine's arms, giving in. He felt so bad for ever doubting Blaine like that.

''Don't be sorry,'' Blaine whispered, their eyes still closed, foreheads touching.

Kurt sighed again. ''I love you, Blaine.''

''I love you too, beautiful,'' Blaine responded right after, caressing Kurt's hand, going over the ring, '' I love you too.''

x-x-x-x-x

It took the whole day for Kurt to take up his courage to go to Blaine's house.

He and Blaine spent the entire day in each other's arms, making sure they were okay, reassuring one another.

Blaine suggested he came with Kurt for support but Kurt declined. He needed to go there alone.

He took Blaine's car and drove to the Anderson's house. For about five minutes he couldn't get out of the car. This was it. The explanation he was thinking about on and off for all of his life was inside, waiting. An explanation that could change his life, something he'd been wondering about for as long as he remembers himself.

He clenched his teeth and opened the door, heading to the big house. He didn't bother to knock, just went straight in, noticing how silent everything was. She was probably home alone, Kurt noted that it was a good thing, for their privacy.

And yes, there she was, sitting on a bench by the kitchen counter, drinking coffee and looking out the window in front of her, showing her well-kept garden.

''Elizabeth?''

Her eye's widened at the voice behind her. She slowly turned and gave Kurt a watery smile.

''I-I'm ready to hear you out,'' he told silently, still standing several feet away awkwardly by the door.

Elizabeth inhaled, suddenly getting very nervous. ''Come, um, sit down, sweetie.''

Kurt swallowed at the nickname. He silently went and sat down on the bench beside her.

''Uh, where do I even start?'' she asked to herself, looking at her hands. ''I-It's not an easy thing to speak about. It has hurt me so deeply and I've told no one about it until a few days ago, when I found out that you...you were my missing Kurtie.''

Kurt looked at her expressionless. He could see tears shimmering in her eyes already.

But in the car he swore to himself that he wouldn't show emotion today. He could do something he'd regret in the heat of the moment, weather bad or good. So he composed himself to just listen to what she had to say.

''It was 18 years ago. The worst day of my life. A day I thought I would never get over. I am still not,'' she looked Kurt in the eyes, but at his silence she continued. ''Burt, your father, he had problems with blood pressure and his heart, and...we...me and you...were heading to the hospital one late night to see him,'' her voice was shaking but she was determined to control her emotions. ''And we were walking across the street, you were telling me some lovely story from kindergarten and...well there was this sharp turn so...when you walk across the street...I-I...just,'' she put her hands on her temples, breathing a bit to regain her strength to continue. ''We were walking passed the street and the car just came out of nowhere and...I-my first instinct was saving my child, you...I pushed you away and the car hit me. I guess I went unconscious,'' she looked up from her lap and searched Kurt's eyes. See could see that his brows were furrowed in sadness. ''When I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't help but scream for you. I ran from the hospital to the place where it happened and...you weren't there. I asked people all around the area, showing them your picture. Nothing.''

''When I got back to the hospital, Burt could see...something was wrong. And that's when I lost him. too. His heart couldn't take it,'' she couldn't help but let those few tears escape. ''I loved your father very dearly. Losing you both, at once, I thought my life was over.

''That's when I regained my strength, promised myself not yo give up on you, Kurt. We weren't rich but I gave all of my savings, everything I had, to find you. I hired professionals, I still went around showing everyone your picture, I did everything I could imagine. But I couldn't find you.''

Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes locked with Kurt's. ''I'm so sorry, darling. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to find you. I-I am so so sorry. I could never forgive myself.''

That was when the unbelievable happened. Kurt got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the crying woman. He rested his chin on her shoulder and squeezed tighter.

x-x-x-x-x

**3 years later**

''Honey, wake up,'' Kurt crawled in the bed to wake Blaine up.

Blaine was sleeping on his stomach, the sheet covering him barely over his butt, his head straight into the pillow and hands underneath it. Kurt still couldn't understand how he could sleep like that, without breathing.

With no response, he caressed down Blaine's back lightly until his hand was under the cover, going over the swell of Blaine's ass, while kissing over Blaine's shoulders at the same time.

Kurt could hear Blaine groan and quickly turn around. He was about to grab Kurt and pull him into his arms but Kurt got away quickly. He laughed at Blaine's frown.

''Morning, honey.''

''Tease,'' Blaine growled, attempting to throw a pillow at Kurt but missing.

''Wake up, we're going to be late,'' Kurt said as he sat down by a table across the bed to finish his routine of getting ready. ''As a matter of fact, we already are late. Everyone's down celebrating already. This is the first and last time I'm letting you make me sleep until one in the afternoon.''

Blaine snickered, ''Last night you weren't complaining.''

''Oh, shush,'' Kurt hissed and blushed. He hated when Blaine was right. ''Be glad that Clementine didn't hear us.''

''Says who?'' Blaine laughed. ''You're the one screaming and begging and-''

''Blaine, stop! Seriously,'' Kurt said but then chuckled. He was right again. Damn him.

There was a silence for a few moments and then Blaine said, still from the bed, ''Would you take the honor of taking care of my morning wood that you parcticipated in by shoulder kissing and ass rubbing?''

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror with an open mouth. ''No, sir. I'm afraid and mr. right hand will take care of that.''

Kurt smirked and got up. ''Besides, I have to go dress Clementine.''

Clementine was their three-year-old daughter. They didn't plan to get a baby but it just...happened one day.

_Kurt was making lunch, alone at home, waiting for Blaine to arrive when he went to get the rest of the Anderson family to their house._

_And then he heard a door bell._

_He was a bit confused, any of the Anderson's wouldn't knock or ring the bell, they agreed on it and Kurt wasn't expecting anyone else so it was weird._

_What was even weirder was the person he saw at the door._

_It was Heidi. With a baby in her arms._

''_H-heidi?'' Kurt asked in disbelief._

_She looked like a mess to say it shortly. Her hair was messy and unwashed, she had very dark under eye circles and she didn't dress like she did before. At all._

_Kurt wouldn't recognize her if he'd see her somewhere._

''_Wha-what are you doing here?'' Kurt asked unsurely. He hoped very badly that she wasn't here to 'get Blaine back'._

''_I-Kurt,'' she asked with a very shaky, raspy voice. ''You need to help me. I-I know I don't deserve your help or anything just...please help.''_

_Kurt stood there absolutely dumbfounded but nodded._

''_I-Can you take care of her? Of my baby?''_

_Kurt looked absolutely horrified at the question. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

''_I can't take care of her. I-I just don't know how...Please, help me._

''_I know i-it's not Blaine's but...I don't know what else to do.''_

_She then handed him the baby with shaky hands, kissed her forehead and then squeezed Kurt's shoulder. ''Take good care of her. I know you both will.''_

_Before Kurt could say anything else she was gone._

When Blaine got home, they were all surprised to say the least.

For weeks they couldn't understand what to make of the situation.

At first they thought Heidi was trying something, making some plan to destroy them again but Kurt didn't believe it. She looked truly desperate and genuine.

There was still the option to put her up for adoption but Kurt couldn't do it. It was too hurtful, taking from where he'd come from. He knew they would take good care of her but he couldn't do it.

It was settled.

He would keep her. Over the days he grew very attached to the girl. It just felt right. He fell in love with her instantly.

He had told Blaine that if he didn't want a baby yet he could go live somewhere else with the baby. He didn't suggest breaking up, god no. But it was a lot to ask from Blaine.

But of course Blaine didn't allow that to happen. It took a while for Blaine to truly accept the little girl but he realized he still had that anger towards Heidi for her lies and betrayal so he realized he had to let that go, not hold those emotions against the child.

And that's what he did.

They named her Clementine.

x-x-x-x-x

Not long after that, Blaine talked Kurt into buying their own house. Blaine had wanted to but Kurt tried to budge. Blaine convinced him that they couldn't live in Kurt's small apartment and they would buy a house eventually anyway.

So Kurt agreed.

They got married not long after the purchase of the house.

The house had been a big challenge for them. They kept arguing about everything, the move was very stressful, as well as the decorating and Kurt's need for everything to be perfect.

So one day everything happened very spontaneously. Blaine asked his mother to watch after Clementine for a few days and bought himself and Kurt tickets to Catalina Island, where they had had their first ever trip together.

And well...they got married. Just the two of them, alone, on the beach.

So now they were the happy little family, living on their own, with a beautiful toddler girl.

And today they were celebrating another little family. Nick and Jeff.

They were hosting their engagement party at Kurt and Blaine's house because it had the biggest, best back yard where everyone could fit in.

Finn and Rachel, still happily together. Tina and Mike, still happily together too.

Even Cooper, Christina and Saul managed to come over. Kurt and Blaine were so lad to see Saul and Clementine forming a very strong bond.

Lydia also agreed to come. At first she was a bit sceptical. She knew Nick and Jeff very well as they were Kurt's close friends but she still had those hard feelings with Elizabeth.

But Kurt was so glad that they had gotten a moment to talk alone sometime during the party and now they were okay. Lydia had forgiven Elizabeth and told her not to blame herself for everything.

Kurt and Elizabeth were a whole different story. Their bonding happened very slowly. They still weren't as close as a mother and son would be but they were working on it. They still celebrated every holiday together, visited each other, talked on the phone, Kurt still sung in Cantare. Kurt simply didn't want to rush anything. But he for sure had forgiven her completely and wanted to start a new life with a mother in it.

Everyone was talking to each other, making toasts for the newly engaged couple, dancing to the slow music but Kurt and Blaine were stuck in their own bubble.

They were wrapped around in each other's arms, slowly dancing.

The sun was setting, making the back yard a bit darker, the only light coming from inside and from the pool lights.

Blaine adored small moments like these. They were just Kurt and Blaine. No one else.

''I love you,'' Kurt stopped the silence and said over Blaine's shoulder.

''I love you too, beautiful.''


End file.
